Destiny Journeys: Healing of Hearts
by ManafiLover
Summary: Funloving, empathetic Mix headstrong, impulsive Tatsuki and quiet, angry Seito Shigure.  These teens will travel Sinnoh, discovering love, hatred, death, friendship, powers beyond their wildest dreams, and a plot that threatens to destroy the world!


This is the story.

Seito, Mix, and Tatsuki - an abused boy with an inferiority complex, a beautiful, empathetic girl, and an impulsive, headstrong boy. Three teenagers who start their Sinnoh journey with no warning of the fear, danger, friendship, love, and immeasurable powers that will follow -

Read on.

[IHere it is - the prologue of my first fanfic. I'm reposting it, because I'm new to the forum and I think I didn't do it right last time.[/I

The boy closed his eyes against the cool breeze for the last time, allowing himself to savor it, as he prepared to kill himself.

He was cold – he was always cold – but he tried to ignore it. He did not want to spend his last few moments being cold. Cold was something that hurt you, inside and out, and it brought back memories, terrible memories, ones that were never far from thought; being bound shirtless to an oak all night during midwinter, awakening spread-eagled on a freezing cellar floor, water still dripping from his hair onto his bloodied face. He didn't want to consider those memories, much as he knew he deserved to suffer.

He felt grimly apathetic, although, for his last minutes, he wanted to feel alive. It was the lack of sleep – he felt about as energetic as the dark half-moons he knew were under his eyes, as colorful as the pale whiteness of his bruised skin. Hunger struck his chest, as usual, but he was good at ignoring that. No, he simply did not care, did not care what happened to him. These people wanted him gone. So he would be. It was as simple as that.

"Go on, freak."

A hushed whisper. "Is he really gonna do it?"

"Shut up – who cares?"

He almost wanted to say something. After nearly six years of concentrated silence, he wanted to be heard. But the words, stagnant pools inside him for so long, would not come. He had nothing to say, anyway. He'd never been a good part of this world. He'd existed simply for Resu's amusement. He felt a little guilty at that. If he killed himself, Resu would have no one to beat, to experiment with torture. He was excellent at being tortured. He'd conditioned himself well to pain, and the cuts and blows were little more than insect's bites to him.

It was a beautiful day. The sun sent light skimming gracefully off the tips of the turquoise waves, diving to join the reflected shafts from the ocean's depths. A crisp, salty scent permeated the air, filling his lungs with its sweetness. The sky was a clear, untroubled blue. Perhaps, when he died, he would become a part of this beauty – a white froth atop a refreshing wave, a sparkle of white cloud floating in the blank white space of the heavens. He'd never experienced anything so perfect in his life, having never seen the sun before. If he had to die, he reflected, this was the place to do it. He wanted to feel happiness. Happiness, the hypothetical emotion, the thing he'd often wondered existed. But he didn't trust himself. The loveliness of the moment was shallow, and if he let himself enjoy it, there would come a shattering blow to break him apart. This was what life had taught him.

He wondered how old he was. It would be nice to know, before he died. Most of the other children in his grade were around nine or ten, so he was probably around there – but there was no way to be certain, as he had never celebrated his birthday. He didn't even know when his birthday was.

He held no grudge against the other children. When flashes of consciousness shone through his empty mind, he saw them for what they were – stupid, thoughtless creatures, kids who couldn't imagine him as being a real person. He couldn't blame them. He scarcely was a person. An emaciated pale boy in rags, always covered in bruises, never speaking – he rarely showed any vestiges of emotion. Sometimes he suspected himself as unable to feel, as if the constant beatings by his father had sapped the humanness from him.

The water looked inviting. It didn't look like something that would envelop and strangle him. Would there be pain?

The familiar, sharp voice rang out behind him, full of contempt. "Jump, well? Haven't got all day or anything. It's not like you're that interesting."

Jet. The most popular boy in school, and his chief tormentor. He wondered, in a detached sort of way, how many times he had been beaten into unconsciousness by Jet and his friends. Jet was the complete opposite of him – a tall, healthy, tanned boy with long black hair which he wore in a risqué ponytail. He wore glasses, but no one seemed to care – he was that intimidating. "Jump," he said, then repeated it, again and again, each time with increased intensity. The others joined in. "Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump. JUMP."

The boy turned slowly to look down again, down at the waves which seemed to darken with hatred, the hatred of the others and his hatred of himself. He had never learned to swim. Nobody had bothered to teach him. A flock of Wingull flew overhead, happy and free in the noon sunlight. The Pokémon didn't notice him. That was the trouble – no one did, unless it was to torment him. Something about his slight form seemed to blend with the shadows, silent, until he was no more than a wraith.

"Jump!"

He leaned forward. Felt the defiance at death leave him. Felt nothing more than a dimly hopeful expectation – soon, the pain would end.

[IPlease, let it end quickly.[/I

And then he was falling, careening from the cliff toward oblivion, air whipping past, twisting his body. It was only a few seconds, but he seemed to have been suspended in space forever. And then the crash, the earth-shaking, shattering splash into the ocean. How cold it was! In an instant, those midwinter nights seemed like nothing, compared to this compression of melted ice.

The world imploded to a slow, surreal sinking. He opened his eyes. The salt stung them, but he did not care; the undersea world was startlingly beautiful. He'd been underwater before, but all he'd seen was the inside of the kitchen sink; and anyway, he'd been too busy trying to struggle free to appreciate the way blobs of sunlight filtered through the water, like shafts of spilled oil. He was still sinking.

The coldness seemed to euthanize him, and he scarcely noticed the subtle change in temperature as he sank. The sunlight dimmed, too, and as he hit the bottom - gently, like a feather - he saw only blue-black. He was beginning to feel pressure on his chest. It had crept up on him, like a cat, and was now an iron band around his lungs. It was best to go fast, he decided, and breathed out.

Bubbles of air poured from his mouth, swirling upward in dizzying spirals. He watched them go where he could not. He closed his mouth, but the pressure was fiercer now, and he felt empty - a shell that would soon buckle like a paper cup. There was an intense, burning, angry impulse to breathe. He shook it away. It got stronger. Fear began to pulse through him like a drum, with each quickening beat of his heart. He had a strong feeling he mustn't inhale, that it would kill him, but didn't he want to be killed? He was feeling very muddled and disoriented, and there were stabbing pains in his chest that the water did nothing to soothe.

He'd never been a fighter. He inhaled. Water rushed greedily down his throat, choking him, strangling him - and now he coughed reflexively, swallowing more water, striving desperately for oxygen - his mind deserted him, there was only the primal urge to live. He thrashed, submerged, on the ocean floor, stirring up a cloud of sand, which floated around him lazily - but the strength was already leaving his limbs. His body was growing heavier, as if the water, filling him inside out, had turned to molten metal. How painful it was! He was no stranger to near-drowning, but it was now somehow worse - the salt was harsher, the water colder, and he knew he wouldn't awake on a cellar floor, coughing blood, but alive. It felt like thousands of icy knives were driving into his lungs, his stomach, his throat. It was excruciating, but his eyes were already closing, weighed down with sorrow and pain and death. His arms settled, once again, on the seafloor. The dust settled beside him. The last thing he saw was a strange silhouette and a halo of black hair - and then he was gone.

Jet and his friends cheered and high-fived each other, watching the disturbed surface of the water, waiting for him to pop back up. None of them cared when he didn't.

However, down on the beach...

A girl had been watching the scene. Her friend, a boy with spiky electric-yellow hair, was playing in the sand, but she had heard the chants and happened to glance up. For some inexplicable feeling, her heart beat with fear as she saw - a crowd of children standing huddled behind a small boy, about her age, teetering on the cliff's edge.

"Hey - come help me, the stupid tower keeps falling over -"

She ignored him. The chants were getting louder now, and then, all at once, the boy fell. Just like that. Didn't jump, simply went limp and toppled, slowly, with a great splash in the waves.

Her friend had seen. He stood, glancing curiously at the girl. "Hey, didja see - Wait[IHey[/I!"

He dropped his bucket. The girl had taken off over the sand, short raven-colored hair flying, not bothering to glance back toward her parents, who were sitting together, deep in conversation, or at her friend, who had frozen with surprise. She ran into the water. She was an excellent swimmer, especially as she had spent most of her life splashing around in the lake with her yellow-haired friend. She didn't know why she was going in now, why she felt so stricken with urgency and fright. She'd probably reach the spot where the boy had fallen and he'd pop up, shaking droplets from his hair, grinning at the kids clustered on the cliff. But the waves were still unbroken.

So the girl ignored the coldness, swam forward, took a deep breath - and dove. Strands of her straight black hair covered her face, but she ignored them, too. She'd never gone this deep before, and her eardrums squeezed uncomfortably with the pressure, but she continued downward. Sunlight receded, and the darkness of the ocean consumed her, broken only by the sight of the sandy ground emerging beneath her.

And there he was, drifting an inch or so above the sand, eerily pale in the greenish hue cast by the sand. His hair, too-long and the precise shade of a hazelnut, covered his face.

The girl was still feeling panicked, but she had enough presence of mind to seize the boy's limp arm and pull upward. It was difficult - the water felt thick, like jelly - so she locked her arms around his chest and kicked with her legs, sending swarms of bubbles racing to the surface. She was very thirsty for air. The surface was a long way up.

And then another face appeared, framed by yellow hair, the brightness of which was a relief in all the blue-black - her friend. He pulled the boy's body away from her, motioned upward with one hand, and began to swim strongly for the surface. A sudden, flashing orange school of Magikarp blocked her view for a moment, but then they were gone, and the girl broke the surface.

[CENTER[/CENTER

Mix sat up in bed, panting. She glanced at her alarm clock. 3:45. Flopping back against her pillows, she let out a heavy sigh, running one hand through her sleek, shiny black hair. When she stood, it reached to her waist. She'd been growing it out for years, but now it fanned from beneath her head, covering her pillow with a silky sheet of black.

She'd had that stupid dream again, the one that always set her heart to racing. Tatsuki barely remembered it - why did it crop up so often in her dreams? That day on the beach...Mix noticed the TV was still on, flashing lights onto the darkened carpet, and she turned it off. The room was drenched in darkness. Blindly, she replaced the remote on her bedside table.

Guilt, she decided. It was guilt, though why she should feel guilty when she had saved the boy's life was a mystery to her. But she knew what she felt. Mix sighed again, pulling her quilt up to her chin, wrapping her arms around a worn, stuffed Pikachu. She chewed thoughtfully on one ragged yellow ear, as she did whenever she was anxious. Luckily, she'd taken the lifesaving course at the YMCA that summer, and knew enough about CPR to revive the kid, while Tatsuki just sat with his mouth open. She hadn't even gotten his name. Mix settled deep into the mattress, lost in memories...

The boy was coughing so hard, she thought he would break apart with the force of it. Tatsuki was gaping beside her, and she was probably doing the same thing. The boy looked terrible. He was much too thin, his ribs showing clearly through his tattered shirt, which was plastered to his pale skin with water. There were dark circles under his eyes. An ugly bruise bloomed up one side of his face, sickeningly yellow-green.

Mix remembered wondering if he was homeless.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, bending over him, placing a hand on his bird-thin shoulder. He was coughing too hard to respond.

"What are you doing?"

At the rough voice, Mix turned.

"What do you mean, what are we doing?" she heard Tatsuki reply. There was an edge to his voice. The crowd of kids who had been on the cliff - students, she now saw, by the name tags that were pinned to their shirts - had migrated to the beach, where they now stood, gazing suspiciously at Mix and Tatsuki.

The one who had spoken, a boy with wavy dark hair in a ponytail, glared, sunlight glinting from his tinted glasses. Mix peered at his nickname. Jet.

"You were standing right [Ithere,[/I why didn't you stop him?" Tatsuki was saying irritably, crossing his arms and drawing lines in the sand with his foot. "Obviously he can't swim - "

"It's none of [Iyour[/I business," replied Jet, and a couple kids behind him nodded. "We're on a field trip. I don't think either of [Iyou[/I are in our class."

The boy had stopped coughing and was breathing hard, eyes closed. Mix took the opportunity to ask him his name again.

"He doesn't [Italk.[/I He doesn't [Ihave[/I a name. He's [Ifreak;[/I that's what we call him," sneered Jet.

"That's terrible!" said Mix hotly, standing up straight with an angry light in her violet eyes. "How would you like it if someone called you -"

"Students?"

Mix looked round; a tall teacher with a shock of brown hair was making their way toward them, looking suitably annoyed. He was trailed by a smug-looking redheaded girl. "I thought I told you lot to stay by the fence. You! I specifically said [Inot[/I to go swimming. Don't try to weasel out of it, Nikki came and told me."

Mix saw the girl, Nikki, exchange a smirk with Jet and a dark-skinned boy she didn't know the name of.

The teacher yanked the wet boy to his feet. Still weak, he stumbled.

Tatsuki jumped forward, seized the man's arm. "Hey - it wasn't his fault - "

He shook his hand away. "You're not in my class - c'mon, you kids, trip ends early, I warned you against jumping in. Get back to the bus."

As they passed, Mix distinctly heard the dark-skinned boy hiss in the half-drowned boy's ear, "You'll catch it later for this."

"Wait!" Mix said, but they ignored her, all except Tatsuki, who was already muttering abuse, but she didn't hear him...

The real-life Mix, fourteen and in bed, shook herself out of the doze and stretched. That was why she felt guilty. She'd let them take him away. The boy had needed help, and she'd never let anyone down before...the signs hadn't helped. After they'd gotten home from Shelcove Beach, she'd made Tatsuki crayon up a few dozen Wanted posters. She'd gone with him, taped them around town, but to no avail; she never saw the boy again.

Stupid to think about it, after all that time, anyway. She rolled over, watched the glowing red numbers in the darkness. It was about time she got some sleep, anyway. Tomorrow was Saturday, which meant Tatsuki would either want to go adventuring or pester his grandfather with letters about Pokémon. She knew she'd told him she'd never speak to him again, but she said that a lot, and [Inever[/I never turned out to be more than a few hours. He'd probably appear beneath her window soon, throwing rocks to get her attention, but until then, she could catch some sleep.

So Mix turned up the volume on her iPod, closed her eyes, and tried not to think about that day five years ago.

Chapter 2:

The first rays of light were beginning to shine over the trees of Twinleaf Town, and Tatsuki was hungry.

He shifted from foot to foot, trying to ignore his growling stomach. Usually on Saturdays, he got up around this time – four or five, he guessed – ate whatever he found in the kitchen, and ran to wake up Mix. But she wasn't waking – or rather, she was probably awake, but she was still ignoring him.

She's really holding out today, he thought, and picked up some pebbles again.

At the refreshed clatter, Mix buried her head under her pillow and groaned, although she didn't mean it. She was perfectly happy to see Tatsuki, but after yesterday, he didn't need to know that.

She ripped her blankets off herself, leapt up, and strode to the window, wearing nothing but a too-big Poké Ball patterned T-shirt, with the words PokéFun: Theme Park emblazoned across the front in bubble letters. Tatsuki often teased her about the shirt – she'd worn it to bed almost every night since she'd gotten it, six years ago. It was a little short now, but who cared?

"SUKI-KUN," yowled Mix as soon as she had flung open the window. "IT'S TOO EARLY AND I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!! SCRAM!!"

"Miiiiix," said Tatsuki in a singsong voice. "Miiiiiiiiiiiiix. Meeeeeeeeeex. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX."

"Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Yep," said Tatsuki, quite cheerfully. "Don't you want to hear about my dream?"

Dreams. A tremor went through her. "No."

"Please? It's a good dream."

"NO."

"I'll take that as a yes. So we were acorns, right? Just hanging out being acorns. And then we flew to an island on a broom, only the broom broke, so we were deserted acorns on a deserted island."

"Suki-kun–"

"Almost done, almost done. And then a ham sandwich popped up out of the trees. And it was singing. You wanna know what it sang?"

"Why would I – "

"Haaaaaaam sandwich, and sandwich made of haaaaaaam, and that's why it's called a haaaaaaaaaam sandwich!"

Mix broke out in giggles. She couldn't help it. Tatsuki always made her laugh. "Okay. Lemme get dressed."

She pulled the blinds over her window, flicked on the light, and rummaged through the various piles of dirty clothes on the floor. She found a striped tank top and shorts that looked reasonably clean, so she dressed, slipped on a pair of sneakers, and glanced at herself in the mirror. Big lavender eyes, tanned skin, straight, sleek black hair cut to her waist. She looked away. She didn't want to think about her appearance just then.

Mix replaced her Pikachu doll lovingly on her pillow, slid the window open, and vaulted through.

"Fourteen years and you still can't land right," said Tatsuki as Mix crashed behind him, going down on one knee. "Ah well. You can't win 'em all."

He ran a hand over his head – with his spiky yellow hair standing on end, he looked like he'd just been electrocuted. "I was watching TV – actually I wasn't paying attention, but my mom told me. Apparently, they found ancient scriptures or something in a desert somewhere, I wasn't really listening, but – the point is – they said something about a legendary Pokémon that's supposed to live underneath Verity Lake. It said they're sending over an expert later today t o take some water samples, but here's the thing – we'll get there first, we'll find the Pokémon before them, we'll get rich and famous!"

He was practically jumping with excitement now. Mix felt her sense of adventure surge, as it always did when she was around Tatsuki. "We swim in the lake practically every day. Any Pokémon there would show up to us first!"

She paused, arranging her features into a scowl. "I'm still annoyed with you about yesterday, though."

"Aw, geez. I said I was sorry."

Mix waved her arms in agitation. The morning dew was soaking into her shoes. "I could fail that test, Suki-kun! Fail it! I've never failed anything in my life!"

"You could have said no–"

"And you would nag me until I DID go swimming with you at three in the morning, when I should have been studying, cause I went to that party with you at nine when I ALSO should have been studying! I couldn't remember anything, not the equation for scalene triangles, not the formula for quadratic equations – anything!"

"Chill," said Tatsuki placatingly. "It's not like we're going into math anyway. Or did you change your mind about being a Pokémon trainer?"

Mix deflated a little. "No," she muttered, "but you have to pass – "

"Come off it, you're top in class already!" said Tatsuki impatiently. "C'mon, let's go to the lake, get your bike."

As Tatsuki dragged his collapsible orange ten-speed from the bushes, Mix ran around front to retrieve her purple bike, hair flying behind her. She knew she tended to worry about school a little more than she should, but when she left to be a trainer, none of it would matter. When she left to be a trainer. She was fourteen, and had applied long ago – surely the professor should have mailed her a letter of acceptance by now?

Tatsuki flashed by her, a mix of fiery colors in the dawning sun. Mix mounted her bike and pedaled after him, nearly slipping on the damp grass. Verity Lake was very, very close to Twinleaf town. Ever since she'd moved here with Tatsuki – after the fire – they'd loved the lake. It was clear and pristine, fathoms deep, with calm, undisturbed water – at least until they jumped in. It was easy to imagine some mysterious Pokémon residing deep within it. Verity was the second-deepest lake in Sinnoh, with Valor being the first, Acuity third. It was, in fact, the second-deepest body of fresh water in the world.

Tatsuki was going much too fast, a blur, flying over sticks and bumps on the road. As usual, he wasn't wearing a helmet. Mix yelled at him to slow down, but he vanished within the Twinleaf Forest without so much as a backward look. Panting, Mix went faster. Early, whitish-yellow sunlight flashed through the dark trees at random intervals, momentarily blinding her, but the path was smooth – many years of biking through the forest had left a clean track, like a snake's trail, winding to the lake.

When Mix screeched to a halt, Tatsuki was disentangling himself from a tangled bush, his clothes in disarray.

"I _told _you to slow down. Are you okay?"

"I meant to crash," said Tatsuki defensively, pulling leaves from his hair and brushing at a scratch on his knee.

Mix giggled again, folding her bike and concealing it in the very bush Tatsuki had just removed himself from. He followed suit.

The forest thinned, opened out to a large clearing. The land sloped upward to the most dangerous point of Lake Verity, a tall cliff above the one spot where the lake was peppered with rocks, but the two ignored that, making their way downward to the point where it was safe to jump in.

Mix stopped, and Tatsuki, who hadn't been paying attention (as usual) bumped into her.

"What's up?"

Grinning, Mix pointed at an approaching figure. A matching grin appeared on Tatsuki's face.

"ROA-KUN!!!!"

Mix took a flying start and leapt at the startled man, who took a step back, but not fast enough to avoid Mix's hug, which nearly knocked him over.

"Yes – hello, Laila Morissette," Professor Rowan grunted, his white hair moving with the breeze.

"It's Mix," said Mix, "everyone calls me that, everyone has since I was three."

"Stop calling me Roa-kun, I'll stop calling you Laila."

"No deal."

Tatsuki ran up behind them, scratched the back of his neck. "Hey, Granpa!"

"I told you not to call me that, kid. Makes me feel old."

"Sure, Granpa."

Mix released Rowan and looked past him. Something had caught her eye. There was a boy standing a little ways off, looking at the ground, his hair hiding his eyes.

She raised a hand, waved. "Hey – hi!"

The boy didn't move. He made a motion as if to look up, but kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

Mix hesitated. She glanced at the professor.

"Ah, yes," he said hastily. "May I introduce my assistant-in-training, Seito Hatori."

"Hang on," said Tatsuki loudly – he was always loud. "An expert and his assistant? Are you here about those cave symbols they found?"

"Actually, yes," said Rowan gruffly. "Can't believe you sat still long enough to watch the news."

"He didn't, his mom told him," said Mix before Tatsuki could respond. She was still looking at the boy – Seito. His clothes were slightly torn, he was very thin, and his hair – the color of a hazelnut, it was – needed to be trimmed. The ragged bangs hung over his face. From beneath them, Mix saw a flash of white.

She took a step toward him. For some inexplicable reason, he seemed familiar. "What happened to your face?" she asked, her voice gentle.

"Just a spill," said Rowan, intervening quickly. He lowered his voice. "The boy doesn't talk, so don't expect him to answer."

Mix flushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Ryu glanced up. Just for a moment, but Mix saw something mirrored in his eyes; a flash of recognition. Had he recognized her, too?

Beside her, Tatsuki was peering off into the distance. Suddenly he gave a funny little smile and said, "Well, you were probably just leaving. We won't bother you – we were just gonna go swimming. Write you later, huh, Granpa?"

The professor looked at his grandson suspiciously, but apparently could find no reason to argue. "We do need to get these samples to the lab. Hurry up, boy."

Ryu followed the professor out of the glade, quickening his footsteps, when Mix heard Tatsuki say clearly, "Weirdo."

Rowan hadn't heard, but Mix was sure Seito had. Tatsuki's voice had been audible. She froze, waiting for the outburst that usually followed Tatsuki's comments – at the very least a hurt stare – but Seito simply ducked his head lower.

And then they were gone.

Mix rounded on Tatsuki. "Do you have to be mean to every single person we meet?"

"I'm not," said Tatsuki, his eyes genuinely hurt. And it was true. If he liked someone, he could be fun, exciting, an excellent friend. But if he didn't like someone – and he judged people quickly – he never hesitated to let them know it. It was the one thing about him Mix absolutely hated. She despised bullies – it hurt her to think that some people must consider her best friend as being one.

He always seemed sorry after his outbursts – at least to her. He knew she hated it. "Look, it's not a big deal, right? It's not like we'll ever see him again. And he didn't even hear, okay? But I found something – something awesome, why do you think I got rid of them so fast?"

He sounded proud of himself. Mix gave up, decided to forgive him, yet again. "Whatja find?"

"That," he said, and pointed.

Mix followed his finger. There, lying half-hidden in the grass from which Rowan had come, was a nondescript brown leather suitcase.

She blinked. "That's Roa-kun's, isn't it? He just left! Why didn't you tell him?"

Tatsuki was impatient. "Why do you think? He STILL hasn't sent us our trainer acceptance letters, and he KNOWS we qualify. There might be Pokémon in there. I say we borrow 'em for a little while, show Roa – Granpa what we can do, and then he'll have to make us trainers."

Mix wanted to be a trainer. Really, really wanted it, and Tatsuki knew it. But something was still niggling at her. "One thing, genius. We can't go in tall grass. It's against the law to enter a Pokémon habitat without a Pokémon of your own."

"So what? In a few seconds, we _will _have Pokémon of our own. What are the chances we get attacked? That stuff only happens on TV."

"Well…"

But Tatsuki was already bounding away. Mix had no choice but to follow him. He slowed as he hurried into the patch of long grass, which was waving slightly in the breeze. It grew around a large oak, whose branches spread into the sky, blocking the sun.

The suitcase leaned against the tree, casting an unexpectedly long shadow. By the time Mix caught up with Tatsuki, trying to keep her hair from tangling with the grass, he had already grabbed the case and was fiddling with the clasp.

"Stupid thing," he growled, yanking at the handle, "won't open…"

"Suki-kun, let's get out of the grass before we open it, shall we?"

"It –" He grasped the handle and swung back – "won't –" he swung forward – "OPEN."

With a drastic crash, the suitcase slammed into the oak. It popped open with the force of it. A single red-and-white Poké Ball, a large cylindrical glass case, and a few test tubes rolled out and vanished among the grass.

"Hey!"

Tatsuki dropped the battered suitcase and fell to his knees, rummaging through the grass, gathering the test tubes in one hand. He saw a flash of red.

"I found it!"

Mix leaned down to lift the glass case. She peered inside. Her heartbeat quickened. Held in place by two metal clasps at each end, suspended in some sort of liquid, was a Pokémon egg.

At least, she thought it was a Pokémon egg. It was like no egg she'd ever seen, a cool, jellied blue, with a ring of yellow-orange spots.

"Suki-kun, look at this." She waved the egg in his face, but he was busy stuffing the test tubes (which were filled with lakewater) in the pockets of his baggy shorts. His green eyes were alight with triumph when, at last, he held up the Poké Ball.

"Check it out. I wonder what Pokémon it is?"

Mix was about to respond, but her words were drowned by a sudden fluttering. She glanced up, her arms tightening around the egg in its case.

From the great oak, a huge flock of Starly was rising, gray wings beating rapidly, looking around for the disturbance.

"You just HAD to hit the tree, didn't you!?!?!?" shrieked Mix as she plunged through the grass. Tatsuki seized the suitcase, the Poké Ball, and tumbled after her.

The Starly had spotted them. With a collective shriek, they dived. Mix glanced round just in time to see Tatsuki trip - she ran back, dragged him up by the arm, and they sprinted off. She meant to head toward the forest, but as she went, she saw more angry-looking Starly rise from the branches.

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Tatsuki, laughing madly.

"Shut up!!" screamed Mix. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!!"

Tatsuki didn't respond to this - he was panting too hard. Mix stumbled to a halt, exhausted. They had reached the edge of the cliff.

The Starly swooped at Tatsuki, bowling him over. A long, red line appeared on his forehead. For some crazy reason, he was still laughing.

"Leave him alone!" shrieked Mix, dropping the egg's case on the ground. She picked up a rock, threw it. The Starly scattered, leaving Tatsuki on the ground, but then they came for her.

"Use the Poké Ball, Suki!" she shouted, throwing her arms over her head in an attempt to fend off her flapping attackers. They clawed at her with sharp talons. She stumbled backward, felt her heels crunch on the edge of the cliff, felt gravity pull her back in a flurry of gray wings. She was kept aloft for a moment, the result of talons entangled in her shirt, but will a sudden ripping sound, she fell.

Mix heard Tatsuki shout her name, but he suddenly seemed very far away, and wind was whistling past her ears like a train - and inexplicably, that memory flashed through her mind again, and she wondered if this was how the boy felt - and she remembered the rocks - and then there was an earth-shattering crash, a shock of coldness, and everything was still.

Mix opened her eyes. She was sinking, like a destroyed ship. Everything seemed very dreamy. She thought she might have been stunned by the crash, which had stung as if the water was solid, but this fact didn't seem terribly important at the moment. Her thoughts were floaty and disconnected, like bits of algae floating in a tank.

Distantly, she noted that Lake Verity was, in all actuality, extremely deep. The surface was far above her now, and the puddles of sunlight seemed like little more than glistening raindrops. She was still sinking. Curiously, she didn't seem to need to breathe. That was odd. She felt disoriented.

Dimly, she noticed a huge shape looming out of the dark water, shimmering like silk in the wind. She wondered dreamily what it was. A sea monster, perhaps? No, it was only the watery depths that made it appear to move. It was all very blurry.

But then, like the first star in a velvet night, a rose-colored light appeared, glowing brightly in the mouth of the cave. Mix waved one lazy hand at it. The light moved closer, shining away from the darkness, a path of illumination moving towards her. As soon as she was engulfed by the light, she felt suddenly rejuvenated, along with a wash of panic and a desperate need to breathe.

Mix tried to kick, tried to swim upward, but found she was immobilized – no longer sinking, just frozen, able to do nothing but gaze at the light in her suddenly-cleared vision. And then she saw what was emitting the light. A Pokémon, small, with a bluish body, big eyes and pink floaty things around its head. It was kind of cute.

Don't be afraid. 

Mix started, for the melodious, ethereal voice had just echoed inside her own head. She must be going crazy. Either that, or she had drowned already. That was a depressing thought. She would rather not be drowned.

You're not crazy, you're not drowned, and I'm not an alien – yes, I heard that last one. 

Mix thought, and words formed. By any chance, you're not that legendary Pokémon they were talking about on the news, are you? 

I'll let you figure that one out on your own, shall I? 

Mix tried to make her thoughts polite. Excuse me, Miss Pokémon, but I'd rather be on the surface than underwater like this. Would you mind letting me go? 

A pause. You wouldn't make it. The surface is a long way up. 

Mix was slightly irritated. Well, I'll just have to stay here with you, won't I? 

Not quite, came the musical voice again, and suddenly the two of them were soaring upwards, engulfed in a sphere of rose-colored light, and the water was growing lighter and lighter – and then they broke the surface was a splash.

The water drained from the glowing sphere, which now hovered over the lake like a rising sun, and Mix took a long, deep breath. Air had never tasted so good.

"Would…eh…you mind letting me up now?"

The Pokémon fixed her with a stern look. Mix quailed. You do know why I'm letting you live, don't you? 

"Eh…?"

You…are needed, said the Pokémon meditatively, looking peaceful.

"Huh? Needed? By what?"

By whom, it said calmly. You have…a destiny. I can sense it around you. There is a place in this world for you. And you may make a place for others. 

Although Mix had almost no idea as to what the Pokémon was talking about, its words gave her a sense of happiness and relief. Relief from what, she was not sure.

"A destiny…" said Mix, liking the magic of the words, and the Pokémon nodded.

You are one of the four. 

And then, with those strange words, the Pokémon reached out with one bluish paw. Mix fought an urge to leap away as it touched her forehead, the hand strangely cool.

I endow you with the powers of your element. 

A sudden flash – a rush, as if the ocean was tearing through her body. She wanted to rip away, but found she was immobilized as before. Her eyes glowed a momentary blue, and she found her vision eclipsed by the color – but then it leaked away, and everything returned to normal.

"What was that?" she whispered, her body tingling.

The Pokémon did not reply; it merely glowed a brighter pink, and then Mix saw that the bubble was rising, rising up toward the cliff, water still dripping. She saw Tatsuki, desperately shouting her name – the sphere seemed to be invisible to him – wildly trying to fend of the cacophony of Starly with his bare arms. He was bleeding.

"Tatsuki!" she yelled, and then, "Let me down!"

As you wish, the Pokémon said, its voice fading, and then the sphere of light had dissipated – beads flying outward, vanishing – and Mix fell to the ground with a thump, her wet hair sticking to her forehead. She pushed it away and looked around. The Pokémon had vanished.

Mix staggered to her feet, prepared to lunge toward Tatsuki, when she was blinded by a sudden flash of extreme white light. Stars danced before her eyes as she looked away, blinking rapidly, trying to regain her sight.

She heard Tatsuki whoop, and she squinted. It was a small Pokémon, black, male, with an orange, foxlike snout and silver rings across his back. Mix had studied all Pokémon diligently in school, and she knew instantly what it was. A Houndour.

The little Pokémon growled, snorted a small plume of fire. She was not surprised to see Tatsuki stiffen at that, but the threat of the Starly outweighed his fear of fire, so he shouted, wildly,

"Use Tackle!"

If the situation had not been so desperate, Mix could have laughed. Obviously, Tatsuki had no idea what Pokémon he'd just summoned, but gone with a simple attack most Pokémon knew at the low-level stage of this Houndour.

Houndour darted forward with a curious, gamboling run, tongue hanging out, and shot among the Starly. It hit only one or two, but the rest, startled at this new doglike threat, fluttered into the air.

"Use – um – ah – "

"Ember!" shouted Mix, surprising everyone, including herself. Tatsuki's shock was reflected in the light from the gleaming red coals that shot from Houndour's mouth, scattering the rest of the Starly, who winged away with indignant cries – they had not expected their quarry to fight back.

Tatsuki dropped the Poké Ball; it rolled dismally across the ground. He gaped. "Mix! But – but – you went over the cliff – I saw you –"

He trailed off. He was pale, with plenty of scratches from the Starly's sharp beaks and talons – there was one deep gash across his cheekbone, spilling shining scarlet over his skin. It would leave a scar.

"Tatsuki –"

Mix flew forward.

"It was amazing – crazy – so I fell in, right, you saw that – and then there was this Pokémon – it was glowing – and it told me I had a destiny, and made everything go blue for a second, and then it floated me up here in a bubble – only you didn't see, I guess we were invisible – oh, Suki-kun, it was so cool!"

She was babbling. He looked at her, winced as he put a hand to his cheek. "You sure you didn't hit your head?"

Mix felt unreasonably joyful, but a chill of worry went through her at the sight of Tatsuki's blood. "Oh, God, you're bleeding. Hang on – "

Years of hanging out with Tatsuki had taught her to always keep a bandage in her pocket at all times. She dug the adhesive out of her pocket – it was wrapped in plastic, and the lakewater had not damaged it. She peeled away the wrapper, placing it carefully over the cut on Tatsuki's face. He looked pleased.

"I bet this looks cool, doesn't it? God, I hope I have a scar. I have a billion scars but I've always wanted one on my face."

"Now you match Seito," said Mix without thinking.

Tatsuki stopped looking proud of himself, frowned. "Seito? Oh, you mean that skinny kid. Whattaya mean?"

"He had a bandage on his cheek, too," said Mix, flushing. For a moment there was silence. Tatsuki's expression darkened at the mention of Seito, but Mix could see no reason as to why.

Hurriedly, Mix went to the edge of the cliff and scooped up the egg in its container.

Momentarily distracted, Tatsuki said, "What's that?"

But before she could answer, there came a low whine. Tatsuki looked down. He stiffened at the sight of Houndour, gazing at him pathetically.

Mix knelt down beside the Pokémon. "Aw. Look, he's got a scratch on his nose."

It was a tiny scratch compared to the one on Tatsuki's cheek, but Houndour was whining like it was a military wound.

Mix giggled, scratching the Pokémon behind the ears. "You're cute. I bet you're just a puppy, aren't you?"

"Don't touch it," said Tatsuki suddenly.

Mix, startled, took her hand away. "But – Suki-kun, Houndour just saved us."

"Houndour, is it? It doesn't matter. It's a Fire type," said Tatsuki harshly, and Mix instantly understood.

"Suki-kun," she said gently, but Tatsuki turned, folded his arms.

Mix sighed. She picked the Poké Ball from the grass, brushed the dust away. "I'm sorry, puppy. You have to go back for now," and Houndour disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Is it gone?" Tatsuki still hadn't turned around.

"Yes. Suki-kun, he can't help being what type he is –"

"I don't want to talk about it, Mix." Tatsuki's voice was so angry that she stopped. She knew Tatsuki wouldn't talk to her until much later, when his anger had gone, so she let it go. And then he spoke again, his voice forced. "So what is that blue thing?"

Mix looked down at the case in her hands. "A Pokémon egg," she said, careful to keep her voice cheery. "It was in the case, but you were too busy with your precious Poké Ball to notice. I hope you didn't break those test tubes, they're important. The water samples, remember?"

"Cool," said Tatsuki. And then: "It looks like spit."

"What does?"

"The egg!"

"What? It doesn't look like _spit," _grumbled Mix, oddly annoyed. She ran a hand over the glass, cleaning away the smears. Suddenly, abruptly, it began to glow a very severe bluish-white.

"Whoa! I didn't clean it that much," said a startled Mix.

Tatsuki wrenched it out of her hands, screwed off the top. "No, you moron! It's hatching!"

He dumped the egg out onto the grass. It rolled forward, now shining with such brilliant light Mix had to shield her eyes with one hand. She was surprise the grass hadn't caught fire.

And then the egg was changing – shapeshifting right there on the grass, from an oval…to something else. The light wavered, stretched, morphed.

"That's not normal, is it?" said Tatsuki, peeking through his fingers. But then he put them down, for the light was beginning to fade. Dazzled, Mix squinted, trying to be rid of the popping stars in her vision.

"Maaaaa…mayfi."

A high, trilling chirp emanated from the creature, now fully visible. It was a pure sky blue, with enormous blue eyes and two soft antennae sprouting from its head. It had two finlike arms and short, stubby feet, but before Mix could wonder how the Pokémon could get around on such appendages, it rose gently into the air and hovered there, making pleased sounds as it gazed at the new dark-haired girl.

Mix felt a comforting warmth deep within her chest. She couldn't contain it. "YOU'RE SO CUTE!!!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around the Pokémon. Instead of freaking out, she purred and snuggled deeper in her arms. Her tiny body was pleasantly cool, like a dewy leaf.

"Awesome!" Tatsuki crowed. "That's so cool! That has to be the coolest Pokémon since sliced bread. Lemme hold him."

"It's a her," said Mix, as the baby Pokémon was taken from her arms. She felt irritated.

Tatsuki brought the Pokémon up to his face. He wrinkled his nose. "Hey there, you-cute-widdle-mushy-wushy…"

And then he had yelped in surprise, but the noise was drowned out. The tiny Pokémon had let loose with such a high-pitched shriek that Mix wouldn't have been surprised if all the glass in the world had broken. Her ears ringing madly, she saw that tears – huge, diamondlike tears – were spilling from the Pokémon's great eyes.

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Hush now! It's all okay!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"I didn't mean to scare you, honest!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Ah! My ears! SHUT UP!"

Mix seized the Pokémon, who had both drenched and deafened Tatsuki, cradling it in her arms. Instantly the shattering shriek silenced. She flashed Mix a bright smile, tears still glimmering in the corners of her eyes. "Mayfi!"

"I LOVE YOU!!!" cried Mix in a sudden outburst of emotion, hugging the Pokémon so tight it could have burst; but it only trilled happily. Hearts seemed to fly.

"God," whimpered Tatsuki, his eyes watering as he dug a finger in one ear.

"She's so adorable!" Mix squealed. "I'm keeping her! No matter what! And I know just what to call her, too. Mayfi!"

"Mriiii!" sang Mayfi happily.

"What?" asked Tatsuki, squinting. "You're seeming fur? Low matter butt?"

Mix ignored him, cuddling the little Mayfi. "Yes, Mayfi's your name, you cute little bundle of joy. I wonder what kind of Pokémon you are? Yes I do…yes I do!" she giggled, tickling Mayfi's cheek and lapsing into baby talk. Mayfi giggled, a sweet, melodious laugh.

"Kiss my shoe?" Tatsuki seemed very muddled.

Mix spared one hand to smack him on the side of his head.

"Ow! Hey, don't…don't…hey! I can hear again!"

"Cleaning your ears," said Mix sanctimoniously. "You're welcome."

Cleaning his ears. Hee hee, that's a good one. 

Mix gave a sudden, startled jerk; for a moment, she thought she was back in the lake. "Suki-kun…did you hear that?"

"Hear what now? Dangit, I'm still deaf."

The voice came again, but this time, Mix recognized at something inside her own head.

It's just me! Mayfi! That's my name – Mayfi! Mayfi!"

Mayfi waved its antennae cheerfully, twittering with joy.

"Suki-kun – Mayfi's talking to me!"

"You can understand that squeaky junk?" grumbled Tatsuki – he wasn't too pleased with the baby Pokémon. His ears were still numb, after all.

"No – I mean inside my head. It happened in the lake too. God, this is weird."

"What do you mean, the lake?"

So Mix told him again what had happened in Lake Verity, making her story sound more believable. Mayfi entertained herself by batting at one of the blue spheres dangling from her antennae.

When she was done, Tatsuki stared for a moment. Then he ejaculated, "No freaking way! Jeezum, I'm the one who decides to come down here, and YOU get to meet the freaking legendary Pokémon!" He actually stomped his foot. "No fair!"

He's acting even younger than me, hummed Mayfi innocently, gazing at Tatsuki with sweet eyes.

Mix giggled. "So true."

Tatsuki yanked at his shock of yellow hair in agitation. "You're talking about me, aren't you? God – you guys are going to have girl conversations about me behind my back, aren't you? AREN'T you? I can't stand that!"

Still yelling abuse, Tatsuki took off towards the forest path, presumably to find Professor Rowan. Mix trotted after him, laughing.

I like him. He's loud – like me. 

"Yes, a lot like you…"

Seito traipsed after Rowan, shock still reverberating throughout his thin frame. It was her – the girl who had rescued him, that day on the beach. Of course he had recognized her. No one else had that shade of violet for an eye color, or that sleek and straight of shiny black hair.

But something else had changed. She was beautiful.

Oh, she had been beautiful as a child, but he had noted that in a distracted sort of way – he'd been too busy marveling at his sudden rescue to think of much else. Even after what Jet and his friends had done to him after they'd returned to school that day, he'd had hope, something he hadn't tasted in a long time, all because of her.

But her hair hadn't been that long. And she hadn't had that willowy look. And…

He nearly ran straight into the professor, who had stopped short, frantically rifling through his pockets. He patted his side, as if to feel something there, and then growled frighteningly. Rowan was not a benevolent person when crossed.

"Suitcase!" he barked.

Seito hung back, already feeling pricks of guilt and self-admonition.

"Egg, Poké Ball, test tubes! My suitcase – you left it at the lakeside, boy. Confound it all. I told you to watch out for it. Didn't I tell you how important that egg was?"

Seito could have kicked himself. He wanted to, but he didn't want to draw more attention to himself. What a stupid, moronic mistake. After all the kindness that Rowan had shown him. For the millionth time, he reminded himself that he wasn't worth the professor's notice, that he should leave the poor man alone and stop being a burden. The bruise – much the same as the one he'd had on the beach that day, only this one was fresh – seemed to throb as he considered his father's words. Resu. Of course he was right – he always ended up being so.

The professor seemed to see the self-hatred reflected in Seito's downcast eyes, so he lowered his voice, already feeling guilty. It was too difficult to stay angry at the boy for long – you could tell that he was punishing himself. He simply looked too pitiful. He had filled out a little since Rowan had met him, but he was still emaciated, cheekbones jutting from his fine, foxlike face, deep reddish-brown hair still ragged and falling over his face, concealing his eyes and part of the white bandage that Rowan had given him earlier that week. He still had the dark circles beneath his large eyes that stood out against his waxy, pale skin, still had plenty of cuts and bruises, still had filthy, torn clothes – although they were a different pair. Resu had bought him those clothes, but after the results – Seito had vanished for a couple of days, then returned looking more beat-up than ever – he decided to simply run them through his own washing machine when he got the chance.

"It's all right then, we'll just go back after all," he said gruffly, feeling awkward. The boy didn't respond – he hadn't said a word in over twelve years – but he gave a slight nod. If you weren't watching him for it, it would have been imperceptible. Rowan turned to hurry back down the path, but someone was blocking his way.

Tatsuki Rowan stood with his arms crossed, looking miffed. He said, "Missing something?"

"Yes, you rapscallion, swipe my suitcase, did you?"

"No – I found it," said Tatsuki, his irritation disappearing instantly. He reached behind him, frowned.

"Don't tell me you lost it again, youngster."

"It's right here!"

Mix sprinted up the path, Mayfi in her arms, panting. She shoved the battered suitcase into the professor's arms, saying breathlessly, "Hi, Roa-kun! Hi, Seito!"

Seito felt a jolt at this – he was not expecting to be greeted, or remembered – but he was careful to hide it.

The color was leaking from the professor's face, so his skin was nearly as white as his hair and his lab coat, as Mix handed the test tubes full of lakewater to him. He dropped them – with a faint tinkling noise, they shattered on the ground.

"Aw, great, now you'll have to take samples all over again, Granpa – Granpa?"

Rowan pointed with a shaking hand – Seito couldn't help lifting his head a fraction, just to see. "Did – it hatched?"

"Yes!" said Mix with such enthusiasm Seito was startled. "This is Mayfi – say hi, Mayfi!"

"Mayriii!" said Mayfi. And then, unexpectedly, the voice came again in Mix's head. He's sad. 

"Who?"

The boy. Standing right there. A pause. He needs your help. 

_You're needed. _"Eh? What do you mean – how do you know that?"

Rowan gave a Tatsuki a questioning look; to all intents and purposes, Mix appeared to be conversing with herself.

"Oh, that," said Tatsuki in an all-knowing tone, as if explaining away something overly obvious. "She talks – the Pokémon, I mean, inside her head – Mix's."

"Impossible," he whispered, his narrow eyes gleaming. "Amazing. I simply don't understand – I've tried everything to get that egg to hatch, so many experiments, all failures –"

"Mix held it and it hatched," interrupted Tatsuki – he didn't seem terribly interested in the conversation, now that the focus was on Mix and Mayfi.

"You don't understand," continued Rowan. Mix was once again gazing curiously at Seito, and it wasn't until she caught the note of urgency in his voice that she once again looked up. "I received that egg from my colleague, Professor Hastings, in Fiore – a little-known region. There are a lot of unique myths surrounding the Pokémon you hold in your hands, Laila. It's name is Manaphy, and it's never had a proven existence – until now."

Mix felt suddenly nervous, and her arms tightened around Mayfi. Rowan was looking at the Pokémon with a little too much interest and greed, as if she was no more than an untapped scientific mystery.

"Of course, studies will need to be conducted – experiments – tests," he said, his voice suddenly careful.

Mayfi's voice, fearful. He wants to take me away – I can tell. 

"You're not taking her away," said Mix automatically.

Rowan seemed startled. "You're very astute, Miss Morissette," he said politely, as if they were nothing more then acquaintances meeting on the street. "But the fact remains, the egg – and therefore the Pokémon – were and our my property. I'm quite within my right to do whatever I like with that creature."

Mix felt suddenly cold, chillier than she'd ever felt in her life. "Pokémon aren't property," she said coolly. "You have no jurisdiction over Mayfi."

Desperately, in an attempt to change the subject, Tatsuki blurted, "She met the legendary Pokémon of the lake. She fell in, and it was pink, and it brought her back up."

Rowan gave Tatsuki an ingratiating smile. "An interesting story, but no doubt, a small attempt of distraction. If you won't mind me asking, why are you so liberally covered in scratches?"

Tatsuki and Mix shared a panicked glance; neither wished to explain their reason for entering the forbidden grass.

Luckily, Mayfi chose that moment to intervene. "MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"For the love of God!" gasped Rowan, hands flying to cover his ears.

"Ohhh, not again!" moaned Tatsuki.

Seito jumped, but kept his eyes on Mix – she cuddled the little Pokémon, whispered to it comfortingly, and slowly, the cascade of tears stopped, and the din settled.

"I see," said Rowan haltingly. "I had forgotten – the bond between hatched Pokémon and the first creature they set eyes on. It appears I have overstepped my boundaries – I did not mean to be so blunt. Separating the two of you at this young of an age will make Manaphy inconsolable. I must confess, I was blinded by the hope of new discoveries."

As it was whenever someone else gave in to her side of the argument, Mix began to feel guilty. "Professor –"

"No, no, it's quite all right," he said. "There's far too much to be learned from Manaphy to simply let it go to waste, however. It shall need to be trained. Which means, naturally, it will require a trainer."

Mix stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending; and then she let out a whoop and punched her fist in the air.

"I'M GOING TO BE A POKÉMON TRAINER!!!! FINALLY!!!!" She flew at the professor and hugged him, nearly knocking him over, their previous animosity forgotten.

She tackled Tatsuki, practically crushing Mayfi between them. "POKÉMON MASTER, HERE I COME!!!!!"

And last, blinded by joy, without thinking – she threw her arms around Seito.

In that instant, she knew she'd made a mistake. Seito stiffened as she touched him, turning as if to stone, and he made an involuntary little movement away from her. She released him, and he remained standing still like a stature, his shadowed face turned away. Mix felt an inexplicable surge of remorse.

_My first hug, _thought Seito. Tingles raced down his arms from her touch, and yet he found himself frozen, as if the sudden warmth of the embrace had immobilized him. No one had ever – ever – touched him as a gesture of friendship. He'd never let anyone get that close, but this time, he'd been caught off guard. Beforehand, the only times people laid a hand to him was to hurt him. He didn't know what to do, how to respond.

Mix covered her indescribable feelings with another bright smile. She hugged Mayfi instead. "You're my first Pokémon, Mayfi!"

"Mrii!"

A Water Pokémon, hee! How fitting. 

"What do you mean by that?"

Oh, nothing – I'll tell you maybe someday. He liked it. 

"Who?"

The boy, Seito – he liked your hug. 

Before Mix could do more than flush in response to this, Tatsuki had rounded on his grandfather, face blazing. "SHE is not being made a trainer without me – is that clear! Make me one too! Now!"

"Very well," said Rowan, a slight smile crossing his lips; it was clear he had expected no other reaction. "Unfortunately, I am a professor, not a collector. I only have one other Pokémon on me at this time – the normal Sinnoh starters won't be bred till next spring, which was when I was planning on initiating you both."

Tatsuki exploded. "Next spring! I can't WAIT THAT LONG! I don't care – whatever Pokémon, give it to me now!"

"Well – it was in my suitcase –" said Rowan pointedly. Mix winced – Tatsuki blanched.

"You don't mean –"

"Ah, I see you've met. Houndour is a excellent little Pokémon, and luckily is at the designated starter level – five. I received him from a friend in Johto – I was planning on studying the difference in Pokémon growth within separate regions, but I can see no better way to document that then to give you Houndour to train – Laila, if you would?"

Tentatively, Mix drew the Poké Ball from her pocket and pressed the button, holding Mayfi tighter. The small Fire type appeared in a flash of bright light, tail wagging, tongue lolling. With a pleased bark, he leapt at Tatsuki, who recoiled in horror.

"No – I can't have – a – a – a FIRE type as my first – no way – "

"If you don't want him, I won't force you," said Rowan. "But you won't have another chance until spring – understand, I'm making an exception here – by which time Mix will be working fast through her badges and you'll be left in the dust, I'm afraid, my grandson."

He's quite cunning for one so old, thought Mix. She chanced a look at Tatsuki – her heart constricted at the trapped look on his face. She was sure he was remembering the fire – the Fire, the reason why they'd moved together to Sinnoh in the first place.

"Fine," said Tatsuki tightly, and then, in typical Tatsuki fashion, he brightened. "I just won't teach it any Fire attacks! A cinch!"

Mix smiled ruefully. Houndour were excellent with Special Attack. "Well, you have to give it a nickname."

Tatsuki pondered, deep in thought, while Houndour chased after a leaf borne on the wind. "Delvil or Veiler – take your pick."

"Hour – hrar!"

He says he likes Veiler. He says it sounds like a real devil hound's name. 

"Mayfi says he likes Veiler."

"Veiler it is, then," said Tatsuki, holding up the Poké Ball, and the newly-christened Veiler vanished. Mix was disappointed.

"You're calling him back already?"

Tatsuki said, under his breath, "I said I'd train him – I didn't say I had to like him."

Mix scowled at this, but before she could reply, Rowan was saying to Seito, "Boy, you're about fourteen too, aren't you?"

Seito twitched one shoulder, but Rowan said, "You are, I remember the hospital certificate –" (Mix wondered at this; why had Seito been in the hospital, and how had Rowan seen the certificate) "– and you are. Same age as Laila and Tatsuki, it seems. High school lets out next year, and you don't have any plans, do you, boy? Why not – why don't you become a trainer with them?"

"That's a great idea!" Mix burst out; she didn't know why, but suddenly, she really wanted Seito to join them. "You can travel with us – it'll be awesome! I've dreamed about becoming a master for so long – you'd love it."

She was speaking directly to him now; he had to force himself not to make eye contact. His insides were churning. No, no, this couldn't happen. He couldn't – this – no. Admittedly, the first thought he jumped to was the reaction of his father, but truthfully? He was far too pathetic to become a trainer. No Pokémon should have to obey him. He was worthless, they'd sense it, they'd despise him for it, just like everyone else. And Mix, Tatsuki? He couldn't force them to put up with him for so long. No, it couldn't happen.

But he understood what Rowan was doing. The professor was trying to help him.

" – a fantastic idea!" Mix was saying, her enthusiasm growing with every word. "You have to come! Right, Suki-kun?"

Until that moment, Tatsuki had been standing with a stony look on his face, clutching his new Poké Ball so tightly his knuckles had gone white. Mayfi shifted uncomfortably.

"Suki-kun?" said Mix apprehensively.

"Do whatever you want – I couldn't care less," he spat, his face expression turning darker.

And without another word, Tatsuki turned, striding off purposefully, away from the path, until he had been swallowed by trees.

"Tatsuki!" shouted Mix in anguish, but there was no reply – of course, what had she been thinking? Had she forgotten how often, and how excitedly, Tatsuki had talked about their journey – just the two of them together? "It'll just be you and me," he'd always said, "you and me –" and now Seito would be joining them as well. She'd been terribly insensitive. But then again…something, some inexplicable sense of reason, told her that it was absolutely necessary that Seito accompanied them. _You're needed…he needs you…_

"Don't worry about it," said Rowan quietly. "He's just in one of his moods. He'll come back."

Mix stared off into the forest.

Please don't worry, Mixy, whispered Mayfi. He's just upset because of the way you looked at him. 

"At who?" whispered Mix.

At Seito. 

Mix was rambling, and she knew it. She'd never felt more awkward in her life; usually, the people she rambled to bothered to ramble back a little.

"And that's Piky-Wiky, I've had him since I was seven – don't touch the ears – I, ah, used to chew on them – and of course he's coming, aren't you, Piky-Wiky-poo?"

She took the yellow mouse by its electric tail and lobbed it into her already overflowing backward. Wrinkling her nose, she pressed down, hard, on the mass, and yanked on the zipper. Slowly, agonizingly, the backpack slid shut.

Mix stood back and looked around her bedroom with one final sigh. The beach mural on the wall, the floral-pattered desk lamp, the Wild Wigglytuff band posters – it seemed so odd that she was leaving the place she'd grown up in, perhaps forever.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Seito, who was perched on the end of her bed, looking decidedly uncomfortable. She had to say it.

"You need new clothes," she blurted. For the first time since she had met him, Seito looked up. For a brief instant, they made eye contact. She was startled. His eyes were large and round in his pale face, partially hidden beneath his straight hazelnut bangs. They were a warm honey-amber color, lined with flecks of gold that looked like stars. And then he looked away again.

She stuttered. "Um – eh – my brother – I mean, he left to become a trainer a long time ago – his name's Sterling. His old clothes are still in his bedroom. I'll – er – go get them –"

And with that, still holding Mayfi, she fluttered out of the room.

Seito had a sudden urge to flop back against the soft blankets and fall asleep. He almost never slept – he was kept awake either by pain, fear, or the uncomfortableness of a damp cement floor. But this room seemed safe, welcoming. If only Mix liked him.

He could tell she disliked him, by the way she'd left so quickly after they'd made eye contact. It was the first time in a while he'd met someone's eyes – apparently, today was a day for firsts. The shock and horror he'd felt when Mix insisted he come to her house while she packed still lingered, but it had dimmed somewhat. It was replaced by the grim resignation he usually felt. As far as he could tell, he had little control over his life.

Mayfi squirmed. Your hands are sweaty. 

"Oh…eh…sorry," mumbled Mix as Mayfi wriggled onto her shoulder, sifting distractedly through the folded clothes of her brother, Sterling. She found his old bag, began packing things. She pulled out a pair of long shorts, much like Tatsuki's, and a black T-shirt for him to wear. They were Sterling's smallest clothes – she hoped they still fit.

She sighed. Sterling. They hadn't heard from him in such a long time…

You liked his eyes, came Mayfi's matter-of-fact voice, startling her out of her own thoughts.

"Eh?"

His eyes. You liked them. 

"Oh…I…they were nice," said Mix, disconcerted. "What is it with you, anyway? How come you always know what people are feeling."

Trade secret, said Mayfi cheerily. You'll know, sooner or later. 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I mean what I say and I say what I mean. 

"You're very smart for a baby Pokémon," giggled Mix, folding the last of the clothes (considerably neater than she'd done for her own bag) and swung it over her back, draping his outfit over one arm.

But part of it has to do with you, you know. 

"Part of what?"

Hee hee. You're such a ditz. Part of the way I sense feelings, of course. If you weren't so sympathetic, I'd never manage it. Most baby Pokémon take on qualities of their mothers from the moment they meet. 

"I'm…I'm your mother?" stammered Mix, stopping from what she was doing, which was closing Sterling's door behind her.

Of course! trilled Mayfi, swishing her antennae. Who else would be? 

Mix's feeling of warmth and lightness was tempered by anxiety. A mother? She was only fourteen…could she handle that kind of responsibility?

Yes, you can, said Mayfi unexpectedly. Because being a Pokémon trainer is also like being a parent – and I know you're capable of that."

"Thanks," said Mix, a little tearfully. "I wish I could talk to all my future Pokémon like you."

Oh, you will. 

"Eh?"

Not like this – what's that word – psychometrically, I think. But eventually, after bonding with them, you'll be able to understand them just like any normal person. It's a pretty mysterious connections – humans don't know much about it. I think that's part of what your professor is studying. 

"Wow. And…about those myths. About you. What are they – and are they true?"

You'll find that out soon enough, too. 

Tatsuki was fuming. He kicked a tiny sapling, which whipped at him with its branches. He kicked a fern, which sprung back and tripped him. He kicked an oak tree, and spent the next few minutes hopping around in pain before he toppled down a stream bank, landing with a splash in the lukewarm water.

He was wet, his foot hurt, and he felt angry and abandoned. Mix had no right to alter the course of the journey they'd planned together, step by step, since they were young enough to talk. This tattered-looking boy…this Seito…he would spoil everything.

Not to mention the way Mix had looked at him. He'd seen that look before. A mixture of pity and determination, she got it right before she discovered something she was set on fixing; the frizzy-haired, overweight girl in their grade, whom Mix had transformed into a glittering socialite practically overnight; the injured Pidgey on the side of the road which she'd stubbornly insisted on caring for herself, instead of bringing it to the Pokémon Center, which she'd had to eventually do. When Mix got that look, it signaled the start of an obsession.

Tatsuki hated being passed over by Mix, although she rarely did it, and when it did, it was by accident. He loved being her sole true confidant. At school, everyone loved Mix and Mix loved everyone; she was a shoulder to cry on, a giver of great advice, a fixer of lives, but she rarely stopped to talk about the way she felt. He wished he was the only one she would listen to, as well, but it didn't work that way – Mix simply cared too much about everyone else, unlike him, who fixated on the people he admired and ignored the ones who wasted his time.

And now there were two who'd intrude between him and Mix – Seito, and the little Pokémon, Mayfi. Admittedly, he'd never considered Pokémon as possible come-betweeners, but there it was. With Mayfi's insight into Mix's mind, she had an advantage he never would – and soon it would be Mayfi who Mix confided in, Mayfi who understood her deepest thoughts. Tatsuki couldn't stand it.

Simmering with anger, Tatsuki shook the water off himself and continued on. It didn't help that he was lost. Eventually, he managed to make that Mix's fault, as well. Why hadn't she come after him? She ran after everyone else – why not him?

He was so wrapped up in his own self-pity, he almost charged straight into the man standing between two tall trees.

The man turned round, his eyes flaming with the look of someone who has been caught in a vulnerable position. He was rather frightening, tall, broad-shouldered, with short, spiky red hair that stood straight up and slitted eyes. He was wearing a uniform of some sort – matte black, with a silver G embroidered gracefully on his chest. There was a name emblazoned just beneath this; Roscoe.

Perhaps Tatsuki had examined him for just a second too long, for the man said roughly, "What are you staring at?"

"Your face – I've never seen anything so ugly, and I wanted to remember it," snapped Tatsuki, in a sudden outburst of anger.

The man – Roscoe – made an odd knifelike movement, as if controlling himself. He said, in a forced, friendly voice, "You live here, kid? I seem to have gotten lost. Can you point me toward Lake Verity?"

Tatsuki didn't want to point anyone toward anything. The anger was surging through him like the fire he hated, and like it or not, it had begun to overflow. He felt antsy, slightly mad. He wanted a fight.

"Moron, getting lost in these woods – everyone knows the way to Lake Verity," snorted Tatsuki, though he himself had no idea where he was. "Why don't you go ask your mother? She's probably the only one who could love a face like that, anyway."

And indeed, for a moment, Roscoe's face became quite ugly as it contorted with rage. "Why you little –"

"What? You going to hit me? You couldn't pull it off," taunted Tatsuki, his own hands balling into fists, despite the fact that the man was much bigger than him.

With an inarticulate roar of rage – it seemed Tatsuki wasn't the only one on edge these days – Roscoe lunged. Tatsuki hopped nimbly out of the way. Years of picking fights over nothing had taught him a few things.

Tatsuki ducked as the man took another open-armed swipe, brought his arm against his ankles. Roscoe crashed to the ground like a fallen tree. Almost instantly, he was up again. Tatsuki tried a punch to the stomach, but the man's skin was hard as a rock. He had to force himself not to suck his throbbing hand.

"You chose a wrong day to fight, kid," he grunted, and suddenly Tatsuki was on his back, staring up at the dappled foliage, not entirely sure how he'd gotten there. His head was pounding, but a sudden jolt of pain cleared it – Roscoe had kicked him in the side.

"Dirty trick!" spat Tatsuki, rolling over and jumping up; he nearly doubled over, but tried to hide it.

Roscoe replied with another punch. Tatsuki managed to dodge it, but then the man drove his other fist, unexpectedly, deep into Tatsuki's stomach – he made a choking sound – the air was suddenly gone from his lungs, and a red haze stole over his vision, and then he was on the ground again, quite unable to breathe.

"Done?" growled Roscoe, glaring down at the gasping boy.

"You – suck – at – this," Tatsuki managed, clutching his stomach.

This time, Roscoe didn't hesitate before lashing out with his heavy boot, catching Tatsuki right in the ribs with such force, he was thrown several feet. Pain exploded through his side, and he cried out involuntarily.

"I didn't want to do this, but you needed to be taught a lesson," said Roscoe, not without pleasure, lounging for a moment against a tree. Then he kicked Tatsuki in the stomach, once more; Tatsuki convulsed, and blood, shining scarlet, trickled from the side of his mouth to form a small pool on the forest floor.

Roscoe cracked his knuckles. "Losing the old guy with that Manaphy egg got me mad. I'm just getting started…"

THE END

Seito felt…different. He wasn't used to having people fuss over him, and that's exactly what Mix had been doing. First, she made him take a long, hot shower, which admittedly felt fantastic on his many aches and bruises. Showers were a rare privilege for him – usually, he could only take them when he was at the professors', because at home, he spent most of his time locked in the dank cellar. That was what the difference was, he mused, as he followed slowly after Mix as she led the way through the forest. He felt clean. Mix had trimmed his hair with a pair of kitchen scissors. He was nervous at that, but it had come out looking quite good, or so she said. She had also bandaged the worst of his bruises and cuts, some of which had begun to get infected. She'd made him take off his shirt for this, and he hadn't missed the strange expression in her eyes as she took in his pronounced ribs and sunken stomach. If he hadn't known better, he would have said it was pity…and possibly something else.

His new clothes were clean as well. They were a little too big, but Mix had told him that looked good as well. He hoped she was right. For the first time he could remember, he cared a little about how someone saw him.

He could tell she was nervous, however. Tatsuki still hadn't returned from his angry departure, and she'd spent the last half-hour telling him stories of the stupid things he'd done. Tatsuki'd spent more time in the hospital than even him, and apparently, each time he left with a new cast or set of stitches, he ran off to get in trouble all over again.

But, as much as he hated himself for thinking it…he almost didn't want to find Tatsuki. It was obvious that the blond boy despised him. He was, again, everything Seito was not…tall, handsome, tan, an air of confidence and having been well-cared for. Seito had not missed the contempt Tatsuki had for him. He thought Seito was intruding on his friendship with Mix…but that couldn't be true. Seito knew he wasn't worth Mix's time. She'd forget about him soon, so Tatsuki really had nothing to worry about. But Tatsuki didn't know that. Seito needed a plan.

Maybe, as soon as he reached Sandgem Town, he could make a break for it. Rowan had told Seito to accompany Tatsuki and Mix to Sandgem, where he'd give him his first Pokémon. Seito had been surprised to find that Mix hadn't told her mother she was leaving. Mrs. Morissette had, according to Mix, been out of town on a business trip. Mix was planning on phoning her, as well as Tatsuki's mother, from a Pokémon Center. Mix had said that Tatsuki's mother was a complete worrier, while her own was much more laid-back. They would have Tatsuki's mother send his things to him, as he would probably be much too impatient to wait.

So, when he arrived at Sandgem Town, he'd escape and return home. He'd hidden his old clothes at the bottom of his bag, and he could peel off the bandages, but the haircut and the shower were too obvious to hide. He'd earn an especially bad beating for that one, but it didn't matter; he was used to it.

However, he felt faint with hunger. Rowan had offered him food before he'd left, but Seito, who knew the professor was growing suspicious of his father, had declined, insisting that he'd had a large meal previously. Nothing could have been a bigger lie. Resu had stopped feeding him on the day he began attending school. He didn't get lunch money, either, which meant he depended on scraps stolen from the cafeteria to survive. After a while, he'd grown adept at scrounging through the local trash bins as well. It was remarkable how little you really needed to eat to stay alive. But it was summer, after all, and spending so much time with the professor gave less opportunities for going through trash. Usually Rowan set out a bowl of fruit when he came over, which was much better than what he normally received. He had to pretend to still be hungry when he returned home, however, or Resu would beat him until he threw up. But he'd gotten good at avoiding that. This past week, he'd spent almost entirely at the professor's, and he'd made a promise to himself to act completely and totally fine – a tricky feat when he'd arrived with another swollen welt on the side of his face, courtesy of Jet. It was even more important that he pretended not to be hungry at all. If the professor knew anything about his life at home, Seito had no doubt that his father would kill him.

"Are you all right?"

It was Mix, gazing at him with concern in her lavender eyes. He took a moment to realize he'd stumbled and nearly fallen.

Dizzy with hunger, Seito managed a nod, leaned surreptitiously against a tree for support.

Something's wrong with him, whispered Mayfi.

Mix mouthed "What?"

I can't tell. I'm still little, remember? 

Mix was torn; she wanted to stop and examine Seito, but she had a strong feeling that Tatsuki was in trouble. It had been niggling at her ever since they left the house. Consoling herself with the notion that they'd take a break as soon as she'd found him, she directed a nod at Seito.

"As long as you're sure you're okay," she said wretchedly.

It was true; Tatsuki was in trouble, and he knew it. Or he would have known it, if he hadn't been so dazed.

But one thing had made it past the haze that seemed to be surrounding him. "Did you…s-say something…about…the Manaphy egg?"

He could barely talk; Roscoe, the large uniformed man, chuckled at his efforts before the meaning struck his brain. "The Manaphy egg? What do you know about the Manaphy egg?"

"What…does it…h-have to do with you?" he whispered.

"It's rightfully ours!" said Roscoe violently. "Team Galactic, that egg should belong to us, I've been tracking the old man – and I want it, now! If you can tell me where it is, I'll make things a lot less painful – unnerstand?"

"Screw you," he said, his voice a low hiss.

Roscoe grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, struck him brutally across the face.

And then he stumbled back, dropping Tatsuki, who fell like a rag doll to the ground – blinded by a sudden flash of white light.

"Hour! Hrr, Hrour!"

Shocked by the familiar bark, Tatsuki, with much effort, rolled over onto his side. It was Veiler. But how – he hadn't released him, had he?

Roscoe had recovered from the sudden shock, and was now gazing at the small Fire type with a look of utter contempt. "So what – this is the best you can do? A puppy?"

"Hrrour!"

"Growling's not gonna help. Go, Donphan!"

Tatsuki felt a sickening jolt as the huge, plated elephantine gray Pokémon appeared, roaring and thrusting with menacing tusks. He could tell it wasn't at a significantly high level, but still, Veiler was no match. He was surprised to find that he was worried. However, the throbbing pain in his side was too distracting to really focus.

"Donphan, Rollout!"

Donphan cartwheeled forward with blinding speed, sending up a maelstrom of dead leaves and dirt behind it.

"Veiler –" He was finding it hard to breathe. "Dodge –"

But it was too late. With a crunch, Veiler's black-orange body was sent flying. Tatsuki shut his eyes, but then he heard panting; Veiler had landed like a cat, crouched, winded but still in the game.

"Ha," Tatsuki gasped, from his position on the ground. "Veiler…give it…" he hesitated. "An…Ember Attack."

The gleaming, fiery spheres bulleted from Veiler's open mouth, slamming into Donphan. It stumbled back.

"Good –" said Tatsuki, but Donphan was already erect, scarcely fazed. Without an order, it was driving toward Veiler with extreme force, and once again, the Houndour was just too slow to dodge. But this time, it took away more of Veiler's HP.

"Rollout increases in force each turn," said Roscoe, sounding pleased with himself. "Well, this has been fun, but you know how it is – places to go, Pokémon to steal; especially little blue Pokémon eggs. Donphan –"

And he looked directly at Tatsuki.

Donphan was barreling toward him, churning with more speed and strength than ever before, and Roscoe was laughing, and Tatsuki knew he was an instant from death –

"NO!"

A huge wave of water, like a rushing serpent, rose suddenly over the scene and plunged upon them with a loud hiss, soaking the ground, the tree trunks, and engulfing Donphan, who flailed as it tumbled away, crashed into an oak, and promptly fainted.

Somehow, amazingly, the water parted to avoid drenching Tatsuki and Veiler, who was just getting to his feet. It sunk into the ground, leaving only a wet stain upon the soil to prove it had ever been there – along with two dry islands encircling the boy and the Pokémon.

The man, who had been bowled over by the churning wave, staggered to his feet, his short, spiky hair wilting a little under the damp. He looked wildly at the intruders – a thin, exhausted-looking boy, a little blue Pokémon, and a dark-haired girl with fury blazing in her face. Her hands were held in front of her in a commanding sort of way; she didn't seem to realize she'd done it, and with a momentary expression of surprise, she let them drop. Roscoe wondered where the water had come from – most likely the little Pokémon, who looked to be a Water type. Wait a minute –

"Manaphy?" he said, his voice husky with excitement.

The Pokémon in the girl's arms made a surprised little movement, and the girl took a deep breath –

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT POKÉMON I HAVE, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???!!!! YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER POKÉMON TO ATTACK PEOPLE, DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS, YOU MORON –"

Tatsuki started to laugh. He felt his strength returning as he looked as his friend, who now noticed his not-unfamiliar beaten state.

"YOU SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, TATSUKI ROWAN!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PICKING FIGHTS, HMMM??!! DON'T TRY TO LOOK INNOCENT, I KNOW HOW YOU WORK!!!"

Tatsuki gave her a purposefully weak smile, which only served to enrage her further. She was now positively stomping up and down. Seito and Mayfi looked alarmed.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK, I'M WARNING YOU – YOU RUN OFF AND THEN YOU GET IN A FIGHT – WELL, WHAT ELSE IS NEW???"

Roscoe gulped. He said, quickly, before he lost his nerve, "That wouldn't happen to be the Pokémon who hatched from the old guy's egg, would it?"

Mix threw him such a fierce look that he cowered. "YES, IT IS, AND IT'LL BLOW YOU AWAY WITH ANOTHER WAVE IN A SECOND – SO YOU BETTER RUN, REDHEAD!!!"

Without another word, he turned and sprinted away from the clearing; obviously, Manaphy was more powerful then they could have guessed, but it didn't matter; it had hatched, he had information, including descriptions of the young trainers it was traveling with…

Mix glowered after the red-haired man until he had vanished among the trees, then turned her acrid gaze upon Tatsuki, who was struggling to stand. She was about to start shouting again, but then she heard the voice in her head.

It wasn't me. 

"WHAT – oh, I'm sorry – what wasn't?"

The wave, purred Mayfi cheerily; she seemed to have gotten over the shock of her trainer's outburst rather speedily. That was you. 

Mix gazed at her for a moment, flabbergasted. "What?"

"A little help?" said Tatsuki, maneuvering himself up against a tree.

Still steaming, Mix stalked over to him, gripped his arm a little more forcefully than need be, and wrenched him upright. He wiped away the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Ouch – hey, watch it –"

"What happened?" she spat, her voice a real dragon hiss of sarcasm. "Ambushed you, did he? You had nothing at all to do with it?"

Undeterred, Tatsuki smirked; she was like this whenever he got himself into trouble, but he knew she was only masking her worry. It was best to act as pitiful as possible for as long as he could. He grimaced, putting a hand dramatically to his ribs – they did hurt, but apart from that, he felt fine. His anger was gone, vanished like the redheaded man. He supposed he had used it all up during the fight. He let out a little moan for good measure. "He jumped me, Mix. Completely surprised me – can you believe that?"

"No," grouched Mix, but her dark expression was already fading. The anger turned inward, at herself. She knew Tatsuki couldn't take five steps without getting into trouble – why hadn't she kept a better watch on him? She knelt, running her hands beneath his shirt. Nothing seemed to be broken, but he'd have bruises.

There was a sudden thump behind them. Mix whirled. Seito had crumpled to the ground.

"Seito!!" she shrieked, leaving Tatsuki and flying to kneel next to him. His face had gone even whiter then usual, and he was breathing shallowly, his hair fallen over his face. Her heart fluttered madly, and she was very frightened. What had happened?

Tatsuki straightened his shirt, feeling strangely disappointed.

Mix turned Seito onto his back, shook his shoulder. He did not awake. "Mayfi – what's wrong with him?"

The blue Pokémon on Mix's shoulder squinted, concentrated. Um…well…that's what happens when you don't eat and get enough sleep, I suppose. 

Mix craned her head to give her a desperate look, her stomach swooping. "How do I help?"

Instead of replying, Mayfi sent a gentle stream of water washing over Seito's face. At this, he stirred, shifting slightly in the dry mix of soil, leaves, and strands of grass.

Mix leaned over him, her black hair spilling over her back to brush against his skin. Her voice trembling, she whispered, "Seito?"

He opened his eyes, and was instantly transported five years in the past – he was a dizzy nine-year-old waking on the beach to the most incredible eyes.

"I say we stop for lunch," said Tatsuki loudly, seizing Mix's bag from where it had fallen, rifling impatiently through the pockets. "There's got to be some food in here somewhere – aha!" He held up three wrapped tomato sandwiches; Mix had packed them before she left.

She wanted to ask Seito what was wrong, but he did not speak. Brightening with a flash of sudden inspiration, she tore her rucksack away from Tatsuki, who spluttered with discontent. Moments later, she had found what she needed; a marble-pattered notebook, embossed with her name, and a black pen.

Full of enthusiasm, she pushed them at Seito, who was trying to get up; he had no idea where the sudden weakness had come from. Seeing this, Mix slipped an arm around him – she resolved to take no notice when he stiffened – and managed to pull him to his feet.

"You can write what you need!" she exclaimed, leaving him to lean, grateful for the distraction, against a mottled ash tree. After a millisecond's hesitation, he took the pen and paper, unsure of what to do. It had been too long since he'd been able to communicate normally.

"Are you feeling ill? Is that why you collapsed?" asked Mix, keeping near him lest he should fall, while Tatsuki stomped around behind them.

Slowly, he wrote, in small, slanting handwriting: I'm fine.

She stared at the paper, disconcerted. "But…you're not…well, er, let's have lunch, and rest for awhile; when we make it to Sandgem your parents will know what to do, right?"

A surge of apprehension at the mention of his parents. Pressing so hard he nearly tore a hole in the paper, he wrote "yes" and handed them back.

"No, you keep them," said Mix quickly. "If you need to tell us something – all right?"

He was exceedingly glad when Tatsuki broke the awkward silence. "Sandwiches!" he shouted, sounding happy enough, but Seito did not miss the covert look of resentment he was given. "Go on, I don't feel like waiting forever, let's hurry to Sandgem after this." There was no mention of resting until Seito got his strength back, but Mix didn't notice; she was gazing at him with a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"You've recovered fast," she commented, taking a tomato sandwich and passing the second to Seito. "And we'll take as long as we want, thank you. Oh, I'm sorry, Mayfi – way to remember Mayfi, Suki-kun."

It's okay! Mayfi trilled, taking half of Mix's sandwich with flipperlike hands.

During all of this, Veiler, Tatsuki's Pokémon, had been watching the proceedings with a dour expression.

"Oh, right!" said Mix. "I'm sorry, Veiler, you've been so quiet – Tatsuki, give Veiler some of your sandwich, I've only got half left."

There was a pause. For a second, Mix thought he would refuse; but then Veiler was leaping on the food gleefully, and Tatsuki had withdrawn his arm.

"So you released your Pokémon in the middle of the fight? Doesn't sound like the Suki-kun I know –"

"I didn't do it, he came out on his own," interjected Tatsuki defensively. He stuffed the whole of his half in his mouth at once; crumbs fell to the forest floor. Mix ignored this.

"Pokémon don't usually do that, do they?"

"Mrow shlush ay shnoh?"

Yuck, said Mayfi, observing Suki-kun with distaste. And yes, if they have to, they can, but it's a lot of work. Veiler must not have wanted him to get hurt. 

"He didn't want you to get hurt," echoed Mix. Behind her, Seito took a bite of his sandwich, trying not to eat too fast.

Grudgingly, Tatsuki nodded at Houndour. It bounded over, tail wagging frantically, and licked Tatsuki's cheek in one long stroke.

"Eurgh! Hey – quit it," Tatsuki said, wiping at his face, but Mix had not missed the sudden flicker of a smile.

"Hrour! Hrrnn – Hrro!" Boy tastes good! 

Tatsuki recoiled. "Don't eat me – huh? I can understand you?"

Tatsuki's bonded with Veiler, hummed Mayfi, nibbling on the remainder of her bread and sounding very self-satisfied.

Taste good! Suki taste good! I KNEW you liked me! howled Veiler joyfully, and this time, Mix and Seito had an inkling of what it saying as well.

Once one human can understand it, it gets easier for the rest, explained Mayfi, licking distractedly at her paws.

"Ow – hey – I was in a fight, you know, go easy! Gerroff!"

PLAY! Veiler barked, leaping madly on Tatsuki, and promptly gobbling his dropped sandwich.

"Hey – that was mine – get OFF MY HAIR!"

Yellow tastes even BETTER! 

As Tatsuki sprinted in crazed circles, a hair-chewing Houndour clinging to his back, and Mix gasping with laughter, Seito felt his head clear of the fog that had plagued him for the last few days. Watching them, he felt almost at peace, as if the sun sprinkling through the transparent green foliage had siphoned away his unhappiness; but then he remembered that as soon as he reached Sandgem, he'd never see either of them again. His stomach contracted at the thought of facing his father. The man's rage was sure to be boundless – initially, he had refused to allow Seito to accompany the professor on his expedition, but Rowan had insisted. Seito had been expecting punishment just for that, but when he appeared, clean, fed…Resu would be dangerous. He had to keep Tatsuki and Mix, so carefree, away from his home…for their own safety.

But, as Mayfi shot a stream of bubbles at Veiler to quiet him, he found himself wishing he could stay with them.

Resu was seething. With one angry motion, he swept the bills and files off his mahogany desk. They fluttered to the floor like broken doves. He could hardly wait for his worthless son to return home. He needed something to vent his frustration on.

He knew the professor was kind to Seito, and he loathed it. The stupid boy did not deserve kindness. Words could not express the hatred he felt towards his son; the only thing that abated it somewhat was hurting him. The fact that the boy was still alive irritated him. Any other person would have long perished under the treatment he received, and Resu had convinced himself that if the boy was out of his life, things would change for the better. But he did not dare to kill him outright – with the nosy professor in the picture, there was sure to be an inquiry.

If only he had an excuse…some reason for Rowan to believe that the boy had left town for good. But there were none, and Resu had to content himself with torturing him, day in and day out. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than the boy's suffering. When he realized that Seito had taken his words to heart, that he truly believed he was worthless, he had been exceedingly pleased. After all, whose fault was it that Gwendolyn had killed herself, only five years after Seito's birth. He'd never wanted children, it'd been an accident, and admittedly he might have taken out his anger on his wife – but the real reason she was gone lay in her son.

No one could stand living knowing they'd produced a brat like that, and Resu informed Seito of this every day, knowing he believed him.

The boy would be home soon. And even if he had to deprive himself of the pleasure of killing him, he could certainly make him wish he was dead…

"Here we are – SANDGEM TOWN!! WHEEE!" squealed Mix, in an even better mood then usual. She danced in circles around her two newly-recovered friends, Mayfi barely managing to cling to her shoulder.

Aiii – slow down, Mixy! 

Veiler joined in the chase, tumbling after Mix and tripping over his own paws. The effect was certainly endearing, and Tatsuki had to suppress yet another smile.

Mayfi dove from Mix's shoulder, tackled Veiler, and rolled across the grass with him. Play time! 

PLAY-ruff! 

"Be careful!" called Mix as the two Pokémon batted each other around. "I thought Houndour were supposed to be a little more serious. I guess not."

"They say Pokémon take on characteristics of their trainers," said Tatsuki with a doglike grin; moments later, he had joined the Pokémon, tumbling across the grass.

Mix shared an exasperated look with Seito, who quickly looked away – Mix had to disguise her hurt. He'd been growing steadily more somber as they approached Sandgem town, a sparkling city rimmed by the ocean. She wondered why he seemed so resigned with returning to his hometown. Maybe he was depressed at leaving it; after all, he was to become a trainer along with them.

He doesn't think he's coming, said Mayfi breathlessly, extricating herself from the mass of Pokémon/boy and floating to rejoin Mix, settling on her shoulder once again.

"What?" she said. In her peripheral vision, she saw Seito shift.

Seito. He's not planning on becoming a trainer with you two. He's going to run away to his house – he doesn't think he'll see you guys again. But…he's scared to go home, too… 

Mix didn't hear this last bit; she felt suddenly panicked. Directing her next statement straight to Seito, she said, "It'll be great traveling together, don't you think?"

He fixed his eyes upon the ground, gave a vague little nod.

"Seito?"

Painfully, he glanced up.

"Instead of waiting for you at Rowan's like we planned, Tatsuki and I will come and help you pack at your house."

Her voice was firm; Seito felt a sickening wave of terror. He had to dissuade her, but how, he couldn't talk. Remembering the notepad, he reached for it for the first time, of his own accord.

"My father wouldn't like that," Mix read, as soon as he had given it to her. She frowned. There was something wrong here.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, just the once. We won't stay long, hmmm? Suki-kun, get off the ground."

Tatsuki clambered to his feet, his hair tousled, clothes in disarray, but grinning. "Are we leaving?" he panted.

LEAVING! LEAVING! chanted Veiler, ambling in tired circles. A moment later, the Fire/Dark type had vanished in a searing blaze of light.

"Can't have him wearing himself out," Tatsuki commented, returning the Poké Ball to his pocket.

"Yes, we're leaving," said Mix. "Come on –" and she grabbed Tatsuki's sweaty hand, Seito's cold one, and started down the path.

But Seito pulled away to walk by himself. After a moment, thoroughly disappointed, Mix dropped Tatsuki's hand as well, although she knew he didn't mind.

She wanted very badly to bemoan to Mayfi, but she didn't want the other two to hear.

It's okay. I can hear your thoughts anyway. 

Well. That was handy. Scrunching her nose, she tried to marshal her thoughts into words.

Mayfi said, It's not that he doesn't like you! Of course he likes you! Everyone likes you, Mixy. 

Another pause. No – he's just not used to people touching him like the way you touch him. It's all very complicated. But…something's wrong with him, I can tell. There's such an aura of sadness it's almost making ME depressed. 

Mix bit her lip.

It's not only because he thinks he's leaving you two, either…it's something deeper…only it's very deep, hard to tell…he seems very mixed up. 

At that moment, Tatsuki interrupted. "I KNOW you two are having secret girly conversations about me, don't be shy, you can talk out loud. Just say it. You know you think I'm a sexy beast."

Mix flashed him a coy smile. "Oh yes, you sexy beast, you. I was so _attracted _to the way you started licking Veiler back, just now."

Only a moron wouldn't have caught the sarcasm in her voice. Luckily, Tatsuki filled the quota. "Really?"

"AND the way you got down and blew your nose in the grass."

"Huh," said Tatsuki, clearly thinking hard. "I'll have to do more of these things next time I want to impress girls."

Mix wanted to explode at him, but she couldn't – they were now walking down the rather busy sidewalk that led into Sandgem, and she didn't want to be stared at more than she already was. Sandgem was a charming town. The shimmering lawns were mowed to perfection, and sprinklers shot beads of water into the clear blue sky. Mix couldn't resist charging through them, and rejoined her friends a moment later, hair stringy with water, Mayfi chittering happily.

Tasty, distracting smells filled the air. A hot dog stand, a grill bistro, a small cart filled with Sno Cones – it was the embodiment of a perfect summer day. Tatsuki kept wanting to stop for a snack.

"Come on, Mix, I'm starving, Veiler ate my sandwich."

"We don't have any money, dimwit – we get it when we register as trainers, remember? I'm sure we can beg some junk food off the professor. Hey, Seito, where're you going?"

Seito started – he'd been trying to surreptitiously sidle down an alley, hoping to make a break for it. Slowly, he returned to the sidewalk. Mix recalled what Mayfi had said. Determinedly, she added, "Are we heading the right way, towards your house?"

Mayfi tried to swipe an ice cream cone from a passing stranger. By the time she'd scolded her, apologized to the pedestrian, and turned around, Seito had vanished.

"Eh? Seito? Huh? Tatsuki – where'd he go?"

Tatsuki was drooling at a hot dog vendor. Disgusted, she seized his arm, shaking him out of his reverie. "WHERE'S SEITO?"

"How should I know?" grumbled Tatsuki, tugging loose. "Leave him alone, he didn't want to join us in the first place, remember?"

For one heart-stopping moment, Mix wondered if Tatsuki was right. Perhaps they should let Seito do what he wants, let him return home and forget that they had met…but something would not let her.

You'd better find him quick, Mayfi warned, sucking one vanilla-coated arm.

As Mix hurried down the street, followed by Tatsuki humming his rendition of "Ham Sandwich" she caught sight of a thin figure darting off the street, down the sidewalk that bordered Elder Lane.

She gripped Tatsuki's arm so hard he bleated in protest. "Look – there he is!"

Mix took off, even faster than Tatsuki, who struggled after her through the crowds of meandering people. She could just see Seito, looking small and alone, glancing furtively around before turning left. She followed him, slowing so Tatsuki could catch up. The street they now entered was considerably darker than the rest of the town, shadowed by gnarled trees. The houses were less clean, as well, peppered by dirty windows and dilapidated roofs.

She saw Seito climb a sagging porch, looking apprehensive, and she could wait no longer.

"HAM SANDWICH – I mean, SEITO! YOU STAY RIGHT THERE, MISTER!"

His look changed from one of fear to horror – a fine distinction – as he turned to face her. She tried to disregard how much this hurt her, sprinting up the street and screeching to a halt, breathing hard.

"Why on earth did you run off? Did you want us to chase you? Oh, is this your house?"

Deluged by questions, his heart pounding, Seito could only nod. He'd knocked already; perhaps he could chase them away before the door was opened…

But it was too late; a widening crack of darkness appeared as the peeling-painted door swung open. Mix inched forward, then drew back, startled at the intimidating man who'd appeared in the doorway. He looked like a bird of prey, large, with a hooked nose and narrow, burning eyes. His auburn hair was messy and tangled.

Mix took another step back, for the man's eyes gleamed with so much anger she was surprised to find herself unscathed.

Resu shot Seito a venomous look, and then glared at the two friends. "Who are you? What are you doing on my property?"

Stubbornly, Mix placed her hands on her hips. "We just came to pack. Seito's leaving with us – he's going to become a Pokémon trainer. May we come in?"

Resu's eyes widened – he looked from the stunned Seito to Mix, Tatsuki, and Mayfi, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He took a moment before spitting, "No, you MAY not. Get away from my house, and never come here again – the boy will not be joining you, now or ever. If I see you anywhere near here again, I'll call the police." He seized Seito and shoved him roughly into the dimly-lit house; Mix saw him stumble with the force of it and fall to the floor.

And then the door slammed in their faces.

Mix stood stock-still, her mouth an O of surprise; tears rose in her eyes and she rubbed at them, angrily, backing away onto the yellowed lawn. The house looked twice as unfriendly now, broken shutters drawn, as if closing her out.

Tatsuki hammered on the door with both fists. "Hey! Open up!" he shouted, his voice echoing emptily. There was no response.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, Mayfi whimpered; Mix hugged it absently. She felt terrible, as if she had been branded with the power of his words. No one had ever spoken to her with such rage in her life. She was struck by a sudden urge to run, far away, and never look back.

Tatsuki was talking to her. "Mix? Mix, you okay?"

"Let's get out of here," she whispered, and, robotically, she turned away.

"Wait – we can't! Something's wrong –" there were those words again – "we need to do something. I have a bad feeling."

"They obviously don't want us around."

"Mix, you're acting strange."

"Am I?" she snapped. "We don't belong here, Tatsuki. Didn't you see the way he refused to touch me? He doesn't like me, he doesn't like you, and you don't like him – obviously we weren't meant to travel together."

And with that, she strode off down the street, unwanted tears pricking her eyes, leaving Tatsuki alone.

"You talked to them."

Seito shook his head frantically, afraid to rise from the ground lest he be knocked down again.

Resu's eyes glowed with wild anger and excitement. "You filthy little liar. You did, you talked to them, you let them get close – did you forget what I told you? Do you want them to die, too?"

Somehow, the cruelty felt fresh, as if his time with Mix and Tatsuki had cauterized the wound, and now his father was ripping it open again.

"You worthless…" he breathed, words failing him; he was speechless with rage at the sight of his son's cowardice. "You stole from them, you stole clothes, and food, no doubt…"

Seito continued shaking his head, but he knew it was useless; he was trembling.

"LIES!" bellowed Resu, and then his fury was outside him, burning a corrosive path through the air, and the house seemed to shiver with the weight of knowing what was coming –

His father grabbed a chair and swung it over his head, bringing it down with a deafening crash on his son – it splintered over his back, knocking him flat, but he barely felt it.

"YOU DARE –"

The man lashed out with his foot, violently into Seito's side; he jerked backward, and pain took a moment to spread like wildfire, rose-red –

"YOU – UNGRATEFUL – LITTLE – SLIME –"

Each word was emphasized by another blow – Seito was sure he heard several somethings crack. Resu grasped his son's throat with iron-hard fingers, driving his other fist brutally deep into Seito's stomach – he couldn't breathe – and threw his body, hard, against the wall. He slammed against it, fell to the floor, and vomited.

"You'll never see the light of day again," hissed Resu, grabbing a fistful of Seito's hair, dragging him across the floor – his chest was on fire, things were dimming, getting colder, emptier, until the burning spots of black in his vision expanded, consuming all, and then he knew nothing.

"MIX!"

Mix kept walking, wanting her tears to dry first; Tatsuki caught up before they could. He grabbed her hand and squeezed at, and at this sign of kindness, she was quite unable to control herself – the boiling tears spilled down her face, smearing her eyeliner.

He put his arms around her, and she cried into his shoulder, but he didn't know what to say.

Finally, he said, gently, "It's okay, Mix, you're right – we'll travel together, just you and me." He felt guilty at the pleasure this thought gave him.

You're not leaving him behind, are you? trembled Mayfi. But…he needs your help! 

"You said that already," said Mix tearily.

But it's true! There's something about that man…something bad…Seito shouldn't be alone with him…we should go back! 

Mix was in turmoil; part of her sensed that Mayfi was right, but she felt unwanted by Seito and despised by his father. She always read far too much into people's actions and words. It would be easy – so easy – just to go to Rowan's lab, register as a trainer, and set off, never troubling herself over Seito again. But she knew that was impossible; she'd think about him no matter what she did.

She gave Tatsuki a tremulous look.

More than anything, he wanted to travel together with Mix, Seito unincluded. That particular resentment was still inside him, only temporarily buried. But he understood what he had to do, even if it meant altering the course of everything he'd imagined.

"Let's go back."

And as if his words were a stimulant, Mix stood up straighter, tears still shimmering, but no more would be shed.

"Okay."

Finally! Yay, Mixy, that's the way to go! 

By the time they had returned to the unfriendly-looking house, everything had gone silent. Even the breeze had stilled.

"So what do we do now? Maybe if we're lucky, that crazy guy will shoot us in the head," quipped Tatsuki.

Mix scowled. "No way are we knocking, cause that turned out so well last time. Let's go around back. Maybe there's a window we can climb in somewhere."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Overgrown brambles crept up the side of the house, threatening to trip the two as they tiptoed past the closed windows. The sun was swallowed behind a sudden cloud. Mix wrinkled her nose at the many discarded beer bottles.

Hey, look at that! 

"What?"

Mayfi pointed towards a small window, nearly covered by weeds, set into the cement foundation that was just visible above the dry earth. Must be a window to the basement. 

"How do you know what a basement is? You were just hatched," said Tatsuki.

Please. Basements are the coolest thing since sliced bread. 

"That Pokémon doesn't always make a lot of sense," grumbled Tatsuki, getting on his hands and knees to pull the weeds away. His yellow head stood out starkly against the stained cement as he ducked, squinting through the window.

"It's filthy, I can't make out a thing – but it doesn't matter, there's no way we're getting through there, it's a tiny window and it's latched."

Let me! Mayfi hopped from Mix's shoulder to the ground, squirting a jet of pure, shimmering water straight at the glass, clearing away the longtime build-up of webs and grime. Beads of water slid down the newly-cleaned glass. Mix squeezed in beside Tatsuki.

"It's real dark in there. Tatsuki, move, you're blocking the sun."

As Tatsuki moved aside, the sun, which had just come from behind the fluffy cloud, blazed brilliantly across the sky. Mix peered through the brightly-lit window. At first, the only thing she saw was her own silhouette, standing out against the patch of illumination on the floor.

Then she spotted something else.

Unsure, she craned her neck, trying to get a better glimpse...it was difficult, as the object lay in the shadows. She pressed her nose to the cool glass.

And recoiled in horror.

"What? What's happened?" Tatsuki asked, digging his fingernails into the earth as Mix sprang from the window, looking around wildly.

"A rock…we need a rock, or something, we have to break the window!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look!" she shouted, mushing his face into the window.

"Hey…isn't that Seito?" said Tatsuki dimly, his voice muffled.

"YES, IT'S SEITO!! HE'S IN THE CELLAR AND HE'S NOT MOVING!!! DOES THAT SEEM A LITTLE OFF TO YOU??!?!?!? NOW FIND A ROCK BEFORE I USE YOUR HEAD TO BREAK THE GLASS!!!"

"Alright! Okay! But we can't fit through there, and Mayfi isn't strong enough to drag his body out!"

Hush! said the Pokémon in question suddenly.

"Tatsuki, be quiet!"

As if attracted by the shouting, there were footsteps coming from within the house. Mix dragged Tatsuki and Mayfi away from the window, flattening herself against the ground. She looked through the corner, hoping she would remain unnoticed, as another sliver of light appeared on the cellar floor – someone had opened the door.

Resu walked down the stairs, more yellow light spilling through the room, and for the first time, Mix saw Seito clearly. He was crumpled at the foot of the stairs, as if he had been thrown down them, and he was unconscious, something dark running from the corner of his mouth – he had obviously been badly beaten.

The man stepped onto the cellar floor, beginning to speak, and Mix could hear him as clearly as if she'd been standing next to him…

"Now, this just occurred to me," he growled, as if his son was awake. "Rowan thinks you've left with those two kids, doesn't he? It's summer…no one would notice if you disappeared…no one would care, anyway…"

Mix's heart was hammering so loudly she was sure someone would hear it. As if he had, Resu turned suddenly toward the window – she launched herself back, but he hadn't seen anything.

"It's brighter in here," was all he said, and Mix crept forward again.

Grabbing his son's body by the collar, Resu began to drag him up the stairs, pulling him through the door and shutting it, so the cellar was plunged in darkness once again.

Mix barely heard Tatsuki say "What's going on?" Instead of replying, she seized a crumbling brick from the tangle of weeds, set her teeth, and bashed it into the window.

A hairline crack appeared in the still-wet glass. Mix struck again; the crack splintered upwards, branching out in a miniature web.

Yikes! Look out! 

She slammed the brick into the window, one more time; it promptly shattered, shards of glass tinkling onto the cellar floor below.

"Mix! You can't fit –"

"Yes, I can," said Mix determinedly, glad, for once, that she'd inherited her mother's slimness. She swiped the brick against the windowsill, turning the remaining jagged points into fine dust. "Take Mayfi, go around front, I'll unlock the door for you."

"You're no match for him –"

I'm going, said Mayfi unexpectedly; everyone looked at her. I'm a Pokémon, aren't I? I'm more use than a human, even if I am young – hurry up, Mixy. 

Mix swallowed, slipped her legs through the narrow, oblong window – it was a very tight fit. She sucked in her gut, wriggled like a worm, closed her eyes, and suddenly she was through. She landed, catlike, with a crunching sound on the broken glass. Mayfi appeared after her, and Mix caught her – she scrambled onto the girl's shoulder.

"Be careful!" said Tatsuki, his voice strained; and then his face vanished from the broken window, gone, presumably, to force his way through the front door.

Mix thundered up the stairs, fumbling for the doorknob. It was locked.

Seito stirred, jolted by bumps of the stairs. He opened his eyes a crack, and was promptly thrown out of the cellar, onto the dusty floor – he had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. Fire was moving slowly through his damaged ribs, consuming him, but he didn't have time to dwell on it – Resu had begun dragging him again.

He heard the sound of running water, opened his eyes a little further, winced at the intrusion of light. He knew what was coming know, and it had happened before – many times before – but he always knew he'd be pulled out as soon as his body went limp, left alone to recover. Somehow, now, it was different. Resu's face was fiercer. He would be submerged until he drowned, just like the day on the beach…only now, Mix was not here to rescue him…

The water turned off. The man grabbed Seito by the hair, heaved his body upright, and forced his head into the overflowing sink.

In a fit of frustration, Mix kicked the door; her foot stung. "Open, open, open!"

Move! Mayfi cried, floating into the air; Mix threw herself against the railing. Water Gun; Mayfi squirted her best, but it wasn't enough, from such a low-level Pokémon, to break down the door.

But then something happened.

Her thoughts fled; Mix felt primal, instinctual; blue stole over the warm violet of her eyes. The water was there, still splashing determinably against the door, running down in cool, malleable streams…hers for the taking…

She flung out her arms, scarcely knowing she was doing it. The spilled water rose from the floor, rose from the air, and Mayfi closed her mouth in surprise. Mix made a sharp forward motion with her hands – the shapeless mass of water formed into a drilling snake, plunged with blinding force toward the old wood – there was a sound of splintering wood, and light burst through the wide, jagged hole.

"Way to go, Mayfi!"

Mix's eyes were back to their normal purple; she seemed to have no idea as to what had just happened. Quickly, she yanked at the wood. Broken, it gave easily under pressure, and the door caved, bits of wood clattering to the floor. Mix caught Mayfi in her arms, leapt into the light, sprinted down the dim hallway. Nothing seemed to have been recently cleaned, and the house gave off a distant aura – there were no photographs mounted on the walls, no personal knickknacks.

She rounded the corner, nearly slipped, cried out – there, holding Seito's head submerged in a stained sink of water, was the man, Seito's father, Resu. Shocked at Mix's sudden appearance, he automatically released his grip; Seito's limp body slid to the floor, water forming a puddle beneath him.

Resu gathered himself. The boy had been under long enough, he was probably dead by now. The girl was too late, but – he didn't bother regretting it – he'd have to kill her now, too, because of what she'd seen. Resu had no intention of going to prison for an act that, in his opinion, needed to be done. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, reaching slowly behind him for the kitchen knives.

"What have you done?!?" cried Mix, too distraught to notice this, but Mayfi sprang to the floor; brightly flashing bubbles soared from her mouth, slamming into the man with miniature explosions. He was thrown to the floor.

"Little rodent!" he roared, swiping blindly at Mayfi, who hopped out of the way. He plunged a hand inside his pocket, drew out a red-and-white Poké Ball –

"Croconaw!"

Another Water type appeared on the kitchen floor, a tall, alligator-esque creature, with sharp fangs and beetle-black eyes.

"Use –"

But the command was drowned by a sudden pounding at the door – Tatsuki was hammering away like he was about to knock it down. "MIX! LET ME IN!"

Mix made as if to lunge to the door, but Resu was speedier than he looked. With one hand, he knocked Mix to the floor; Tatsuki saw this from behind the dirty window beside the door, and he vanished.

Stupid moron face! Leave my mommy alone! screeched Mayfi, shooting more bubbles, sending Resu stumbling back a few paces.

And then there was an enormous crash – Tatsuki had broken the window. He leapt into the now glass-showered room, wielding an old plank he must have found in the junk-laden yard.

Breathless with rage and frustration, Resu snarled like a trapped animal; there was no way out, he couldn't destroy both of them, the crime would be too publicized for people to ignore. He recalled Croconaw. As Tatsuki lowered his plank for a moment, to help Mix to her feet, he took off – Mix exclaimed, and Tatsuki made a swipe, missing – and vaulted through the open window.

"Let him go!" Mix said, as Tatsuki made as if to chase the fleeing figure, and he dropped the wood; it clattered loudly to the floor.

Mix ran to where Mayfi was sitting beside Seito, looking anxious, and more tears stung her eyes – but these were for a different reason.

"Seito!" she said desperately. "Seito – wake up, you're all right, I'm sorry I left – I didn't mean to – please, breathe – I'm sorry – SEITO –"

But there was no response. Tatsuki, who usually lost his head in a crisis, shoved her roughly aside, surprising her.

"Move!"

He rolled the limp Seito onto his back, pushed with both hands, hard, on his chest – water spurted from his mouth – Mix held her breath, heart beating wildly. He was dead, of course he was dead, and it was all her fault –

Tatsuki pressed, again, his eyes narrowed in concentration – Mix thought she would die herself in a moment – and then –

Seito's eyelids fluttered, only to screw closed again with a sudden barrage of coughing, hard, racking coughs that shook his whole body, and Mix had an odd sense of déjà vu, but that was at once eclipsed by a massive glow of relief; she felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted.

Mix leaned over him – his coughs petered into a harsh gasping, and he caught sight of Mix, bending over him, for the third time in his life. And although his ribs were once more throbbing in pain, although his throat was raw, although he could scarcely breathe – he was glad.

THE END

One Week Later

Tatsuki pushed open the door, squinting at the sudden darkness. The Pokémon Center room was duskily dim, curtains drawn, light from the hallway spilling across the floor like silver cobwebs.

"Mix?" he said, taking a step forward.

A shadowy lump twitched in the corner of the room. Warily, Tatsuki flicked on the bright yellow light, throwing the gloom into sharp relief. At the foot of Mix's bed, a little blue Pokémon looked round. It spotted Tatsuki and gave him a helpless expression.

"Aw, come on, Mix."

A low groan erupted from the blanket-swathed bulge. Mix's face, white and tragic, appeared over the top of the quilt. She mumbled something.

Tatsuki cupped a hand to his ear. "What?"

"I'm UGLYYYY!!" she wailed, fresh tears streaming down her already-stained face. "I'm n-never going outside again…I'm staying in bed for the r-rest of my life…n-nobody likes me…"

Amazingly, Tatsuki looked relieved. "Oh, it's that time of the month again."

At this, Mix boiled out of bed, sending Mayfi soaring onto the floor. In an attempt to look gothic, she'd put on all black and too much eyeliner, which had melted down her face with the tears. She looked positively frightening, her hair standing on end with static. 

"DON'T YOU MAKE EXCUSES FOR MY SUFFERING!!!" she bellowed, kicking at a bedside table. A lamp toppled to the floor; Mayfi, looking harried, leapt to catch in her blue-finned arms.

Suki-kun, do something! She's gone crazy! Mayfi shrieked. Tatsuki, who was slowly getting better at understanding her Poké-speak, had to concentrate.

"Mix, you're freaking Mayfi out."

"WELL, LA-DI-DAH, SHE'S A DAMN POKÉMON, ISN'T SHE, SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT MAKEUP OR HAIR OR NOT HAVING ENOUGH CURVES!"

"You're freaking _me _out."

Mix slid to the floor in a fresh wave of sobbing. Half-amused, half-exasperated, Tatsuki tapped one foot.

"Don't you wanna hear what Nurse Joy said about Seito?"

Mix peeled herself upright, sniffling dramatically, but the tears had gone.

"He had three broken ribs and some minor internal bleeding, is what she said. But it's been a week, he's fit to travel, as long as we don't go too hard and don't screw around with the bandages."

She felt a fresh wave of anger, coupled with guilt, at what Resu had done to Seito. But her real question hadn't yet been answered. Had this been a one-time thing, a rare explosion of rage? Or had this kind of treatment…gone on before?

"It's not the first time she's seen him," Tatsuki continued, as if reading her thoughts. "She said he's still severely malnourished and it should take a while for the bruises to fade, but he'll be okay…she said that she's always had suspicions, ever since Rowan brought Seito in the first time. But she wouldn't tell me anything about that.

"I…thought he was anorexic."

"What?" Mix said, momentarily disconcerted out of her self-pity.

Tatsuki flung himself onto the messy bed, looking anguished. "I thought he was anorexic! Cause he's so thin, you know? And I was like, Oh, he just wants attention, stupid kid…but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess," Mix whispered, feeling wretched.

Half-heartedly, Tatsuki said, "So he's coming with us? No matter what I say?"

"Yes," said Mix fiercely. "Where else would he go? Resu's ditched, he's on the run, police are looking for him…he'd probably be sent to some orphanage."

Silence. Then: "What about Sterling?"

"My brother? What about him?"

"We might see him, on the journey."

"Maybe," grumbled Mix. She didn't want to talk about Sterling. She wanted to have girly, pitying conversations about cramps and suckiness and bodies, but Tatsuki wasn't the type. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't have any close girl friends. Oh, she had plenty of friends, girls and boys…but apart from Tatsuki, none she could really talk to. They were all too busy spilling to her, supposedly because she gave good advice, and she didn't mind. But whenever she tried to talk about herself, she clammed up.

Tatsuki rolled off the bed. "Joy's giving Seito one last checkup, we should go get the kid, so we can go to Rowan's and get our gear."

"No way!" Mix gasped. "God, I look like the thing from The Grudge! I'm taking a shower, and doing my makeup, and my hair, and THEN we'll go."

"Whatever," grouched Tatsuki as Mix flew past him. Moments later, he heard the water running.

What's wrong with her? quavered Mayfi, still on the floor. I couldn't get her up this morning…and she did weird things with her eyeliner… 

He dropped to the floor, leaned against the bedpost, and shut his eyes. "Certain thing girls go through, once a month. They go insane. I think it's something to do with the position of the moon."

Ah. That makes sense. Will you let Veiler out? I haven't played with him since yesterday. 

"Awright."

The Houndour appeared in a flash of white light, tail wagging enthusiastically. Is anybody a trainer yet? 

"Nope."

DRAT. Where's girl? And other kid? 

"Not here. Hey, I, ah…" Tatsuki looked oddly embarrassed. "Eh…didn't thank you for saving me. From that bloke with the G on his chest. I was trying to hide it from Mix, but, eh…he got me good. Reckon I'd be a goner if you hadn't showed up…so whatever."

Veiler panted frantically, and leapt onto Tatsuki, licking every inch of him he could reach. Tatsuki spluttered.

"HEY! Stop LAPPING me, you slobbery…MAYFI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!"

A second tongue, small, smooth, and cool, had joined Veiler's.

It looked like fun! squealed Mayfi, licking his cheek in one long stroke.

The shower turned off, and they heard Mix's voice: "WILL YOU WACKOS KEEP IT DOWN??!!"

A good half-hour later, Mix, Tatsuki, Mayfi, and Veiler piled into the elevator. Mix was feeling slightly mollified; she had conditioned and blow-dried her hair to shining perfection, liquid-lined her eyes, and put on her favorite outfit: a short pink skirt, a tight black-and-white tank top with a jagged bottom, and a hot-pink silk scarf. Part of her hair was tied back with gleaming yellow clips, and she had on her white terrycloth hat, complete with the half-Poké Ball symbol – in pink, of course – that personified the Pokémon League. In all actuality, she looked excellent, but she was still grumbling about her appearance.

"I can't get my blush to go on right. It's supposed to go on right under your cheekbones, but my brush is too big, it always blends too much…"

You brush your face? barked Veiler, running in mad circles as the elevator dinged to the first floor. The doors slid open, and the group tripped out into the white, sterilized hallway.

No, said Mayfi, sitting serenely on Mix's shoulder. People put pink powder on their faces to make them look sunburned, am I right? 

"Not exactly…" said Mix, following Tatsuki as he hurried along the hallway, peering in the windows that displayed the examination rooms.

"Aha!"

Mix went to stand beside him. Seito standing upright through the glass, completely still, hair covering his eyes, as a Chansey – a big, round, pink Pokémon with a little white paper hat with a + on it – wound a sheaf of white linen bandages tightly around his chest. He was shirtless, and the many half-healed cuts and bruises stood out clearly on his skin. The bandages highlighted how thin he was. He looked so pitiful, Mix could not help a little intake of breath, but Tatsuki did not seem to notice; distracted, he was gazing around.

"I'm gonna go get a soda, okay?"

"You do that," murmured Mix, not turning to watch as Tatsuki, followed diligently by Veiler, meandered away. Only when Chansey had pinned the end of Seito's bandages and allowed him to pull on his shirt – Sterling's old black one - did Mix cross to the door and let herself in.

"Hi!" she said with false brightness, hopping over to the table. Seito gave her a quick, alarmed look, but then, as always, directed his gaze to the floor and let his bangs fall across his eyes.

"Chansey!" said Chansey cheerfully, clapping, as Nurse Joy appeared through a back door.

Nurse Joy was a young woman, pretty, with two pink pigtails tied in loops beneath her official nurse's hat. She was carrying a clipboard.

"Seito Shigure?" she said, tapping the clipboard with a pen. "Yes, you're clear to leave. Don't remove the bandages for three weeks, and you should be fine…no running, jumping, or excessive activity."

"Is walking okay?" asked Mix anxiously; Nurse Joy seemed surprised to see her. "We're leaving to become Pokémon trainers, but we'll go real slow, promise."

A smile crossed her face. "Yes, of course. Just don't go too far without stopping to rest."

You're embarrassing him. 

"Eh?" said Mix, still unused to Mayfi's frequent, confusing proclamations about people's feelings.

Seito. He thinks he's being a burden. He wishes he weren't going with you, so you wouldn't have to put up with him. 

"Um…ah…I don't mind going slow at all!" said Mix hurriedly, waving her arms desperately. "I'm so glad, because, um, I'm so out of shape! I can't stand to go fast, and now I have a reason for not having to keep up with Suki-kun, so – um – THANK YOU!"

"You're thanking him for getting hurt?" said Joy, regarding Mix with curiosity.

"No! I mean…I just want to say that no one's being a burden, or anything!" she said wildly, lapsing into miserable silence.

I was just saying. You didn't need to spazz out. 

"I'll show you spazzing," said Mix through her teeth; she kept forgetting Mayfi could hear her thoughts.

"Anyway," said Joy, keen to gloss over the awkwardness, "you're all ready to go. Here –" and she handed Mix the sheet of paper torn from the clipboard. Seito's medical records. Just when she had time to wonder why it was being given to her, Joy said, "It's really supposed to go with a guardian, but now that…ahem…well, I know you're leaving on a journey, it wouldn't be fair to get you all tangled in the legal tape of finding him a new guardian before you leave. It's not like you'll need one. I'll make an exception, shall I?"

"Thanks," said Mix, wondering about this. Seito was legally parentless.

At that moment, Tatsuki's yellow head popped through the door. He was waving a can of Sprite in one hand. "Are you people ready?"

There was a flash of light, and Mix knew that Veiler had been recalled.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

Seito slunk along behind Mix, trying to remain inconspicuous. A difficult feat, considering the partially-healed cut over one eyebrow, not to mention that half his face was bruised and puffy. The top of his bandages just showed through the deep V-neck of Mix's brother's shirt. He knew he looked like he'd just gone through a meat grinder, a fact not assuaged by the numbers of people turning to gape as he went past.

The bandages felt strange on his chest; he'd been hurt far worse than that, and been left to recuperate in the dark cellar, without even water to assist the healing process. But here was everyone acting shocked over a beating that Seito expected daily. Perhaps it was the sink thing – Resu had done it before, but this was the first anyone had heard about it.

He literally couldn't believe that the man was gone. He spent his days on tenterhooks, waiting for his father to leap from a corner and seize him, whispering his dark words into his ear. He supposed he would never return to the house – it belonged to Resu, not to him – but the man would never relinquish the control he had over Seito's life.

He felt strangely guilty, the feeling one gets when they know they have escaped a punishment they deserve. Didn't Mix and Tatsuki understand that Resu was right, that he was worthless, that he merited only the treatment he had received thus far? How long would he be given before some karmic force imprisoned him again?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Mix, who danced up to him, carrying a large leaf-green sleeping bag. "What do you think?" she asked. "It's insulated, extra warm, in case it gets cold. Tatsuki thought it was too bright, but I liked it."

Seito was startled; he had almost forgotten why he was in the middle of the mall, trying to vanish into the wall. Mix had insisted on taking him shopping, as he had nothing to take with him apart from her brother's old clothing. He hated it; they were going out of their way, not to mention using some of the money Rowan had given them as an early trainer gift.

Mix's expression suddenly went blank; she half-looked at Mayfi, who was gazing at her intensely, almost as if they were communicating. And suddenly she was sputtering, "It's a good thing I have something useful to spend Rowan's money on, I can't stand having money of my own – I'm a shopaholic, I buy stupid things no one needs, it drives Tatsuki crazy – so thanks!"

Once again, Seito had no idea what she was talking about; she seemed to have said it all in one breath, and now she was turning scarlet.

"So you like the sleeping bag?" she managed.

He nodded; it seemed like the kind thing to do. Whirling, she flew off across the store at Tatsuki, who was looking at switch knives with a bored expression.

When at last they left the store, laden with purchases, Mix said suddenly, "Professor Rowan!"

Everyone looked across the street. Professor Rowan was striding toward them, white hair gleaming in the sun. He would have looked ridiculous in his flapping lab coat, had he not been wearing such a stern expression.

"You're late," he huffed, pulling out a gold pocket watch. Tatsuki rolled his eyes, and Mix elbowed him. "So how have you been, Seito? Good?" asked the professor without looking up. Mix blinked; Rowan had paid for his medical bills, been the first to organize the police against Resu, and hadn't visited once.

Seito gave a small nod; this seemed to satisfy Rowan, who snapped the watch closed and stowed it within his coat. "Are you planning on registering as trainers, or not?" he said brusquely. "I haven't got all day. There's some very important studies that need studying. Well, come on, the lab's not too far from here."

And he strode off, wiping his brow; the coat was awfully warm on uncommonly hot days like today, but it helped keep up the image.

Mix rummaged in her bag as she walked, pulling out a small purse and a compact mirror. "I need to fix my makeup," she explained. "We get pictures taken for our PokéDexes today. This face is going to be plastered across every screen in the country during the Sinnoh Championships; it needs to be perfect."

"Give me a break," groaned Tatsuki, steering Mix away from an oncoming telephone pole. She merely held the mirror closer to her face, applying another coat of mascara.

Seito felt his own bruised face. He had nothing to worry about, anyway. He'd never make it to the Sinnoh Championships; he doubted he'd ever even win a battle. He was the only one who had yet to meet his first Pokémon.

"IT'S HUGE!" Mix yelled, feeling a sudden upsurge of happiness; she was having mood swings again. The Pokémon lab was massive, shiny and chrome, plated with smooth windows and the words "Sandgem Pokémon Lab" engraved upon the front door.

"It is," said Rowan, frowning as he dug one finger in an ear, "and you don't have to yell."

Mayfi, who had had quite enough of her trainer's sudden outbursts, began to wail. "MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"If that thing doesn't shut up I'm going to put it back in the egg and cook it over-easy!" howled Tatsuki, eyes watering, as he held his hands over his ears. However, no one heard him. It was Seito's first time hearing Mayfi cry, and he jumped a foot in the air, flinching as the landing jarred his injured ribs. No one noticed that, either, because they were too busy watching Mix.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she shrieked, rocking Mayfi.

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Pleaaaaaase, I'm sorry!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

To everyone's surprise, Mix, who had been so happy a moment ago, began to sob loudly. "I CAN'T HANDLE YOUR STUPID CRYING – SO BE QUIET!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Amidst the din, one of the upper windows actually broke; the group was showered by shards of glass.

"Inside!" bellowed Rowan, shoving everyone through the spinning doors. In desperation, he spun the bawling Mix and Mayfi round and motioned. "Look! Look at all the shiny things!"

Mayfi stopped crying and gazed around, eyes large, at all the metallic machinery. It sucked a paw, and Mix hugged it.

"You're so cute!" she squealed, happiness back in full flow. "This place is so awesome! Where do we go to get our pictures taken?"

Tatsuki, Seito, and Rowan sweatdropped.

Rowan shook his head. "If you come this way…"

After Mix spent ten minutes fixing her smeared makeup, they began.

"Why can't we go first?" moaned Tatsuki, watching Mix dab diligently at her lip gloss.

"She's first in the database; I've already scheduled the next picture taken to be Mix's," sighed the professor.

"I'm ready!" said Mix, leaping into a small, curtained booth in the corner. Tatsuki and Seito watched Rowan's computer screen alight with Mix's face.

"Three…two…one…"

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Mix was frozen on the screen, a large smile on her face, one hand held up in a peace sign.

"Tatsuki next."

Tatsuki went for a cool, heavy-lidded stare, but it came out looking like he was half-asleep.

Way to go, Suki-kun, purred Mayfi, once again nestled comfortably in Mix's arms.

"Quiet, you blue…you blue…thing."

Best insult ever. I'm so scarred for life. 

Tatsuki actually growled. "Mix, what have you been teaching that Pokémon,"

"Nothing," said Mix innocently, giving him a sweet look, her violet eyes wide.

The professor was regarding Seito with a pitying look. He felt suddenly seized with the urge to hide himself.

"If you wanted," said Rowan carefully, "we could wait to take your picture, until…"

The words hung unspoken in the air; until the bruises heal.

Instantly, he felt stupid, pathetic, although he wasn't quite sure why. Maybe it was the surprised look Tatsuki gave him, as if his injuries alienated him. He just knew he didn't want to wait, didn't want to have another reason to separate him from Mix and Tatsuki.

Mix steeled herself and put an arm around his shoulders. "He looks fine the way he is," she said firmly, and he was so startled, so grateful, he forgot to stiffen and pull away.

Taken aback, Rowan said, "Go on, then," and pulled aside the curtain.

It dawned on Seito that he should smile; he hadn't in so long that the expression seemed unfamiliar, alien. But the small black lens didn't seem like anything so smile about. It was just one more thing scrutinizing him, pinning him down. Suddenly he felt frightened, claustrophobic. He wanted to leave, he didn't want to become a Pokémon trainer, he couldn't do it – he didn't know where he wanted to go, but it wasn't here.

"Three…two…one…" he heard the voice say, and he tried to think about something that made him happy. This was dangerous, for before then, there was nothing that made him happy; however, Mix's face flashed into his mind, and he found it was a little easier to force a smile.

"It's a good picture," she was saying as he emerged from behind the black curtain. "You can't even see the…anything." It was true; the flash had lessened the impact of the bruises, but they were still there, just like the blue-black circles from lack of sleep, his pale skin, and his melancholy eyes.

Mix seemed to sense something had happened; she smiled brilliantly at him, a smile that seemed to banish the shadows from the corner of the room. "Hey, Professor Rowan! What about Seito's first Pokémon?"

"Ah, yes!" said Rowan, brightening. He actually seemed to be excited. "You'll be terribly pleased with this one, boy. Didn't have a bit of difficulty procuring it. You see, way in Johto, there's been a bit of trouble with the game corner, they've been mistreated the Pokémon to be used as casino prizes, so they've sent some here for rehabilitation." He drew a single gleaming, red-and-white Poké Ball from his pocket. "I was planning on just catching a Starly, but this is a much better choice."

Seito nearly forgot to breathe as light swept across the floor, released from the small capsule. The light moved, reformed, and a Pokémon was there.

It was small and male, with a narrow, thin body like a little dragon, colored a light sea blue. Two small, winglike scales arched from either side of his head.

"Dratini," said Rowan, with not a small amount of pride.

"It's so ADORABLE!" Mix cried; she knelt to hug it, and drew back with a screech; the small dragon had bitten her.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" she wailed, sprinting in circles, Dratini still hanging on resolutely.

"Hold still!" barked the professor. "Dratini, let go!"

Slowly, looking alarmed, the Dratini released Mix and slid to the floor. She halted, panting, a small red mark on her hand. It hadn't actually hurt – the Pokémon was too young for his fangs to have fully grown in yet – but the surprise had made her yell.

"You awright?" Tatsuki asked, catching hold of her hand and examining it.

"Fine," said Mix breathlessly. She glimpsed Seito's startled expression and flushed. She hadn't wanted to embarrass herself in front of him.

"You're fine, no need to fuss," said Rowan gruffly. "I apologize, he's not quite himself, there's been a long flight from Johto…"

As the professor's voice trailed on, Seito found himself gazing straight into the Dratini's liquid black eyes. He saw something reflected there, though he wasn't sure what. He wished he hadn't bitten Mix.

"…nickname?" the professor was saying. He squinted, repeated himself. "Are you going to give him a nickname?"

Nickname…

"Well, obviously we have to help, Seito doesn't talk!" said Mix cheerfully. "Nickname, hmmm? Any ideas?"

"I got nothing," said Tatsuki instantly.

"You moron, you didn't even try!"

How about Ryu? 

"Eh?"

Ryu, said Mayfi clearly, and this time, Seito could hear her too. He was startled. It means dragon. I think it's cute. 

"That's a great idea!" squealed Mix, hugging Mayfi again. Hearts flew. "You're such a smart little Pokémon, yes you are…yes you are…"

Mixy, you're squishing me! 

"What do you think?" said Tatsuki, looking directly at Seito.

Seito felt nervous; it was the first non-unfriendly thing Tatsuki had said to him. He nodded tentatively.

"Okay!" said Mix, crouching down to face level with Dratini. "Ryu it is, then! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

CRASH, BANG, CRASH – Mix went sprawling across the floor amidst a storm of papers, small, metal instruments, and the newly-dented latch to a DNA-examining machine. Ryu slid backwards on his belly.

"What did I tell you about running in the lab?" moaned the professor.

"Nothing, actually."

"Well…no running in the lab!"

"He bit me, it wasn't my fault!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WASN'T MY FAULT –"

Tatsuki jumped backwards. "Here we go –"

There was a strange, melodious, musical sound. Ryu was wailing as well.

"I didn't say it was your fault – my DNA transmitter – Manaphy, please hush –"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT, IT WASN'T –"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Almost an hour later, after the mess had been cleaned, Mix and the Pokémon quieted, lunch given, PokéDexes, trainer cards, money, and unused Poké Balls distributed, they were ready to leave.

At least, they thought they were.

"Brrrrrrrrring! Brrrrrrrrring!"

"Telephone…stay right here!" said the professor warningly to Mix, who looked quite happy again.

In the other room, they could hear Rowan lift the video phone. "May I ask who is speaking? Oh, hello, Beattie –"

"IF YOU HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO MY BABY BOY, I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU, BERTRAND ROWAN!"

"Hey, it's my mom!" said Tatsuki cheerfully, sprinting after the professor; after a moment, Mix and Seito followed as well, Seito unconsciously rubbing the Poké Ball that now contained Ryu.

"CASTRATION, MAY I REMIND YOU, IS NOT A PLEASANT EXPERIENCE–"

"Hi, Mom!"

"Oh, hello, darling," said Beattie Rowan sweetly. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I promise not to castrate you."

"I've heard that one before," grumbled the professor, stepping back to allow Tatsuki full reign.

Beattie put her hands childishly on her hips. She had Tatsuki's electric yellow hair, although her eyes were brown instead of green. "Darling, where do you get off doing this? You take off, don't even leave a note – I can tell, dear, that's Mix's handwriting – and go to become a Pokémon trainer! Well, you can just get your patootie right back here, darling, because I have it on full authority that you won't be registered until spring."

"Too late, Mom," said Tatsuki, smirking. "I've already registered. I have my Pokémon."

"I don't care," she sniffled. "You are coming home, darling! (Just wondering, which Pokémon did you choose, Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup? There's a whole personality assessment you can do online.)"

"I didn't choose any of them, I got a Fire type, Houndour."

"Houndour!" Beattie squealed, her voice reaching a pitch not unfamiliar to Zubat. "Honey, Houndour are part Dark, they're not reliable – and such a depressing Pokémon, too – and bad luck! Dark Pokémon are bad luck!"

"They are not," said Tatsuki, bristling, but his mother plowed over him.

"And a Fire type, dear? But I thought – well, fire –"

"Quiet," said Tatsuki, his voice suddenly low and angry. Mix looked frightened. "I'm a Pokémon trainer, and that's the way it's gonna stay."

"Well – I –" said Beattie, blustering. She turned to someone unseen, behind her. "Jenny, help me out here!"

"They're fourteen, Bea, we can't have them forever," came a mild voice, and a woman stepped into the camera. She was Mix in adult form, eyes kind and lavender, hair dark as charcoal. The only different was that Jennifer's hair was cut in a neat bob.

"Mama!" said Mix, squishing in beside Tatsuki.

"Hello, dear," said Jennifer Morissette calmly. "I hear you've become a Pokémon trainer. I must say, it's quite a surprise. I always imagined us having a party…lots of balloons…and Bea having the time of her life organizing it, of course."

For the first time, Mix felt a twinge of regret. It was quickly eclipsed, however, by a glow of pride. It hit her, truly, for the first time: she was a Pokémon trainer. She had taken the first step to making her dream come true. She mattered in the world.

"I'm not sorry," she said, waiting with bated breath for her mother's reaction.

"Of course you're not," said Jennifer mildly. "I would be disappointed if you were. I remember when I first snuck off to become a Pokémon Master, disobeying my mother, rest her soul. However, I became a coordinater instead. Strange the directions life takes us."

"I'll miss you," said Mix tremulously, and was surprised to find how much she meant it.

"I'll miss you, too. I'm sending you something. A goodbye present."

"What is it?"

"You'll see. It should arrive soon; I sent it by Bea's Chatot, by air. In the meantime, may I have the honor of seeing your lucky new Pokémon?"

"Yeah!" said Mix enthusiastically, holding up Mayfi. "This is Mayfi."

"Mariii!"

"It's not some seriously deformed Piplup, is it?" said Beattie, squinting through the screen.

"No! It's a Manaphy, a rare Pokémon. It just hatched from an egg the professor gave me – well, I found it, but it's mine now."

"How sweet," said Jennifer Morissette. "I admit I've never heard of a Manaphy before, but it looks very cute. I'm sure you two will be fast friends."

"See, Mom?" interjected Tatsuki. "Mix's mom's letting her go."

Beattie huffed, looking very worried indeed. "Just – just be careful, don't bother big Pokémon, never take candy from strangers, wash your underwear, be careful of girls – I don't mean you, Mix darling, but other girls, hormones, you know –"

"Mom –"

"Don't play around construction sites, and –" she took a deep breath, as if steadying herself – "don't play around with fire."

The atmosphere in the cramped space changed perceptively; Mix waited for the explosion, but it didn't come.

"I will," said Tatsuki quietly.

Quickly, Jennifer said, "Who's that behind you?"

Seito started as they all turned to look at him. He'd felt strange, watching them converse with their mothers, and was almost glad to be noticed.

"Oh!" said Mix, pulling Seito forward. "This is our new friend, Seito Shigure, he's going to travel with us."

"Well!" said Beattie. "What happened to you, darling? Come out the wrong end of a fight? You're even scrawnier than my Tatsuki –"

Seito stiffened. Jennifer interrupted calmly, "It's wonderful to meet you, Seito. Please, have fun on your journey. Don't let anything worry you. Watch over Mix and Tatsuki; they could use a little guidance."

"He will," Mix answered for him. Jennifer smiled at him, and he felt, though full of shame, pleased.

"Be careful, darlings!" wailed Beattie Rowan. "Oh, dear, here come the tears – Jenny, darling, my handkerchief –"

"Good luck, Mix. I love you," said Jennifer, handing Beattie a small square of lacy cloth.

"I love you too, Mama," said Mix tearily; the moment was somewhat ruined with the loud honking sound of Beattie blowing her nose.

As soon as the screen turned off, the noise vanished, their mother's faces disappearing into a black sheet.

"Poor woman," said Tatsuki fondly, "old girl runs herself dry. Hope your mom doesn't want that lace thing back."

"It was Beattie's, she was borrowing it," said Mix automatically. Her mother…things were different now. When she saw her in the future, they would not live together…visits would be short, fleeting…Mix felt another mood swing coming on.

"I'M GOING TO MISS THEEEEEEM!!" she howled, throwing herself flat on the floor.

From the other room, the professor called, "Did either of you order something?"

"The package!" shrieked Mix, leaping up and sprinting into the other room, followed by an alarmed Seito and an exasperated Tatsuki.

The large Chatot, a colorful flying Pokémon, stood still as Rowan unwound the package from it's foot. It opened it's mouth: "Wash the sheets, dear!" it said in Beattie's high voice.

"Chatot imitates any voice it hears," said Rowan, chortling. He tossed the package at Mix, and the large bird flew away, out the window. Mix charged after it.

"BYEEEEE, CHATOT!"

"WASH THE SHEETS, DEAAAAAAAAR!"

Tatsuki grabbed the fallen package and tore it open, brown paper falling to the floor. His blue-and-green backpack bounced onto his lap.

"Excellent! She mailed me all my junk!"

As Tatsuki pawed through his rucksack to make sure he still had his iPlayer, Mix found two packages with her name on them; a small, square box, and a flat, rectangular one. She ripped open the flat one first; it was a violet notebook embossed with her name in gold. Silver leaves curled up the side. A piece of paper fell out.

To record all your adventures. Love, Mom.

Mix hugged the diary, then tucked it away in a front pocket of her bag, vowing to write in it every night. She then turned to the smaller box. She gasped.

It contained a small, silver pendant on a chain. The pendant was a Badge; it gleamed in the light, two sky-blue metallic crescents emblazoned on the silver. She flipped it over. On the back, "Pokémon League Official Badge, 1987" was engraved.

She picked up the note.

Dear Mix,

This was the first, and only, badge I ever earned. It's of no official use now, but I'd like you to have it, as a reminder to follow your dreams. I've always wondered what would have happened if I hadn't given up on being a Pokémon trainer. Always believe in yourself.

Love, Mom

Delighted, Mix put the note in the front pocket, as well, where she had decided to keep items of value. She hooked the silvery chain around the back of her neck; the Badge gleamed against her collarbone, pleasantly cool.

"I'll always wear it," she whispered.

Tatsuki glanced over at her. "Cool necklace," he commented, tossing the wadded-up packing paper into a nearby trash bin and swinging his backpack into his shoulder.

Seito wondered. What would happen if he had had different parents? Would he be happy, talking with his friends, as he prepared to depart forever? Would he miss his family, but look ahead to the future with hope? Hope…and happiness…those things were impossible to him.

"You ready, Seito?" said Mix, getting to her feet, her pendant glinting.

He watched her hair, blacker than anything he had ever seen, slip over her shoulder as she took a step forward.

If he had to become a Pokémon trainer to make her happy,

So be it.

He nodded, aware that the days ahead would always be filled with the darkness and gloom that his life had given him, and for the moment, not caring.

Roscoe, his red spikes wilting with humidity, his uniform soaked with sweat, stumbled through the front door of the Team Galactic base.

"ID?" said a crisp new recruit, eyeing him with distaste.

"Stuff it," he snarled, swiping his card through himself; with a cool ding, the elevator doors slid open.

"Wait," said the grunt, "Roscoe, Agent 4Y9? Boss wants to see you."

"Think I don't know that?" muttered Roscoe, jamming his thumb against a button emblazoned with a silver crest. The elevator doors shut with a clang, pulling him upward, as he shifted nervously from foot to foot.

The Boss was sure to be angry…he was always angry when anyone failed to please him. He'd appeared out of nowhere, several years ago, and taken the Team by storm. He'd been a prisoner at first. Roscoe still remembered the day when the tall silver-haired boy had been forced past on his way to the prison, snarling and spitting at anyone he saw.

And two months later, he was in control of the entire operation.

Roscoe still had no idea how it had happened. He'd been a grunt then, and even after he'd been elevated, they hadn't bothered him with the details. No one ever bothered with the details – that was for the Boss to know, and the Boss alone.

The elevator jerked to a stop. Roscoe stepped into the cool hallway, trying to tease his spikes back to their normal height. Stupid gel. Gave out at the first sign of stress.

He strode down the hallway, cameras following his every move, squinting in the dim light.

"Agent 4Y9, reporting for duty," he said loudly, forcing his voice not to shake; like most bullies, he was a coward at heart.

He opened one eye wide, just in time for the flashing light to scan his mud-brown iris.

Without even a knock, the door opened, completely silent on thick hinges.

"Agent 4Y9?" came a surprisingly soft, melodious voice.

"Yes," he said meekly, stepping reluctantly into the room; the heavy door slammed shut behind him. It was like a control panel; screens covered the walls, showing every moment of every corridor of the base. The Boss liked to be in control.

He got up from his swivel chair, long silvery hair cascading like a waterfall over his back, and turned to face Roscoe. His eyes were a light purple, disarmingly large, but full of suppressed anger, like a tightly coiled spring.

"I expected you back an hour ago. Did you secure the requested item?"

"No," gasped Roscoe, and as the Boss's face grew dark, he stammered, "But I have news. It's hatched. It's hatched and your suspicions were correct, Boss – it's Manaphy."

"Manaphy," the silver-haired man breathed, and his light eyes seemed to enlarge. Roscoe was once again struck by how young he was. He could not have been a day older than eighteen. "I need more information."

"I have it, your Bossiness," said Roscoe hastily. "The Pokémon is now traveling with three children, one in particular. I have their pictures on my camera," and he popped a single dark earring from his earlobe. It was a tiny lens, and he inserted it into a perfect niche on the wall – instantly, a revolving photo swallowed one of the hallway screens, a picture of a thin, pretty girl, with violet eyes and long black hair. Roscoe looked between her and the Boss, surprised by how similar their eyes were.

His face betrayed no surprise, but Roscoe saw one hand twitch. "Thank you," he said coldly, and Roscoe was again surprised; he had expected rage, storming, heavy objects thrown at the very least. But the Boss motioned for him to leave, so he did, bowing low.

"And," said the Boss in his quiet, musical voice, "you will be joining with Agent 788 on this particular assignment, I should think."

"Of course," said Roscoe, his pallor increasing, and the door swung shut.

The silver-haired man looked again at the girl on the screen. He chuckled quietly to himself. If this wasn't destiny, his name wasn't Sterling Morissette.

THE END

_Dear Diary,_

_My first official day of being a Pokémon trainer! It seems so impossible. A week and a half ago, I had no idea who Seito Shigure was, or Mayfi. I'd never have guessed what was coming up. Today was amazing. We came across a small Pokémon Center in the middle of the woods, which was lucky, because the road between Sandgem Town and Jubilife City is pretty long. Before we left Sandgem, we had a picnic at the beach. Tatsuki, Mayfi, and I went swimming, and we found out that Seito can't swim. I guess no one ever showed him how. I'll have to teach him sometime._

_Anyway, everyone seems to want to battle. Mayfi's almost at level 8 already, and Veiler's growing fast, too. I've barely seen Ryu at all. Seito doesn't seem to want to let him out of his Poké Ball. It's almost like he's afraid. At least, that's what Mayfi says, and you know what she's like._

_Today, Veiler was licking Tatsuki, so Tatsuki flipped out, tripped, fell down a ravine, and nearly knocked himself out. His head's so hard, though, he's all right. I thought we were gonna sleep in the woods, but I'm glad we have beds tonight. I'll sleep like _

_We should arrive in Jubilife City tomorrow. It should be exciting._

Mix tapped her pen against her chin, wondering what else to write. It was a strange experience, writing in a diary. Something she'd never tried to do before. She switched off her flashlight and lay still for a moment, listening to her friend's breathing. Tatsuki's was irritatingly loud and rancorous, while Seito's was quiet and shallow, almost indistinguishable. She assumed they were both asleep, tired out by the long day they'd had.

But something was bothering her. Gingerly, she got out of bed, careful not to jiggle the bunk she shared with Tatsuki. Not that it would wake him, however; nothing could wake a sleeping Tatsuki. She could just make out Seito across the shadowy room, invisible beneath his blankets. Even thinking about him gave her an antsy feeling, as if she needed to get up and move around. She wished there was something she could do, something to erase the last fourteen years of his life. But of course, there was nothing.

She gently lifted Mayfi, who was sleeping quietly on her pillow, and tucked her beneath her arm. Then, she crossed the room. Ryu's Poké Ball glinted dully in the dusk of the dressertop, as if Seito had wanted it to remain as far away from him as possible.

She picked up the Poké Ball, shifted Mayfi in her arms, and opened the door. A small sliver of light from the hallway fell across the floor, and Mix slipped inside, hoping she would not wake her friends.

The hallway was quiet; it was past midnight. Mix crept to the elevator, feeling exposed in her thin nightshirt, and returned to the lobby. It had a peaceful, undisturbed air; the receptionist lay, snoring, across her desk. It was the smallest Pokémon Center Mix has ever encountered, made entirely out of logs, with only a few rooms for passing trainers. Luckily, not many stayed the night.

As soon as she was outside, in the cool refuge of the tree silhouettes, massive sentinels against the spangled sky, Mix released Ryu.

The little dragon uncoiled on the wet grass, and Mix blinked rapidly, blinded by the sudden flash of light. Mayfi stirred.

Whaa…what are we doing out here? 

Mix knelt, fixing Ryu with a stern expression. "I need to talk to you," she said.

The Dratini yawned in her face.

"I thought so," said Mix triumphantly. "Mayfi, do your stuff."

Do what stuff? Whose? 

Mix smirked; it was nice to be the confusing one. "Translate whatever Ryu says."

Ryu began to chirrup in a slow, cooing voice.

He wants to know why you woke him up…and…um…thinks you're a ditz who needs her sleep because…um…he thinks you need to let your brain cells grow. Ryu, that's not nice! 

"No, it's okay," said Mix, toying with her gym badge. "But why don't you like me, Ryu?"

He doesn't like…what was that? Oh – he doesn't like any humans. 

"Why?"

He wants you to mind your own business, said Mayfi, now sounding desperately awkward, but Mix didn't notice.

"Well, I have news for you, Ryu," she said, ignoring the cold breeze that chilled her bare legs. "Seito's your trainer, and he needs you to like him. It's important."

He…doesn't care. He says that all humans are bad, no matter what…they locked him in a dirty cage – back in Johto – and forgot to feed him. 

"Only some humans are like that," said Mix, suddenly fighting to keep her voice calm. It seemed terribly important that she make Ryu understand. "Not all of them…not me, and definitely not Seito."

He wants you to prove it, 

"Easy. Humans suffer from other humans sometimes, just like Pokémon suffer from other Pokémon. Seito had to deal with bad people just like you. He was locked up in a cage by someone who forgot to feed him," she said, deciding to make it as simple as possible.

A pause.

He says he's never heard of humans hurting other humans, said Mayfi, and then, in an undertone, He sounds suspicious. 

The moon gleamed above them, phosphorant and yellow-white.

"Well, they do," said Mix firmly. "Haven't you wondered why Seito looks so beat-up? Another person did that. Anyone can hurt someone else. That's the sad truth of it. The scar on Tatsuki's cheek was from a Pokémon, but the one on his arm was from a human. Just because some humans hurt you definitely doesn't mean that all of them will. It's just the way it works."

The breeze rustled the treetops, which moved like ghosts, brushing the cloud-dappled sky.

Maybe you're right, came the slow voice. But it wasn't Mayfi.

It was Ryu.

"I can understand you!" said Mix, surprised. "But that means…"

We've bonded, yeah, and all that jazz, said Ryu impatiently. Whatever you say, woman. 

YAY! 

"Does that mean you're going to be nice to Seito?"

I'll do what I want, when I want to do it, said Ryu maddeningly. He softened. But the kid doesn't seem too bad. He doesn't talk, anyway, which is nice. Most humans talk too much. I'm looking at you meaningfully, in case you can't tell. 

I like you! squealed Mayfi, jumping from Mix's arms to Ryu's smooth, scaled back.

Hey, pipsqueak! Off, now! 

Mix giggled at the sight of Ryu thrashing in the soil, Mayfi clinging determinably to his back. "I'm glad we've settled that. Would you like to go back in your Poké Ball now?"

Please. 

Mayfi landed in the dirt with a thump, her ride suddenly transformed into insubstantial light and sucked inside a small sphere. Ow! Hey! Where'd he go? 

"Back to sleep, where we should be," said Mix, picking up the small Pokémon and leaving the wide night for the safety of the Pokémon Center, Ryu's Poké Ball clutched in her fist.

When she returned to the dark room, she was struck by a sudden wave of exhaustion so intense she was barely able to make it to bed. She crashed onto the lower bunk, Mayfi bouncing on her chest, and promptly fell asleep.

"Mix, get up."

"Mreeeee…meh."

"Wake up already."

"Gaaah. Hrrrrrrrrrph."

Mixy makes lots of interesting noises in the morning, said Mayfi pleasantly.

"You're not going to have time to do your face."

Mix shot out of bed, blankets flying everywhere. Mayfi landed, once again, on the floor, this time accompanied by Tatsuki.

"GOD! Do you HAVE to outleap the French Armada every morning?"

"Shower," Mix gasped, scrabbling for the bathroom. "Blow-dryer…makeup…"

"Wait – WAIT!"

But Mix had already thrown open the door. The bathroom was filled with steam, so it took Mix a moment to see who was standing at the sink, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, trying to rebind the bandages the way Nurse Joy had told him. Seito gave a little jump and looked up, his wide amber eyes filled with alarm.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Mix fell over herself backing away. She slammed the door so hard, the floor shook.

Tatsuki rolled around in peals of laughter. "Aha…ahahahaha…was he naked?"

"NO! God, you pervert!"

"Aahahaha…AHAHAHAHA –"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Mix, tackling him. He gave an "oomph" but continued to laugh.

At that moment, Veiler stuck his head out from under the bed. PLAY! he barked, throwing himself onto the pile, while Mayfi floated around in a panic.

I know! she said, knocking Ryu's Poké Ball onto the floor; the light blue Dragon slithered across the carpet and wrapped around Tatsuki's throat.

Some Pokémon are still trying to sleep, you electrocuted moron! 

"I tell him that every day," sighed Mix, as Tatsuki rolled across the floor, spluttering.

Attack! howled Veiler, and he leapt on top of Tatsuki as well.

I said stop him, not kill him! cried Mayfi, and in a burst of great panic, sent her feeble Water Gun washing over them all.

"Hang on, Ryu, let go, he's gonna suffocate," said Mix at last, pulling Ryu's sleek body from around Tatsuki's throat. To everyone's surprise, he came easily.

"Eh…aha…ethanks," Tatsuki spluttered.

"Don't thank me, you pervert, I just didn't want Mayfi to get worried."

Thanks. 

"Welcome."

Seito chose this moment to emerge from the shower, fully dressed, looking awkward; Mix charged past him and slammed the door, yelling "Sorry!" behind her. Seconds later, they heard the warm rush of the shower.

Tatsuki met his eyes, unsure of what to say. For a moment they were still. Then, thankfully, Mayfi interrupted by jumping on Ryu, the latter of which who squawked loudly. Tatsuki busied himself with pulling bits of lint off Veiler's coat, and Seito went to retrieve Ryu's Poké Ball, face burning.

Much later, after Mix had finally put on all her makeup, bound her long hair into two straight braids, and snipped at her bangs with scissors, they went down to breakfast. The conversation went something like this:

"Suki-kun, stop staring at my boobs."

"Please. There's nothing to stare at."

"There is!" shrieked Mix, flapping her hands at him indignantly and spraying bits of toast across the table.

"Hey, Seito, take a look. Do you see anything?"

"You PERVERT!!! Look, you're making him turn blue with your disgustingness!!"

At which point Tatsuki launched himself across the table, knocking it over in the process, locked his arms across Seito's chest, and pulled hard; a small stirring spoon shot from his mouth and clattered across the table. Mix gaped as orange juice, bagels, and cereal splattered across the floor, Seito was coughing, and Tatsuki, the weirdo, was laughing.

"That was the worst breakfast in the universe," muttered Mix, after the three of them had trooped red-faced out of the Pokémon Center without saying goodbye.

Tatsuki was being his usual annoying self, dancing around Seito with chants of "I saved your liiife, I saved your liiife, I saved your liiife –"

"You're going to need someone to save your life in a minute if you don't shut up," hissed Mix, who had been severely embarrassed over the boob-talk at breakfast.

"I saved your liiife, I saved your liiife –"

Suki-kun…ah…you might want to shut up now… said Mayfi, sensing her trainer's murderous impulses.

"I SAVED YOUR LIIIFE –"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Too late. 

Mix leapt on his back and latched on, forcing him to carry her, piggyback style, for quite a ways along the path, until he dropped like a stone, redfaced and sweating.

Mix got to her feet primly and dusted off her short pink skirt. "That's what you get. Karma, my man."

"Errehehh…hruuugh…mmmreh," Tatsuki replied cuttingly.

Throughout all this, Seito had been traipsing after them, still humiliated over the breakfast incident, and, despite himself, interested. He'd never met people his own age like Mix and Tatsuki, happy people, who didn't care about causing pain to others. At times, he almost wanted to laugh along with them. It was a very strange sensation.

"Are…aha…we almost to Jubilife?" said Tatsuki.

"Almost…I'd check the map Rowan gave us, but you left it at the center."

"Actually, Veiler ate it."

"Oh, sure. Blame it on the puppy," said Mix waspishly; Mayfi bounced and smiled.

No, it's true! I bet him he couldn't do it. 

Momentary silence. Then, to all of their surprise, Seito suddenly pointed at the bushes behind them. It was so odd for him to intentionally draw attention to himself that they all turned.

A small, lion-like Pokémon had wandered from behind a tree, looking quite dreamy. It gave a start when it spotted the three trainers.

"It's soo cute!" cried Mix predictably. It was; It had silky, bluish-black fur, round, mouse-like ears, and large eyes.

"PokéDex, PokéDex!"

"I know what it is, it's a Shinx!"

But Tatsuki had already pulled out the gleaming red box; it unfolded to reveal a small screen and a set of speakers. The screen flashed to reveal a standardized photo of a Shinx. "All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded."

"I want it," said Mix.

"No chance. I saw it first."

"No, you didn't, Seito did! I can have it, can't I, Seito?"

Taken aback at being address, Seito nodded automatically.

"There! Aha! I get it!"

"NO way!"

While the two were arguing, the Shinx had begun to sidle away.

Mix twisted. "Mayfi, Water Gun!"

Can do! 

Jumping in the Pokémon's way, Mix sent a small stream of pressurized water, drenching the small Pokémon. Looking excited, she began to flash with so many rapid lights that Mayfi was blinded.

I can't see! 

"Bubble Attack, hard left!"

Exploding, silvery bubbles flew through the air like bullets, slamming into Shinx's flashing fur, knocking her over. In an instant, she was back on her feet.

"Shrriiiii!"

Electricity crackled, zooming together from points in his fur, forming a small, glowing ball in her mouth, which promptly sent whiplike tendrils of electricity at Mayfi; Mayfi shrieked in pain.

"Oh, I forgot, you're a Water type! Try a Tackle!"

Still dizzy, Mayfi plunged toward Shinx, who hopped nimbly out of the way, sending another Spark Attack toward Manaphy, who managed to soar out of the way. Rolling clumsily in midair, it crashed straight into Shinx, knocking her against a tree.

"Excellent!" said Mix as Shinx slid down the trunk, looking dazed. "Poké Ball, go!"

The Poké Ball flew, enveloping the stunned Pokémon in a sheaf of white light, which was sucked back, vacuum-like, into the capsule, which fell to the ground, shaking violently.

Mix held her breath as the Poké Ball rocked back and forth, shimmering slightly, like a heated mirage. Finally, at long last, it tilted to the side and went dark, emitting a cheerful-sounding PING.

"I DID IT!!!" shrieked Mix, seizing the Poké Ball and dancing in mad circles. "I CAPTURED A SHINX!! GO…" and she looked around, saw Mayfi swaying on the ground, and scooped it up. "GO MAYFI!!!! WOOOO!!"

No problem, said Mayfi, sounding breathless but pleased.

Mix hurled the Poké Ball at the ground. Moments later, the little female Shinx appeared on the ground, shaking the dizziness away.

"Shiiinx," she said coolly, regarding her new trainer with careful eyes, obviously trying to make a good first impression.

An impression that was shattered when Mix lunged at the small Electric-type, hugging it madly. "SOCUTESOCUTESOCUTE….AAAAAAAGH!"

At the sudden, wild lights, Tatsuki fell back; it was Seito who ran forward, grabbed Mix, and pulled her away. Luckily, Shinx fell to the ground at that moment; otherwise, Seito would have gotten shocked as well. As it was, Seito, looking panicked, caught Mix just before she fell.

Tatsuki jumped to his feet, startled by his own sudden surge of anger at the sight of Seito holding Mix; he bumped Seito rather hard, sending him stumbling back, and touched Mix's shoulder himself. Mix, who had stars in her eyes, had seen nothing.

"You okay, homegirl?"

"F-fine," said Mix, sounding dazed; Shinx began to calmly preen herself.

That was mean! 

"It's all right, Mayfi," said Mix, shaking the last vestiges of the shock from her system. However, something still felt off. It wasn't until she patted her back, expecting to feel her braids, that she freaked.

"WHERE'S MY HAIR???!!!"

"Um…gone vertical?" suggested Tatsuki, already starting to snort as he gazed upwards. Rigid with static, Mix's braids had shot straight into the air, like some mutated version of Pippi Longstocking.

"NOOOOOOO!!"

Tatsuki dissolved into laughter at the sight of Mix running in wild circles, trying to pin down her braids, which simply sprung up again. "Help me – HELP ME – My hair, my hair, myhairmyhairmyhair –"

Hold still! said Mayfi wildly, squirting a jet of water straight at Mix's head. The black braids went limp again, plastered to Mix's back, as she sighed in momentary relief. Then she started up again.

"My MAKEUP!! It's smearing, I know it's smearing!!!!"

Don't worry, I'll wash it off for you! 

"NO! No – phaw! Blesh! Stoppit!"

With streaks of black eyeliner running down her wet face, Mix looked quite deranged; she seized a stick and began whacking away at Mayfi, who skittered to hide behind a tree, while Tatsuki continued to crack up. Shinx sat calmly in the center of the melee, still cleaning herself, seemingly pleased to have caused it.

Seito had melted into the shadows again. He was angry at himself. Hadn't Resu told him never to touch anyone? Anyone he neared was in danger; that's why his mother had killed herself, to stay away from him. Tatsuki obviously knew this. That was why he'd been so quick to knock him away from Mix. But the sudden lurch of fear when Mix had screamed…he'd never felt anything like it. Trying to help seemed like the last thing he'd do. And yet he had…

"I'll call you Kolink!"

Mix had wiped away the remainder of her eyeliner and was beaming at Shinx, who gave her a sideways glance.

"Kolink… 'ko' means child – I took Japanese in high school – and 'link' is like 'blink'! Pretty smart, huh?"

Kolink gave her a "don't mess with me or I'll shock you to smithereens" look.

"Aha…alrighty then…you probably need some rest, don't you, Kolink? Return!"

Kolink vanished in a swirl of yellow light reminiscent of Tatsuki's hair. Tatsuki gave Seito a halfway-guilty look; he hadn't meant to shove him so roughly, but Seito had made no noise. He was gazing at the ground like he always did, hazelnut hair spilling over his face.

Janida Harlem was annoyed, even more so than usual. She flicked her blonde tresses over her shoulder, gave two scurrying children a scathing look. They scurried faster.

Her luxurious, wavy blonde hair and wide blue eyes gave most an impression that she was innocent. It was an impression she strove to maintain. As she was to be saddled with that moronic Neanderthal, Roscoe Gerard, it would be even more difficult, as she assumed she'd need to spent her time making biting remarks to keep him in line. Lech that he was; the one time they'd spoken face to face, Janida had ordered him to get her coffee, and he'd spent the whole ten seconds staring at her chest.

But she put up with anything to get closer to the Boss; that gorgeous man, his long, silvery hair, his impossibly light eyes. She'd seen him shirtless once. Best day of her life. Not to mention that she was probably the only non-Admin that knew his real name. She'd heard him murmur it to himself, once, while he thought he was alone. He tended to talk to himself. It was charming.

Janida shuddered as the masses of people passing her by, all stuffing themselves on cotton candy and bags of greasy popcorn. Stupid Clefairy Fair; didn't anyone know what was necessary to maintain a trim waist? She tapped her watch with one manicured nail, muttering under her breath, "Get here soon, you moron, or I'll have your ass served with salmon."

Her one piece of jewelry, a diamond-studded pendant in the form of a capital G, hung over her tight black shirt.

And then he was there, popping beside her, extricating himself clumsily from the sidewalk.

"You idiot," she hissed, seizing his Popsicle and grinding it beneath her heel, "we were not supposed to be seen."

"Hey! I was eating that," he complained, looking remorsefully down at the splatter of green on the sidewalk.

"Not now, you're not," she said from behind bleached-white teeth. "Have you got the explosives?"

"Yeah," he said, leering at her. Certain parts of her.

She caught him under the chin with one knife-sharp nail, bringing his face upward. "Eyes up here. Understand, please, that I am light-years ahead of you in status. Any disrespect will be punished upon. I am only with you to oversee that your idiocy does not jeopardize the mission."

"Whatever you say, beautiful," he replied, but there was a spark of anger behind his close-set eyes.

"We have orders. Plant the bomb, wait until they are nearby, then set it off – understood? The Boss does not want the girl injured. Repeat, the black-haired girl, he doesn't want her hurt."

"Why's that?"

"Ster – if the Boss does not share his reasons with you, it's no fault of mine," she said smoothly, although she herself did not know why the girl was to be kept safe. She'd seen a picture of her – a Laila Morissette – and she was pretty. Extremely pretty.

She was too young for him, thought Janida. He wouldn't degrade himself.

"Do you know where to plant the explosives?"

"Yeah," he said, now picking a tooth with one finger. Janida suppressed a shudder. "What about the yellow-headed one? Is he under some warranty, too?"

"No. He's fair game."

"Good," grunted Roscoe, spitting onto the sidewalk. "I don't like him. Wouldn't mind watching him get exploded."

"Blown up. Getting BLOWN UP," Janida snapped, unable to control herself. "That's it. Give me the dynamite. I'll set the bomb, you keep watch."

"Alrighty then," he said lazily, settling back against the wall and watching his pretty blonde cohort disappear amongst the crowd…

"THE CLEFAIRY FAIR!!"

"We know!!" shouted Tatsuki back at her; Mix squinted up at the shining sun in a happy daze.

"I didn't know it was time for the fair! Let's go on rides! And eat cotton candy! And do other stuff!"

What's cotton candy? 

"Heaven," said Mix simply.

Do you roll in it? 

"If you want. Seito, have you ever been to this fair before?"

It was a thoughtless question; of course he hadn't. She bit her lip as he shook his head.

"Well, you are now!" Mix exclaimed, taking his hand and pulling him into the throngs of brightly-colored people who meandered around, taking pictures, chewing things.

She was halted by a short, stocky man in a brown business suit. He looked sweaty; he held a square of cloth to his forehead.

"Promotion contest for the new Pokétch," he panted. "Find the three numbered clowns, get their noses, and you get a free Pokétch coupon!"

"Get their noses?" said Mix, wrinkling her own.

"Plastic balls, you know, the whole shebang.

"NOSES!" Mix shouted, startling everyone. "Okay! I'll get the noses! After I have some candy…and pizza…and soda…"

Mix treated her friends to a full-on junk food fest, and they sat together on the edge of a fountain, Seito nibbling curiously at a torch of cotton candy – which Mayfi was steadily depleting – Mix licking an ice cream, and Tatsuki shoveling popcorn into his mouth by the handfuls. The cool water of the fountain spritzed them now and then; on such a hot day, it felt nice.

Mayfi's pupils had gotten huge. So…much…sugar… she said tremulously, vibrating slightly.

"Ah…no more cotton candy for you," said Mix hastily, taking Mayfi away from Mix. "Hey, let's let the Pokémon out. I'm sure they want to have fun at the fair too."

Tatsuki, his mouth bulging, nodded, and so did Seito; Veiler and Ryu appeared in a huge burst of light, attracting attention from passersby. Mix released Kolink, who shook her head in distaste at the sudden spray of the fountain.

With a Houndoom winding around Tatsuki's legs, a Dratini draped across Seito's shoulders like a giant scarf, and a Manaphy on Mix's shoulder, they set off. At first, Kolink insisted on walking, but when she came in danger of being stepped on one too many times, Mix scooped her up.

"Quiet. Would you rather be flattened?" she inquired, when Kolink's star-shaped tail waved threateningly.

Mix, Tatsuki, and Seito piled onto the front car in a roller coaster, leaving their Pokémon in a small pen designed specifically for the Pokémon of the passengers. The Pokémon were quite put out at first, until they discovered the miniature water slide and squeaky toys. Kolink and Ryu were content to sunbathe.

With Mix squished in the center, the roller coaster, now loaded with people, began to climb. She put one arm around each of the boy's waists, opting to use them instead of the safety bar. Seito was too nervous to object; he'd never been on a roller coaster before.

With a giant creak of apprehension, the roller coaster reached the tip…and then they were down, hurtling through space, faster then a diving bird. Everyone screamed; even Seito made a little noise of shock. Mix's arms tightened like crowbars around them.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she shrieked, while Tatsuki exploded with wild laughter, his hair standing on end; even Seito released the bar for one hair-raising moment, suspending himself in space.

They're flying!? cried Mayfi, perched atop the waterslide, watching them began another hurtling descent.

No, they're on a track, said Ryu, without opening his eyes.

For the first time, Kolink spoke, her voice mischievous. Anyone want to go on a little adventure? 

ADVENTURE! barked Veiler, running in mad circles. He slipped in a puddle of water and fell flat on his face. Everyone ignored him.

What adventure? asked Mayfi, sliding down the waterslide, the red jewel on her tummy glinting.

An exploring adventure, said Kolink, drawing one paw over her head. Let's check out this fair. Anyone for a little real fun? 

Ryu cracked one eye, interested. I'm game. 

Mayfi giggled. Mixy's gonna be so mad! I'm in. 

ADVENTURE! 

No one noticed as the Pokémon, all reasonably small, escaped; Mayfi simply floated over the pen and unlocked it from the other side. Several other unfamiliar Pokémon left with Ryu, Kolink, and Veiler, but they took off in a different direction.

Come on, said Kolink, leading them off through the packed crowd…

"That was so much FUN!" gasped Mix, stumbling a little as she followed Tatsuki down the stairs. Seito grasped the railing for support; he'd never felt anything quite like it, and wasn't sure he wanted to again.

"Oh look, they take pictures while you're in midair. Hahaha, Suki-kun, you look like a corncob!"

Tatsuki tried to think of something to say about Mix's picture, but couldn't; she actually looked quite cute, half-hidden behind her friends, head turned to the side as she shrieked.

It was Seito whose gaze wandered away from the flashing screen, past the lines of people waiting for the coaster, past the brightly-colored tents and silvery fences. His eyes alighted on the small Pokémon pen.

Nearly falling over himself, he pulled frantically at Mix's arm.

"Huh – Seito? What's wrong?"

He motioned toward the pen.

"EMERGENCY!! EMERGENCY!! POKÉMON ESCAPE!! CALL OUT THE FRENCH ARMADA!!" wailed Mix, vaulting over the staircase.

The teenage girl who was supposed to be watching the pen turned; she had been deep in conversation with the handsome popcorn vendor.

"Oh no!" she cried. "My Marill's gone!"

"SO'S MY MAYFI AND KOLINK!"

"And Veiler!"

Mix looked at Seito, adding, "And Ryu!"

"This is a disaster!" moaned the girl, sliding down to sit on the step; she had short, bubblegum pink hair, along with hundreds of freckles across her face.

"It's okay! We can find them!" exclaimed Mix. She pored over the crowed, across an oddly familiar red-haired man, a buxom blonde who was staring straight at her –

And then there was an enormous BOOM – people were screaming, and the giant, rickety towers that supported the roller coaster was splintering – debris showered them as the massive structure began to fall – the crowds were charging in all direction, trampling people underfoot, while an unseen megaphone pleaded with people to stay calm – Mix couldn't see, everyone was panicking, she thought wildly of the Pokémon –

"MOVE!" bellowed the pink-haired girl, yanking her roughly aside – a huge coaster car bashed into the ground, right where she had been standing, crushing the empty Pokémon pen – she had lost sight of Seito and Tatsuki –

"UNDER HERE!"

Mix found herself jerked beneath the popcorn stand just as the roller coaster fell – the noise was deafening, all creaking metal and cracking wood, and there were more, smaller explosions – and then there was a sound like a thousands sledgehammers hammering the thin wooden shaft above her head, and everything went black.

"Oh, God," came the terrified whisper out of the darkness. "Are you okay?"

Mix wondered at that. She wasn't feeling especially comfortable, she was sore, but everything seemed to be in working order. She just couldn't move. With a sudden flash of horror, she thought she might be paralyzed.

"I'm f-fine – I can't move – I can't see –"

"Me neither," came the voice, and this was a tremendous relief.

"So I'm not dead?"

"Dead? You're not dead – we're buried."

"Buried?" whispered Mix. Seito…Tatsuki…Mayfi…the Pokémon…were they all right? She had to escape. She had to find them, make sure they were okay…

Dust filtered into her lungs as she shoved furiously at the heavy planks across her back, a suffocating effort in the small, black space, but nothing moved. By the grunts coming from somewhere across from her, Mix guessed that the pink-haired girl was failing similarly.

Then she heard the faint shout:

"Mix?!"

"I'm down here!" she bellowed, with all the force left in her crushed lungs. She heard the girl echo "Yeah!" and for a moment, there was nothing but the sound of their harsh breathing.

Then, with a terrible jarring crunch, a bar of wood and metal lifted from her back, spilling light down into the confined space. Mix breathed a sigh of relief, looking around her with disbelieving eyes; a single plank had landed sideways above them, keeping them from being crushed by the rubble.

A hand forced its way through the hole, gripped the wood, and pulled strongly; this time, Mix threw her own efforts into it, and the debris clattered sideways. Moments later, she saw a dirty pink head pop up beside her.

The arms reached down again, pulled her up, and she was enveloped in the arms of Tatsuki, who hugged her tightly. She looked at his face. It was filthy from the stirred dust, and blood trickled from a small cut above his eye.

"Are you okay?" she said, near tears, and he nodded huskily.

"Yeah – I thought – I thought –"

"A little help down here?"

Mix started, pulling her legs free of the splintered mess. The pink-haired girl hoisted herself out, a rip along the side of her striped yellow tank, and she gave them a weary grin. "Thanks. Thought I was a goner."

"No, you – you rescued me," said Mix, remembering the hands that had yanked her beneath the popcorn stand.

"Well, you were just standing there like a ditz, had to do something. I can't believe the coaster just up and fell, it's been working for years. Impossible."

Tatsuki spoke again, his voice thick. "I heard explosions. Thought I saw fire."

Mix's hand tightened in his.

"Fire? Huh. Hey, my name's Robin, by the way. Robin Wyndham."

"I'm Mix, he's Tatsuki," Mix said, her heartbeat slowing again, relieved at the normalcy of introductions. Then it started up again, just as fast. "Seito – where is he?"

"I don't know, it was all chaos – he disappeared –"

"Oh no," she whispered, and this time, tears really did appear in her eyes, startlingly light and pure against her dirty face. "We have to find him. We have to find the Pokémon, too…"

"We will," said Tatsuki, glowing with false confidence. He looked over at Robin. "You didn't happen to see which way the Pokémon went?"

Mix felt inexplicably angry, betrayed; Tatsuki would go after the Pokémon without a thought for Seito. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Tatsuki say one friendly thing to him since they'd met. She dropped to her knees again in the smoking wreckage, yanking furiously at the debris with bare hands.

"SEITO!"

"Mix! He's not there!"

"How do you know?! You've never liked him, you want him to be buried…"

"What?" said Tatsuki, looking stricken; but there was a sudden flash of bright light, and both of them turned. A chestnut-brown, owl-like Pokémon fluttered above them.

"Noo…nootwoll…" he said in a deep, baritone hoot.

Robin flicked the fringed bangs of her pink hair. "Noctowl, see if there's anyone under there!"

Noctowl flapped his wings, focusing narrow, red-yellow eyes at the debris. Mix thought she could sense a thin red beam emanating from them, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Well?"

"Nooot."

Robin gave Mix a triumphant, blazing smile. "Noctowl can sense life with her Psychic attacks – return, Noctowl – and no one's living down there."

She hadn't meant it to come out quite so dark; Mix's hands were sweaty. The unspoken was there. Living…

"He probably got pulled along with the crowd," said Tatsuki bracingly. "I bet he's found the Pokémon by now. I wouldn't be surprised. Let's go, before the police show up; I don't want to get arrested again."

Robin threw him a happy look as they clambered over the shifting wood. "I know, right? Getting arrested sucks."

"I started a fight at a concert. We both ended up in the hospital," said Tatsuki, sounding distinctly proud of himself.

"I chucked eggs at a police car. Sleepover dare."

Mix ignored the odd conversation. She felt sick with worry. What if Seito had been crushed in the fall? Burned by the explosives? What if the Pokémon were lost, trampled under the mad rush to escape? What if they'd been kidnapped?

Seito had not been crushed, although he'd come near enough to ending up so. When the first explosion rocked the fairground, he'd overbalanced and fallen backwards, off the railing. There followed a few terrifying moments where he was blinded by dust kicked in his face, deafened by the cacophony of footsteps thundering around him, and was sure he'd be trampled to death. Some unseen hand pulled up upright just before the earsplitting sound of the track splitting. He's been borne along the frantic rush of people, quite unable to control his direction, trapped in a mass of chaos and confusion. Someone had shoved him from behind, he'd fallen on his face, his nose pressed into the dry ground – something struck him in the back, jarring his ribs, and he'd rolled over –

And there had been a sudden jerk on the collar of his shirt, and he'd found himself being dragged sideways, through the stampede and the choking dust.

SEITO!! 

And a hard tongue scraped enthusiastically across his face, muffling the barks of delight.

Did you come to join our ADVENTURE? 

Seito was too busy coughing to listen; he wiped dirt and sweat from his eyes, sat up, and looked around. A few more people ran past, shouting, yelling, but the mainstream of the crowd had gone past. Echoing bangs, like fireworks, still emanated from the way he'd come.

He looked desperately at the black-and-orange Pokémon, hoping somehow to convey his questions: Where were the other Pokémon, did he know what had happened to Mix and Tatsuki?

Veiler opened his fanged mouth wide.

We're on an ADVENTURE, it was Kolink's idea! Hey, where'd everybody go? Anyone! Woof! 

Two creatures emerged from beneath an overturned sausage cart. Kolink was so completely covered in dirt, she appeared brown. A rubbery blue ball seemed to be rolling beside her. It uncoiled to reveal small, bright eyes, and a blue sphere bouncing on the end of her black zigzag tail. There was a camouflage bandanna tied around her rounded ears.

"Marii!"

Nooo, moaned Kolink. I'm so filthy…must clean…must CLEAN… She began licking herself vigorously.

Is now really the time? said Veiler. Seito looked at him, surprised, at this sudden emergence of sarcasm; however, when Kolink didn't reply, Veiler barked I guess it IS the time! and began to lick himself as well.

Seito staggered to his feet. It was still difficult to see; gritty clouds of dust stung his eyes and throat, making him cough. The sharp, acrid tang of smoke invaded his nose; large plumes of it billowed from the remains of the roller coaster, off in the distance. Presumably, something had exploded.

He looked around, but no other Pokémon appeared. Where were Ryu and Mayfi? And Mix…Tatsuki…if they hadn't run, the giant track would have fallen on top of them. He was struck by a sudden urge to sprint toward the smoking wreck, but something caught his eye; two people were picking their way past, supremely unconcerned with the rubble. They wore matching, silvery-black jumpsuits; the female had a mass of golden tresses, and the male was stocky and red-haired. He was teasing his hair into perfect spikes with one hand. With a wave of shock, Seito recognized him as the man Tatsuki had fought in the forest.

"I told you not to let the girl get hurt," snapped the young woman, stepping over a crumpled parasol.

"What was I supposed to do? Wait until she got 'er hands on that weird blue thing we're supposed to catch?

"The Pokémon had escaped," hissed the blonde. "All we needed was a diversion – you didn't need to blow up the ground specifically under their feet. I don't care how you feel about the boy, we had orders concerning the girl."

Their voices were fading into the distance; they were getting further away.

"All we have to do is find Manaphy…"

Seito remained stock-still, shock crashing over him in waves. The fair had been destroyed in a specific attempt to find Mayfi. They were all in danger…except for Mix, who, it seemed, was to be spared. But why?

He had to find them…no matter what the blonde woman said, the redhead had "blown up the ground under their feet…" they could be hurt, even dying… it was the first time he'd ever felt real concern about another person's well-being. It was a sensation he didn't entirely like, as if there was a drawstring inside him, pulling tighter with every second.

But he needed to find Mayfi, too, before these black-outfitted people did.

He glanced at the Pokémon, who were busy licking themselves, all except the Marill, who, for some strange reason, was licking the ground.

If only he could talk, he could tell them to split up, find the others. He gave Veiler's tail a tentative yank.

Arruff? Huh? 

Seito pointed at himself, then at the deserted fairground in the distance. He pointed at Veiler, then at the wreckage of the coaster.

You want me to play Beethoven Symphony eight on a mahogany piano, painted black? 

You moron, said Kolink, disengaging her tongue. He wants to you go tell Mix what's up while he looks for Mayfi and Ryu. We lost them in the crowd, remember? 

RIGHT! Veiler howled, taking off. Kolink sighed heavily, getting delicately to her feet.

If I must follow him… 

Marill gave Seito a lazy wave, and then it was gone, waddling hastily after the other Pokémon.

Seito turned, took a deep breath, and started to run.

Five minutes later…

"KOLINK!!" shrieked Mix, seizing the small Pokémon and squeezing it. "KO…AYIIIIII!"

Not so loud, darling, said Kolink coolly, her blue-black fur crackling with electricity.

SUKI!!! 

Veiler bounded at Tatsuki's chest with such enthusiasm, he knocked the boy flat. He then proceeded to slobber all over his face.

"Ow – Veiler – down!"

"Yo," said Robin in delight, watching the round blue mouse approach her. "Knew you'd come back, chickie. Sista shake!"

And she high-fived Marill twice.

Overjoyed with the return of the Pokémon, Mix twirled. "Where's Mayfi and Ryu?"

We dunno. Seito's looking for them. Would you put me down? 

"SEITO!!" shrieked Mix, nearly dropping Kolink. "HE'S ALIVE?? HE'S OKAY?? ARE YOU SURE??"

Very sure, said Kolink, wincing at the volume. 

"Happy dance!" said Mix, hopping around on one foot; something hard and heavy seemed to lift from her heart. "All we halfta do is find them!"

Kolink thought about mentioning the two adults, but decided against it. Whatever you say. 

"We should return the Pokémon," Robin suggested, pulling the bandanna from Marill's ears. "They'll only be in the way."

"Yeah," said Mix, pulling out a Poké Ball. "Return, Kolink!"

Behind her, Veiler had already vanished. Marill was sucked inside her Poké Ball as well.

"What a busted fair," moaned Robin, rubbing at the grit in her dark eyes as they moved on. "Look, they're evacuating everybody."

As they neared the gateway, a man noticed them. It was the slight, balding man they'd seen on their way in. His expensive suit was dust-covered. "You kids!" he shouted. "Come on, everyone out – there's been some faulty equipment, it's not safe around here."

Mix looked stubborn. "My friends are missing – we'll go as soon as we've found them."

"Sorry, girl. Orders. Everyone out."

Mix thought fast. She had a plan. A good one. A plan that would stun everyone with her brilliance, a plan that would enable them with a quick and easy escape.

"LOOK!!! CURTAINS!!!" she bellowed, gesturing madly in no particular direction. Automatically, the man turned to look. Mix seized Tatsuki and Robin's hands and flew off, weaving between deserted tents and colorful stands. She rounded a merry-go-round – the music was still playing faintly – and punched the air.

"Woo! We made it!"

"'Curtains!'" mimicked Tatsuki. "I think that was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard. Did you actually see any curtains,"

"Hey, it worked," said Robin, cutting them off. She scratched her freckled nose. "Since your Pokémon found Marill, I'll help you find your Mayfri or whatever."

"Yay! Hey – SEITO!"

Mix had spotted her friend meandering past the green Twister. She waved frantically, narrowly avoiding stepping on a dropped ice cream. "SEITO!"

He gave a start, turned, and saw them. He staggered as Mix charged him, hugging him tightly. She felt the usual twitch of discontent as he pulled away, and she turned instead to Tatsuki, who was staring at them. Something hard crossed his face.

"Yo," said Robin in her dramatic voice. "You're the kid Mix was flipping over. You two got a thing, or something?"

"PERVERT ALERT–"

"Let's look for the Pokémon, huh?" said Tatsuki hastily; it was so strange for him to break up an argument that they all complied, peering about, calling names.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" sang Mix, skipping alongside Seito; he tried to make sense of his mixed emotions. He was glad she was all right, as well, but why did he feel so simultaneously pleased and uncomfortable when she touched him?

"Oh, yeah; that's Robin, she helped us out before, when things fell on us. Do you know where Mayfi and Ryu are?"

He shook his head, watching disappointment settle over her like a cloud; almost immediately, she brightened.

"They've got to be around here somewhere!"

What HAD happened to the other two Pokémon?

They'd been separated from the others, caught up, and pulled along in the mad upsurge of chaotic, panicked people. It wasn't until Mayfi careened into someone that they were stopped, bouncing out of the crowd like diverted pinballs.

Now, completely isolated, they floated/slithered around the fairground.

Mayfi was busy popping in and out of the empty tents.

Not in here! 

You've said that a million times. They weren't in either of those tents, what makes you think they'll be in that one? 

Not in here! 

I KNOW. They're not ANYWHERE. 

Not in here! 

I have an idea. Why don't we ditch this place? Leave, go into the forest. Have lives of our own again. 

Ryu was thinking longingly of the days when he'd floated, wild and untethered, through the icy depths of the ocean. It was only when Mayfi didn't reply with a "Not in here!" that he was distracted.

That's the stupidest thought you've ever had! said Mayfi, whacking his rounded head with one flipperlike arm. Who wants to live in the wild? We get good food, super trainers, and a nice place to sleep. And you can't leave Seito, you're his only Pokémon. 

Ryu recalled the conversation of the previous night. He scowled, narrowing his shiny black eyes. He didn't want to think about that, or the confusion the girl had given him.

Hey! In here! 

He gave a little jump; only the tips of Mayfi's antennae were visible from the flaps of the polka-dotted tent.

They're…in there? 

And then Mayfi came pinwheeling away from the door, skidding along the dusty ground. MONSTERS! 

What? Warily, Ryu slinked over to the tent opening. He peered inside, his sight adjusting to the stuffy dimness. Three misshapen creatures were huddled in the shadows, trembling.

Mayfi – those aren't monsters, they're clowns! 

At his musical cry, the clowns moved forward into the light. They were dressed identically, with curly red wigs, shiny, bulbous red noses, and a ludicrous yellow outfit. Their faces were streaked with makeup, which had melted with the heat and sweat.

"Look! A Pokéy-woky-mon!"

"It can help us- elp us!"

"Can't you people ever talk normally?" grunted the third clown, who had an unusually deep, gravelly voice.

"We havy-wavy-to. We're clow-owhns!"

Ryu turned away. Morons. I am surrounded by morons. 

"Let's follow-ollow it!"

"It will take us to it's trainer-ainer!"

"I need a cigar…"

The clowns bounded after Ryu, blinking in the sudden sunlight.

Mayfi caught sight of them.

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"What-ut is that noisy-woisy?"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"My earsy-wearsies!"

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"GOD, SHUT UP!"

Some ways away, Mix heard a distant, shrill screeching.

Robin gave a little shudder. "Sounds like someone's being tortured."

"MAYFI!" wailed Mix, charging in the direction of the sound, black braids flying.

"We're going TOWARDS that noise?"

Tatsuki sighed. "I think that way every day."

Mayfi's huge eyes were screwed up, faucets of tears running down her blue face, and her shrieks drowned out everything, which is why she didn't hear Mix approaching. Naturally, when arms latched around her from behind, she assumed it was an attack of the monster clowns. She let loose with her worst wail yet.

"MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!"

Mix released her instantly and tumbled to the ground; Tatsuki grabbed his head in pain; Seito threw his hands over his ears; Robin flung herself flat on her face, and the three clowns leapt and soared about in agony.

"MY EARSYS!!!!"

"Your whatsies?"

"Pour shotsies? Of what?"

"What are you idiots gabbling about?" grumbled the third clown, coming to a halt. Mix tilted her head to the side; sounds came as if from underwater.

"Clowns?"

"Sounds?" groaned Tatsuki. "I don't want any more sounds…"

"Is the French Armada gone?" piped Robin unexpectedly from the ground.

What is it with everyone and the French Armada? said Ryu, uncoiling his tail from around his head.

Inside joke! said Mayfi, who had just realized who had arrived. "Oh! Mixy, Sei-kun, Suki-kun, Pink-kun! Hello! 

"Please don't bellow," whimpered Mix.

Ooooh, I'm sorry! 

"You're porridge?"

They all had to wait until their hearing was sufficiently recovered to communicate normally.

"That's better," sighed Mix, after Mayfi had done her best to clear her trainer's ears by shooting a stream of water at her.

"I know it's wetter," said Tatsuki, whacking the side of his head experimentally.

"Anyway!" said the gruffest of the clowns. "When we heard the explosions, we ran to hide in the tent."

"Holdy-woldy it right there!" said Clown Two. "We haven't introduced ourselves! Formation….CLOWN!"

The three clowns instantly drew together and touched hands, forming a kind of star.

"I'm Dressing!" shouted the first clown, executing a clumsy backflip.

"Hootles!"

The third clown stood sullenly, arms crossed. "I refuse."

"Do it…do it…shun the non-believer…SHUUUUUNNNN…"

"Not that again," moaned the clown, as Dressing and Hootles broke into giggles. "Fine…Spit."

Tatsuki gaped at him. "Spit?"

"Got a problem with that, kiddo?" said Spit, firing up.

"Maybe I do!"

Before Tatsuki could engage in a fight with a clown, rounding out nicely the number of people he'd fought – a construction worker, a plumber, a man giving out balloons in the park, a clerk at a lingerie store, and many others – Robin intervened.

"Maybe we should, like, go somewhere else now? As in, not the recently-exploded carnival?"

"Oh yeah," said Mix, "Mayfi, this is Robin."

Nice to meet you, Pink-kun, said Mayfi politely.

Seito, who had been standing quite still, felt a sudden rustling behind him. He half-turned, just in time to catch a glimpse of something flashing from behind the tent. He took a half-step away, but it was too late; two long, whiplike vines lassoed around his body and drew tight, bringing him crashing violently to the cracked ground. He yelped in surprise and pain.

"Viiile plume," came a husky, nasal voice; Seito found himself being dragged across the dirt as a large Pokémon with a bluish body and an enormous pink flower atop her head withdrew her vines.

Mix spun around, nearly overbalancing. "What are you doing?!?" she shrieked. "Let him go!" She ran forward, intending on tearing the vines from Seito's body, but a young woman stepped in the way. She was wearing all black, the only light glinting from a small silver G on her chest. The same letter was dangling, as a pendant, from her neck. She had luxurious blonde hair and round blue eyes, eyes that would have been innocent had she not been gazing at Mix with such vindictive pleasure.

"Away," she hissed, holding a very shiny knife to Seito's throat, "or he's done for."

Mix's head was spinning; things seemed to be plunging from the first disaster to the next. First the explosion, then the missing Pokémon, and now this?

The clowns scrambled to hide behind each other, and, maddeningly, Robin turned and ran, vanishing behind a cart. Tatsuki made an angry movement forward, but Janida pressed the blade hard against Seito's skin.

Another man had appeared, dressed identically, but as different in looks as two people could be.

"It's you!" Tatsuki hollered, recognizing the man instantly.

"Oh, yeah, the snotty little upstart from the woods," said Roscoe, flexing his muscles. "Care to have another go?"

"Do I!"

Tatsuki made as if to fling himself forward, but Mix jerked him backward so hard, he fell to the floor. Janida had made another movement with the knife.

Everything seemed very surreal to Seito, the dim throbbing in his ribs, the green vines, rough like rope, cutting off his breath. He didn't know what to feel or think; he had longed for death before, but now that it was upon him, it seemed different, like a changed friend reacquainted. The only thing that didn't seem like a dream was the knife, cold as ice and sharp against his skin.

"What do you want?" whispered Mix, her eyes on the knife.

"Team Galactic, at your service," said Janida. She had expected the girl to give a quiver at the name of the greatest team of organized crime, but she did not. Gathering herself, Janida continued, "I'll get straight to the point; give me the little blue thing, or your friend draws his last breath now."

Mix was agonized; the knife seemed to have swallowed every once of confidence she possessed. She felt drained, frightened, unable to summon courage or even anger.

Me? said Mayfi.

Then two things happened in quick succession; Robin appeared from behind, her short neon hair flying as she swung a wooden chair at Janida; it splintered across her back, knocking her flat. As she scrabbled for the knife, Ryu dove forward and flicked it with his tail, away into the shadows. As Roscoe made a lunge for Robin's neck, Ryu entwined himself around the stocky man's ankles; he fell hard and fast, very unlike the slow breaking of the roller coaster track.

"Vileplume, Toxic!" spat Janida, her mouth full of dirt; purple swells appeared on the Pokémon's vines, traveling quickly toward Seito. However, before they reached him, Ryu bit down hard. With a terrible screech, Vileplume let the vines fall from Seito. Mix seized him and dragged him back.

"That's it!" spat Roscoe, heaving himself upright. "Go, Stunky!"

A purple-furred, catlike Pokémon appeared in a sear of light.

Ryu, looking fierce, slithered forward. I'm battling! 

Seito stared at his Pokémon in shock. Here it was, the thought he'd been trying to avoid for a week, the reason he had refused to accept any battles; how could he battle without a voice?

Mix saw his hesitation, guessed what he was thinking. She whispered in his ear: "Ryu only knows three moves, Wrap, Leer, and Thunder Wave; use sign language." She raised her voice. "Ryu! This means Wrap…" she clapped once, "This is Leer…" she covered her eyes with her hands, "And this is Thunder Wave!" She brought two fists together. "Impromptu for now, but it'll have to do!"

Seito ran these desperately through his mind. Wrap – Thunder Wave – Leer –

"Stunky, use Poison Gas!"

A thick fog of purple mist rose from the light body, enveloping Ryu instantly.

The clowns jumped around, holding their noses; Robin cried, "That reeks!" Mix merely watched, looking anxious.

The gas faded, and Ryu's body was stained purple. There was a blank look in his eyes; he'd been poisoned.

Hastily, Seito slammed two fists together. Shaking himself out of his daze, Ryu's blue body flashed blindingly with yellow – volts of electricity spiraled off in all directions, and one huge spark zipped straight into Stunky's fur. Stunky froze, bolt upright, static coursing through his fur, unable to move. As this happened, Ryu gave a shudder; the purple color intensified.

Take that, you greaseball! he spat nonetheless.

Roscoe was shouting, his face red and angry. "Use Scratch, you pathetic excuse for a Pokémon!"

But Stunky merely shivered there, rooted to the spot.

Wildly, Seito clapped; the sound seemed to crack the air. Ryu wound his violet-tinged body around the frozen Stunky, drawing tighter and tighter, pressing his scales into the Pokémon's smelly, itchy fur, immobilizing him.

Roscoe yelled, "Focus Energy!"

Stunky's body hardened, energy coursing through his fur. Ryu tried to tighten his coils, but the poison shook him once again, sapping his strength, while Stunky appeared rejuvenated.

"Scratch!"

Taking advantage of Ryu's momentary weakness, Stunky slipped a claw free and slashed, fast as lightning, along his side; long red lines appeared on the turquoise scales, and Ryu, shocked and hurt, let go.

Seito threw his hands over his eyes, and Ryu seemed to swell, glowering at Stunky with a hundred times his normal intensity; the Poison type cowered, his Defense lowered. But the poison shuddered through Ryu's long body once again, and he felt himself slipping.

Seito was panicking; this was terrible, they were going to loose, and it was all his fault. How presumptuous he'd been, becoming a Pokémon trainer! He was only making his Pokémon suffer. Suddenly acutely feeling his inability to speak, Seito shook his head frantically, trying to intimate his wish to call the match.

But Ryu turned, black eyes flaring. We're not giving up now! 

His voice was so intense that Seito hesitated; completely on his own, Ryu lashed his body around Stunky once again, drawing tighter, tighter, forcing the Pokémon's breath away – and then tiny volts of electricity were pouring into Stunky as well – a simultaneous attack.

"GET LOOSE! SHAKE HIM OFF! HE'S ONLY A SLIMY – LITTLE – WORM!" Roscoe howled, shaking his fists, jerking at his short hair. Stunky made one final, trembling effort to heave away the crushing coils; and then he had fainted, swirls replacing his pupils, Ryu the only thing keeping him upright.

"Stunky is unable to battle – the match goes to…SEITO SHIGURE!!" Mix shouted, who had decided to assume the position of referee.

He looked at her, stunned. He hadn't won – Ryu had.

But then Ryu fell to the ground as well, the poison sapping the last of his strength.

Oh no! squealed Mayfi, who'd barely made a sound during the battle. Ryu! He's fainted! 

"Call him back," advised Robin, "and we'll get him to a Pokémon Center…"

Seito pulled out his Poké Ball, and Ryu's motionless form vanished.

"It doesn't matter," said Janida, trying to calm her raging partner. "It doesn't matter, let me –"

"Who's there?!"

A sudden, loud voice pealed across the fairground; Mix turned. A tall, slim woman with sharp blue hair was striding toward them. She was wearing the navy of a police officer and had a stern expression.

"Sh! Police! Move it, you idiot!" gasped Janida, pummeling Roscoe's bulk with her fists. Moments later, she began to sprint away, bounding over and around the still rides, followed by Roscoe.

"Should I chase them?" said Officer Jenny, casting a suspicious look at the dust cloud rising in their wake.

"Never mind that – we need to get to a Pokémon Center," said Mix.

She gave the girl a slightly surprised expression. "Emergency?"

When everyone nodded, she said, "All right, I'll give you a ride – hey, you wouldn't happen to be the missing clowns I've been sent to find, Barnabas Fritter, Gary Mainsfield, and Rudolf Senecle?"

"We prefer-effer our stage names," said one of the clowns; Mix had already forgotten which.

The gruff clown approached her. His eyes were unexpectedly kind. "Well, you helped us, so here you are," he said brusquely, popping off his nose and dropping it into Mix's hand. It felt warm and round, like a tomato.

"Excellent idea-ya!" chorused the other clowns, tossing their noses to Tatsuki and Seito.

"Those things are awful to wear," said the deep-voiced clown, "terribly uncomfortable." He rubbed his long, sweaty nose. "If you don't mind, we'll be off to the caravan. Take those noses to the Pokétch Company, you should each get a free Pokétch."

"THANKS!" Mix exclaimed, throwing her arms around his polka-dotted waist.

"Yes, well," he replied, sounding surprised. "Thank you for finding us. Come on, brothers, we'll be late for dinner!"

"Dinney-yinny!"

"CLOWN FORMATION!!"

They watched the clowns dance off into the sunset.

"Brothers?" said Tatsuki.

"Apparently," said Mix. She leapt in front of Seito. "Seito! You won your first battle – way to go!"

He didn't feel particularly proud of himself. All he felt, as he looked down upon Ryu's Poké Ball, was slightly sick.

Officer Jenny motioned them on with a jerk of her head. "Come on, the Pokémon Center's on the other side of town, my motorbike's at the entrance."

"Wanna come, Robin?" asked Mix, and was delighted to hear a "Yes."

"WOO! Sleepover tonight!! We'll have SOOO much fun…we'll shave Tatsuki's eyebrows…"

As Tatsuki spluttered, Seito looked down again at the Poké Ball in his hand. He felt strange, shaken. He'd won the battle…but he felt like he'd lost.

THE END

That night, Mix had a strange dream. Perhaps she was just overtired from her escapades with Robin, but it was oddly real. It was the Pokémon from the lake – it had three tails, she had not noticed that before, and a jewel was set into the magenta crown. It was simply there, hovering on the edges of her subconsciousness for hours – and then, just before she awoke, a massive wave of water plunged over her mind, obliviating everything. And she heard the cool, flute-like voice arc through her head: "Beware of the Fourth."

And then a very different voice echoed.

"WHERE ARE MY EYEBROWS???!?!"

Mix opened a bleary eye to see Tatsuki, half-clothed and apparently in great distress, trip and fall face-first on the nylon red carpet of the Pokémon Center room. He jumped up again, howling, "GIVE THEM BACK!!! RIGHT THIS SECOND!!!!"

He grabbed his messy hair and yanked it back from his forehead; there were two pale marks where his eyebrows used to be, giving him a distinctly surprised looks.

Robin was laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her bottom bunk; Seito, startled at the noise, sat up. Mix leaned over.

"Hey, No Eyebrows, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep."

"WHERE ARE THEY???"

"Not on your face, that's for sure," Mix said. Even Seito was beginning to smile; Robin was caught in paroxysms of laughter, gasping for breath. Mayfi wriggled out from under Mix's covers, eyeing the spectacle.

Hey, Suki-kun, where did your eyebrows go? 

Her sweetly bemused voice did it; Tatsuki let out a roar of rage, charged into the marble bathroom, and slammed the door so hard the bunks shook. Yawning loudly, Mix lowered herself down the wooden ladder. "Nice wake-up call, isn't it? Sorry, Seito, it was our fault."

"Her idea," said Robin, still spluttering. "Did you – see – his – FACE?!"

Mix giggled. "He's going to murder us. He's not going to come out till they grow back in."

Mayfi threw her a befuddled look. But where did they go? 

"Washed down the sink, off our razor," replied Robin, as Mix, too sleepy to be self-conscious, stepped out of her PokéFun nightshirt – she was wearing a bra underneath – and began rummaging for clothes.

Seito fell back against his pillow, the returning dread from yesterday overcoming his embarrassment.

Mix began swiping liquid liner along her lower eyelids.

Why did you shave his eyebrows? 

"They were there," said Robin, jerking a brush through her short hair. She pulled on a thin camouflage tank and a pair of jean shorts.

Mix spun round, her makeup completed. "Let me give you a makeover!!!! Pleaaaaaase?"

Robin looked wary. "Em…all right, I suppose…"

With a shriek of delight, Mix tackled her, pinned her to the bed, and began applying green eye shadow.

They trooped out of the Pokémon Center some time later, Tatsuki still muttering mutinously. He refused to even look at Mix and Robin, even when Robin grabbed him around the waist and made him blush.

Jubilife was buzzing already; flashing lights emanated from large billboards, people hung out their laundry from tall apartments, women with strollers pushed down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, Mix remembered something important, something that'd been driven from her mind with Tatsuki's fuming. She turned to Seito.

"Seito, you were talking!"

He gave her a look like a deer caught in headlights; she disregarded this. "Last night, after we shaved Suki-kun's eyebrows, right before I fell asleep! You were talking – I heard you, I just didn't know what you said. I know it was you, it wasn't Suki-kun or Robin's or Mayfi's voice!"

Tatsuki gaped at him, looking owlish without his eyebrows. "You talked?"

"Come to think of it, I might've heard it too," said Robin. "No promises, but there was something."

"Can you talk?" said Mix excitedly. "I thought there was something wrong with your voice. Do you know how?"

Seito looked between the other three, who were now gazing at him expectantly. He felt terribly afraid and pressured. He shook his head, staring hard at the ground, deliberately letting his hazel hair shift to cover his face.

Mix sensed that he was uncomfortable. Quickly, clumsily, she changed the subject. "So where are we going next?"

Tatsuki was still looking curiously at Seito, but he replied, "Two choices; Canalave Town or Oreburgh. Both of 'em have gyms, so it doesn't really matter –"

"The Oreburgh gym leader's missing," said Robin at once. "He's been gone for ages, it's all over the news, I can't believe you don't know. I live there, I only went along with the carnival to make some cash to pay a fine. I'm heading back."

Mix looked sorry as she said, "We've got to get badges before next summer – we're heading to Canalave."

Robin shrugged, although she looked disappointed. "Maybe I'll see you. Come back to Oreburgh when you have a chance; I'm sure Roark'll return eventually. In the meantime, good luck." She smiled flirtatiously at Tatsuki. "Be missing you. Hope your eyebrows grow back in soon; they used to look good."

Tatsuki missed the eyebrow jibe; he strutted in circles, obviously very pleased with himself. "Hey, I'll miss you. Maybe I can give you a call."

"Sure," said Robin, looking amused. She pulled a pink felt marker from her purse, scrawling 667-998 on Tatsuki's arm. She winked at him, looking very interesting with all Mix's makeup on her face, and started walking away. "Bye, Mix, call me! See you, Seito, Mayfi!"

Bye, Pink-kun! 

"Bye," Mix sighed, feeling melancholy; it'd been nice having another girl to hassle the boys with.

Tatsuki stretched his arms over his head. The prideful look on his face was more than a little funny, with his eyebrows missing, but he seemed to have forgotten.

"Suki-kun's got a cruuush," sang Mix as they walked on. Seito glanced at Tatsuki, who didn't look irritated; quite the contrary.

"Obviously, SHE had a crush on ME," yawned Tatsuki. "No worries, there's plenty of the man to go around."

This shut Mix up at once, but not for long. Eyeing him, she muttered, "No Eyebrows."

"SHUT UP!!"

They stopped in at the air-conditioned Pokétch Company before they left. The balding man appeared to be the CEO; beaming, he gave them the Pokétches, which appeared to be nothing but metallic watches. However, they doubled at stopwatches, step-counters, and many other useful little things.

Mix's watch was violently pink. Seito's was dark blue, and Tatsuki's was light blue. All the way through the city, Mix fiddled with the knobs, looking fascinated. "Look, I've taken 1178 steps since we left."

"I've taken 1201! Ha! Take that!"

Seito had 1243, but he said nothing, preferring to let Tatsuki stride about in maddening cockiness.

Mix had purchased another Town Map at a mart, along with some Potions, Antidotes, and other items. She unfolded it, looking supremely confused. "So…we go past the Trainer School…we've done that…by that weird WiFi museum…okay…and then…we're supposed to reach a river."

Seito and Tatsuki looked around; they were immersed in trees.

"Give me that," said Tatsuki, wrenching the map from her hands. "Look, we're on the right track, it's all good. We just have to keep going straight –" BAM.

Mix, who'd been immersed with watching the flicking numbers on her Step Counter, hadn't been watching where she'd been going – there was a loud, shattering thump as she ran straight into a tree, shaking the leaves to the top. Thoroughly startled, she dropped to the ground.

"Wow," chortled Tatsuki, "that was amazing. Do it again, we'll put in on YouTube –"

Suddenly, there came a great rustling from the elder Mix had crashed into. Startled, Seito glanced up. The branches were rustling, the foliage trembling as if from a huge effort – and then, purple leaves seemed to emerge among the green, spilling out, flapping madly.

"MUTANT TREE!!!" screamed Mix, scrabbling to her feet, just as the "purple leaves" took wing into the air; there were hundreds of them. It was almost impossible to distinguish one from the other.

As the purple swarm soared above them, Mix aimed her PokéDex at it. Flashing, the machine flickered to life, scrolling through a photo of a Pokémon Mix recognized as one of the many that fluttered above them. It was a smooth purple, with large, bell-shaped ears and a mouselike body. It had no eyes, but a round, fanged mouth. Two thin tails trailed like coattails, and large, papery wings spread. "Zubat," said the PokéDex. "This Pokémon emits high, screeching sounds to alert its kin. They are nocturnal and do not like to be awakened during the day."

"Crap," moaned Tatsuki as one of the Zubat swooped low, chittering loudly. The rest seemed to discover the source of the disturbance, shrieking with the highest-pitched squeaks Mix had ever heard.

They're not happy! 

"You think?" Tatsuki said. "Run!"

Mix grabbed Mayfi, seized Seito's arm – he had been standing frozen, watching the cloud of Pokémon in amazement – and took off after Tatsuki, whose bobbing yellow head flashed through the trees ahead of them.

Seito saw a glint of green among the swarm of purple, but before he had time to dwell on it, Mix pulled him forward again, shrieking, as the Zubat swooped again.

After a few minutes of this, they seemed to grow tired of chasing their quarry through the trees. Most of them fluttered aimlessly, obviously tired, before turning to flap back to their roost. A few, however, dove for one last time, entangling themselves in Mix's hair.

"GETOUTGETOUTGETOUT!!! AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Mix sprinted around in wild circles, trying to disengage the frantic Zubat from her flying back hair. Tatsuki spun round, shocked.

Get out of her hair! squealed Mayfi. Out! She sent a spurt of streaming water at the blur of Mix and Zubat, drenching them all, but it only served to freak her out further. Howling, she tore at the Zubat, who now seemed just as keen to escape as she was. Two of them freed themselves and soared away, but one of them still struggled, hopelessly entangled.

Hardly knowing what he was doing, Seito sprang forward, grabbing her, and closed his hand around the remaining Zubat. He sank his teeth into Seito's fingers, but he barely noticed. Wrenching the Zubat out, he flung him away; the Pokémon crashed into a tree, dazed, and spun to the ground.

Panting, Mix seized the ends of her hair and shook it. "Are they out? Are they gone?"

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Tatsuki. "That thing's green!"

Mix looked round; the Zubat sprawled on the ground was, indeed, a light shade of grass green. "ANOTHER MUTANT FROM THE MUTANT TREE!" she shouted.

"No, it's shiny!" said Tatsuki. "Is it dead?"

Seito felt immensely guilty; he hadn't meant to hurt anything.

"No – weird!" said Mix, examining it closely. "It's asleep!"

And so it was, a high-pitched whistling coming from the open mouth. It took Seito a moment to realize that it was snoring.

"A perfect chance to capture it!" crowed Tatsuki, digging around in his backpack for a Poké Ball. "Shiny Pokémon are way rare –"

"Nope!" said Mix, swiping his bag and holding it away from him. "Seito gets this one. He got it out of my hair. All yours, Sei-kun!"

All his misgivings about being a Pokémon trainer flooded back; didn't she understand that he wasn't right for this job, that all he'd do was get his Pokémon hurt? He couldn't force any Pokémon, even a green Zubat, to obey him.

"Go on!" said Mix, still beaming, apparently under the impression that she was doing him a huge favor. Tatsuki made a giant leap for his bag and missed.

Hurry, before it wakes up! 

Realizing they'd continue to stand there until he caught the thing, but feeling as if he was committing a great crime, he pulled out one of the empty Poké Balls the professor had given them before they left. He tossed it half-heartedly at the sleeping Zubat; he was sucked inside at once. They all watched it rock back and forth, waiting for it to still, knowing that Pokémon were incredibly easy to capture when they were asleep.

The Poké Ball darkened and tilted with a familiar "DING."

"You did it!"

"He didn't DO anything," grumbled Tatsuki, sounding annoyed, but everyone ignored him.

"Don't let him out right now, he's probably still sleeping," Mix said, watching Seito hesitantly pick up the Poké Ball. He dropped it in his pocket as if it had burned him. She wondered why he seemed so leery around his Pokémon.

He afraid that they're getting hurt because of him, said Mayfi, her voice all-knowing. It had been such a long time since the last of her odd professions that Mix stared.

"What?"

Tatsuki looked between them. "You're doing that thought-speak again, aren't you? God, I don't know what to do with all these girls hankering after me. Some people just have too much sex appeal."

"No Eyebrows."

"SHUT UP!!!"

Hey – the river! 

At this, Mix peered through the trees. Just beyond the dappled spray of brown and green, she could see yellow sunlight glinting copiously from a sparkle of blue.

"Finally – Canalave, here we come!"

But when they reached the river, they could do little more than stand and gape. It was the hugest river Mix had ever seen, even wider across than Lake Verity, rushing and dark. And there was no bridge. She glanced at the sky; it was this that made the water seem dark. Ominous clouds were gathering, high above them, harsh hues of gray and black.

"How are we supposed to get across?" Tatsuki said, arching his would-be eyebrows. "Unless you wanna give me a ride, Mayfi."

Please. You're waaay too fat. 

"Fat?!?! I'm not fat!! Mix put you up to this – it's all her fault – that's it, we're swimming!"

He made as if to dive into the frigid water, but Mix snatched his arm and pulled him back. "It's too far, and anyway, Seito can't swim."

"Well, none of us happen to be Jesus, unless you think you can walk on water?"

Suddenly, with a tremendous chugging noise, a boat plugged around the corner. It was a rickety-looking thing, spewing clouds of black smoke, tiny white barnacles glued to the weathered wood. The paint was chipped, the motor sounded like it would give out at any moment. It was the most unsafe thing Mix had ever seen.

"Yahooo! A boat! We're saved!"

"Are you CRAZY?!" she exclaimed. "There's a storm coming! We'll sink!"

As far as I can tell, none of you are Water Pokémon. 

Seito looked at the boat with apprehension. He didn't like water – never had – and Mix hadn't yet found time to teach him to swim. The dark, angry river was like a mouth, ready to swallow him alive. The graying sky wasn't helping either, hanging over them all, as if waiting for the perfect moment to let loose with a torrent of rain.

"If you want to get your first Badge, you'll come with me!"

Mix scowled, fingering her mother's Badge against her collarbone. She knew exactly what Jennifer Morissette would say at this. It was another one of Tatsuki's stupid ideas, the ideas that always got both of them into trouble. But she had to become a Pokémon Master, and she'd promised herself she'd do anything to get there.

"All right," she said, against her better judgment. "Let's flag him down – HEY! BOAT DUDE! ON THE BANK!"

Tatsuki jumped about a foot in the air. "Not so dang loud!"

But the boat's prow had turned, aiming toward them. A grizzled old man stood on the deck, wearing a bright yellow raincoat and a fuzzy white beard. He waved at them. "Hey! Any you youngsters fancy ride cross Cana River?"

Mix cupped her hands round her mouth and bellowed, "YEAH!"

"Captain Borovich is man for job! He ferry many trainers to town." With surprising agility, the old man spun the tiller, ground his boat, which was as grizzled as he was, against the high, sandy bank. "Hop on!"

"Where's Captain Borovich?" asked Mix, as she leapt onto the slippery deck. A sudden spray against the boat's side hit her in the face, and she was startled to taste salt. "It's salty!"

"Borovich stand in front you, girl! Course water is salty, river opens into sea."

He had a thick Russian accent. It was difficult to understand him, but his small, beetle-like eyes beamed at them from behind bushy, tangled white hair.

"I'm Mix Morissette!" said Mix, turning to help Seito onto the boat, "This is Seito Shigure, that's Tatsuki Rowan, and this is Mayfi."

"Mayfi," repeated the Russian man, examining the Water Pokémon. "Can't say ever have I seen that species Pokémon, but many Water fish in sea. Welcome aboard the Green Goldeen!"

Mix leaned over the side, breathing in the air, which, she now noticed, was tinged with saline. "Green Goldeen" was etched into the peeling green paint, in fading golden letters. Happiness welled in her like spring flowers, despite the rocking boat and perilous sky. She loved the ocean. It seemed to call to her, beckoning her with cool, watery fingers.

"Away we go," said Borovich happily, traipsing up to the tiller once again. He gave it a hard spin; more smoke erupted from the engine, and the Green Goldeen bucked through the water, heading out, away from the tree-spiked shore.

As Borovich started talking enthusiastically to Tatsuki, who looked baffled, Mix looked across the stained orange life vests bound to the hatch that led deeper inside the boat, past the fraying gray fishnets flung messily in a corner. Seito was standing unobtrusively away from them, leaning against the railing, staring into the roiling water as if he'd like to drown himself in it. For some reason, Mix prickled with both recognition and dread. Leaving Mayfi to skid happily along the wet, slimy deck, she moved next to him.

"Hi," she said quietly, watching the forested banks pass as they pulled further away from shore. He glanced at her, half-nodded, and looked away again. She dug within herself, trying to unearth the right words, recalling what Mayfi had said earlier. "We should have a conversation," and then, realizing how strange that sounded, hastily pulled out the little black notebook and pen from her bag. She pushed it clumsily into his hands, saying, "Was Ryu glad you won your first battle together?"

He took a moment before writing, I didn't win it – he did. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No! I mean, it's the Pokémon that battles, but…it's the trainer that puts his heart into the fight. Without either, no one wins."

He won because he took it into his own hands at the end. All I did was mess things up, let him get hurt.

Mix couldn't think of what to say to that. Finally, she stammered, "That's not true – you didn't make any mistakes. Ryu knew what he was getting into. Pokémon know that during battle, they have to make sacrifices. Getting hurt is part of winning. You learn from it."

He shook his head. That's wrong. I'm not cut out to be a Pokémon trainer. I'm not going to try for the badge. I'll only get my Pokémon hurt.

"No!" said Mix, and her voice was so loud that Tatsuki and Borovich glanced around. "That's stupid – and anyway, you haven't thought about what your Pokémon want. Ryu thinks all humans are bad – he needs a chance to learn that they're not. He hates humans, but he still tried to save you from those crazy people in black. Obviously, he understands that you're not trying to hurt him." She put her own hand into his pocket, pulling out Zubat's red-and-white Poké Ball. "We're giving this one a nickname, because he's part of your team now. Part of the team that's counting on you – not to keep them from getting hurt, but to have faith in them."

The green Poison type appeared in an explosion of light, fluttering sleepily above the deck.

"Nickname!" said Mix. "Write down a nickname."

Seito was stricken; never had anyone spoken to him like this, so meaningfully. But what Mix said made sense, too much sense too ignore. He stared down at the small sheet of white paper, but his mind was just as blank. Zoot, Zvin, Zap – he scrawled down various names, scribbling them out after each one.

Leaving Seito to his task, Mix started across the desk and scooped up the sopping-wet Mayfi. A cool breeze toyed with the ends of her hair; the sky had grown darker.

Can I go swimming? Please? Pleaaaaase? 

"Maybe when we get there; I don't like the looks of those clouds," murmured Mix, her voice very motherly.

"And then they made me their chief!" professed Borovich, throwing his arms wide; Tatsuki grabbed the tiller.

"That's from a movie, and PLEASE stop letting go of the wheel!"

"Wheel, schmeel. Where Borovich come from, we let ocean do work, yarr!"

"We've almost overturned twice," said Tatsuki through his teeth as Mix approached. He looked at her hopelessly, striving to maintain course through the increasingly rough water. At that moment, dark spots began to splatter the already-damp deck. Mix felt water on her face, fresh, not salty.

"It's raining!" she said in alarm. "Maybe we should turn back…"

"Nonsense!" barked Borovich. "Many a storm have Borovich sailed through. Rain is no-ting, he sails through a giant puddle of it. More comes from the sky, what of it?"

Exasperated, Mix returned to Seito's side. "Did you come up with a nickname yet?"

Shyly, he pushed the piece of paper at her.

"Carcino," she read. "Like carcinogens? It's perfect. Hey, Seito, you'd better recall him. Things are getting worse out there."

Something like fear crossed his face as a wave hit the side of the boat, rocking it. Hastily, he recalled Carcino. Mix took his hand and led him, through the increasing wind and rain, up to where Tatsuki, Mayfi, and Borovich stood.

A sudden explosion of lightning, a hundred times brighter than a Poké Ball flash, lit up the sky. They were all staggered by the immediacy of the thunder, deep and rolling and earsplitting, that followed. The rain was steadily increasing, peppering the deck with round shadows. Mix was soaked – she wiped her stringy black hair away from her forehead as a gust of wind nearly knocked her over.

"No worry!" Borovich kept saying, straining so hard at the tiller that Mix thought she heard wood crack. "Only leetle storm, will go away quick, I think?"

He was drowned by another burst of thunder – this time, Mix actually saw the lightning outlined against the blackened sky, a sheer dagger of white. She seized Mayfi, who was in danger of being blown away, and hugged her tightly.

The waves were growing huger with every second. Dark and carved, they slapped against the side of the wobbly boat, like enormous, vengeful hands. Rain splashed against the deck, off Mayfi's head, everywhere. Wind howled around them like a million hungry wolves, frightening everyone.

The boat rocked violently once more; Seito, caught off balance, slammed against the railing. Borovich released the tiller; it spun like a top.

"What are you doing!?" bellowed Tatsuki, reaching for the wooden wheel, but he stopped him.

"No fight storm! Let storm fight you, wear itself out!"

I don't like this, I don't like this, I don't like this, repeated Mayfi. Mix clutched her tighter. It was getting impossible to hear her friend's voices, but as soon as Borovich stopped steering, there was a definite difference; the boat was carried along with the waves, still pitching, but less roughly.

They might have made it, too, if a sudden fork of lightning hadn't splintered from the sky like a shard of monstrous glass, blinding them all, spearing straight into the center of the water-covered deck. There was a tremendous explosion; Mix, who had been standing nearest, was flung backwards. Tatsuki yanked her upright. As a huge crescendo of thunder burst into life, rolled around and spat into being, brightness seared into Mix's eyelids. She opened her eyes; fire was licking joyfully about the deck, dancing and leaping around the jagged, gaping hole in the center of the boat. The lashing maelstrom of rain only served to make the fire, bright as if the sun itself had poured onto their boat, angrier.

She felt Tatsuki stumble against the railing behind her, getting as far away from the flame as he could. She tried to find him, but she slipped and fell heavily to the soaking deck. It seemed to have tilted, and only the mounted tiller kept her from falling into the fire; she threw one arm around it, keeping a safe hold on Mayfi. Borovich, she now noticed, was the only one wearing a life jacket; he hooked his arms around the wooden railing, looking positively terrified.

Water splashed against the rising bow of the boat, drenching her – more lightning split the sky, and they were sinking – she clambered backwards, found Seito's hand, clenched it tightly, and Tatsuki grabbed her arm. She looked up at Borovich, intending to ask him for his life vest, as Seito couldn't swim, but the Green Goldeen gave another, furious final lurch, and water rushed in over the sides, drowning the flames, a grim preview of their own fate.

"Let go!" she screamed at Tatsuki, who was still holding the crumbling railing; they could not be dragged down by the ship. He released the wood just as water caught up with them, icily cold and all-consuming. Borovich had vanished, every light had been sucked into the sudden radiance of brief flashes of lightning.

They fell, skidding down the diagonal deck into the furious water; a wave shoved them overboard, into the roiling, fuming, churning, freezing, tossing ocean. Mix kicked hard, trying to stay above the surface – she swallowed water and coughed, refusing to release Seito or Mayfi, Tatsuki's grip strong on her arm – waves crashed over them, again and again, forcing them into the pitch-black water, no one knew which way was up, the currents were tearing at them like serpents, water turned venomous and livid – she felt Seito's hand slipping from hers, saw a flash of his face before he was torn from her, swallowed by the tempest – the pressure of Tatsuki's grip lessened, vanished – and all she could do was keep a tight hold on Mayfi. She was being suffocated, deep under the surface, where the water was no less angry, and her friends were gone –

And then her eyes began to glow blue.

THE END

Mix awoke with her back pressed against something warm and shifting. She cracked her eyes open. They stung momentarily with dried salt, and then the sky poured into her vision, clear, blue, and beautifully unobscured. So the storm had passed.

With some effort, she propped herself up on one elbow. She was lying on a large, luxurious beach, frosted with yellow-white sand. Water lapped gently at the shore, soft and friendly, as if the raging creature it had once been was gone.

What surprised her was that the shore was so far away. Unless she'd been unconscious for quite a while, the tide wouldn't have had time to push her high up on the beach, and then recede. It was if she had been placed there gingerly by an unseen hand. She glanced at her Pokétch, which, miraculously, was working despite the seawater. It was the day after the storm. The tide wouldn't have turned yet.

Confused, but deciding to focus her mind on more pressing matters, Mix got to her feet. She was quite unhurt. Her throat felt fine, which meant she hadn't swallowed any seawater. No bruises, no bumps, no sores. She was remarkably unscathed. In fact, she felt light and refreshed.

Seito, Tatsuki, and Mayfi were not there, but she didn't want to know that, so she continued to scan the long beach for some time. She wondered if she'd crossed the river and awoken on the banks of Canalave, but a quick glance behind her dispelled this notion. Large, leafy, gnarled trees reached crooked limbs from beyond the sand, packed in closely together. She peered across the water; it had widened considerably, now more of an inlet than a river. The storm must have taken her some distance. She could only hope that her friends had washed up somewhere nearby…if they had washed up at all.

Shaking free of this sobering notion, Mix began meandering down the shore, breathlessly calling out names. Her hair, which had dried fluffy and floaty from the seawater, streamed behind her as she quickened her pace. "Suki-kun! Mayfi! Seito!"

Her voice sounded oppressively small and alone, so she quieted. Suddenly, she thought of something. Ripping open a pocket of her backpack, Mix breathed a sigh of relief. At least Kolink was safe. She thought about releasing her, but then decided against it. There was no reason to let anyone else in on her desperate position. She began to trot again, fears slowly building in her heart, like the dark clouds of the night before…

Tatsuki was an excellent swimmer. They'd raced plenty of times around Lake Verity, and he always beat her. But did swimming matter? She was a good swimmer as well, and it hadn't made a bit of difference in the roiling, freezing ocean. Although, how she ended up safely on the beach was beyond her. But if she was safe, surely he was, too? Somehow, it wasn't too difficult to imagine Tatsuki surviving. He always put himself into such perilous situations, but he always survived. A bit battered, perhaps, but alive…she hoped he knew she didn't blame him. He was probably wandering the shoreline too, worrying about her.

She had no doubt that Mayfi was okay. She was a Water Pokémon; if she hadn't been traveling with Mix, she'd be living in an ocean somewhere. She could breathe underwater. Mix's main concern about Mayfi was that she was missing. She didn't know where she was, and that was almost as frightening as imagining her perishing in the water. Mayfi had been born with someone to protect her, feed her…she couldn't survive on her own…

When Mix was alone and anxious, she always analyzed her thoughts, numbered them out, worded them. It was easier to know exactly what she was afraid of. She'd deliberately left Seito for last. Whenever she thought about him, a hard knot formed in the pit of her stomach, giving her a queasy feeling…

He'd vanished first, beneath the dark waves…and he couldn't swim…her heart jolted as she recalled that she'd promised to teach him, but hadn't. It was all her fault – if only she'd taught him sooner, maybe…it was much harder envisioning him alive after the storm than it had been for Tatsuki and Mayfi. There was something about him that made her feel protective, a different kind of protectiveness than she'd felt around Tatsuki and Mayfi…he wasn't as strong as them, he was someone that the ocean longed to devour…

"Shut up, brain," she told herself. "They're fine, of course they're fine, they're all fine."

And for the moment, she believed it, because she was so good at lying to herself.

She wondered wretchedly about the old sailor, Borovich. Had he made it? If he had, his boat hadn't, she thought unhappily, remembering the splintered remains of the Green Goldeen sink beneath the white-frothing water.

She wandered like that, immersed in such thoughts, for most of the day. She hadn't the courage to enter the murky-looking forest without her friends, so she continued to circle what she came to realize was an island. She even sat down and did her makeup, as more of a stress-reliever than an actual need to look good. The sun, burning like the fire that had consumed the boat, rose higher and higher in the sky in a long arc. Luckily, she had some Sun-Off in her bag, so she slathered that on before she reddened. She was startled at how much presence of mind she had, but that almost made it worse, because she was too straight minded to avoid worrying. She soon realized she was far more fearful about Seito than her other two friends, probably because he seemed least likely to have survived. Although she hated it, she kept scrutinizing the shoreline for bodies.

The air cooled, darkened, as the sun began to fall nearer and nearer the horizon. The wash of the sea had become so uniform, she scarcely heard it.

That was when she found him.

Looking terribly broken, like a rag doll, he was sprawled against one of the many flat boulders rising from the shallow water. She had only noticed, at first, because of the misshapen shadow cast across the tide and damp sand, because she had been staring at the ground. Then she glanced up, the sun falling behind her.

"SEITO!"

She launched herself forward, splashing into the cold, salty water. It came up to her thighs, and the push and pull of the waves nearly overbalanced her, but she managed to keep her balance. Pressing a hand against the cool, flat stone, she slid him off with her arm; he was heavy, limp, and soaking wet. Locking her arms around his chest, she dragged him clumsily through the wake, past the wet sand, where she laid him down, safe from the reaching fingers of the water.

She rolled him onto his back; he was unconscious, and half of his face was drenched in scarlet from a dark gash just above his eyebrow. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and his arm was at an odd angle.

Quickly, she tore a long strip from the bottom of her white tank top. She continued to unwind the cloth into a long band, until the ragged hem fell just beneath her bra, exposing her torso. She shook out the cloth, ripped a section from the end, then took Seito's arm and aligned it the best she could. Mix wound the makeshift bandage tightly up his arm, tying it at the end.

Then, she ran to moisten the remaining scrap in the ocean. Dabbing away the blood, she was relieved to find that the cut was a lot less worse than it appeared. After his face was clean, she threw away the bloodstained cloth and sat back.

She realized she'd been murmuring the entire time: "Oh no, oh no, oh no…wake up, please, wake up, I'm sorry – I'm going to murder Tatsuki for this, because he's okay too, you know – please don't die, I'll kill you if you die–"

She shook his shoulder, she pushed on his chest; nothing was working. Desperate, she wiped the hair from his forehead, looked at his closed eyes. "I mean it, don't die, or I'll be emo for the rest of my life – everyone hates it when I'm emo, you don't want me to be emo-ish, do you? Ryu's going to be so mad, he likes you, he really does, I talked to him, did you know that?"

It dawned on her that she should probably take his pulse. She closed her hand on his uninjured wrist; it felt fragile and birdlike in her hand. There was a moment in which Mix expected the world to collapse around her, and then there it was; a faint twitching against her finger, like the struggle of some small creature.

At that moment, he stirred. She froze, hardly daring to breathe. His eyes flickered open, and she saw a flash of honey-amber; and then he was coughing, harsh, racking coughs that shook his entire body. She clutched his free arm until the coughs subsided.

"Are you okay?" she whispered; he looked at her, amazed, and nodded. Then he flinched and put a hand to his arm.

"Yeah – I think it's broken," said Mix, still whispering; if her voice grew too loud, she was afraid he'd leave her again. She'd been terribly frightened. "I tried to fix it."

He seemed to notice her mutilated shirt for the first time, and he looked at his arm again.

Finally, she felt herself returning again. While her friends were gone, she'd felt as if the real Mix had fled, leaving her with a small, scared little girl. Now she was back.

"YOU'RE OKAAAAY!!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him, knocking him back into the sand. He grunted in pain, and she released him.

"Sorry!" she said, but she was grinning madly; she didn't look sorry in the least. "Suki-kun and Mayfi and that sailor guy are still missing, but I know they made it." She sounded so firm, so confident, she almost believed herself. "That was a crazy ride, wasn't it? I bet Suki-kun loved it. Mayfi's probably happy she got a chance to swim, right? Haha! I'm soooooo glad you're awake!"

He was feeling very muddled, so he gave her a bewildered look. Why was she always so optimistic, so pleased to see him?

"All we have to do is find Suki-kun and Mayfi," she said, once she had calmed down. "I think we're on an island, but it seems pretty big, there's probably some people somewhere around here. Isn't it a nice day? Do you have Ryu and Carcino?"

He felt around in his pockets and nodded again.

Mix took his free hand, pulling him to his feet. He stumbled a bit, but didn't fall. Nonetheless, he held his arm.

The sun was still setting as they traipsed back over the sand. It tinged the ocean a brilliant red, but Mix didn't look; she was angry at the ocean, angry that it had hurt her friend, and seemingly swallowed two others.

The sky was growing darker; as little as she wanted to say it, Mix remarked, "We're going to have to find a place to sleep."

Seito walked after her falteringly, obviously exhausted. He gave a nod, and she looked toward the spiky forest, growing increasingly foreboding with the failing light. The beach narrowed as they went on, growing into a thinner stretch of sand, until the water lapped directly at the rocky bank of the forest. There was a large, flat stone protruding high above the water, its edges brushed by foliage; a canopy-like tree had bent over it, providing shelter and shade from the dying sun.

"There's a good spot," she said, and pressed her hands against the rock after they approached. It was cool and welcoming, high from any threat of seaspray. She clambered up it easily, lying flat on her stomach to pull Seito up after her. He winced as his arm touched the rock, but then he was beside her.

And they sat close together for warmth, watching the sunset.

"Question," said Mix carefully, not wanting to scare him. "Why don't you talk? I think you can; you can make sounds, and I know you were talking in your sleep."

He gave her a hopeless look; the notebook had been lost in the storm.

"You don't need to write anything," she said. "Just…say it. What…are you afraid?"

She had not meant it to sound provocative, but it did. He shut his eyes. Because that was exactly it.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "I – I mean – I don't know what I mean. It's so hard to talk to you, when you don't talk back. I think that's why Suki-kun always acts so awkward around you. He counts on having people reply."

Her long hair trailed back in the soft breeze, and her violet eyes were illuminated by the sunset. He wished she wasn't so pretty.

"I…if you ever want to talk, I promise I'll listen. Not that I'm a great listener or anything. I just…I like to listen to people – at least, I'd like to listen to you. So – if you ever want to talk – I'd like it. As a favor to me. Gosh, I'm not making sense, am I? I never make sense."

She gave a sad little laugh and settled back against the stone. As she always did when she felt melancholy, she began to sing.

"Don't you touch, move along,  
Keep your hands inside…  
Ask enough from afar,  
Enjoy the ride.  
It don't get much better than this,  
There's the riff, here's the hook,  
Where's the myth…?  
Manning my stations,  
Taking control of the situation,  
Say hello to my force field…

Beaten down…on all fours,  
And they'll stare as they pass.  
Please don't feed or provoke,  
Or tap on the glass…  
Bet you never felt quite like that.  
You could say, don't complain, where I'm at

You won't see me cry (you won't you won't),  
You won't see me die…"

Seito had never heard her sing before. She had a wonderful voice, light and clear. It seemed to drive the fatigue from his system, the pain from his arm. Half-asleep, he murmured without thinking, "You have a nice voice."

She sat bolt upright and nearly fell off the rock. "You talked!"

He sat up, too. How fast his heart was suddenly beating! Had he spoken? It seemed so natural, so…right. He had. His first words in many years. He couldn't believe his mouth still knew how to form sentences.

"You did it! Seito, I knew you could do it!"

She seemed so happy, so ecstatic, but he was filled with trepidation. But what was he afraid of? Resu wasn't here to punish him…no one would mock everything he said…

He said, noncommittally, "Mmmm."

"Don't do that to me! I know you can talk, I heard you, you said I had a nice voice. I love to sing. I always did chorus solos in school, did I ever tell you that?"

It dawned on her that he probably wouldn't want her making a big deal out of it. She lay back against the rock again. "That was Force Field, by Smash Mouth. I don't really get the lyrics, but I like the band. There's this part about 'a savvy fox, a loyal dog, a sunny cat.' Makes no sense."

Five words had seemed to spark a wellspring of conversation within her. She was positively ranting. But then she stopped, looking directly into his eyes.

"You can tell me things now."

The way she said it was so simple, so pure, that Seito was caught off guard. She spoke as if her only purpose was to listen to him. He wasn't sure he disliked the idea.

"What do you want to hear?" he whispered. His voice was extremely quiet, hoarse from lack of use, but it was a nice voice. A very nice voice, she thought.

How strange it was for silent Seito to be speaking. "I want to hear…about you. I think you're going to have to tell me about you. Tell me things I don't know. Whatever you're feeling. It's good to spill your feelings, you know. If Tatsuki hadn't, he probably would've gone crazy after the fire."

"That's what I want to know," he said, his voice so quiet Mix had to strain to hear. "What fire?"

She hesitated; she hadn't wanted to talk about herself. Least of all about the fire. She didn't like talking about herself; it made her feel bared, naked. But if she wanted to hear about him, she'd have to tell him about her first. And she wanted badly to know about him.

She swallowed.

"Tatsuki and I…and our parents, we used to live in Hoenn. In Slateport City. It was great there, by the ocean…we'd go swimming every day. I was so happy there. So content.

"Every day, my father…he'd tell me I was beautiful. Every single day, right before I went to bed. 'I love you. You're beautiful,' he'd say, right before he tucked me in. I think he knew how important a girl's self-esteem is.

"And I believed him, I always believed him…he always told the truth. His name was Garamond, did you know that? Garamond Morissette."

Her face had gone soft with memory. She relished the sound of his name on her tongue. "And then…we left. Me and my mother, I mean. Dad wanted us to have a girl's vacation, to Dewport City. So I left on a boat."

Her voice was shaking. Seito felt stiff with apprehension.

"We…got a call, in the hotel room. Comfort Inn, it was, and my mom, she just froze, like…like a wax statue. I was little, I was scared, and she started crying, big wax tears falling down her voice, and I remember I was so freaked out, she'd never done that before…"

Her words were spilling out, making little sense; she was completely lost in the telling. "And…when we got home…we left early, I was mad, she wouldn't explain…my home was still standing. I expected it to be gone, I don't know why. But…Suki-kun's home was gone. Just a pile of soot-blackened rubble on the ground.

"We'd known each other since we were babies, remember. Our mothers were best friends since high school. It felt like my house was gone, too. But that wasn't the worst of it."

She drew a huge, quivering breath; he was horrified to see that her eyes were full of tears.

"My mom shut herself up in her room and wouldn't come out…it was Bea who finally told me. Something had happened in a bedroom, the house caught fire…Suki-kun and his father were shut up inside…my dad went in to save them.

"He never found Suki-kun's father, but he pushed Suki-kun out a window…he landed in the lilac bush, he was all right. But…my dad…"

She was really crying now, but seemed determined to continue.

"I stopped talking. Just like you. I wouldn't talk to anyone but Suki-kun for over a month…but the problem was, he wouldn't talk to me, even though he and his mom were staying in our house. I finally started talking when…my mom told me, she told me…my dad was listening for my voice, up in heaven. But Suki-kun was acting insane. He skipped class, picked fights with people on the street, started doing these suicidal stunts.

"Then…I talked to him. I made him this promise, right? I told him that I'd always be his best friend, no matter what. No matter what he did, because he thought I blamed him, see? He still thinks it's his fault. That's why he's so – I don't know, so daring, I guess. He wants to prove that he's…not a screw-up. That he can do brave things. Something happened in that house, I don't know what, but he's convinced he's a coward at heart. He told me."

The tears shone in her eyes like hard diamonds, but she would not let them fall.

"And that's what friends do, they tell each other things. They trust each other, count on each other…he tells me how he feels. I think…if you don't tell people how you feel…you turn inside yourself, grow the wrong way. You have to let things out, sometimes…"

She trailed off. The sun had just vanished beneath the faraway horizon of land across the river sea. The sky was a deep, navy blue, the prequel to night. A single, tiny star glimmered resolutely above them.

He hugged her. He was keyed up with self-consciousness, fear, pity, bad memories, lifelong lessons…but he put his arms around her. It was the first time he'd ever hugged another person in his life. She was at least as shocked as he was, but his chest was warm, and his hair was tickling her ear, and it was so, so nice to be held by someone else…not for need of support, but for giving it…

And then he let her go, gazing at his hands as if they had betrayed him. The gentle wash of the sea was the only sound.

"Thanks."

"You said you wanted to know about me," he said quietly, almost as if to himself. "Well…okay."

He wasn't looking forward to his, took no pleasure from submerging himself in memories, but there it was.

If he didn't face his past, put it out there like Mix had hers, he'd never have peace.

But he was suddenly plagued by guilt and self-hatred. Who said he deserved to have peace? Hadn't he once vowed not to kill himself, just because he merited the suffering he received? What gave him, a spineless, worthless boy, any reason to burden this girl with his issues?

"I want to hear it," she said simply, and he ordered himself, mentally, to shut up.

_It went on since I was young enough to remember it. He always hated me, just like I thought he hated Noira. Noira was my mother; I wasn't allowed to call her Mom. She was thin and pale and blond, and she looked nothing like me, except for the eyes, I guess. He fought with her a lot; I'd hear them, even when I was hiding. I think they even fought physically, because they always had bruises afterwards. Both of them, not just Noira. Anyway…she got sick. In her mind, I think. She'd spend all day in bed, with the blinds closed, and with her gone…my father got worse toward me. He needed someone to take things out on, to blame, and I knew it, but…when he told me things, I still believed them._

_Once I went to see my mom; it's hard to think of her like that, as my mom. She was always Noira. Anyway, I was little, and Resu'd just pushed me down the down the stairs for asking for food. A stupid thing to do, for me, I mean._

"_Help me," I said, because I was so frightened and desperate and I didn't know where to turn, even though I knew I'd catch it for going in there._

_She turned her face toward me then – I'll never forget the look in her eyes – and said something. I thought she was like a drowned person, with her pale hair and skin. "You're not worth living for."_

_I ran then. For me, it was conformation of everything Resu had ever said to me._

_She died the next day._

_He knocked me out, locked me in the cellar, so I missed the funeral. I wasn't that sorry, at least, until he returned. He told me that it was my fault. That she'd killed herself because I'd spoken to her, that she couldn't stand being near me. That if I ever spoke to anyone again, they'd kill themselves, too, and he'd kill me._

_Things got a lot worse after that. I started going to school, and he stopped feeding me. He said that he didn't want to contaminate the food in his house, so I started stealing from the cafeteria – I didn't have any lunch money. I got pretty good at it._

_I'd come home and he'd lock me in the cellar. Sometimes, if he was bored, he'd knock me around first. He got creative, too. In winter, he'd tie me to a tree and leave me out all night, in the snow. I didn't like that. It was impossible to keep warm. _

_He liked to push my head underwater, too – you saw him doing that. He liked to experiment with things, like candles or knives. Once, he knocked a dresser on top of me and left me underneath it for the whole day. I couldn't move for a week. He did other stuff, too, but it's not important._

_The kids at school hated me, obviously. I was weird and skinny and I didn't talk. He refused to get me new clothes, so I was wearing torn, dirty things that were too small for me. The teachers were concerned at first, but they lost interest after the way I acted in class; never talking, never attempting to work. They assumed I had mental issues, left me alone._

_There was this one guy, Jet Tavern. He hated me a lot more than everyone else. He started this game with his gang. They'd beat me up, trying to get me to make a sound. Usually I passed out first, and then I caught hell from my dad for being late home. You met him once, Jet, I mean, even if you don't remember. Do you remember? We were at the beach, I jumped in the water, you pulled me out? He was the kid with dark hair. He always wore it in a ponytail. He thought that was so cool._

_Anyway, on the bus ride back__, he knocked me around again. When we got to school, it was recess. They dragged me to this little spot in the woods, away from the playground and the teachers. It was where they always went to have some fun with me. I admit I was pretty nervous. You made him mad, Mix._

_They tied this rope around my stomach and strung me up in a tree. They were playing at being in the army, or something, and I was their prisoner of war. It wasn't so bad, at first, except that it was hard to breathe after a while. Then Jet climbed the tree and jumped on my back; I can't remember anything ever hurting so bad. I think I passed out or something, cause when I woke up, it was dark and I was on the ground, and the rope was imbedded in my stomach. Someone had cut me loose, I guess. There was this little girl standing there. She was blonde_

"_Are you okay?" she said._

_I didn't say anything, so she continued: "I'm two grades below you. I saw them tie you up during recess, so I figured I'd better let you down. My daddy says that you should never be cruel to anyone. I figured that if I was nice to you, maybe it'd even out the scale."_

_It was the second time anyone had ever been nice to me. The first time was earlier that say, when you saved me, Mix. She talked to me for a while, and then I went home. It was late, and he was pretty mad. But I was okay enough the next morning to go to school._

_The whispers started in__ first class. Something about Jet executing the prisoner at recess. I didn't pay much attention. They were just kids playing a game, you know, they didn't mean anything by it. But then Jet pinned me in the bathroom and showed me his revolver. He'd stolen it from his dad. It was a little silver thing; it didn't look that dangerous. But it was the second time in two days that I was supposed to die._

_Recess came around, and I was too tired to do anything when they took me off to the trees. I was just sick of it all. He aimed the gun at me._

_But then the little brown-haired girl – Claire – I think she ran out in front of me. I had closed my eyes. There was this huge bang, like fireworks, and everyone was acting all surprised._

_Claire was okay, even though I never saw her again. The bullet only grazed her arm. Her mother switched her to a different school. Jet had thrown the gun at me, and everyone ran. They told the teachers I'd done it, and who were they going to believe; model student Jet, or that kid who never made an effort in class? I was suspended for two weeks. I'd never seen him so angry. I was out for a long time after it – how long, I'm not sure. But I woke up in the cellar. I think some things were broken, so I didn't move. I just waited for him to let me out._

_But he didn't. I was there for a long, long time. Almost two weeks, I found out later. There was water from a broken pipe, but he didn't give me any food. Eventually, I figured that I was about to die anyway, so why not make an escape? You know that window in the basement? I broke it with the part of the pipe I'd wrenched off. I don't know where the strength came from. I was thin enough so that I could slip through, so it did…_

_It was dark outside, and it was raining. I remember I couldn't see. I didn't know where I was going, either, but things were pretty hazy. I dropped in the middle of the road. The last thing I saw were these two brilliant lights._

_I woke up in the hospital, almost a month later. I guess I'd been in a coma. I'd never been in a hospital before, and I liked it. It was a lot better than the cellar._

_That's where I met Professor Rowan. He was the guy who'd hit me with his car. He hadn't meant to, it was late, and he was coming home from a meeting. He'd been paying for my medical bills. The nurse told him that I had a lot of injuries, even for a homeless kid, which is what she assumed I was. She got mad when she found out I had a parent, and she sent Rowan off to my house to tell him where I was. I was pretty nervous about that. I figured that it was a waste of them to take care of me like this, when he was obviously going to kill me for escaping._

_He told Rowan that I'd run away more than a year ago, and he had nothing to do with my tattered state. I wasn't going to argue with him. Anyway, long story short, eventually I returned home. Thing was, Rowan had asked me to be his assistant. He was keeping an eye on me. I think my father was afraid he'd be arrested, so things got better. Rowan was nice enough to me. You know what he's like._

_Things weren't much different, though. He told me I was worthless about twice as much, and I knew that was true. He still didn't feed me, but that was okay, since I could get food at Rowan's place. Whenever I showed up with bruises, Rowan assumed I'd gotten into a fight at school, which was partially true. Jet and his gang kept beating me up, but they never tried to kill me again._

_And that's how things were when the professor and I left for Lake Verity._

It was Mix's turn to hug him, much longer and harder, careful not to jar his arm. She was crying, twice as hard as she'd done. Seito didn't know what he'd expected. He didn't feel like crying, he didn't feel as if a weight had suddenly lifted. Talking about it didn't change the fact that it'd happened. He felt dry and resolute, however. He'd done it, and there was no going back. But the lifelong fear of Resu's words still lingered. He couldn't bear the thought of his voice hurting Mix or anyone else. And wasn't she crying? Hadn't he made things worse?

"I hate him," she said, her voice muffled in his shoulder. She shook with emotion. It was the first time she'd ever loathed with all her heart, the first moment she felt she couldn't be trusted with a knife around a person. "I hate them all…Resu, Jet…"

He didn't know what to say to that, so for a little while they just sat together, Mix still clutching him, beneath the starry sky. Night had fully fallen. He had expected it to be colder.

Minutes later, she pulled away and looked into his face, as if searching for the boy she'd met, all those years ago. Her eyes were sadder than they had been. "I don't believe it…you were that kid? On the beach?"

He nodded. Again, she murmured, "I don't believe it…"

Then she started talking again, her voice louder and faster. "I'm so sorry, Seito, it's all my fault. I should have kept you from going with them. I wanted to take you home with me, but I just let you go…I felt awful about it later, I made missing posters, I even dreamed about that day…I knew something was wrong, but I still didn't do anything. I hated that. I promised myself always to help people who needed it, as if it could…make things up. But I'll make it up to you. I swear."

She sounded loud and fierce, as if she meant to convince a jury. Her eyes were blazing.

He was startled. He hadn't meant to have her blame herself. He knew what that was like. No, he'd expected her to think he was pitiful…to feel awkward, skeptical. This was the opposite. "No – that's wrong – it wasn't your fault –"

"I should have done something," she said, striking the stone on which they sat. It was peppered by hot tears. "But…the only thing I can do now…I promise it's over. You'll never have to deal with any of them again. If anyone comes near you, I'll…I'll…I'll murder them. Just…don't live in the past. Suki-kun tried to do that, and it messed him up. The only way to get over things is to look to the future. Nothing happens the same way twice."

And suddenly…it hit him. What she said was true, something he'd barely been able to believe since leaving home. That chapter of his life was over…and it wasn't coming back. He might have enough bad memories to last him a lifetime, but he'd never have enough to last him two.

"Maybe we should go to sleep," he said quietly. He was tired.

"Oh – oh! Right…okay. Tomorrow we'll find Mayfi and Suki-kun." She settled back against the cool stone. High above them, encircled by a star-studded sky, was a smooth crescent moon. The water brushed lightly against the shore, soft and black as silk. For the first time, Seito lay down beside her. He felt a sudden pressure on his hand; Mix had taken it.

"Good night," she said.

"Night…"

They fell asleep holding hands.

The next morning, Mix woke by degrees, half-asleep for so long, she wondered when she'd truly become conscious. Seito was still sleeping beside her, his fingers brushing hers. She sat up, careful not to wake him.

Her memory of last night seemed surreal, as if it hadn't really happened at all. Despite being stranded, despite the loss of Tatsuki and Mayfi…she felt satisfied. Even a little content.

She let her eyes wander over Seito's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, the sadness gone from his face. She was struck by a sudden urge to fall asleep again beside him, put herself back in the dark.

But ignorance was fleeting, and she could not retrieve hers. The gloom that had lifted from him like fog seemed to have settled over her. She felt…different. She'd always believed in the good of everyone, that no one was beyond redemption. But Seito's father…she felt the cold thorns of rage pierce her again as she thought about that man, recalling the way he'd glared at her the only time they'd met. And he was still loose, not imprisoned, doing God knows what…

She slipped her hand quietly inside her bag and pulled out her makeup purse. It was comforting, the idea that mascara and eyeliner could make her into a better person. Why did she stammer so much around Seito? Usually she knew what to say to everyone, something deep and poignant to make them feel better. But all she wanted to do was fill him with her troubles, as if he hadn't got enough of his own. She suddenly burned with a deep longing for Tatsuki's foolishness. He'd know just what to do to relieve the tension.

People said that she gave good advice, that she could fix things, understand people…but she didn't understand Seito. How could he hate himself, when he was obviously such a courageous person? If she or Tatsuki had lived his life, she knew they would have given up, but he considered himself a coward…it was inconceivable to her.

Sighing, she zipped her things back inside her tan backpack, covered with the signatures of her friends before summer break. The day they'd skipped school to meet the professor had been the last day. How long ago that seemed now. Presumably, most of her friends. had no idea that she'd become a Pokémon trainer, unless they'd called her house and her mother had told them. She made a mental note to buy a cell phone. Preferably one of those Japanese pink-and-purple things, with sequins…and cute little anime stickers…

Beside her, Seito roused himself, blinking sleepily.

"Good morning!" she said, disguising her uncertainty with brightness.

For a moment, he seemed to forget that he could talk. Then he said, "Ouch. Let's turn down the enthusiasm, shall we?"

"Sorry!" said Mix, this time with real cheerfulness. She'd been wondering if Seito would comment on things like a regular person. It seemed that he would. She unhooked an elastic from around her wrist, pulling her coal-black hair into a long side ponytail. Sliding her rucksack onto her back, she slipped down the side of the stone. The sea had retreated in the night; it coiled further along the shore like sapphire paint. Hope rose in her for a moment as she scanned the sand for footprints, but there were only her own faded markings. The sky was as bright and blue as yesterday, as if the storm had used up all its fury.

They walked off down the beach, calling for Tatsuki and Mayfi. Well, Mix did most of the calling – shrieking, actually – while Seito gazed around as if seeing the world for the first time. He was still a guy of few words, that was for sure.

But the sun began its treacherous rise through the sky, and they still had seen no sign of their friends.

And Mix's stomach was growling.

When she had moaned, "I'm huuuuuungry," for the umpteenth time, Seito replied at last, "We don't have any food, just so you know. Tatsuki ate the last of it for lunch, remember?"

"Do I remember!" she growled, making strangling motions in the air with her hands. "When I find him…I won't stop at his eyebrows, I'll shave his eyelashes, his head, his legs – and other parts. I'll take pictures and send them to Robin."

Seito laughed, surprising both of them, most of all himself. It was the first time Mix had seen him do anything but smile. It was a little forced – he always sounded forced, but that would probably pass – but he had a nice laugh.

"I'll get lessons from his mom and castrate him. I'll tease him about the scar on his cheek, I'll tie him down and put makeup on his face, I'll cover him in chocolate and give him to Veiler…"

By the time Mix had tired herself out with listing what she would do to Tatsuki, they had nearly encircled the island. Seito understood that she was trying to hide her worry, and he listened patiently, interrupting only to say, "Why don't you let Kolink out? She might be able to smell them, even if we can't."

"Good idea!" said Mix, promptly releasing the little Shinx. Kolink swished her tail, scattering beads of sand, and began licking herself.

"Ko, we've been shipwrecked. On a deserted island. Like in that movie…oh, I forget the name…"

Shipwreck? inquired Kolink frostily, through repeated strokes over her gleaming, blue-black fur.

"That's the one! Anyways, can you smell Mayfi and Suki-kun?"

Kolink raised her delicate noise in the air, giving a prim sniff. No. And believe me, that Tatsuki smells worse than all five of my brothers. I'd know if he was around. 

"Oh," said Mix, obviously disappointed. "Well…okay. Return, then."

No thanks. My fur gets mussed inside that crampy Poké Ball. 

"But you don't HAVE fur in the Poké Ball," Mix pointed out. "You're converted to energy."

Have you ever been inside a Poké Ball? No, I thought not. 

Kolink stalked off, her little paws sinking slightly in the sand.

"Snob," said Mix under her breath. She turned to Seito. "NOW what do we do?"

"Maybe go in the forest?" he suggested. "They might have gone in there for food."

Mix didn't like that idea. The scraggly woods looked just as unwelcoming as they had yesterday. But it might be their only chance. She couldn't picture Tatsuki waiting around by the beach, although Mayfi might rather have wanted to be by the ocean. She felt a sudden flash of resentment toward Seito – she always blamed others when upset. Perhaps if he hadn't been injured, she could have searched through the night, and had a better chance of finding her best friend…

"Are you all right? You look funny."

She blinked. Her thoughts weren't making sense. Turning, she said, "All right, let's go in the woods. Even if those stupid trees are probably gonna eat us."

Trees don't eat people, said Kolink primly.

"I know that. I was exaggerating."

Sure you were. Just like you were exaggerating about the movie title. 

"That's it – return, Kolink!"

Kolink vanished inside the red-and-white capsule. Fuming, Mix stuffed it back into her bag. She didn't know what it was about the Pokémon that irritated her so much, but there it was. Her teasing felt different from Tatsuki's or Mayfi's. It stung.

Her mood worsened as they entered the forest. It was spiny and confined, and nothing seemed to be green. The ground twisted under their feet, full of ravines and holes, almost as if some number of creatures had burrowed their way through. Long, sharp branches tugged at her clothes and caught at her hair.

"Aiiii!" she yelped as the ground gave way beneath her. A swarm of needles followed as she plunged through the crumbling dirt, down into a deep, dank brown fissure.

"Mix!"

She heard Seito's yell, sudden and frightened. Shaking the dizziness away, she touched the crumbling soil and brushed it from her clothes.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine!" she shouted back up at him, seeing his face, pale and shocked, appear over the rim of the hole. She looked around her; she seemed to be standing in a nest of tunnels, all of which stretched away from her, dark and cold. "There's…I don't know, tunnels or something."

She found that the walls weren't especially high, and by digging her fingers into the moist soil, she was able to hoist herself back aboveground. She got to her feet.

"I HATE this! Fing holes everywhere – stupid grabbing trees – and Suki-kun and Mayfi are still missing!"

"It's going to be okay," he said, trying to soothe her, but she shook his arm off.

"No, it's NOT. Mayfi's missing, that's BAD, there's people after her, you saw them – and Suki-kun's probably gotten himself eaten by now –"

"Not eaten, at least not yet," came a very familiar voice. For the first time since entering the forest, Mix and Seito glanced up. Mix cried out.

That was why it was so emptied of light – thick, sticky, snow-white webs spanned from tree to tree, eliminating the foliage, covering the treetops like some bizarre, giant snowflake. Just above them, dangling upside-down from a gossamer-thin strand, completely bound in webbing from the neck down, was Tatsuki.

"Oh hello," he said, as if his position was perfectly normal. "God, you guys are slow. I was wondering when the heck you'd get here."

Mixy! 

Beside Tatsuki, squirming in joy, was a similarly-coated Mayfi.

"MAYFI! SUKI-KUN!" Mix screeched. "What are you DOING up there? What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"We're fine, just hanging around," quipped Tatsuki. His yellow hair fell from his head like sunflower petals. "This stuff is supposed to be good for the skin."

"Will you be SERIOUS?!"

He doesn't want you to know, said Mayfi dryly. We washed up on shore together – after I got separated from you, he managed to latch onto me. Wasn't easy swimming with him so fat, but – 

"I'M NOT FAT!"

- but we made it eventually. He was spazzing out over you guys. I told him not to go into the forest, but he said he was hungry - 

"Big surprise," said Mix.

- so I came with him. Then we saw this weird Pokémon, it was like a spider, all red with black spindly legs. It was an Ariados, we did a PokéDex check. He decided to capture it, Veiler got knocked out, and all these other Ariados started swarming at us. I guess they live around here. And we woke up like this. 

All the color had left Mix's face. "We need to get off this island. Now."

"Why?" said Tatsuki, playfully swinging back and forth. "It's not so bad up here."

"You moron! Ariados string their prey up and return later to suck out all their bodily fluids!"

"Oh," said Tatsuki. "Umm…I kinda like my bodily fluids."

"Just hold still, I'll get you down!"

But before she could even attempt to scale one of the gnarled trees, there came a sudden, grim trembling of the ground, like a minor earthquake. Tatsuki and Mayfi bobbed slightly in their cocoons, and Seito nearly overbalanced.

Mix swore violently and spun round…and then it happened. Massive Pokémon, all with evil, bulging eyes, huge striped thoraxes, and poisonous white fangs poured forth, as if they had suddenly broken loose from a sack. They swarmed over the trees, scuttled upside-down over the white webbing, twitched across the ground with startling speed. The noise was deafening; every single one was making a hungry clicking sound. They were at least twice as big as Mix.

She released Kolink. Behind her, she sensed Seito call out Ryu and Carcino.

HOLY CRAP! squeaked Carcino, the first time anyone had been able to understand the little green bat. This is why I'm captured? I wait forever to be part of a team, and now I'm going to be eaten by a million giant spiders? 

You can't possibly expect us to battle these, said Kolink, giving Mix a disparaging look. She flushed.

Oh, be quiet, snapped Ryu. We can win. No problem. 

"Kolink, use Spark!" shouted Mix. A widebore Electric attack would be most useful against such as mass.

Why should I? said Kolink, sitting down, wrapping her tail round her feet, and beginning to preen herself. Mix was so shocked, so amazed, she couldn't move. And the clicking was growing louder.

"Because I'm your trainer! That's why!"

She felt hot and humiliated as Ryu and Carcino dove at the horde of Ariados without a second's hesitation, but it was clear they were no match. Neither got more than one attack in before the Ariados, obviously strong, collectively shot jets of opaque silk at them. They were covered in a millisecond. A couple Ariados lifted the stunned Pokémon up their backs and started clicking up the web. However, twin shoots of red light swallowed them, and the cocoons of silk collapsed. Seito stowed his Poké Balls, once more, within his pocket.

"Kolink, hurry, return!" said Mix desperately, but the small Shinx merely stuck out her tongue. She was bowled over, however, by several String Shots at once.

Mix made as if to call Kolink back by force, but it was too late; out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something blur toward her, fast as a serpent of white lightning. However, before it could touch her, Seito leapt in the way.

The silk, strong as steel, whiplashed around his body and drew tight, jerking him brutally to the ground. Mix thought she heard a crack as he crashed directly on his injured arm. He let out a terrible cry of agony.

"SEITO!" she screamed, but she saw his face relax, his eyes close. He had passed out, presumably from the pain, as more Ariados scuttled near, swathing him mercilessly in silk. She looked around wildly – Kolink was being strung beside Tatsuki, who was shouting at her to run. She made a dive toward one of the many ravines, which she now understood had been made by the Ariados, but she felt something catch her around the ankle. She hit the ground hard and was dragged backward, and the world went white…

"Seito? Seito?"

That's really annoying, and he's not going to wake up just because you keep saying his name. 

"Shut up, Kolink!" said Mix angrily, gazing below her; she'd managed to tear the silk from her face before being dangled between her friends. Her long, black hair streamed out below her; she felt dizzy, the blood having been rushing to her head for the past half hour. Seito was still unconscious, his hazel hair falling back from his forehead, dangling limply from his tight cocoon of silk.

"Can he even breathe in there?"

"If the rest of us can breathe, then I'm assuming so can he," said Tatsuki, a thread of irritation in his voice; so far, Mix had done nothing but fret about Seito. She hadn't even asked how HE was feeling.

I'm sure he'll wake up soon, said Mayfi kindly.

Mix started to struggle against the silk for the umpteenth time. "I did a report on Ariados once. They'll come back at sunset and sink their fangs –"

"We know already!" panted Tatsuki; his face resembled a ripe tomato. "If I had fangs, I hope you know where I'd sink them."

" – and even if they don't come back, the toxins in the silk will eventually paralyze us –"

Will you shut up and stop freaking everybody out? 

Hurt, Mix paused. "You know what, Kolink, I don't really understand what your problem is –"

My problem is that I've been captured by a ditz who does nothing but whine! 

Hey - interjected Mayfi, her tone affronted. Oh, please let's stop arguing. 

But Mix was furious. Her face grew redder, and this time it had nothing to do with gravity. "WHINE?! YOU SAY I WHINE WHEN ALL YOU DO IS LICK YOUR STUPID FUR – OH, YOU'RE SO FULL OF YOURSELF, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO PRETTY, BUT YOU NEVER HELP OUT, YOU NEVER TRY –"

Release me, then, said Kolink coolly, while Tatsuki and Mayfi made frantic hushing noises.

"MAYBE I WILL!!" bellowed Mix. "MAYBE I WILL AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE THAT, HMMM? ALONE IN THE WOODS WITH NO ONE TO FEED YOU OR PAY ATTENTION –"

Beats being eaten by Ariados. 

"Shhhhhh! You want her to keep going –"

"NO, YOU SHHHHH, TATSUKI JAY ROWAN!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY, IF ONLY YOU'D STOP TO USE YOUR BRAIN ONCE AND A WHILE, IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO HARD, THE THING'S PRETTY SMALL!!!"

"Whoa there," said Tatsuki in an injured voice, but at that second, there came a distinct rustling from below them.

"OH, EXCELLENT, NOW WE GET TO BE EATEN BY POKÉMON AS THE HIGHLIGHT OF THE DAY!! PLEASE, TAKE ME FIRST, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS SUCK MY HEAD, MOST OF THE BLOOD'S GONE THERE ANYWAY –"

"Ah…you guys need any help?"

Mix stopped screaming, twisted her neck to see below them. There, looking up with a nervous expression, was a boy. He couldn't have been much older than her. His hair was thick, bluish and dark, and he had bright blue eyes. He was wearing a uniform, not black, but red.

"I'm Lunick…heard you yelling all the way across the woods. People aren't supposed to come here, it's a Pokémon preserve of the only Ariados colony in Sinnoh."

"IT WASN'T – oh, I mean – it wasn't our fault. We got shipwrecked."

His eyes widened. "Shipwrecked, huh? Borovich? Green Goldeen?"

"That's the one!" she said excitedly; all the rage seemed to be gone. And then she noticed something. Lunick was cute. Not just cute, hot. Very, very hot…

"Oh, yeah, crotchety old Russian guy? He called in, saying he lost his boat and three passengers in a storm. Pretty wild stuff."

"Hey, I'm all for random talk, but my bodily fluids have taken a lot of abuse and they don't really want to be sucked out. So, if you don't mind?"

"Ooookay," said Lunick, but he smiled. He had a very easygoing face. At that moment, a Pokémon ran out from the undergrowth. He was small and had a tan, puppylike body, with blue ears, paws, and two minus signs on his cheek.

"Yo, Minun, want to cut them loose?"

"Miin!"

Two neon blue, flashing jolts of electricity scissored across the thin strands holding them up; they all crashed heavily to the forest floor. Lunick began ripping the sticky cocoons away from Mix.

"Thanks," she said dreamily as soon as she could stand, gazing rapturously into his blue, blue eyes.

"No problem."

He and Mix spent the next five minutes tearing everyone loose; Mix waited on tenterhooks for the thunderous sound of approaching Ariados, but it never came.

"Me and my partner've been monitoring them," explained Lunick as they knelt together to free Seito. "They won't return for a couple hours; they're out hunting right now. What happened to him?"

"Got knocked out," said Mix, her voice still dreamy as Lunick bent over the motionless Seito. She'd almost forgotten he'd sacrificed himself to save her. All she could see was the concerned light in Lunick's ridiculously blue eyes.

"That's a bad break. It's okay, we'll take him to the Pokémon Center in Canalave to get it set. Me and my partner have a boat waiting across the beach." He lifted Seito like the boy's body was nothing but a feather.

"You're stroooong," purred Mix as they began to crash through the trees, Tatsuki looking exasperated, Mayfi clinging to her shoulder.

Give me a break. I've seen better flirting from a rock. 

"We wouldn't want you to get tired out, now would we, Kolink?" said Mix through gritted teeth, hurriedly recalling it.

Tatsuki grinned at Lunick. "So, were you wondering who was screaming like a madwoman for no apparent reason? The one who just said 'you're stroooong.'"

Mix leaned in close and whispered, "He was born with no eyebrows. It's a sad deformity –"

"SHUT UP!!"

Lunick said, "My partner should be around here somewhere."

Mix glanced around; Minun was still trotting at his heels. "He's right there –"

"No, not him!" laughed Lunick. "Solana!"

Solana? A GIRL?

At that moment, a GIRL came tripping out of the trees in front of them, her steps delicate and deerlike. She was very petite, a red bandanna holding back her springy bangs, which were a light shade of blue. She had an upturned ponytail, and wore the same red uniform as Lunick.

"Luuunick!" she purred, in exactly the same tone as Mix. Mix glowered. The GIRL was smaller than her, at least two inches shorter, and slimmer. She suddenly felt tall and awkward.

"Hey, Solana. Listen, I found the group we were supposed to be on the lookout for, Borovich's guys? He's hurt –" he gave Seito a little nudge – " – so we're heading back to Canalave.

"Already?" pouted Solana. "But…this was going to be the day for you…and me…"

Lunick simply gave a dense smile, hefted Seito's body, and continued on. Mix nearly fell over when she slinked up to Tatsuki.

"Oh, hi there," she said, all surprised. "I can see how you'd survive a storm…so muscled…and tan, too. Is that a natural tan?"

He flexed one arm. "Yeah," he said in a throwaway voice. "I don't go for the stuff out of a bottle. Real sun, that's all I'll stand for."

Don't do it. 

"Don't do what?" gritted Mix.

Dismember her with a steak knife. I heard that. 

"It's going to be an axe if she doesn't shut up," muttered Mix.

Oh, you're such a hypocrite. He hates it when guys flirt with you, and you hate it, but here you are doing the same thing. 

"Thanks for the support."

"There's the boat!"

This time it was Lunick's voice, clear and strong. He nodded his head. A clean white boat bobbed harmlessly atop the smooth waves. It was the complete opposite of the Green Goldeen.

"Excellent," said Mix in relief. Behind her, Solana was prizing ever closer to Tatsuki. In retaliation, she moved closer to Lunick. "Your boat looks so powerful, Lunick…just like you, Lunick."

"Oh, it's not mine, we borrowed it for the trip," said Lunick innocently. Mix had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "We actually come from Fiore. Professor Hastings sent us down to check out the Ariados Colony."

The name sounded oddly familiar. "Oh, yeah. Mayfi's egg came from Fiore."

Lunick came to a full stop, nearly dropping Seito. "What did you say?"

"I said," repeated Mix, "that Mayfi's egg came from Fiore." And it was only then that she remembered why the professor's name had seemed so familiar.

Lunick directed his full attention to the small blue Pokémon perched on Mix's shoulder, looking nervous. Solana looked, too. Lunick seemed very excited. "We'll talk on the boat!" he exclaimed, then took off, moving as fast as Seito's body would allow. Solana passed Mix by, giving her a calculating glance; she didn't like it.

Once Seito had been settled into a cot belowdeck, and the small boat was gliding effortlessly across the waves with all of them clustered at the wheel, Lunick spoke. "Manaphy? You got the egg from Professor Rowan!"

"That's right," said Mix, surprised.

"He called us to say that he'd found a trainer to hatch it! This is awesome – Solana and I found that egg?"

You mean me? 

"Yeah – Solana found it on the beach."

"You mean we did," she said, her fingers creeping up his arm. "Us. Together."

"Nope, you saw it first," said Lunick, clueless as ever. "We decided to send it to Sinnoh, since there aren't any trainers in Fiore. Talk about coincidence!"

Without asking, Solana grabbed Mayfi away from Mix. She touched noses with the little Pokémon. "Awwww, you're so cute, aren't you?"

Mayfi giggled. I like you. 

That makes two of them, thought Mix sourly, watching Tatsuki eye Solana. She wished the girl's shirt wasn't quite so low cut.

"So, have you been a Pokémon Ranger long?" said Tatsuki, his voice at its most suave.

"Yea…for a long time. I bet you'd be good at it, wouldn't you? I bet you're good at everything," sighed Solana, fluttering her eyelashes. Tatsuki loved it.

"I'm going down to wait for Seito to wake up," Mix said tartly, putting emphasis on his name. Tatsuki wasn't even looking.

"Hope he's okay," said Lunick, with a quick, easy smile.

"Her ponytail's stupid," Mix muttered as she descended the small ladder into the cabin. "All flipped up like that. And she doesn't leave much to the imagination, either. Freaking tight shorts. I don't see how she even moves."

"Who?"

Mix started; Seito was blinking at her from the bed. She turned scarlet. No way was Solana going to get her hands on him. "Oh…no one. Just this girl upstairs. But, ah…she's got…fromaculosis."

"What's that?" said Seito. His voice sounded weak.

"It's…um…a disease…it makes her grow hair. A lot. It's all under her clothes, but…she's pretty furry. And it's extremely contagious. So just be sure not to get too close."

"Er…all right."

"How's your arm?"

He tried to move it, winced. "It's…I don't feel a thing. I guess we weren't eaten by Ariados, then?"

"Nope. A couple Rangers brought us onto the boat. We're heading to Canalave. Oh…" she flushed. "Thanks for…for jumping in front of me like that. Even though it was stupid. Really, really stupid."

He tilted his head to the side, in a way that made him look undeniably sweet. "Sure."

She smiled at him. Somehow, she felt a lot better about Kolink and Solana. Sitting there on Seito's bed, rocking with the spray of the ocean, sunlight pouring through the circular hatch, it was easy to believe everything would turn out okay.

THE END

"We're soaaaaring, flyiiiiiing, there's not a star in heaaaaaven that we can't reach–"

"Mix–"

"We're breaking freeeee, if we're tryyyying, yeah we're breakin' freee, like the way an ocean just can't controlllll, connected by a feeeelin', in our very souuul–"

"Will you stop that caterwauling?" sniffed Solana, inspecting her fingernails.

"NOW'S OUR TIIIIME, SO WE'RE BREAKIN' FREEEE–"

"High School Musical? I love that movie!"

Everyone turned to stare at the enthusiastic Lunick, who blushed. "I mean – my sister likes it–"

"I think it's just so adorable how you aren't afraid to admit what you like," said Solana, tossing her blue hair and tilting her head.

"AND NOW I'M LOOKIN' IN YOUR EYES, I'M FEELING MY HEAAAART, THE START OF SOMETHIN' NEEEEEEEW!!!"

Some of us are still trying sleep, huffed Mayfi, full of early-morning irritation. She burrowed back beneath the blankets. Mix was combing her wet hair, simultaneously putting on eyeliner. Tatsuki was in the shower, Solana and Lunick were sitting on a bed, and Seito was still asleep, the white of his cast just visible above the quilted blue blanket.

After a long hassle, which involved Mix "accidentally" shoving Solana into the bay, they'd made it to Canalave City. However, all the inns were booked, and the Pokémon Center was overcrowded. The party of five – Mix, Seito, Tatsuki, Lunick, and Solana, not counting the Pokémon – were confined to a single room. With three beds.

Solana, predictably, had insisted on sharing with Lunick. That made Mix mad enough to share with Tatsuki, whom, admittedly, she'd slept in the same bed with many times before. However, the bed was a single, and she'd woken up on the floor, disheveled.

"Today we go to Byron's gym!" said Mix, having researched the Gym Leader online the night before.

Lunick gave her a surprised look. "Wow. I didn't know you guys had five badges already. Nice."

Seito, who'd awoken, sat up. "That – we don't. Only have – I mean, we don't have any badges." He looked embarrassed, and flopped back against the pillow once more. Mix was so pleased to see him talking, she didn't notice his awkwardness.

"No badges?" Solana said in her high voice. "Then you can't challenge Byron."

"And why not?" Mix snapped, eyes flaring.

"There's an order to that badge business, you know. You can't just fly around challenging whoever you like. It's Roark first, then Gardenia, then–"

"I'm surprised YOU know so much. You're not even a trainer; you're a RANGER."

She said the word "Ranger" as if it was equal to being a sock.

But Solana merely settled back against Lunick once more, smirking. "Go ahead. Battle him. I'll be in the front row, watching you get creamed."

"She's right," said Lunick apologetically. "You should have gone to Oreburgh Town first."

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" exploded Mix. "AFTER ALL WE WENT THROUGH TO GET HERE!! NO ONE TOLD US THAT?"

Tatsuki stuck his wet head out of the bathroom door. "No need to be quiet, Mix, I think my mom might've missed the last word."

She glowered at them, accidentally applying a lot more eyeshadow than necessary. "You think Robin might have mentioned that."

"Maybe you just weren't paying attention."

Solana again. With a furious roar, Mix turned and stomped out of the room, one eye looked bruised from makeup. They heard her faint bellow as she ran down the hallway, "I'M GOING TO BREAKFAST!"

"Nice wake-up call for everyone in Canalave," sighed Tatsuki, rubbing a towel over his hair.

Looking guilty, Seito slipped out of bed, his hair messed. Mayfi hovered behind him.

We'll go after her. 

"Have fun," said Tatsuki, raising an eyebrow as Seito and Mayfi disappeared through the door. Getting Seito's arm set had been a simple matter. Nurse Joy – apparently, they all looked and were called the same – had only been too happy to help.

Although Tatsuki didn't regret that Seito had started speaking, he felt…strange. Not jealous, exactly, but it was obvious that something had changed between Mix and Seito. They looked at each other more often, as if they shared a secret. It bothered him. He hated the idea of Mix confiding in anyone else…

She was shoveling waffles into her mouth when Seito sat down beside her, looking wary. Instantly humiliated, she swallowed too fast, choked, and drank half a gallon of orange juice.

As soon as she finished spluttering, he asked, "Done?"

The breakfast hall was very crowded. Sleepy-looking trainers meandered along the pans of fried eggs, tipping fruit onto their plates. A Chansey, looking odd in a flowered apron, ladled soup into a large iron pot. Despite the activity, there wasn't much noise. Mix was sitting, previously alone, at a long wooden bench.

I don't like her either, said Mayfi in a conspiratorial voice.

"Oooooh, she makes me so mad! I hate it. When she says something, my mind goes COMPLETELY blank. I'm awful at comebacks to people I don't like."

"I heard you pretty well."

"Well, that's what I [Ido[/I when I'm annoyed. I yell. God, I'm sorry I woke you up. I probably woke everyone up. It's just, first Kolink, and now HER – why – is – everyone – so – SNOBBISH?"

"Solana's not so bad," he replied mischievously. "She's even a little pretty."

"NOT YOU TOO!!!"

A couple passing trainers turned to stare. Mix glared until they scurried off.

"Kidding, I'm kidding."

"In fifty years she'll be old and fat. In fifty years she'll be old and fat," chanted Mix, stuffing more waffles into her face.

"Who'll be old and fat?"

Mix fell backward out of her chair; Solana was standing next to her, looking flawless. Her tiny nose wrinkled. "Waffles have a lot of carbohydrates, you know." She slid in next to Seito, taking Mix's spot. "Oh, hello…I didn't get a chance to talk to you much yesterday. I was too transfixed by your eyes."

He [Idid[/I have nice eyes.

He blinked, edging away. "I was sorry to hear about your fromaculosis."

"My what now?"

"More waffles," said Mix wildly, leaping to her feet and running at the waffle maker, which was, thankfully, across the cafeteria.

By the time they left, Mix was spitting fire, and Solana, pleased with the reaction, was sticking to Seito like glue.

"Is your arm feeling okay?"

"It's fine," said Seito, obviously bewildered.

"So manly," said Solana sycophantically, "not to admit your pain… Did you notice our names both begin with 'S'? They say that's a sign of a good relationship."

Mixy? Are you sunburned? Your face is red. 

Things went on like this until they reached the Gym. Canalave was a pleasant enough place, a port town, with boats continually buzzing beneath the large bridge that split the city. They stopped by a small cottage for a happy reunion with Borovich, then continued on their way. Solana wanted to give Tatsuki and Seito a grand tour, but Mix looked so stormy, they declined.

So now they were at the Gym, the first Gym Mix had ever seen. It was large, clean, and steel-gray. She could see herself reflected in the metallic walls. "Steel Gym of Sinnoh" was mounted above the swinging double-doors, in serious, black-carved letters.

"Here we are," said Lunick cheerily. "Listen, once you get past the Gym Traps, give us a wave. We'll be waiting in the stands."

"Gym Traps?" said Seito questioningly.

Solana winked. "Oh, you have nothing to worry about, Seito, you can handle anything."

This wasn't altogether reassuring to Mix, who stalked up to the glassy doors, watching the Rangers walk away in the reflection. She breathed a sigh of relief as they rounded the Gym corner. "Thank God she's gone."

"Jealous," sang Tatsuki, "jealous, jealous, jealous–"

She gave his eyebrows a long stare. They actually looked quite comical; they were beginning to grow in, prickling with tiny stubbles. His hands flew to cover them, and Mix snorted, seized Mayfi, and strode into the Gym.

They were in a tiny room, anticlimactic after the size of the building. Two doors stood next to each other, one labeled, "Gym" and the other labeled, "Byron's Office."

"Quiet here," murmured Seito.

"HELLOOOOO!!"

"AIIIIIIIII!"

A pair of thickset arms had flung themselves around Mix. With an earsplitting shriek, she swung her fist upward. There was a crunch, and the arms fell away. She twisted.

Standing just behind her was a crouching man, clutching his nose. He was short and stocky, wearing an odd pinstripe suit. His grayish hair was slicked back, and his tie was a garish shade of orange. He was holding a pair of broken glasses. Without them, his eyes were small and beady.

"I'b the Randub Gyb Guy!" he said, his voice constricted by his sore nose, which was a bright cherry red. "I gib adbice to trainders aboud duh Gyb!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" squealed Mix. "I didn't mean to punch you, you scared me!"

"Id's doe problemb! Id's nod duh first timb id's habbened, eidder. Byrod uses Steel tybe Pokémob, so dormal tybes won'd be mudch use."

"That's all the advice we get?" said Tatsuki.

"Yeb. Abder all, your breind just fladdened by dose."

"Good point."

Suddenly, a man appeared through the door labeled "Byron's Office." He was tall, and excluded an air of easy power. His hair was a dusky shade of purple, and he could have used a shave; shadow darkened his jaw.

"Byrod!"

His voice was a deep growl. "What happened to your face?"

"She habbened," said the Gym Guy, pointing at Mix.

"I'b – I mean, I'm sorry. He jumped on me!"

"I believe you," Byron said. "Have you come to challenge my Gym, then?"

"That's right! And you're going to lose!" yelled Tatsuki, pointing a finger straight at Byron.

He raised his eyebrow a fraction. On his craggy face, it seemed very intense. "Yeah, whatever, kid. Show me your badges, then?"

"We don't have any badges, but we don't need them," said Mix bravely. "We've come a long way. We can beat you, no problem."

"How many Pokémon do you kids have?"

Her face reddened; her team suddenly seemed pitifully few. "Uh…two each."

Byron was angry now. "You come here without even a single badge? That's too bad, because regulations say–"

"To hell with regulations!" said Tatsuki loudly. "We're plenty enough to take you on – unless you're afraid."

Byron stared at him a long time, clouds gathering on his brow. "You calling me a coward?"

"Wow, scared and stupid."

"Tatsuki, shut up!" hissed Mix, but Byron was already advancing on him.

"Listen, you upstart, I've met your type before. Cocky, headstrong, so sure that they know everything. Well, the world isn't all flowers and cupcakes. Being a trainer is a whole lot of hard work, period. I bet you've never done a day's real work in your life."

Tatsuki's eyes were glinting dangerously. Mix knew the look. He dove suddenly at Byron, but she leapt at him, grabbing his arm and sending him skidding across the floor.

"You moron, there's a difference between fighting and battling!"

"That's for sure," said Byron. "You seem smart enough. I'll tell you what; your friend needs to learn a lesson badly. I'll let you try for the badge, as long as you don't expect to win."

Seito was feeling very uneasy now. He was sure they were making a mistake, a huge mistake. But, seeing the light in Mix's eyes, he said, "We'll always expect to win."

She beamed at him, and Byron shrugged his broad shoulders. "Have it your way. I'll set the Gym Traps low for you. Gym Guy usually explains those, but his voice is a little off right now, so I'll do the honors. To get to the battle arena, you have to survive the Traps. All you need to do is cross the floor."

"Doesn't sound too difficult," said Tatsuki.

"Not so fast. The floor's covered with tiles that look just like the rest, tiles that will lift you to different parts of the Gym floor. It's easy to get separated. In addition to that, some tiles will imprison you with steel cages. If this happens, try to escape quickly – there is a way – for the cages have a nasty surprise."

"I hate surprises," said Tatsuki, and Byron let loose with a gravelly laugh.

"Then you'll love this. Go through the Gym door, it'll shut behind you, and you have one hour. After that, disqualification. This isn't supposed to be easy. We're testing your ability to survive on your own. No Pokémon allowed.

What about me? said Mayfi in a tiny voice, and Mix realized that she was nervous.

Byron jerked his head in Mayfi's direction. "She can't go."

"But Mayfi doesn't stay inside a Poké Ball." Mix was about to beg for her to be allowed to come, but then she considered that it was probably safer for her to be out of the way. "Can you take her, then, and wait at the arena?"

Don't abandon me with the scary man! cried Mayfi, her voice little more than a squeak. She opened her mouth to wail, but Mix hugged her.

"Be a good girl now. You wouldn't want to be in the middle of all those nasty traps anyway. We'll be done soon."

I don't want to go, I don't want to go, I don't want– 

"I have chocolate," interjected Byron.

Mayfi zoomed to land on his shoulder. Bye, Mixy! 

"Not too much chocolate, she gets sugar-high!" called Mix anxiously, watching the Gym Leader disappear with her Pokémon.

"It'll be fine," said Seito, watching them go. "Gym Traps. Never heard of them."

"Crap," Mix agreed.

Tatsuki charged forward, tore open the door. "I can't wait to show that smug dude what we're made of. Come on!"

Seito and Mix followed Tatsuki obediently; the iron door clanged shut behind them. For a moment, they were gudgeoned by oppressive darkness. Then, two sets of florescent lights lit the ceiling, far above them…and two more…and two more…"

"Holy cats," said Mix, as more and more was revealed to them. The room was the size of a soccer field, and as she looked up, she saw many rectangular shapes leveling the space above them, stretching high, until the furthest of them looked the size of fingernails. She glanced around; despite a maze-like array of walls, the way to the other side seemed clear.

"Let's stick together, there's probably a million traps," said Mix, taking Seito's uninjured hand and reaching for Tatsuki's…but he had already taken off, sprinting across the carpet-sized tiles.

"Speed's the way to go!"

"SUKI-KUNGETBACKHERE!!"

He paused in the middle of the floor, waving cheerfully. "It's fine, just go fast and nothing'll have time to –"

But the rest of his speech was lost, for at that precise moment, there was a tremendous whooshing sound. The platform on which he stood blurred upward so quickly, he was knocked onto his back. At first, it seemed as if it was rising completely on its own, but then a reflection of light caught Mix's eye. Covering the floor were long, straight, perfectly clear poles, poles with niches in them. Tatsuki's gray platform was shooting skyward on one of these pulleys. He was yelping in shock, but there came a loud clanking noise, and Mix saw the platform halt jarringly about thirty feet up.

They heard Tatsuki's loud swearing, and then his head popped over the edge, small and antlike.

"GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE, YOU MORON, YOU'LL FALL!"

The head retreated. Mix relaxed her grip; she'd nearly crushed Seito's hand.

"Yikes," he whispered, gazing up at the array of trails, hanging like bizarre constellations above their heads. "That was fast."

"Stay [Ireally close[/I, otherwise we'll end up on separate platforms."

They edged together onto the floor, hands entwined. They were so near, Mix could feel his breath, soft and quick, on her shoulder. It wasn't bad. It was actually kind of nice.

There was another buzzing, clanking sound, and Mix looked up to see Tatsuki rising further above them. A tiny figure leapt dangerously from one platform to another.

"TATSUKI JAY ROWAN, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO JUMP, DO YOU WANT TO BECOME PART OF THE FLOOR?!"

But there was another whooshing sound, and the tile plunged downward at breakneck speed, landing so close to Seito and Mix that both jumped back. Staggering slightly, Tatsuki wobbled over, a foolish smile on his face. "N-now that's what I call a ride."

"Ooooh, I wanna go!" said Mix, grinning. She seemed to have gotten over her fear. "Come on, let's jump on the tiles together – one, two, three, jump!"

They hopped from tile to tile, but nothing happened until the fourth one. The second it flew upward, Mix, who had barely landed, overbalanced, but Seito yanked her on top of him. They zoomed at airplane speed. Colors flashed by, mostly gray, and Seito felt as if he'd left his stomach somewhere else. When the plank jerked to a stop, they all bounced hard.

"That was GREAT! Woo! Who's up for Round TWO!" Mix punched Tatsuki in the shoulder. He stood, unfazed.

"It's better then a theme park!"

Seito felt woozy. His face was an interesting shade of green. "You – people – are – crazy."

"Aw, you'll get used to it!" said Tatsuki, giving Seito a playful shove. Still dizzy, he stumbled onto the next tile. In one instant in which Mix knew something was wrong and Tatsuki did not, bars grew seemingly out of nowhere, flying from the edges of the metal square, and folding over at the top to form a thick iron cage. Seito sat in the middle of it, looking perplexed.

"What just happened?"

"You messed everything up again," Mix told him, whacking his yellow head. While he grouched and grumbled, she pored over the bars, looking for a weak spot. "Byron said there was a way out, but I don't see it."

"Mix."

"Hang on. Maybe we're supposed to find a key somewhere…but I don't see a lock."

"Mix."

"One sec. I definitely don't think you can fit through the bars."

"Mix!"

"Just a min-ute. Why is it so warm in here? Ouch!"

She'd touched one of the long metal bars and withdrawn in surprise; they were hot. Beginning to be tinged with a faint, glowing red, in fact. Seito crouched miserably in the middle of the cage, trying to avoid brushing the sides. The floor was beginning to distort with waves of heat, as well, and a faint tendril of smoke rose from beneath his sneakers, upon which he was balancing.

"Sh! It's hot!" said Tatsuki, who had tried to give the bars a tug.

"No duh – crap, Seito, hold on, there's got to be a way out, he said there was, I'm sure it's illegal to roast people now."

The cage was growing steadily hotter, like the inside of an oven. Sweat streamed down Seito's face as Mix flitted frantically around the outside, like a worried bee. She pulled off her shoe and whacked the bars. She whacked the hinges. She whacked Tatsuki. Nothing was working.

"Hey!"

"Well, you could help instead of standing there like an idiot, this is your fault!"

Seito's feet were beginning to get uncomfortably warm. He tried to shift them, and his sneakers moved with a slight sucking sound, leaving a thin, bubbling sheen where they had been. Startled by the melting rubber, he began to inch away and fell, hitting his shoulder on the fiery bars. A tear was instantly singed in his shirt, through which his skin stung as if sandpaper had been ground into it. For a millisecond, he put his hand down to right himself.

"Don't touch anything!" shrieked Mix, as Seito stared at his burned fingers. His shoulder was red and blistering. "Ohcrapohcrapohcrap – Tatsuki, do something!"

Tatsuki dithered. A tiny tongue of flame sprouted momentarily, inches from Seito's nose, then flickered away on the reddish-gray bars.

"He'll be burned alive – DO SOMETHING!!"

"Let him go!" Tatsuki shouted stupidly at the cage, which was shimmering with heat. Seito blinked salty sweat from his eyes. In a second, his shoes would be fused to his feet with heat, and he didn't want that to happen. Trying to balance himself on his heels, where less of the rubber had been burned away, he toppled over again, landing on his side against the burning metal. His shirt caught fire.

"PLEASE OPEN!!" Mix screamed, and, quite suddenly, the heated bars fell backward, forming a red fan around the fiery platform, from which flame danced like wildflowers. She seized the front of Seito's shirt and hauled him onto their tile, which was a cool shade of gray.

Tatsuki was teetering on the edge of the platform, face stiff with fear, as the flames spread like roses across Seito's black shirt. Mix tore off her blue bandanna, using that to smother the fire, which went out almost instantly.

Luckily, he wasn't badly burned; his fingers and shoulder shone scarlet, angry, like a welt, but the flame hadn't yet had time to do much more than sear frayed patches into his shirt. His cast had protected his arm.

"Are you all right?"

It was becoming the question she most often asked Seito. Ironic. He nodded, trying not to betray a grimace. "It's always you, isn't it?" she said, her voice shaking. "You're like…like the universe has something against you."

And then she whirled on Tatsuki.

"You know how dangerous it is here, you shouldn't have shoved him!!"

"I–"

"That's your problem, you never think about what might happen to someone else, it's always Tatsuki, Tatsuki, Tatsuki. We nearly drowned because you insisted on that stupid boat, we almost got torn apart by Starly because of you – you're always getting us into trouble, and now this!!"

Tatsuki could find nothing to say – he felt betrayed, shocked. His customary indignance had deserted him. Color rose in his face, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Mix had never talked to him like this. She'd gotten angry before, but never so furious, red-faced and bright-eyed with rage. She was really blaming him. She truly believed it was all his fault. And she wasn't screaming; that made it worse. Her voice was loud, but she wasn't screaming. She meant what she said. And Seito, the cause of it all, simply lay beside her, eyes wide. He felt a sudden surge of revulsion toward both of them. Let Mix moon over Seito with his stupid knack for getting hurt, let him look startled and blameworthy all he liked.

"Fine then," he said coldly. "This is a waste of time. Battle Byron if you want. I'm leaving to get actual badges." He took a Poké Ball out of his pocket, and Veiler appeared in a bolt of light, panting eagerly, oblivious to the tension.

An amplified voice rang out over the stadium. "Tatsuki Rowan – disqualified."

Tatsuki lifted Veiler, stepped back onto another platform, which slowly began to descend. Mix stood frozen, watching him go.

"Tatsuki, wait – I'm sorry–"

Seito's agonized voice stoked Mix's fire. In a tone as hard as the feeling in her heart, she said, "Don't be sorry."

And Tatsuki disappeared.

THREE HOURS LATER

Tatsuki stormed alone through the streets of Jubilife, past the carnival that was being slowly rebuilt, past the enormous building where they'd received their Pokétches. The moment he'd left the Gym, he'd gone to buy a one-way ticket on a ferry bound for Jubilife. He'd never been angrier in his life. Betrayal, he thought bitterly. Cold hard betrayal. He should've known this was coming, ever since that Seito appeared on the scene. Mix obviously didn't care about him, her best friend for over fourteen years. She'd tossed him aside like a piece of garbage. All because of that stupid kid.

It was because she felt sorry for him, with his cruel father and his dead mother. Well, Tatsuki had suffered, too! What's more, they'd gone through it together…

_A seven-year-old Mix, her hair just brushing her shoulders, climbs the stairs. She's apprehensive, but determined. She knows what she has to do, even if the pain is still there, like a huge pressure on her heart, fighting to still the beats. But she won't give in, not like Tatsuki._

_She opens the door. He is sitting on the windowsill, dangerously near the edge, his arm in a sling. He broke it jumping from the second-story window of the Slateport Elementary School. It was a dare. He asked to be dared._

_It's dusk. His hair stands out against the fading light, a halo of yellow. "Suki-kun?"_

_He doesn't bother turning, even though he's still the only one she'll talk to, a fact that once would have made him glow with pride. Their mothers whisper about Mix, but they say it's a stage, a way of dealing with things she doesn't understand. They whisper more about Tatsuki._

_Because he's lashing out, wild as an injured tiger. He's been suspended for fighting; no student but Mix will try to talk to him. He'll strike anyone who comes near him, in hope of releasing some of the heaviness inside him, the heaviness that she feels just as much. She's the only one he won't fight, but he won't speak to her, either. He looks away when she comes near._

_She squares her shoulders, because it's difficult dealing with this boy, so separated from the one she grew up with. "Listen to me. Listen to me right now."_

_She stomps her foot. He inches back on the sill._

"_I don't care what you think you did. I don't care what you DID do. Even if it caused it."_

_He glances round then, because he's been so afraid of her blaming him. He's always been afraid of her blaming him, because he knows he deserves it. And he's never been able to talk the punishment he deserves. He's never been able to blame himself, but now he is, and he can't stand it. Because it is his fault, the thing he didn't tell anyone, even his mother. It really is. He's never liked those soppy people who assume everything is their fault, but this is different. It's true._

"_I never would care, never ever. You're just bent on losing things. First your house and your dad and my dad, and now you want to lose me and everyone else, too. Well it's not going to work. Because I'm not supposed to be lost."_

_She creeps closer until she's right by his side, framed against the trickling sun, what remains of the light. And she closes her hand around his upper arm, so he won't fall. She whispers into his ear:_

"_I promise three things. I promise that I'll never blame you, not really, not deep in my heart. I promise that I'll never leave you. And I promise that I'll never stop being your best friend. You're my other half, remember?"_

_And she kisses his cheek. It's his first kiss…_

He wiped the spot, surprised to find a single, cold tear there. The people passing pretended not to see him, because he has that look again. The look that threatens everyone away. And the pressure's back, building up inside him, and if he doesn't let it out, he'll explode…

Thank God. It's him, the red-haired man in black, leaning against a brick alley wall, smoking a cigarette, looking harried. He dropped the cigarette, grinded it with his heel into the ground, and that's all the excuse Tatsuki needs. He walked over. He'd made a great effort not to go too fast.

The man recognized him, that's for sure. Tatsuki struggled momentarily for the name, then gave up. It wasn't important. "That's littering," he said, his voice full of barely-controlled rage.

A wide smile spread across the man's face. "You're Tatsuki Rowan."

"I know that. I'd ask if you're as stupid as you look, but even that's impossible."

"Friend of Laila Morissette," he said slowly, not even catching Tatsuki's barbed jibe. "It's awfully nice to see you."

He bent down, picked up a discarded, crumbling brick. Tatsuki tensed, not even trying to get out of the way. His whole body buzzed with an expectation for pain. He wanted it.

Roscoe clenched the brick in his stocky arm, making sure the boy could see his vein pop out. He felt like crowing aloud. There he was, bemoaning the reaction he'd surely get from the Boss, not to mention the rebuffal Janida'd given him. Redemption had walked right into his hands. How moronic the boy was!

He smashed the brick down on the boy's head. He went to his knees. Then he struck him once more, against the temple. The boy crumpled like an autumn leaf.

Now, he mused as he dragged the boy's body into the shadows. Now, it begins.

Tatsuki woke with a gargantuan headache, a numbness in his wrists and ankles, and no less the amount of rage. Oh, it was all their fault, all of it… Seito and Mayfi, the two who'd turned Mix against him. Hadn't they understood that she was his lifeline?

He hadn't meant to admit that to himself, so he opened his eyes for a distraction. He was lying with his head dropping gracelessly onto his chest. At least, he would have been lying; something had pinned him upright. With not a little effort, he glanced left and right. Hard, cold metal bands cut into his wrists, and there were two more around his ankles. There was a large silver one compressing his chest, and that, he thought, was overkill. His head pounded like a tribal drum, yet he managed to lift it and gaze around.

He was in a dark room, yet he could still see enough to get by. Flashes of electricity emitted from the evil-looking machine in the corner, and along the walls, there were rows and rows of filing cabinets. Not a likely place to be tortured, he thought, although he rather liked the idea. Somehow Mix would find out later, and wouldn't she be sorry, picturing his poor agonized body at the end.

Then something he hadn't expected happened.

The light came on, and a man entered. He was wearing a mask, and perhaps he thought that would serve as a disguise, but Tatsuki only knew one person with that shade of hair.

"Sterling?" he said, and his tongue felt thick and heavy.

"Not too shabby at all," said the man softly. "I can see there's no need for deceit among us. We, after all, are men of action."

He removed his mask. Tatsuki would have inhaled sharply, if the band around his chest had allowed him to do so. The eyes staring at him from that pale, pointed face were Mix's, and so was the length and texture of the rippling, silver hair. But not the color.

"Destiny, my old friend," whispered Sterling, and Tatsuki felt strange, as if he'd gazed upon the photo of a little-known relative. It was the appearance, but that was where the similarities ended.

Tatsuki forced a laugh, deciding at once it was best to act casual. "Oh, hey, Ster. Long time no see. Mix's been worrying like crazy. Same with Jen. They'll be freaked to see you. What is this? Some reality TV show?"

"No, this is life, my friend…a very different thing from reality," he said softly. "Admittedly I did not select the name of Team Galactic, which sounds very much like a television show, but there it is… life rarely lets us choose the names we are given."

Team Galactic. The name sent a shiver down his spine, as did the quiet voice of Sterling. This was not the boy who'd driven him mad with his teasing. "It's not awfully comfortable with my back against the wall like this, and my head's giving me hell. So, if you don't mind."

"I apologize for your condition," said Sterling. "My recruit is overzealous. He will be punished. But I cannot, no matter how it would please me, let you down. I shall explain things presently, but I admit I am curious as to the whereabouts of my sister."

At least he still had his memory. Tatsuki had been wondering if Sterling had amnesia. "Oh, her. She's fine. Off on Canalave. I don't talk to her anymore."

"But you will. Your destinies are intertwined," he said, his voice unnerving.

"Umm…oookay. You can blather on about destiny all you want. I'm getting out of here. Talk to Mix if that's what gets you off. But you ditched us all after the fire, so screw you, buddy."

"So angry," sighed Sterling. "Perhaps I merit some of this anger. But you deserve to know what's going on, do you not? I shall tell you.

"Some of us are born with destiny, that old friend of mine of which I spoke previously. You are one of the lucky few. My calculations may be wrong, but I do not believe they are. The world is changing, however. We grow ever close-minded, oblivious to all that is spread before us. Some things must be changed."

He sounded older than he was, a boy of eighteen.

"And some things are crucial to this transience. My sister is one of these things. As are you, her Pokémon Manaphy, and the two others I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting. I admit I was initially much more interested in the Pokémon, but since then I have discovered certain things. Certain…writings. Prophecies…items of such a nature. And my sister is concerned…"

He paused, then said, "I regret that I require your assistance. I need you to spy on her for me. For her own safety. The day will come when I shall need to collect her, and quickly."

Tatsuki laughed in his face, a horrible grating sound. "Hah! Spy for you? I know Team Galactic, you guys are in the paper. Best thing since the Mafiya, aren't you? I don't care if you're Sterling, if you're her brother – I'm not going to spy on anyone for you."

He looked sad. "Sacrifices must be made… for the greater good. Space… time… if these things are left uncontrolled, then they shall eventually rent the universe. My sister has been chosen, as will you, if I am correct… and I believe I am."

He crossed the room, to the blinking machine. Twisting a level upward, he looked directly at Tatsuki. "Tell me when you have changed your mind." And he depressed a black button.

Surges of electricity began to crackle through the metal bands, wave after wave, spreading over Tatsuki. He convulsed, unable to breathe, unable to move – someone was screaming, twisting madly, jerking and trembling in excruciating pain –

And then the blasts subsided, and Tatsuki sagged, his breathing ragged and torn around the edges.

"That was level one," said Sterling, his voice as colorless as his hair. "Do you yet wish to spy for me?"

"No," he spat.

He twisted it up to level two and dimmed the light. Like serpents, jagged bolts of electricity danced joyfully through the metal, writhing into Tatsuki's body, and it was worse than before, much worse – he couldn't hear his own screaming, his lungs were collapsing, his entire body seizing involuntarily, spasming in paroxysms of agony…

Sterling watched old neighbor's body contort, quite without emotion. This particular machine had been tested many times. It never failed. He'd let it go on for a little while longer. The screams were earsplitting, and he had no wish to be deafened.

And then the scream he was waiting for came, ripped out from Tatsuki's body as if by giant claws –

"I'LL DO IT!!!!!"

Smiling, Sterling wrenched the lever down. The shocks subsided, and the steel bands retracted, allowing his body to drop to the cold floor, twitching.

"Excellent," he said calmly. "If you care to notice, we have modified your Pokétch. The Counter App, if you tap thrice upon the screen, will change into a transmitter camera through which we shall be able to communicate. I will expect a report at the end of every day. Tell me if she's done anything strange with water, if she showed an aptitude for healing, if she has strange dreams. The same with you or the other boy – dreams, odd behaviors. I expect it all. If not, the Pokétch is quite able to shock you many times more severely than you have just experienced. I do appreciate the cooperation.

Tatsuki was fighting for breath, the memory of pain imprinted on his mind as if by a red-hot iron. Rage built in him once again. It was Mix's fault, it was Seito's fault, it was their fault for submitting him to such agony… she had time to rescue Seito, but she'd let him go.

"And what do I get in return?" he choked.

Sterling turned, slowly. "Well, of course. I am a fair man. What would you desire?"

"I want… I want…"

And again he saw the tender expression in Mix's eyes as she looked upon Seito.

"Get rid of Seito…"

"That, I'm afraid, I cannot do immediately," said Sterling. "He is necessary to my plans. But…I see jealousy in your eyes. What is it that you envy him?"

"He…and Mix…"

"Ah. I see…you are not pleased with their relationship. I do not blame you. It seems he has usurped your friendship with my sister. A crime; she needs you. You are her one true friend…together, we cannot allow him to come between you."

"Yes…don't hurt him…just…send him away…"

"My friend, what you ask is not necessary. You see, she will look for him. But I can alter things… make her despise him… make him loathe himself for staying near her. I can break them apart. I shall send you back to Canalave. Act as if nothing has happened…I am very pleased we have met. We shall be very good friends, you and I."

Tatsuki was only half-conscious. He had spoken his mind and been left with the dim impression that things would be taken care of. Perhaps he would feel guilty later…

But for now…

He was satisfied.

THE END

Mix was crying into Solana's shoulder, of all people.

And Solana had her arm tightly around her. As she talked, she made little tapping motions against Mix's skin with her forefinger, in a way that was somehow infinitely comforting.

"Boys suck. They really, really do. Sorry, Seito, Tatsuki, but they do. There's no way around it."

Mix was still sobbing. A large wet patch had spread from the nape of her shirt, but Solana didn't move.

"So he just up and left?" said Lunick for the hundredth time, his kind face befuddled.

"Yes," snapped Solana, "because he's a dickwad, a loser, a moron, a player, a–"

And here, the insults didn't bear repeating.

Lunick was smearing antibacterial cream onto Seito's burned shoulder – after all, he was a Ranger. They had returned to the hotel room after a long, arduous, and thoroughly fruitless search for Tatsuki. Mix had begun wailing the moment they left the Gym and hadn't stopped since. She could have done with Mayfi to comfort her, but Mayfi, after being crushed, wadded up, and tossed aside in the battle with Byron, was at the Pokémon Center. The same went for Ryu, Carcino, and Kolink. They hadn't stood a chance.

"Go to my son, Roark, and get your first badge," Bryon had kept saying, as if that somehow made it better.

It hadn't.

"H – he alw-w-ways does s-s-stupid things when he's ups-s-setttt," Mix wept. "He's g-gone…he's never c-coming back…"

Seito felt pained, and it had nothing to do with the burns. "Maybe if I… if I go away… he'll come back."

"SHUT UP!!!" she shrieked, pounding the helpless Solana with clenched fists. "Ohhhhh, don't say that, pleaaaaase…"

"Seriously, dude, you're making it worse," murmured Lunick, dabbing on the last bit of cream. He plastered a bandage across the burn and stood up. "C'mon, maybe we should look one more time."

Mix raised a tragic face. Her eyes, huge and red in her white face, were flowing with translucent tears. She looked pitiful. "He's not h-h-here…he's l-l-left town and gotten into a fight and died…or h-h-h-he's run under a truck and gotten squashed…"

"Good riddance, I say," said Solana, and this only made Mix bawl louder.

"A-a-and I didn't listen…wouldn't stop battling…my Pokémon were c-c-c-creamed, S-solana, you were r-r-ight…"

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that," said Solana desperately. It turned out she wasn't such a bad sort, just a little boy-crazy. Well, a lot boy-crazy. But when a girl's crying over a boy, the best thing she can have is another girl.

"I b-broke my promise…"

Everyone except Seito, who knew what the promise was, disregarded this. She'd been howling about a promise since she'd met up with the Rangers, and they were used to it.

"Hey, Mix," said Lunick encouragingly. "You know, there's a pretty big party going on tonight. I know you said you didn't want to explore the city until you came back to really win the badge, but it's in the old Harbor Inn. It's supposed to be really wild. They're having people sing, and I thought you might like it."

She sobbed again.

Resigned, he added, "We could do a High School Musical duet…"

Something like this, which would normally have made Mix gleeful and Solana smolder, only served to upset her further.

But then something happened which made her completely happy again.

A voice came at the door, an awkward, nervous, familiar voice.

"Ah… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

It was Tatsuki.

Mix flew at him, tackling him round the waist. He looked startled and scared and… guilty?

"I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY!! Really, REALLY sorry – I didn't mean it, not anything, I swear to God, I'm SOOOO happy you're back, please don't leave, it wasn't your fault, I didn't think it was your fault–"

And she would not stop hugging him, pressing her face into his warm chest.

Seito, watching this, saw something. A flicker of unease across Tatsuki's green eyes. Fear, too, but… definitely… guilt.

"Ooooh, Tatsuki!" purred Solana, easing up and cuddling against him, seemingly forgetting how badly she'd been bashing him just moments before. "We always knew you'd come back. You're much too loyal to desert us."

As this mention of loyalty, Tatsuki gave a little jump, removing himself from Mix. He looked strange, twitchy… and he kept reaching for the Pokétch round his wrist.

Mix didn't notice. She was overjoyed he was back. The tears had vanished, and a large, bright smile crossed her face. That only served to make Tatsuki feel worse.

"Can we still go to the party tonight, Lunick?" she asked.

"Party?" echoed Tatsuki.

"And sing the High School Musical duet?"

Lunick could see no way out. Resignedly, he mumbled, "Yeah, I guess."

"WOOO!!!! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!!!! WE'RE SOARIN', FLYYYYIN', THERE'S NOT A STAR IN HEAAAVEN THAT WE CAN'T REACH–"

"Please," snorted Solana, trying to act indifferent. "You two nerds can sing girly songs all you want. Seito, Tatsuki and I'll be doing some real dancing." She slunk up beside Seito.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It would seem things were back to normal… but something still niggled at him. Why on earth was Tatsuki looking so uncomfortable?

Solana seized Mix's arm. "I brought dresses and makeup and jewelry and all kinds of stuff. You, my darling, are getting a makeover."

Surprisingly, Mix didn't object as the girl dragged her from the room. Tatsuki dropped himself stiffly beside Seito on the bed.

"Hey, Tatsuki, listen – I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"It's fine," said Tatsuki, his voice unusually taunt. He glanced at Seito, and a flush spread unbidden from his neck upward. He looked away.

Lunick, happily oblivious, said, "Solana's going to go crazy over Mix."

A precise two hours later, two unrecognizable girls stepped into the room.

Solana had her light hair coiffed neatly into a smooth bun, her eyes afire with makeup. She was wearing a tight red dress with a long slit through the leg. The neckline plunged, exposing more than a little cleavage, and she wore a glittering gold necklace that made her look like an Egyptian queen.

As for Mix, Solana had outdone herself. Her hair, raven-black and perfectly straight, grazed her hips. It shone like cornsilk, thanks to Solana's array of Miss Pokémon hair care products. She'd trimmed the edges and given her long, sideswept bangs that fell across her forehead. Thin, delicate braids skimmed the surface. Mix's violet eyes were glowing, outlined with just a trace of eyeliner, bronzer, and dark eyeshadow. She was wearing a shimmering lavender dress that matched her eyes. The hem fell at a diagonal streak, and the fabric laced up underneath her chin, Asian style. A wide, silk ribbon was tied around her waist.

They looked better than usual. Much, much better. Even Lunick whistled and clapped, smiling. Tatsuki flushed again and looked at his feet – another very non-Tatsuki thing to do – and Seito found himself unable to tear his eyes away.

Completely unable.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" said Lunick grandly. "Jeez, you two, you look like you just walked off the set of America's Next Top Model?"

"Oh, don't say that, I hate that show," said Mix, moving carefully to sit on the bed. She almost seemed to shine, but her eyes were nervous as she gazed at Seito and Tatsuki. "What do you think? Honestly, I think she put too much stuff in my hair."

Seito still couldn't say anything, but he gave her a strangled smile.

"As long as us guys don't have to dress up," said Tatsuki, making an effort at sounding normal. How desperately he suddenly wanted to tell them everything! "There's a limit to how much makeup you can put on a dude."

"You look fabulous already," Solana said, smoothing her dress around her hips as she walked. More of a strut, really. No lack of confidence there.

Lunick glanced at Mix. "You, uh….you know the words to 'Breaking Free'?"

"Do I! We're soaaarin', flyyyyin', there's not a star in heaaaaven that we can't reach, if we're tryyyyin', then we're breaking free."

"Here we go," mumbled Solana, pulling a tendril of hair loose from her bun.

The guys were eventually persuaded to put on clean clothes, and then off they went. People stopped to stare at Solana and Mix. Solana knew most of them, so she blew kisses and giggled. Mix rolled her eyes, intensely bored.

"How far is it?"

"Not much further," Lunick answered. "Look, see that big old house up ahead? The one that says 'Harbor Inn'? It was closed a while ago, but once a year, everyone breaks in to have a party. The police don't do anything. It's kind of a tradition."

This is going to be soooo much fun! squealed Mayfi, who'd been released from the Pokémon Center along with the other Pokémon. She had a rose-colored ribbon tied around her antennae in a bow. Can I dance with you, Mixy? 

Mix laughed and pulled the Pokémon into a hug, suddenly feeling unreasonably happy. "Every single time. We took dance classes at school. I'll show you how to rock."

Are there going to be other Pokémon there? 

"Probably."

I hope there's cute guy Pokémon… 

"Aren't you a little young for that?"

Please. Boys are toys. 

"You're not allowed to talk to Solana anymore," said Mix.

The old Inn was flashing with lights when they arrived, lights that reflected against the velvety bay like stars. Large, beating music pumped through the darkening sky. Crowds of teenagers piled toward the weathered door. The big house didn't look like it could hold anything more than a baby shower, with the stained wood and boarded windows, but this was definitely more than a baby shower.

"Reminds me of Tommy's party last year," Mix shouted over the din, and Tatsuki gave a strained nod of acknowledgement.

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

At that moment, however, Lunick motioned for them to follow him onto the porch. A tall, dark man stood there, looking stern. "Names?" he said, licking the end of his ballpoint pen. He was holding a clipboard.

"Lunick Hart and Solana Lei," said Lunick. "We're the ones from Fiore, we're on the list. They're with us."

"All right. Go on in," said the young man, crossing something off on his list. The group entered the house. It was dark and hot, the dimness broken only by sudden, searing sparkles from one of those mechanical disco balls. The light blazed across the high, arching ceiling in fireworks of color, momentarily illuminating the dancers on the balcony high above. The floor was crowded and loud; in the center was a raised platform, on which a guy in a mohawk screamed his rendition of "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls. He wasn't too bad. At any rate, he was enough to drive everyone there into a dancing frenzy; the speakers were so loud, the music nearly drowned out his voice.

"THEY DON'T ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THE LIST, IT'S JUST ANOTHER TRADITION," bellowed Lunick into Mix's ear.

"WHAT?"

"THEY DON'T ACTUALLY–"

"Come on, Lunick, let's go dance!" shrieked Solana, grabbing his arm and hauling him off into the melee of bodies.

I like her idea! exclaimed Mayfi, bouncing around Mix.

"Okay – move it, Seito, Tatsuki!"

They shoved their way forward into the wild mass of dancers. The music seemed to pump through Mix's soul, turning her bones liquid. She allowed the beat to take her. She loved to dance; it went with music hand in hand. Tatsuki wasn't bad, either, for a guy.

But Seito was just standing there, looking oppressed and nervous.

"This is lame," he muttered, running a hand through his ragged hazel hair, standing it on end.

"Oh, come on!" Mix called, grabbing his slightly sweaty hand in her own. "Just don't think. Thinking kills dancing. Copy people, if you want. It gets easier."

At that moment, Lunick forced his way through the crowd, his thick hair plastered to his forehead. "Hey, Mix – there's an opening for a slow song next, if you want to do 'Breaking Free'."

"YESSS!" crowed Mix, shoving Mayfi into Seito's arms. "Find someone to dance with, you guys, I'll be back in a bit!"

And she pressed with Lunick through the crowd. The mohawked guy finished his song with a melodramatic bow, and he boomed into the microphone, "WHO'S NEXT?"

"US!" yelled Mix, leaping fearlessly onto the platform, pulling Lunick along behind her. If there was one thing she didn't mind people staring at her about, it was singing.

"Well, hey there, little hottie. What're you going to do? Slow song, remember?"

"'Breaking Free!'"

"Who wants to hear it?!"

There was a general roar from the crowd. Mix blinked salty sweat from her eyes, taking the mike. "Okay, everyone, find a dance partner!"

She couldn't see her friends. Under the spotlight, all she could see were silhouettes, but a flash of red light from the disco ball illuminated Solana, who had seized the mohawk guy.

There was a momentary silence as the music began to play, and Lunick took the other mike, singing softly, "We're soaaaring…flyyyying…there's not a star in heaaaven that we can't reaach…"

"If we're tryyying…so we're breaking free," sang Mix, her voice wonderfully light and clear. She gazed directly into Lunick's blue eyes, brushing his fingertips with her own, feeling exhilaratingly daring.

Him. "You know the world will seeee us…in a way that's different than who we are." He had a nice voice as well, smooth and lilting.

"Creating space betweeeen us…till we're set apart," Mix crooned. The music was still gentle, slow and melodious. Solana was glued to the mohawk guy, but she still could not see Seito or Tatsuki.

Together now. "But I have faith, it gives…me strength, the strength to believe…"

The music erupted into a beautiful swell. Lunick took Mix's hand and spun her around, sending her hair out in a sweeping black fan. The audience cheered.

All except two.

"Did you see how his stupid hair flips out at the ends?" said Tatsuki, unconsciously ruffling his own hair outwards.

"His uniform makes him look like a friggin' acrobat," muttered Seito, pleased to discover he could be quite waspish when necessary. Mayfi looked at him, befuddled.

"Freaky eyes. Like… neon, or something."

"He needs to brush his teeth. They're disgusting."

"I just wanna laugh cause he tries to DANCE. Looks like he's trying to imitate a barrel and a crab at once."

"Boys bonding," sighed Solana, overhearing. She nestled her head against mohawk guy's chest.

Exactly five minutes later, Mix and Lunick stumbled back to the others, pleasantly flushed. Mohawk guy had pulled Solana onstage, and were now doing some weird song called "Wine Red." Lunick whispered something into Mix's ear, making her laugh.

"That was FUN," said Mix, sliding down beside Seito against the shadow-patterned wall. She was grinning like a fool. Lunick cocked his head to the side, wondering why the two other boys were suddenly gazing at him so dangerously.

Mayfi yawned hugely. Mixy, I'm sleepy… 

Mix scooped the Water Pokémon from Seito's arms and twirled her around.

"LA LA LA… IT'S GETTING LAAAAATE, IT'S TIME TO GOOOO, BEFORE, it, um, STARTS TO SNOOOOW…"

"It's summer," said Seito.

Tatsuki clambered bad-temperedly to his feet. "Do you have to make a song out of everything? If it wasn't so loud, guys would stare."

"I think we should head back," said Lunick. He caught Solana's eye and motioned toward the door. However, she was too busy flaunting her…assets…before scores of salivating boys. She threw Lunick a flirty wink and mouthed, I'll catch up with you, babe. She blew him a kiss.

"TIME TO GOOOO," repeated Mix loudly, hauling Lunick over the dance floor.

She was a giggly mess by the time they got back to their room, and Mayfi seemed to have caught the attitude.

"Ahahaha….spleeeen. Isn't that fun to say? Spleeeeeeeeen."

SPLEEEEEEN!! howled Mayfi, convulsing with laughter. Hee hee hee…speeeeen… 

Lunick winced visibly. "Oh, crap. Did I, ah, forget to warn you? About the punch? Another tradition…they kinda spike it. Every year."

"NOW you tell us?" said Seito, catching Mix's arm and hefting her upright as she slid, giggling, to the hallway floor. He vaguely remembered Mix and Mayfi slurping from the punch bowl before they left. Great. Inebriated Pokémon…and worse, inebriated Mix.

"Did you see that mohawk guy of Solana's?" slurred Mix. "Looked like he had a… hee hee… AHAHAHA… TREE growing out of his… ahaha… head!"

SPLEEN TREE! screeched Mayfi, and Mix collapsed again, shrieking with laughter.

"You'll see what happens when you shave Tatsuki Rowan's eyebrows," said Tatsuki under his breath, and then, in a louder, kinder voice: "Mix, babe? You know what would be hilarious? If you shaved off your eyebrows. Then we'd be twins."

Spleen twins, said Mayfi breathlessly. Speen…HAHAHA – I said it wrong – SPEEEN! 

"SPEEEEEEEN!" exclaimed Mayfi, focusing blurrily on Tatsuki. "Hi, Kuki-sun…eyebrows, eh? Good…idea…"

"You heard her," said Tatsuki somewhat triumphantly, as Mix clutched Seito's pant leg to steady herself. He nearly toppled over.

"You know what, Seito? You're cute… verrrrrry cute… zzzzz…"

Her head thunked lightly against the floor. She began to snore. Blushing furiously, Seito knelt to pick her up. She was surprisingly light. Her head lolled against his chest. Standing, he stammered, "No one's shaving anyone's eyebrows," and moved to one of the quilted beds. He laid her down gently.

"I don't think anyone better share with her tonight," he said.

That feeling was thundering through Tatsuki's veins, that poisonous, toxic heat… the one that made him long to be violent and vindictive. He said nastily, "Well, I'm not sharing with you."

"Hey, no problem," said Lunick, quickly glossing over the awkward silence that followed. "I'll be with Seito. Tatsuki, you can share with Solana, if that's okay?"

"Better than the alternative," he muttered, the jealousy still pounding through him. He watched Seito gaze silently at Mix's face, serene in sleep. Seito never responded to his jibes; it stung more than a barbed retort. His quietness made Tatsuki feel childish and annoyed. If only Seito was someone else… if he had been, Tatsuki would have launched a fight and been done with it. But Mix would murder him.

Just because the kid had it rough growing up… well, he'd had a hard time too. But he knew how to fight back at the world, how to lash out. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and he'd always thought it was a better place for them to be – better than his heart, at least. He'd always reserved that spot for pain. But Seito… you never could tell what he was feeling. Tatsuki couldn't stand that.

And… he was cute? Mix thought he was cute?

Tatsuki ripped off his shirt, flinging it unceremoniously into a corner. He felt stupidly pleased with the state of his bare chest… at least his ribs didn't show… and he didn't have as many scars or fading bruises.

But then again… he swung himself into the bunk above the sleeping Mix, as Lunick rummaged for his toothbrush and Seito splashed his face with water. But then again… maybe that's what Mix liked, the helplessness. She'd always been a sucker for the pitiful ones. Her dumb mothering side.

Mayfi squeezed in beside Mix. Seconds later, she was as soundly asleep as her trainer. With an apprehensive glance at Tatsuki, as if he could sense his thoughts, Seito walked over. He arranged the blankets so they covered the girl and the Pokémon.

When Seito and Lunick were in bed and the lights off, Tatsuki gave a start. He'd nearly forgotten. Quiet as a wraith, he slipped out of bed. Cool darkness had spread over the carpet, masking his shadow. The gauzy curtains cast strange patterns of semi-light as he tiptoed away. Toward the bathroom door, from which a thin sliver of light peeked. Lunick had forgotten to flip the switch.

His heart fluttering madly, Tatsuki enclosed himself in the florescent space. He glanced at his own reflection in the mirror. Pale, angry. He could hear Mix's snoring, and he tried to block it out.

He fiddled with his Pokétch, pressing various buttons, nearly forgetting how to work the communicator. For one wild moment, he wished he could forget, but there it was… the blank video screen. His finger hovered over the blue button. A word flashed unbidden through his mind.

Betrayal… what a stupid thought. Of course this wasn't betrayal. Sterling was clearly out of his mind… an aptitude for healing? Strange dreams? Control over water? Tatsuki was glad he'd never be able to tell him what he wanted to hear. Mix wasn't some freak, after all. She was just a girl.

Besides, Sterling was her brother. He only wanted the best for her… right?

He pressed the button.

A few moments of pure silence. Then, a bead of light spread over the small screen, broadening to reveal a face.

Sterling's face, paler than his own, so angled. His light eyes, alike and yet different from Mix's, seemed to bore straight into Tatsuki. Tatsuki swallowed.

"Excellent… my young friend. I think we can consider each other friends, shall we? I believe so… what information have you procured for me today?"

His voice was soft, yet there lurked a hidden wrath behind the words. Tatsuki's throat was suddenly dry; he had to fight to speak. "Nothing. Nothing's happened."

Sterling made a tiny movement, as if controlling himself. Moments later, however, his face was smoothly inscrutable once again. "Disappointing, disappointing…yet, not surprising. It is, after all, very early in the game. Results must not be expected. You shall contact me again tomorrow night, at this time."

"Wait," Tatsuki choked. His gaze flew to the door, then back again. He felt jumpy, nervous. Like a kid doing something forbidden, something he knows is wrong. "What about… Seito. You said you'd do something about him."

"Ah, yes," said Sterling carelessly. "Rushing will only disrupt the game, my friend… all will be done in due course. There is a location, a base for my Team… I shall inform you when you near this place. Then you must present me with an opportunity to abduct your enemy."

"He's… he's not my enemy," stammered Tatsuki, forcing his voice down. "Don't… you said you wouldn't hurt him, remember?"

"Of course," said Sterling soothingly. "You merely want his connection with my sister, for lack of a better word, severed. A simple task, yet one that desires contact. I shall not harm him. Until then, my friend…"

And the screen went blank.

Miles away, Sterling lifted a long finger from the communicator. He allowed a rare smile. The boy was so like himself, from such a long time ago… unsure, floundering… trying to find the boundaries between good and evil. Before he knows it, he will have crossed them, thought Sterling.

As for the other boy… as he had said, a simple matter to convince him.

To convince him… that the girl must despise him.

In order for her to survive.

The first sound Mix gave that morning was a strangled moan. "Ooooohh… my head…"

"Sorry," said Lunick sympathetically. "Forgot to warn you about the punch.

YOUR head? What about MY head? snapped Mayfi. The results of the previous night had given her fangs. Mix replied with another groan, yanking the covers over her head. All that was visible was a smudge of her tangled hair.

Seito was in the shower, letting the steady rush of hot water pound his bare back. It was nice to be able to clean oneself when one wanted. Resu had rarely let him take a bath, and when he did, the water was ice cold. Steam filled the narrow stall, making his breathing slow and therapeutic. His red-gold hair was plastered to his forehead.

The water, however, could not erase the murkiness of his thoughts. He could not stop thinking about Tatsuki, and whenever he did, coldness seemed to seep through his system, eradicating any lingering warmth.

Because Tatsuki hated him.

It was obvious… he could see it in every look Tatsuki gave him, every glare filled with simmering anger. The sight of him could set Tatsuki to seething. He didn't know what it was, exactly, that made Tatsuki loathe him so. Seito had never been good at reading other people.

But did there have to be a reason?

All his life, he had been hated… by his parents, by his classmates, by his teachers. They'd supplied him with enough reasons, certainly. Why shouldn't Tatsuki hate him on the same basis?

For some reason, it had seemed, at first, that Tatsuki and Mix were different. That they'd accepted him. Apparently he'd been wrong. And now that Tatsuki detested him… how long would it take for Mix to go the same way? They were best friends, after all, a luxury Seito had never understood…

Seito's being emo again, Mayfi informed Mix, as soon as she'd gathered enough willpower to scrape herself out of bed and begin applying makeup.

"Eh?"

Seito's being– 

But at that moment, the door banged open. Tatsuki and Lunick, both half-dressed, fell over themselves in fright.

Solana waltzed into the room, looking delighted with herself. She was wearing an unfamiliar, overlarge Star Sixty-Nine T-shirt, and had her slinky red dress tossed over one arm. Her makeup had not been removed; she had raccoon eyes, and spirals of blue hair erupted from what had once been a neat bun.

"Hi," said Mix warily. "Where were YOU all night?"

"Oh… around," said Solana, her tone simultaneously dreamy and knowing. Mix and Mayfi exchanged glances. "But I'll tell you, mohawk guy can seriously kiss."

"Is that actually his name? Mohawk guy? And is that his shirt?" said Tatsuki, eyeing the band logo.

"My shirt now," said Solana cheerily. "I have no idea what the kid's name is. I called him 'mohawk guy' to his face, and he liked it enough. It's kinda his thing, the hair."

Lunick gave her a helpless, charming smile. "What did I tell you about spending the night with random guys?"

"Oooh, don't worry, we didn't go all the way," purred Solana. "There's plenty of sunny Solana to go around."

"I cannot believe she just said that," mumbled Mix, swiping with her black liquid liner with a little more force than was necessary.

"What was that, darling? Oh, and you shouldn't wear so much makeup. It makes you look peaky."

Mix splashed on another layer. At that moment, the bathroom door opened; a swirl of foggy steam dissipated. Seito stepped into the room, his dark shirt clinging to his damp body, toweling his hair.

"Good morning," said Mix brightly. He glanced at her, then hastily looked away.

"What – oh, God, I can't remember ANYTHING from last night – did I do something weird to you?"

"Only confessed your lifelong love," said Tatsuki loftily.

Mix turned an interesting shade of scarlet. "TATSUKI JAY ROWAN – I DID NOT–"

"Did too – right, Lunick?" said Tatsuki meaningfully.

It took Lunick a moment to catch on. "What – oh – ohhh, yeah. Definitely." He made a grave face. "Right, Solana?"

"I wasn't even here, geniuses. What, Mix, you didn't know about the spiked punch? It's this huge tradition."

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

Mix refused to talk to any of them all morning, only softening when it was time for Seito, Tatsuki, Mayfi, and her to board the early ferry back to Jubilife. There were tearful goodbyes and hugs all around. Solana managed to give Tatsuki one good kiss, and she would've gotten Seito as well, if Mix hadn't shoved her into the bay. Accidentally – again. In revenge for the kiss at Tatsuki, Mix, feeling daring, pecked Lunick on the cheek. Five minutes later, she was just as sopping wet as Solana. Nonetheless, the two girls parted with squeals of "I'll call you!" and "Stay in touch!"

Mix would have given all the High School Musical duets in the world for a few moments alone with Lunick, but of course, that was impossible with Solana around. He was clueless as ever, anyway. He smiled foolishly as the two girls squabbled over him, apparently under the impression that they were fighting over makeup.

Before they left, however, Lunick gave the group an interesting gift.

"It's a Pokémon egg," he explained, turning it over in his hands. It was largish, a pale, white-yellow color with creamy green spots. Very different from Mayfi's old egg. "You probably won't want to deal with another one of these after Mayfi–"

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!"

"Never mind," laughed Lunick as Mix seized the egg, rubbing it on her cheek.

"Ooooh, it's so warm! Your egg was cool like water, Mayfi. It is seriously ours now?"

"If you want it. There aren't any trainers in Fiore, which is where we're heading, so–"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!

Anyway, the trio – plus Mayfi and the egg– boarded the ferry, and as it pulled lethargically away from the dock, everyone waved like mad.

"BYE, LUNICK, SOLANA!!!! SAY HI TO BOROVICH FOR US!!!!"

"HAVE FUN IN FIORE!!"

"WE'LL MISS YOU!!!"

Only when the boat was chugging steadily away did they turn. Lunick and Solana were now nothing more than dots on the horizon.

"It's so depressssssing," moaned Mix. "We might never SEE them again. What if we DIED? They'd never know!"

"They probably wouldn't care either."

"SEITO!!! God, YOU'RE SO EMO!!!"

"Haha. Just kidding."

"That was the biggest waste of time!" grumbled Tatsuki, leaning against the metal railing. His yellow hair was blowing haphazardly in his face, and he made no effort to stop it. It made him feel cool. "We go all the way to Canalave, nearly get killed, and for what? A stupid party. Now we're waaaay behind on getting badges. We'll be the last trainers to the Sinnoh League."

"Nope!" Mix corrected him. "We met Lunick and Solana and Borovich – I think it was worth it. Everything's worth it if you make a new friend!"

"Aren't you cheerful?" said Seito, a slight smile on his face.

Mix grinned. She was feeling unusually happy. Nothing seemed to be worth worrying about… she was on a boat, heading straight toward her dreams, along with her friends. Although she knew she was in another of her crazy mood swings, it was nice. Nice not to feel anxious or upset.

Exactly! trilled Mayfi. Everything's friend if you make a worth it! 

"That doesn't make sense." Seito pushed his hair away from his eyes, glancing at the egg still in Mix's arms. "What's that supposed to hatch into?"

"Who knows?" Mix said. "Maybe – GASP – an EEVEE!!!! I've always wanted one of those things, they're so dang cute. Or maybe a Feebas!"

"A Fee-what?" said Tatsuki.

"Oooh, a Feebas, they're these gross fish! But they evolve into Milotic, which are really rare, and REEEEEEEALY beautiful!"

"Huh," Tatsuki replied. "Gross fish." He tapped the egg's pristine surface. "Any gross fish in there?"

I know what it is, said Mayfi unexpectedly.

Mix: "GREAT!!! WHAT?!?"

Mayfi gave a superior little laugh. I can't tell you. It breaks the Unwritten Pokémon Code of Conduct, or the UPCC for short. It was written by the Sacred Growlithe in the 1400's– 

"I thought you said it was unwritten?" said Tatsuki.

That's hype. 

"I've never heard of any UPCC," said Mix suspiciously. "Are you sure you aren't just making this up as you go along?"

Exactly. 

"So you DON'T know what's in the egg?"

Exactly. 

"MAYFI!!!!!"

While his friends talked, Seito removed himself from the conversation. He leaned over the railing, stared at his rippling silhouette in the speeding water below. He'd never been on this large of a boat.

"Whatcha looking at?"

Mix was beside him, her brow furrowed as she stared into the crashing white wake left behind by the ship. "I don't see anything."

Seito chanced a quick glance behind him. Tatsuki had gone.

"He's taking Mayfi to get a snack," explained Mix. "Kid's always hungry. What are you thinking about?"

He took a deep breath, inhaling the biting sea air, infused with saline. "Nothing."

"You are too. You're always thinking about something. Out with it."

"I was thinking…" he glanced around, searching for a distraction. The wind pitched his own hair in his face, nearly blinding him. "I was thinking… I don't know what I was thinking."

"Come on," said Mix, her face uncharacteristically serious. Seito was struck by her seeming ability to change at will, to morph from a psychotic girl to a therapist.

"Fine," Seito muttered. He might as well tell her. She'd figure it out soon enough later. "I don't think I should travel with you guys anymore."

"WHAT?!?"

"Shhhh, keep it down!" said Seito, with a wild glance towards where Tatsuki had vanished; Mix, however, looked outraged.

"Don't be stupid, of course you're traveling with us!! Oooh, I know what you're doing, going off on one of your 'poor Seito' things – oh, no one wants to be around me, I'm so pitiful!"

With her black hair whipping around her face in the wind, she looked quite crazy. Fury blazed in her face.

"Well, we wanna be around you, so deal with it!"

"But Tatsuki–"

"Forget Tatsuki. He's just jealous cause it's always been me and him. He'd never do anything bad, he'd just real… I don't know, insecure. I'm telling you, you're traveling with us, whether you like it or not!"

Then, several things happened: Tatsuki returned from his snack jaunt with Mayfi, just in time to see Mix slam her fist on the metal. For a millisecond, the fiery look in her eyes was replaced.

Replaced with blue.

And a massive crash of seaspray burst over the side of the ship, drenching them all.

Seito froze, his shirt soaking wet. For a moment – just a second – he could have sworn –

"Mix, your eyes…they…"

But she was laughing, the angry blue gone. "Holy cats!! I didn't know the waves went THIS high!! Lookit, I'm wet!"

She was the only one pleased. As Mayfi, oblivious, licked a Popsicle, Tatsuki stared.

He'd seen it all.

The flash of blue in her irises, the corresponding wave. But… his insides gave a lurch. Wasn't this the kind of thing Sterling had asked him to report? The kind of thing he'd disparaged the existence of?

Something was up.

THE END

"Ravaged Path? What kind of a name is that?" said Mix, chewing on the end of her long, stinger-like braid.

"Something to make all the travelers confident, obviously," said Tatsuki. "So they'll bring bunny slippers and pajamas cause the path's obviously so easy to get through."

I like bunny slippers! 

"You don't have any bunny slippers," said Seito, raising one eyebrow.

I like bunny slippers! 

Mix lifted one imperial hand and pointed. "Onward to Ravaged Path!"

"S' just a tourist name," Tatsuki pointed out, as the trio – plus Mayfi – started toward the dank hole set into the cliff face. It was a beautiful day, and nobody relished the thought of enclosing themselves in a tiny tunnel. The route they'd just gone through had been filled with trainers, as well, and everyone was exhausted from a sudden spate of battles. Mayfi and Ryu had both fainted once, and Mix and Seito had needed to trek back to the Pokémon Center before proceeding. Needless to say, everyone was impatient to get on with their journey.

"The real thing's called 'Oreburgh Gate', which is dumb, since it's obviously not a gate," continued Tatsuki. "Obviously, the tourists just thought up a name to call it."

You're saying 'obviously' an awful lot today. 

"Because it's obvious!"

They entered the cave, blinking in the abrupt darkness. It would have been impossible to see, were there not a string of dimly-lighted beams above them, tossing long shadows over the rock crevices. As it was, things were dusky at best.

The tunnel was empty, and that did not help its creepiness factor. Mix crept along between the two boys, jumping at every turn of a pebble. She wished it wasn't so dark. The flickering lights elongated their shadows, so they were accompanied by long, thin, thrusting creatures on the cave wall.

"Aiiii! Whatwasthat?!"

"Ow – my foot!"

"Sorryyy, Suki-kun. It's scary in here. I just… I have this feeling… that someone's watching us…"

"Me too," said Seito unexpectedly. "Since we got in here." Everyone turned to look round at him.

Silence…

Then, out of nowhere, a large, scuttling creature launched itself into their midst, latching onto Mix.

"AIIIIIIIIIIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!"

"Hi, babe!"

A flash of vivid pink, set off by the dim cave lights. Mix shrieked, "ROBIN!"

"Das de one," said Robin, grinning, climbing down from Mix's back. Her freckles were visible even in the darkness. "I was heading back to Oreburgh from Jubilife when I saw you dudes. Decided to freak you out. I did, didn't I? Go on."

"Naw. Mix just decided to scream for fun," said Tatsuki. "Weren't you supposed to go back to Oreburgh ages ago?"

"Got held up," said Robin, blushing a little. "Uhh… Jubilife police don't know how to take a joke. What about you dudes? What happened to Canalave?"

"We WENT there," said Mix, "and got our butts kicked by Byron."

"Oh, yeah, forgot to mention that. Gramps is a real butt-kicking expert."

"GRAMPS?" everyone chorused.

Gramps? said Mayfi, a few seconds too late.

"Hey, yeah. So you're talking now, huh, Seito? Nice. Oh, Gramps, Byron, same dude."

"So you're Roark's kid?" said Mix curiously, peering into Robin's face as if she might betray some flicker of a Gym Leader.

"The one and only, not counting my older sister – but she's in reform school, nobody ever does count her. Well, now that you know – I guess you're going to battle him?"

"We want to," sighed Mix, "but he's missing. We thought maybe we could find him."

"Hey, no worries. He's not missing – everyone just thinks he is. Lucky for you, my dudes, I am a one-way express ticket to the Gym Leader, a.k.a my dad. He's just off training in some corner of the mines. I can take you there."

"BUT – but – isn't that ILLEGAL or something?! He's on the news!! People are all worried cause he's gone!!" exclaimed Mix.

"Nah, all the people that matter know where he is. He just doesn't want to be bothered by pesky trainers while he gets better. But I'm sure he'll make an exception for the friends of his darling daughter."

By this time, they'd neared the exit. Mix had almost forgotten her fears, chattering with Robin. Tatsuki had started strutting again, much to Mix's annoyance. Seito ignored them all, took the egg out of his backpack, and started polishing it.

Yay! We're out! 

Mayfi twirled first out of the cave. Bright sunlight streamed onto them, eradicating the lingering murkiness.

"Welcome to Oreburgh City!" announced Robin, leading them down several sets of white stairs carved into the stone. It was a surprisingly large town, set into a craggy rock backdrop of cliffs. Blue-white houses, all with curious slanting roofs, lined the streets.

"The roofs are so rocks and junk just slide off during a landslide," explained Robin. "We get a lot of those down here, cause there's tons of earthquakes. Mostly small ones, but you never know. They're pretty much all caused by the coal mine."

It certainly seemed to be an industrialized town, much unlike Jubilife. Thickset men in carpenter helmets strode about, carrying hammers, adjusting things. Large puffs of black smoke billowed from several factories. The gravel was loose and dirty, and everything seemed to be smudged with black.

"Coal residue. From the mines."

There were few pedestrians. The main occupants of the town seemed to be the workers. Mix skipped along, happy despite the serious atmosphere. Finally – she'd get a chance to win her first badge.

She slowed, however, as a sobering thought occurred to her.

What if she lost? She'd lost the battle against Byron. Badly. Mayfi was a Water type, which would be useful against Roark's Rock types, but… despite the fact that they'd done a lot of training, she was still young. Was she really a match for the experienced Pokémon of a Gym Leader? Kolink would be next to no use. The only offense moves she knew were Electric and Normal, which would make little headway against Rock types. Besides, as much as she hated to think about it, Kolink still wasn't obeying her. By now, Mix was too nervous to attempt using the Shinx much in battle. She told herself that Kolink would come around. Eventually.

Robin had led the group to the entrance to the mines at the edge of town. It was enclosed by a metal chain-link fence, and massive, gray-black heaps of coal were visible. Yellow cranes shoveled the coal steadily into chutes. Machop, a hefty little blue-green Fighting Pokémon, scurried about, carrying heavy blocks of coal. All in all, there was plenty of noise, and they had to raise their voices to be heard.

A mustachioed man ran at them, waving a clipboard. "Sorry. Worker personnel only… oh, sorry, Robin. They with you?"

Robin gave an affirmative shake of the head. The man backed away. "Awright… just don't you kids get in the way." He muttered, "Dang Gym Leader… insisting she get let loose in here… dangerous, after all…"

Unperturbed, Robin said cheerfully, "You ready to go down?"

"Down? As in, more caves?" said Tatsuki. When Robin nodded, he groaned, "Fabulous. Why don't I just join the mole people and get it over with?"

"Oh, it's okay," said Robin, a Solana-esque whir to her voice. "I'm sure you can handle anything, Tatsuki… absolutely anything."

Tatsuki swelled. "Duh. How do we get down, then?"

"The lifts," said Robin, motioning toward a square tangle of wire at the end. It was a large box, enclosed by mesh. A stained steel pulley strained at something unseen. With a clanking, droning buzz, a wobbly-looking platform lifted from a cubic hole in the ground. The wire gate opened wide, and a small stream of soot-blackened workers clonked off the platform. A couple nodded at Robin, and she gave a lazy wave.

"All aboard."

Seito, Tatsuki, Mix, Mayfi, and Robin piled onto the unsteady-looking lift. It creaked with the weight. Robin reached out, catching hold of a chipped yellow lever. She gave it a tremendous yank; with a jerk and a steady vibration, the wire lift began to drop. Mix could not help feeling like she was in a cage. She glanced at Seito. He looked uneasy. Maybe the dankness of the mine reminded him of the cellar.

The lift continued to steadily descend, allowing the darkness to swallow them.

It took a minute for Mix's eyes to adjust, but once they did, there wasn't much to see. The mine was lit by the same dull lights as the Oreburgh Gate. They passed down, the caves emerging by degrees. There seemed to be levels; workmen toiled on one shelf, while coal was amassed on the next. The lift lowered down a long, dark shaft.

"How far down are we going?" said Seito quietly, gazing out at the dimness surrounding them.

"All the way, dude," said Robin. The gloominess of the mine didn't seem to faze her. She was looking at the stone with a bored expression, as if she'd done it all before. The lift continued to drop…

And drop…

And drop…

And with a sudden, harsh clank, it stopped.

Robin unlatched the wire gate and shoved it aside. The tiny lights seemed to palpitate in the tangible darkness, as if they were that close to being devoured. Mix felt her ears pop at the pressure change. Every sound seemed magnified.

"Oooooh," she said, giggling. "Ooo-eee. Hey, it ECHOES!!"

"Quiet, girl!" said Robin hastily. "Freakin' dangerous down here, isn't it? If there's a quake, we'll be the first to go, alrighty then?"

"Thanks for the reassurance," said Seito, rolling his eyes.

"No prob, dude."

Tatsuki struck a heroic pose. "No prob is right, no prob for the great Tatsuki!! I'll show this weirdo cave who's boss."

I don't think you can beat up a cave. 

"Shows all you know."

The group made their way down the long tunnel, their steps reverberating eerily in the confined space. The air seemed tightened, compressed; it was difficult to breathe. The ground was perilously craggy. Mix stumbled over a ledge, grabbed Tatsuki's arm to steady herself, and brought both of them crashing to the ground.

"Oy! I'm not a security pole!"

"You okay?" said Seito, watching as they clambered to their feet.

"Yeah, fine. Hush, Suki-kun, you're all right. Robin, are we almost there?"

"We are there," said Robin.

Mix looked around. "I don't see anything–"

"Hello! Who's there?"

"Daddy!" said Robin.

A young man now emerged from the darkness. He wore a red helmet and aviator's goggles. His hair was a dusky purple reminiscent of his father's, but his expression was much kinder. He gave Robin a weary look. "Hello, honey. What is it now? Did you get arrested again!"

"Nope!" said Robin cheerfully. "No, Daddy, these are my friends – Mix, Tatsuki, and Seito. They want a badge."

"Oh," said Roark, blinking owlishly at them. "It – ah – was nice of you to come all the way down here, but I'm sorry – I'm not taking challenges at the mo–"

"Why NOT?!" said Mix furiously. She wasn't about to be deterred now. "You're the Gym Leader, it's your job! A million other people would love to be you. You can't just abandon your post and make everyone think you're missing because – because – why exactly is that?"

Seito, Tatsuki, and Robin sweatdropped. Robin said, "Yeah, you left that part out."

Roark looked beleaguered. "Training," he mumbled. "I lost a battle."

So? I lose battles all the time. 

"S' different. You're a Pokémon, aren't you – even if I've never seen a kind like you before. I'm a Gym Leader. I'm not supposed to lose."

"Tough," said Mix loudly, surprising everyone. Her voice seemed to ricochet off the damp walls. "Cause you're going to lose again. To US. And you're going to battle. US. That's the only way you learn, losing. So battle us and learn some more."

Roark mussed his deep purple hair, looking thoughtful. "Well… I guess you're right. Even if you're not, I suppose I owe you a battle for coming down here."

"Daddy," interjected Robin, "you'll have to go back to the Gym to battle. You can't have one down here; it's too dangerous. So you'll have to come out of hiding."

Roark winced. He hadn't considered that one…

"SO WHAT IF YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE GYM?!?! YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO BACK EVENTUALLY!!! WE JUST WENT TO CANALAVE AND CAME BACK AND YOUR FATHER TOLD US TO BATTLE YOU AND THAT'S WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO, BECAUSE WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE!!!"

"Mix! Not so loud!" said Seito in alarm, but it was too late. There came a general quivering of the air, a deep, throaty rumbling, like far-off thunder. The stone seemed to be shifting beneath their feet. Mix caught her breath and promptly shut up. A few grains of sand dislodged from the ceiling and fell with a patter at their feet.

"Back to the lift! Quickly!" gasped Roark.

It was about this time that hell broke loose.

The growling increased, and this time the rock was actually shaking. From far above them, a siren began to sound, a loud, whining noise.

"Crap! Did I do that?" whispered Mix.

"No – not all of it – there's a lot of quakes down here–" Roark shoved Robin forward, spurring them all into a run. One after another, the dim lights flickered and died. The tunnel was plunged into absolute darkness. They might as well have closed their eyes.

"GO!" roared Roark. The lift still shone dully at the end of the tunnel, illuminated by the faint petering of light from higher levels. The Gym Leader flung out his arms, catching Robin and Tatsuki, who were nearest, and sending them staggering onto the platform. Jagged bits of stone dislodged from the tunnel roof and battered down at them.

Mix suddenly felt her foot catch on an unseen ridge. She fell forward, crashed into the ground, and sent Mayfi careening forward, tumbling into Tatsuki. Seito heard the clatter, turning. He made as if to move toward the fallen Mix, but Roark grabbed his shoulder, spun him around, and heaved him onto the platform.

The thunder was directly overhead now, and a boulder shot down the shaft, denting the wire edge of the lift. Chaos reigned as dust, debris, and darkness filled the air. Everything seemed to be quaking; Mix rolled aside as a delgue of rocks from the ceiling hammered the spot where she had been previously. As it was, they formed an obstruction between her and everyone else.

Roark yanked the lever, sending the lift clanking upwards, and turned, diving at Mix, just as the cave's wall collapsed, throwing a craggy barrier of rocks between them and the shaft.

Tatsuki, Seito, Robin and Mayfi could do nothing as the lift hauled them higher and higher, creaking and groaning along with the pitching stone, the wire cage protecting them from the batter of falling stone. Robin screamed as the steel cord, strained to its limit, broke with a resounding snap. The lift heaved, rolled to the side, crashed against the cave's wall, and caught on a ledge.

Robin seized the stunned Mayfi and leapt onto the second level of the mine, executing a split-second leap between the teetering, broken lift and the shaking ledge. The second cable gave, sending the lift smashing violently into the wall. Seito collided hard with the wire, and Tatsuki grabbed the metal bar to keep from falling. "MOVE!" he bellowed, but the lift slipped once again, widening the gap between the them and the ledge.

Roughly, Tatsuki seized Seito, hauled him to his feet, and dragged him to the edge of the lift.

"WE'RE – GOING – TO – JUMP!" he roared, above the din of the falling rocks, the screech of twisting metal, and the splitting boom of the quake.

Seito threw him a desperate look, but Tatsuki gave him another hard shove; he had no choice but to leap at the ledge. He smashed painfully against the jagged, crumbling rock, tried to hold on – he was falling –

And Robin grabbed his arm and heaved him onto the outcrop.

Tatsuki landed beside them, rolling onto his back, just as the lift – now little more than a warped tangle of wire – gave out. The last cable snapped, sending the whole mess clattering back down the shaft with a barrage of stone.

Trapping them…

Mix felt a body slam into the ground beside her, and then Roark's arm had pinned her against the wall, shoving her aside. The thundering was earsplitting in the tiny space; Mix felt distorted with terror. Dust filled the air and swirled into her mouth, making her cough. A huge, jagged crack split the ground inches from her foot…

And the ceiling had given out…

Rocks hurtled around her, hitting her, dizzying her…

She screamed…

"They're still down there!" gasped Robin, huddling against the cave wall, nothing more than a shadowy lump in the darkness.

Mayfi was freaking out. Oh no oh no oh no…Mix!! 

Then her eyes began to glow… Seito, thinking automatically of Mix on the ferry, expected blue, but a shade of fiery rose was stealing over her pupils. She stopped hovering, became quite still. The jewel on her chest was gleaming as well.

And the rocks were still battering…

Everything was confusion. Mix was trapped, buried – there was no air – she'd lost any idea of Roark's location –

Then –

Everything seemed to have been sucked away, as if by a giant vacuum. The rocks, the noise, the pain, everything was suddenly muted, missing. She was somewhere else.

Somewhere else.

Everyone was panicking, so, apart from Seito, nobody noticed Mayfi's strange behaviour.

Until she started screaming.

The shrill noise was so different from her usual melodius trill, everyone spun round to stare at her. She thunked to the ground, still screaming in a very familiar way, her flipperlike arms high over her head in protection from nothing.

As the quake began to subside, so did the scream. She quieted, lowered her arms. Opened her eyes. Blinked. Once, twice.

"HOLY CATS – IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE HEAVEN?!?"

Robin, Seito, and Tatsuki recoiled in shock. Mix's voice was coming out of Mayfi's mouth.

THE END

MIX

I opened my eyes, expecting my sight to be met with the cloudy darkness and oppressing weight of the earthquake debris. I certainly didn't expect to see my friends, lurching away from me like I was diseased. Was this heaven? Definitely not, judging by the looks on their faces. I felt a surge of relief; at least I wasn't dead, which was something. It was such a massive respite to be away from that terrible barrage of rocks, I didn't notice anything unusual at first.

I swung my head – it suddenly felt very cool and light – from side to side, looking for the others. Tatsuki, Seito, and Robin stood before me, but Mayfi and Roark were nowhere to be seen.

Then I spotted two very familiar things flopping over my face; Mayfi's smooth blue antennae. She… was on my head? But they were much larger than normal.

And I seemed to have shrunk. The others were standing, but I barely rose above their ankles.

The fear, which had slid away with my sudden relocation, came swelling back. The combination of disbelief, confusion, terror, anger, and frustration was too much. I opened my mouth. At least my voice was familiar. "STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?? WHERE'S MAYFI AND ROARK?? HOW DID I GET HERE?!"

Maybe I was delusional. Did I have a concussion? I felt my head, rubbing it with one cerulean, flipperlike arm… hang on.

Cerulean?

Flipperlike?

I screamed shrilly, flapping the thing away from me. Unfortunately, it seemed to be attached. I shook my head furiously – the antennae waved in my face again – and I was standing – but I was tiny!!

"Mix?" whispered Seito, his voice shaking. I had to tilt my head back to look into his face. He was covered in dust, his face paler than usual.

"Who else would it be!?" I said, meaning to be louder, but my lungs seemed to have shriveled; it was difficult to shriek, which meant it was difficult to let things out.

Robin said a word that even Tatsuki wouldn't repeat. My thoughts were spinning. Maybe I'd been beheaded in the rockfall, and my head had bounced up to the ledge and I wasn't dead yet and that's why everyone was STARING–

I tried to feel for my hair – if I had my head, I should have my hair. But my scalp was smooth and bald.

Bald?!

"NOOOOOO!!!!" I wailed. "I'M BAAAAAAALD!! WHERE'S MY HAIR!!?? GIVE IT BACK!!!"

"Mix – is that – is that you in there?" Tatsuki said, his eyes huge with incredulity.

"YES, you pop-eyed moron! Do something useful and FIND MY HAIR!!!"

"Forget your hair," said Robin, her own hair sticking up messily, "you've got bigger problems."

"Ohhhhh God…I'm decapitated, aren't I? Go ahead, don't be afraid to break it to me, I only have moments left. Just… remember my beautiful self as I was."

"Don't be so dramatic," said Tatsuki, forcing a nervous laugh. I noticed that the air had stopped quaking. We were immersed in darkness, thick, damp darkness. I couldn't see him well, but his voice resonated from the cave walls. "You're… uh… a little bit… Mayfi. Hey, on the bright side, you're not squashed!"

"WHAAAAT?!" I howled. "I'm inside MAYFI?! But – where IS Mayfi – Mayfi?!?! What's going on?!? Are you in here?!" I whacked my own head again, startled by the strength of the sinewy blue arm. Stars exploded through my vision, and I tried to take a wobbly step. I fell flat on my face. No wonder Mayfi hovered – it was impossible to move on those stubby little legs of hers.

But how did I hover? Up, I thought, but there was nothing. I strained my body upward. Wasn't working.

It was just starting to sink in. Holy crap – holycrapholycrapholycrap – I WAS A POKÉMON!!!

And where WAS Mayfi?

"I don't want to be a Pokémon," I whimpered. I must have sounded pitiful, because, after seeing my pathetic attempt at movement, Seito picked me up. He was very hesitant about it. It was strange, being lifted so easily, like I was a baby or something. Technically, I supposed I was. After all, Mayfi wasn't that old.

But I was fourteen. This wasn't happening. This was some weird dream.

"Where's your body?" said a nonplussed Tatsuki. "I know you don't like the way you look, but this is a bit extreme–"

"I didn't do this, you moron!!"

"This is weird," said Robin, voicing everyone's thoughts.

I heard only noises in the dark, and it was frightening. I guess I saw better than the others, me being a Pokémon and all, but it was shadowy silhouettes at best. The only reassurance came from Seito's warm chest. I snuggled deeper against him, throwing insecurities away – I was a Pokémon, after all. The only thing I wanted, at the moment, was to be protected. Protected from the strangeness that had swallowed me.

I spoke again, my voice unusually fearful and tiny. It was still my voice, but Mayfi's throat had changed the tone, making me sound smaller. Less… myself.

"Right now I want to know where Mayfi is," I squeaked. "If she's not inside me…she's inside ME. I mean, the actual me. The me that is currently MISS-ing."

"Technically we're all missing," said Robin, sounding thin and afraid. "We're trapped, aren't we? And where's my dad?"

Something in her words made me want to reassure her, but Tatsuki got there first. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find everyone. And we can get out on our own. Why don't we use Carcino's… I don't know… bat-ness? You know, that thing bats do? X-ray vision, or something."

"It's not X-ray vision, dude, it's extrasensory vision. They see with echoes," said Robin, sounding a bit more herself. She inched toward Tatsuki, seeking comfort.

I nestled into the crook of Seito's arm as he shifted, attempting to feel for his Poké Ball without dropping me. Eventually, he found it. There was a sudden flash of light, like a bolt of lightning in a pitch-black storm. For a millisecond, everything was illuminated. There was a jagged, gaping hole dropping off into the shaft, and a long, dark tunnel stretched out on the opposite side. Tiny droplets of water formed and plopped quietly to the stony ground. There was a deep scratch across the bridge of Seito's nose, a rip in the front of Tatsuki's shirt, and a bruise blooming across one side of Robin's leg. Apart from that, everyone seemed to be reasonably unscathed.

The light winked out again, replaced by the light fluttering of a Zubat's wings.

Yea! Another battle! I lovelovelove battles, I'll win, you watch! I'll proooove it! chattered Zubat, winging in mad circles. Gimme the opponent, I'll cream them, I'll splatter them into a mush– 

"Carcino," interrupted Seito, "we're trapped. Cave-in. Use your echo-vision or whatever. How do we get out of here?"

For a moment, the flapping lessened as Carcino fluttered in midair, eyeless face thick with concentration, large, shell-like ears twitching. He opened his round mouth wider, tiny pearl-like fangs glinting in the gloom. A strange, high-pitched sound emanated from his mouth.

After several moments of this, the Zubat resumed speaking. Ooh yesyesyes, thataways. Down the long tunnel thataways. Will there be battles? I want more baaaattles. 

"Be quiet," I said, feeling stiff with fear. I didn't want to go down the tunnel, no pun intended. I had a strong feeling that Mayfi was the other way. Down the shaft. "I think we should go down. Find Roark and, uh… Mayfi."

"Idea," piped Robin. "Tatsuki, me, and Carcino – you mind if we borrow Carcino, Seito? We could go find help. It's pretty craggy down there, climbing shouldn't be too hard, if you wanted."

Mix strongly suspected that Robin wanted time alone with Tatsuki into the bargain, but the plan sounded good to her. The need to find Mayfi beat incessantly along her new veins. It wasn't just that they'd swapped bodies, although she wouldn't mind having her own skin again. Mayfi was hers, hers to protect, guard… she had to find her.

"Yeah, you can borrow the bat," said Seito, wincing as he brushed a finger across his stinging nose. "Send someone down. As soon as you can. I'm not that great of a climber."

"It's not safe," I said anxiously; I didn't want him getting hurt again, especially not on my account. "Go on with them, I can get down on my own."

"You can't even take two steps in that body," said Seito, lifting me to his shoulder. His soft hair tickled my face. I clung to his shirt. "Hold on tight, I need my hands. Good luck, Tatsuki, Robin, Carcino."

"Good luck," echoed Robin. Tatsuki gave him an odd, twitchy look, as if he was trying to force himself not to say something. He succeeded, turning to face the black tunnel that coiled like a serpent in front of them.

"Yeah. Good luck. I hope your body's all right, Mix. Wouldn't want you to be stuck as a little bald Pokémon forever."

"OOOOHHH, TATSUKI JAY ROWAN – if I die, I'm going to haunt you so bad! I'll tell everyone about that bed-wetting incident–"

"Probably time for us to go," said Tatsuki hurriedly, catching hold of Robin's arm and dragging her off into the darkness. The small green bat fluttered after them, crying,

Be careful, don't battle anyone without me! 

SEITO

I watched the others disappear into the safety of the cave. [IYou know things are bad when you call walking into a dark tunnel 'safety',[/I I thought grimly, pushing my hair out of my eyes. Not that it mattered; I couldn't see anything, anyway. I used the wall to edge nearer the shaft drop. It was a lot sharper and deeper than Robin had made it sound.

Mix/Mayfi was still fussing on my shoulder. It was odd to have her so portable. Usually she took up so much space. The switch into a Pokémon seemed to have diminished her, in more ways than one. "It's not safe, Seito, it's really not – what if you fall and split your head open, eh? How'll that help anyone?"

I ignored her, despite the glow seeping within me. It was so nice to have someone care whether I lived or died, little though I knew I deserved it. Dropping flat on my stomach, moving carefully so Mix wouldn't overbalance, I peered into the abyss. The darkness down there seemed worse than the darkness up here, though it was a fine distinction.

Steeling myself, I eased my body gingerly over the edge, feeling for a ledge with my foot. I struck a small outcropping of stone. I hated it, relying only on touch to get by. It was like that plastic rock wall they'd made us climb in third grade. I'd slipped onto the mat. But this time, there was no mat to break my fall. Only the dangerous uncertainty of what lay below, and I doubted it was soft. Even back then, I wasn't made for things that required skill and precision. I was too thin, too clumsy, too weak, too… everything.

Mix's constant murmurs of "Be careful" into my ear didn't really help. It only put me more on edge, a reminder that if I fell, so would she. I couldn't stand having people count on me. I always disappointed them.

I settled into a steady pattern. Feel for a ledge, step onto it, move my hands down the rock, slide my feet into oblivion, cling to the crumbling stone while feeling desperately for another bump, another flaw. I was constantly a millisecond from plummeting into oblivion. Each time I slipped, Mix would nearly strangle me, making these awful little squeaks of terror. It was easy to imagine that it wasn't her, that it was really a Pokémon who huddled on my shoulder.

"Aiii! Be careful!"

"Chill. I'm not going to drop you."

"No – I mean – be careful. For YOU. I don't particularly want to splat on the rocks either, but I'm a Pokémon, I'll survive. You humans are too gushy. You'll be mashed across twelve feet."

"Thanks for the pep talk. You know, you're a human too. Just not at the moment."

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting that."

For a moment, there were only the sounds of my strained breathing, and the crunch of the stone beneath my stinging hands. Then Mix said, "Why did you say that, anyway? On the ferry?"

"What did I say again? Guess the 'mashed' comment was a bit distracting."

"Oh, ha ha. You know what I mean. You said you didn't want to travel with us anymore."

Oh, fabulous. What a great time to talk about that, me dangling who-knows-how-many feet above the ground. I chose my words carefully. "I didn't say I didn't want to. I just… don't think I should."

She noted the present tense. "Well, you are, so–"

"Don't start screaming again."

"I wasn't. Why the heck don't you think you SHOULD, then? Is it because of Tatsuki? Because I already told you, he's just going through the jealous stage he does with all my new friends."

Feel, lurch, nearly fall. Ease weight downward, try to marshal thoughts at the same time. I didn't want to tell her my suspicions about Tatsuki. Already they seemed stupid and hollow. She was his best friend, after all. She knew him much more than I did. "Okay."

"Just like that? Okay?"

"Yep." But as I said it, another thought occurred to me. Mix always believed in the good of everyone. She'd never had a chance to see the dark side of people.

It was true… she knew Tatsuki very well…

But it was just as possible that she was blinded by the friendship they shared.

Blind to his faults…

TATSUKI

I was getting seriously jumpy. Loose rocks kept shifting under my feet, giving the impression that the ground was moving again. And we were relying on the sight of an eyeless bat with a spaz complex.

At least Robin was holding my hand.

Unfortunately, she was holding the hand which connected to the wrist that housed my Pokétch. I'd been so happy when it got it. But now, whenever I glanced at it, I only got the dismal shiver that I was doing something awfully wrong. Oh, well. I was good at ignoring my instincts about right and wrong. I'd made it so far letting my sudden emotions govern every action, and I wasn't about to stop now.

Still… I made a mental note to try removing the Pokétch soon. Just to see if I could. I remembered the conversation I'd had with Sterling the previous night. I'd had to spend a full five minutes convincing myself I wasn't betraying anyone, a full five minutes before I could contact him. He'd seemed very interested in the little scene on the ferry. A bit too interested. The sudden glow of triumph in his eyes had made me extremely nervous, though I didn't know why.

Things seemed to be way out of my control. I'd told myself I didn't have a choice, after all. He'd been torturing me. Surely Mix would understand, if she knew.

If she knew…

I'd never kept secrets from Mix before. It made me really uneasy, like there was an alien part inside myself. I wanted to tell her, but something held me back. The fact that she probably wouldn't approve of the deal I'd made over Seito.

The mere thought of it made me cringe. Sterling was planning to abduct him, then. God, I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I just wanted… I wanted… I wanted to have Mix back. All to myself, the way it used to be. It wasn't too much to ask, was it?

And he'd picked her up. He was alone with her, right now. What gave him the right to do that?

"Tatsuki?" Robin was whispering. "Do you think my dad's okay?"

I glanced at her then, her wide dark eyes merging with the blackness around us. Her bubblegum-pink hair seemed to emit a phosphorent glow all of its own. She was still holding my hand.

"Yeah, he's definitely fine. He's probably used his Rock types to dig himself out by now, anyway. He's got Mix's body, too. Or Mayfi. Dunno which to call her… them? This is waay too confusing."

"Tell me about it," said Robin, soothed by the chatter. Carcino soared so far in front of us, his squeaky voice was faint. Which was a good thing. I could hear him, dimly, still prattling on about future battles. I pushed his voice to the peripherals of my thoughts.

The thoughts that were darker than the surrounding cave…

MAYFI

Owowow. Human pain was a lot different than Pokémon pain, that was for sure. The Pokémon brand came fast and hard, but it faded quickly. Making it easier for us to battle. But the stupid human pain lingered and lingered and lingered. Enough to drive anyone crazy, if you ask me.

Humans have stupid floppy bodies, if you ask me. All mushy and useless. At least half of me was pinned under fallen rocks, and the rest was compressed too tightly for movement. If I was still a Manaphy, I could have blasted these rocks away with a smart jet of water. Well, probably not. But I could have tried.

I was still pleased with myself, though. What a great idea, using Heart Swap to switch bodies with Mix. Without my Pokémon resilience, she'd definitely be dead. As it was, she was only extremely close to being so. I mean, I was. I wondered, in a detached sort of way, what would happen if I died in Mix's body. Would my spirit return to myself, shoving her out? Would there be room for us both?

There didn't seem to be much to do but settle back and wait. My extremities seemed to be tingling and numb. Was that normal for a human? Who knows. Humans do weird things with their bodies, with makeup and showers and blow-dryers. They draw on their faces, deep-fry their hair, and clean themselves constantly. Well, I guess I can understand that last one. After all, not everyone has water at their immediate disposal.

Speaking of water…

I wondered if Mixy had realized her fate yet. Probably not. Humans could be surprisingly thick-minded. Anyway, it wasn't my place to tell her, although it made me feel awfully sorry for her. She had no idea what was coming.

And it wasn't going to be good…

MIX

I crouched miserably on Seito's thin shoulder, feeling him avoid death for the umpteenth time. I felt so uncomfortable as Mayfi. This arms weren't mine, the sharp vision not mine, the feeling of slow-moving freedom definitely not mine. Pokémon didn't have to worry about clothes, hair, or makeup, I realized. I was surprised to find that I missed my reasons to be self-conscious. I'd thought that they constricted me, but here, out in the open air, wearing absolutely nothing, I felt too bared to the world.

It occurred to me that technically, I was naked. On top of Seito. Haha… that was the kind of joke Tatsuki would make, awkward though everyone else would find it. The thought stirred a kind of nervous longing in me.

Because Tatsuki had changed. Ever since Seito had joined us, his happy-go-lucky side – the side I'd grown up with – had lessened. It was replaced by his angry, impulsive side, which seemed to be growing faster than a tumor. Though I had no wish for Seito to leave us, I couldn't help admitting to myself, grudgingly, that Tatsuki would probably be happier if he did.

But what had Seito done to him? It was baffling. I chalked it down to Tatsuki's jealousy. He always did envy easily. One of his faults.

I wished I could read minds like Mayfi seemed to be able to do, but I couldn't. It was as if she'd lent me her body and locked away all her powers; I could access none of them, not even the simple act of hovering. Maybe there was something inside a Pokémon, inside their very spirit, that was necessary to control their abilities. Obviously, I was lacking.

"We almost there?" I whispered.

"How am I supposed to tell?" he whispered back. I don't know why we were being so quiet. "I can't see the ground, this cliff thing goes on forever – oy!"

I flung my arms around his neck again as the ridge beneath his foot crumbled, fell away. He let out a surprised little bark as he slid suddenly down the rock face, fingers scrabbling desperately for a hold. I thought wildly how useful a String Shot or Vine Whip would have been at the moment, if only I was a different Pokémon.

Seito fell backwards from the stone. I didn't have time to scream, to freak out, to wail – to do anything. I expected a long fall, which was why I was so startled when both of us crashed abruptly into a massive mound of many small, round, dark things. Seito tumbled down the strange hill, gathering more and more speed, settling off a miniature avalanche of what I now realized was coal. I was knocked from his back, but I could do nothing but roll after him.

Eventually, we both slowed to a stop in our mad descent. The heap spread, evened out into a wide, gravely slick of coal. Seito landed hard beside me, spread-eagled on his back. For a moment, he was unrecognizable. He was completely black; his skin, his hair, his clothes, all were covered in an ash-like substance. I realized that I must be similarly coated.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?!" I shrieked, because he wasn't opening his eyes.

"Ow. Yes." I saw a sudden glimmer of honey-amber in his blackened face. He rolled over, propped himself up on one elbow, sending a few more lumps of coal skittering across the ground. I pushed myself upright as well, tossing my head experimentally.

"Hey, we're not dead!" I said, trying to be optimistic. "That's nice, isn't it?"

"Speak for yourself," he muttered, wiping a long streak of black from his forehead. "This coal must've fallen down here in the quake. At least we're not splattered."

"I think we're pretty close to where we were when the rocks fell," I said, trying to think. I frowned. "Yep. Somewhere around here."

"Let's get looking, then," said Seito, stumbling determinedly to his feet.

ROBIN

Things seemed low. I've been in some serious scrapes before, but none so bad as this one. Even Tatsuki seemed dispirited, trudging alongside me like some annoyed barrel. I thought the fact that I'd reached for his hand might cheer him up, but noooo. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, he was.

The irritating little bat thing was way far ahead, and it was too dark to see, so I was doing the maneuvering for both of us. Clumping Tatsuki had about as much grace as the barrel he resembled, and he kept tripping over loose stones.

I was trying to keep him from walking straight into the cave wall when I myself tripped.

It was this huge, gray-brown, craggy circular stone. It sent me skidding face-first into the ground. Tatsuki showed an interesting bout of chivalry, helping me to my feet. I smoothed my straight pink hair, making sure it wasn't in disarray. I loved my hair. It took a lot of hell-raising to get my dad to let me dye and cut it, but it was worth it. I hated that dull shade of purple that went along with being a Wyndham.

Dumb Tatsuki was peering at the rock I'd tripped over. He was acting like it contained the mysteries of the universe or something. Boys. "Yo, Tatsuki. I'm over here."

"That rock just moved."

"Yeah, it took a flying leap when I stepped on it. Come on, Carcino's getting away."

At that moment, with a crunching shifting of gravel, I saw it myself. The rock moved. I tried to think of what Mix would do. Probably scream "MUTANT ROCK!!" and head for the hills.

I was about to follow suit, but then the rock – for lack of a better way to describe it – unfolded. Like a paper airplane, or something, except thicker. Big, bulky arms stretched from the roundish body. They flexed, and then the whole thing rolled over. I saw two big, oval-shaped eyes blinking at me, set deep within the stone.

By now, I'd figured out it was a Pokémon. I knew which one it was, too. They were all over the mine. My suspicions were confirmed when Tatsuki pulled out his PokéDex. The red machine flashed once, unfolding in a manner similar to the Pokémon. A picture of the Rock type appeared on the tiny screen.

"Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. It will not awaken even if hikers step on it unwittingly. In the morning, this Pokémon rolls downhill in search of food," said a tinny, mechanized voice.

"You know, when you think about it, those PokéDexes really don't give out that great information," I commented, but Tatsuki's eyes were already flashing in excitement.

"I'll capture it!"

"Those things are really common. You find them every two steps in a cave. It's kinda annoying, actually."

But Tatsuki had already pulled out a Poké Ball. He released Veiler, and the blaze of light once again lit up the cave momentarily. The Geodude recoiled at the sudden flash.

Finally! About time I get to play! panted the black-and-red Pokémon, his lithe body barely visible. What kinda place is this? It's sweeeet. 

Tatsuki said imperiously, "Veiler, we're gonna catch that Geodude. Use Tackle!"

While the Dark/Fire type rushed the Rock type, I rolled my eyes. "Do we really have time for this? Aren't we supposed to be finding help?"

"Mix and Seito both have two Pokémon, I only have one. Veiler, use Leer!"

SEITO

I threw my body against another rock, straining with all my strength, which wasn't much. The boulder shifted grudgingly, eventually toppling on its side with an annoyed lurch.

"Five down, ten million to go," I said.

"That's the spirit!" replied Mix, still perched on my shoulder. How she's so upbeat at times like this, I'll never know. I rammed my shoulder against another rock. It hurt, but I wasn't about to let her know it.

"This is stupid," I panted, as soon as the stone had pitched to one side, revealing… another shelf of debris. Honestly, if Mix's body was down here, it must have been crushed in the rockfall. However, I didn't want to think that, let alone say it, so I hurled myself at another boulder. It was so dark, I could barely see the size of the things I was attempting to move. I was so sick of this perpetual night. I'd already had enough doom and gloom in my life to last me a million years; I didn't need any extra.

"Rescue teams'll be here any minute," said Mix encouragingly. "I'm sure Tatsuki and Robin've made it through by now. Any minute."

Suddenly, she stiffened. I fell against the rock, breathing hard. "What is it?"

"Did you HEAR that?"

"Hear what?"

"There it is again!"

And this time, I heard it too, echoing seemingly from somewhere deep within the confines of my mind. Hellooo? Someone's there? 

"MAYFI!" Mix shrieked, then she seemed to remember the offset of sound that'd sprung the earthquake. "Mayfi! Can you hear us?"

The voice was so faint, almost indistinguishable. I had to strain to hear it. Mmmixy? 

"Where are you?!"

Umm…I dddon't know… somewhere… down… 

Mix sprung from my shoulder, landing with a crunch on the melee of stone and coal. If Mayfi was still talking, I couldn't hear her. But Mix was still poring over the debris, summoning all of Mayfi's concentration. "Here!" she cried suddenly, and I nearly fell over.

After regaining my balance, I moved to the spot she'd indicated, climbing over the fallen rocks. I couldn't see, but it didn't seem to be any different from the rest of the rubble. Nonetheless, I attacked the nearest boulder. Might as well humor her.

There was a steady grind as the rock shifted and tumbled away down the pile, almost taking me with it. I peered down. There was a neat hole in the wreckage, a furrow that'd been kept from caving by a lengthways beam. I recognized it as one of the thick steel poles from the lift.

Before I could stop her, Mix squeezed into the hole, her newly-shrunken body just fitting. I dug my fingers into the surrounding silt, pulling it aside in the darkness. Even if we did find Mayfi and Roark, I wondered how we were supposed to get out of the mine. I pushed the thought out of my head. Plenty of time to worry about that later.

Mix had all but vanished. I stopped my frantic digging, afraid of upsetting a miniature cave-in. I heard her yell, "Mayfi?!? Are you in there?!"

A tiny, "Yeah. I'm stuck."

"Hold on – hold ON – Seito?! Seito, move the stupid rock!"

I heaved at the debris once again. With a cracking sound, jagged bits of stone and coal went rolling away. I redoubled my efforts, trying to carve an indent in the massive pile of the cave's refuse. I squinted, looking for an indicant of somebody amongst the debris, but it – was – too – [Idark[/I. It was so frustrating, I nearly screamed.

Suddenly, Mix/Mayfi tumbled from the hole. "Go on – pull me – I mean her – out!"

I shoved aside more debris. This time, in the pitifully moon-pale light, I could see her. Mix – or Mix's body, at any rate – lay half-buried beneath mounds of gray-black stone and coal. Her whitish, dirt-smudged skin shone dully through the debris. From what I could see of her face, her eyes were closed. I knew it wasn't really Mix, but my heart still shuddered to see her in this bad of a state.

The real Mix squeaked, "Mayfi! Am I – are you – what happened?"

You got knocked out, came Mayfi's voice, seemingly from nowhere, as Mix's body's face remained still. Mayfi's voice was muffled, coming as if from underwater. I'm… I'm still here, though… it's hard to talk… you're not giving me much energy… 

"Crap," said Mix desperately, lunging forward to stare into her own motionless face. "I'm not dead, am I?"

No… I don't think so… It's hard to tell… 

"What about Roark?" I said, my voice shaking. "Where's he?"

Don't know… said Mayfi faintly.

Forcing my buzzing nerves away, I closed my hand around the arm of Mix's body. It was cool as the surrounding rocks. Swallowing, I tugged her from the mounds of stone and coal. Coarse bits of debris went skittering away as she came loose, slowly. I hoisted her into my arms, nearly throwing her over my shoulder, but I remembered how short her skirt was. Her head fell back limply, her black braid coming undone. My heart pitched again.

"NOW what?" cried Mix, waving her blue antennae in distress. "How're we supposed to get out, dangit?"

At that moment, as if answering her question, there came another thick rumble.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, IF THAT'S ANOTHER EARTHQUAKE–"

I thought it was at first, too. I dropped to one knee, instinctively shielding Mix's body with my own, expecting another hammering landfall. However, the crunching/crumbling seemed to be coming from somewhere to my left. The ground was shaking again, sending more rocks tumbling down the hill.

Then, a massive creature erupted from the debris, practically splitting the cave floor in half. I yelled as I was flung to the side, crashing down through a confusing blur of stone and darkness. I slammed against a boulder and fell, dazed; Mix's body landed on top of me. I had no idea where the actual Mix was. She'd vanished among a billowing cloud of murky dust.

I seized her body and rolled over, out of the way of another crash of debris. This rumbling had stopped, but there was an amplified scraping and shifting, as if something behemoth was crunching toward me. I couldn't see; clouds of black coal thickened the air, making it next to impossible to see. I tightened my grip on Mayfi/Mix's shoulder, shutting my stinging eyes.

The crunching died away. In the momentary silence that followed, I heard a man's voice call, "Hey! Is everyone all right?"

"Seito!?" came Mix's scared voice. "SEITO, ARE YOU THERE?!?"

"Yeah, I'm – I'm here," I coughed, dragging Mix's body upright with me. I picked her up again, stumbling on the unfixed pieces of granite. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry," said the voice again, and this time, I recognized it as Roark's. It was coming from high above me, though, and I was confused. "I've only just come to. I heard your voices, though, so I had Onix give me a lift. Didn't mean to pop out right below you."

"Can you get us OUT of here!?" Mix called, and I felt her slide down next to me. She climbed onto my shoulder again, swinging clumsily from her long arms.

"Sure. Climb on."

An enormous chain of gray boulders thundered beside me, nearly knocking me over again. I'd never seen an Onix before. It looked a lot like a big, granular snake.

I climbed onto one of the connected boulders, hauling Mix's body on beside me. There wasn't a lot to hold on to; the stone was smooth.

"AIIIIIII!" Mix screamed, deafening me in one ear. Onix gave a tremendous lurch; I could see Roark's silhouette perched on the craggy head, whispering orders. We slid over the bumpy ground with surprising smoothness. I dropped flat, keeping Mix's body pinned underneath me, and bear-hugged Onix for all I was worth.

We started the ascent, Onix writhing up against the diagonal shaft, coiling around jagged faults in the rock. Mix's scream petered out; she whimpered incoherently into my ear.

"But we'll fall when the shaft angles out – it's not like Onix sticks to the wall, right?" I whispered, over the angry crunch of gravel.

"Don't worry, kids," shouted Roark. "We just need to rear up to the next level, is all."

As he said it, Onix's body twined into a sudden hole, the hole I'd climbed down from. He barreled onward like a freight train. I ducked lower, pebbles shaken from the wall bouncing off my head.

I concentrated on that, trying hard not to think about it.

Not to think about how much I enjoyed being this close to Mix… both forms of her.

Are we almost there? came Mayfi's voice.

"Oooh, we better be!" shrieked Mix, sounding much more like herself.

Onix jerked to a sudden stop, his boulders knocking together like marbles.

"Oy!" said a loud, familiar voice. "Stand back, Robin, I'll take care of this–"

"DADDY!" Robin wailed, lunging at the huge rock-serpent. "I was sooo WORRIED – oh, hey, Mix and Seito – MIX!!! You found your body – are you dead?!"

"I asked the exact same thing!! Sisters!!"

"Yea!"

"Girls are weird," grunted Tatsuki, swinging himself up behind Seito. "Yo, Mix – ARE you dead?"

"I'm not dead!!! Why is everyone asking me that?!" said Mix. "Is there a sign on my body that says 'This Person Is Not Alive'?? I didn't think so!"

"Nobody's dead," chided Roark, watching his daughter clamber up next to him. "Nobody at all. We'll go through the tunnel upwards – now, let's get out of this mine!"

SOME HOURS LATER

Mix swatted at the antennae dangling in front of her face. "Hehe. Being a Pokémon isn't so bad, actually."

Seito sweatdropped. "Uh… are you planning on changing back?"

"Well, duh! Where would I be without my makeup, you fool? Where's Tatsuki, dangit? He was supposed to be getting me chocolate. Chocolate is like… ahhhh… it's DIFFERENT with Pokémon. Like, chocolate on high. You know what I mean?"

"Since I've never been a Pokémon… no," said Seito, watching Mix nervously as if waiting for symptoms of a disease.

"Stop looking at me like that!!! I'm not crazy!!"

"Just checking," said Seito hastily, stuffing his crumpled shirt back into his bag. Mix had insisted on him changing out of his torn clothes, and she's insisted that he do in front of her.

"I'm a Pokémon, you fool! It doesn't matter!" she'd said, her large eyes glinting. There wasn't a trace of Mayfi's innocence. "Go on. I'll turn around when you take off your pants."

Seito had opted to leave on his dirty pants, swapping shirts instead. It wasn't like there was a bathroom he could go into. They were in a tiny room off the side of the Pokémon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy's verdict on Mix – or what she thought was Mix, anyway.

Tatsuki strode out of the bathroom, uneasily tugging at his Pokétch. It was difficult to budge; it'd been tightened. He reminded himself to try removing it later. Just in case.

He'd told Sterling everything about the body-switch. It gave him a chill to watch the man's emotionless face as he heard of his sister's near death.

"Not instrumental to my plans," he'd said, his voice flat, "but interesting nonetheless."

Remembering his chocolate-coated excuse for leaving, he stopped at a nearby vending machine to retrieve a bar for Mix. Since becoming a Pokémon, she'd adopted some sort of chocolate fetish.

"I hope you don't try to molest it," said Tatsuki, sniggering, as he entered his friends' room. "You sounded so aroused when you asked for chocolate, I don't know if I should give it to you – glurhphurgh!"

"I'm getting the hang of this attack thing," said Mix primly, watching the newly-soaked Tatsuki slip and fall on his face. She skittered across the floor, seized the fallen Hersheys, and bit into it.

Her pupils dilated. "Ahh… choco choco chocolattttte…"

"Good call," said Seito sarcastically, eyeing the sodden Tatsuki. "Give her chocolate. Just what we need."

"Just what we neeeeeed," buzzed Mix, "Justwhatweneed. Like that YouTube video. Shun the non-believer, Charlie… SHUNNNNNNN."

"That was random," remarked Nurse Joy, who'd just stuck her pink-pigtailed head around the door. Mix was reminded of Robin, who'd left to prepare the Gym with her father. "Buuuut anyway. Your friend's in good shape, considering she survived an earthquake underground. She only got knocked around a bit; she should wake up soon."

"And then she can tell me how to get back inside me!" trilled Mix, hopping in one place.

Joy stared. "Did that Pokémon just talk?"

Tatsuki ushered her out the door. "Well, you know how Pokémon are when they're on drugs – I mean chocolate."

Mix stared at her own prone figure, thin under white hospital sheets. She looked very… twiggy. Maybe if she wasn't so damn SKINNY, people at school would stop making anorexic cracks. And boys would notice her more.

"I didn't know I was that sexy gorgeous," she lied, flicking Tatsuki's yellow head with her antennae. Those things were so darn useful.

"Sexy gorgeous is one thing. You look like a stick."

"MAY I REMIND YOU, I AM A POKÉMON!!" shrieked Mix, whacking Tatsuki's head madly. "I CAN DRILL YOU INTO THE GROUND, MISTER – Seito, pick me up. He's giving me germs."

She waved one arm imperially at Seito, who took her gingerly from Tatsuki's shoulder. He looked miffed.

"That's right, no one disobeys the Pokémon. Muahahaha," Mix cackled.

"Power's going to your head. You know what happens when you get a swelled head? It EXPLODES, girl. Then you'll be floating in a bubble up around in space."

"You – know – nothing," said Mix deliberately. "I am amazingly intelligentish, I rule in general, and now I'm a Pokémon with supercool kickass powers. Beat that, yellowhead."

"I'd rather be yellow than blue."

"Are you kidding?!?! Blue kicks ASS – just like the rest of me."

"Yellow."

"Blue!"

"YELLOW!!"

"BLUE!!"

"Ah," said Seito, sweatdropping, "you're awake."

"Of course we're awake," said Mix and Tatsuki simultaneously, then they both turned. Mix – or Mayfi, rather – was blinking at them from the bed.

I go with blue. 

"Mayfiii!" squealed Mix. She seemed to have no trouble handing over her body to someone else. "Yay!! Man, I'm gonna miss this body. Nothing gives you a buzz like chocolate. BUT, things to see, places to do. Begin the switcheroo!!"

Blue, do, switcheroo. Oooh, it all rhymes! 

"I'm still the first one, and I'm waiting for the last one. Hurry it up!" Mix closed her eyes, expecting a warm rush or a flash of light – anything. She didn't expect Mayfi to say,

YOU hurry it up. I'm not the one with Heart Swap in my genes. 

"Me?" squeaked Mix. "Eh?!? Eh – but I can't – I can't – I'm not a dang Pokémon!!! Not reallllly!!"

Suki-kun's wet – I'm guessing you squirted him (fun, isn't it?) which means that you used my Water Gun. It's the same basic thingy. 

"No, it's not!! Heart Swap nearly KNOCKED YOU OUT – I'm not built for strain like that!!!!"

"You see yourself in the mirror every day, you should be able to handle everything," quipped Seito, surprising himself. Maybe Tatsuki was rubbing off.

The boy in question whistled. "Hell yeah! Nice one. High five!"

He slapped Seito's hand.

"You see what they do to me?" said Mix in a pained voice. "That's it – you stupid boys can go it on your own. ALL I GET FROM YOU IS CONSTANT MOCKERY!!"

Oh, Mixy. It's how they bond, ya know? 

"They can find other ways to be gay, but they're not copping a feel together by picking on me!!"

"What was that now?" said the boys at once.

"Eh?!? Oh, n-nothing. That came out wrong. Dangit, Mayfi, I want out of this body!!!!" 

Mix shut her eyes, spun in a circle, and chanted, "Out, out, like a – um – spout, put me back, in an – er – sack!"

"What was THAT?" said Tatsuki.

"A witches' chant! You know, like in that movie? 'boil, bubble, toil and trouble' something like that – NEVER MIND, I WANT TO BE BACK IN MY BODY!!"

And then she was.

See, Mixy, you just have to want it! 

Mix opened her eyes. It was startling to have the perspective changed so quickly, as if the room had rotated. She was sore, too. Very sore. And very large.

"Yuck – I'm gigantic!" she said, caught off guard. "How am I supposed to entertain myself? I don't have any dang sproingy things attached to my head!!"

"There's your hair," Seito offered. He hadn't meant it to sound insulting, but Mix swelled like an overblown toad.

"OOOOOOH, MY HAIR IS NOT SPROINGY!!!! CONSTANT MOCKERY, I TELL YOU!!!!"

" – so, the prelims – or Gym Traps, which is what Gramps calls 'em – are all ready. Come and kill yourselves any time you like."

"I've been dead once today and it wasn't any fun."

"You weren't DEAD, Mix, at least not as far as I know. Aw, c'mon, I'm just joking. Roark set them really low, after the whole mine thing. So – you ready to try for your first badge? Or not?"

Mix looked at her friends, Tatsuki raring to go, Seito apprehensive. She remembered how badly Byron had driven her down. And she said,

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

THE END

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, pleaaaaase, oh baby…"

Seito ran his hand through his hair, deciding not to tell Mix to be quiet. Tatsuki wasn't so lenient.

"Shut up."

"PLEAAAAAASE, OH BABY, DON'T GO, SIMPLE AND CLEAN IS THE WAY THAT YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEEEEL TONIGHT – it's my favorite song, I'll sing it all I want!"

"'Simple & Clean'"? said Tatsuki, hooking his hands behind his head. "I didn't know you played Kingdom Hearts."

"That dorky video game?" Mix wrinkled her nose. "As if. I watched an anime AMV on YouTube with that song – the future doesn't scare me at allllll, hooooold me–"

Seito looked uneasily at the large, stained building in front of them. A breeze picked up, chilling him. Byron had destroyed them. Why should his son be any different?

He would get his Pokémon hurt again.

Mix poked his arm. "Stop looking so emo."

"For the millionth time, I'm NOT emo."

"Eeeeeeemo."

A distraction arrived in the form of Robin, her pink hair bright and lustrous. She burst through the thick doors. "Yo, chiquitas! And chiquita-dudes."

"Aren't chiquitas bananas?" said Seito.

"Yep, but it's fun to say. Enter the Gym and prepare to DIE!!!"

"I can't believe we STILL have to do the damn prelims," grumbled Tatsuki as they walked inside. "We almost got killed in the freaking mine to get the dude, and now he's gonna almost kill us again. Woo."

"Nah, everything's been set to a reaaaaaly low level. I'm sure YOU can manage, Tatsuki. Tooky-wooky-kun."

Mix broke into laughter as Tatsuki puffed up in irritation. "WHAT did you just call me?"

"Nothing, Tooky-wooky-kun."

"Hehe! That is your new name for life. I hope you realize that." Mix grinned at Seito. She kept throwing him these private, sideways glances. He wondered why.

The Gym was the strangest any of them had ever seen. Instead of a reception office like Byron's, it simply opened into an enormous… cave. Stalactites dripped moisture from the ceiling, and Seito had a grim sense of déjà vu as his foot crunched a bit of slate. It was lit brightly, however, by the half-hidden neon lights positioned in the corners of the room.

"Not more caaaaaaaves," moaned Mix, and Mayfi, who had been unusually quiet, piped,

S'a Gym, isn't it? Not a cave. 

"Well," said Robin guiltily. "The Gym actually leads underground. He had a building built over it, merging the caves with false rocks and junk. I told him you wouldn't like it."

"ECHOOOOO!!!!" Mix bellowed suddenly. Everyone sweatdropped. "What? You can't set off an earthquake in a Gym!"

"It's very possible," came a soft voice, and everyone looked round. A steel lift, much like the ones in the mine, shuddered from a hole none of them had noticed. Roark's head appeared, then the rest of his body. With a familiar clank, the lift stopped. Roark strode out, knocking dust from his red helmet.

"Sorry, kids, but rules are rules. And one more thing. I got back to the Gym through the tunnels; no one knows I'm back yet. Don't spread it around, if you know what I mean. I'll come out when I'm ready."

"Whatever, dad," said Robin, rolling her eyes. "Explain stuff already. Everyone wants to battle."

At the mention of battle, Mix's insides starting tingling. She'd had this feeling before the battle with Byron, but this was different. This time, she knew it counted.

"It's not that complicated. These preliminaries test your abilities to work together. There are three secret doors in this Gym; you must find them. Once you pass through, you'll be in the arena. One problem: It'll be pitch black. Blinded, you have to help each other find the trapdoors. You have thirty minutes. If you're not through by then, you're disqualified. However, each door has a shape engraved upon it; Seito, you're a triangle, Tatsuki's a square, and Mix is a circle. If you don't enter your respective doors, then you'll be disqualified."

"Usually, there's stalactites falling from the ceiling," said Robin, winking. "But we figured you'd had enough of stuff falling on you."

"Hell yes."

"Aw. Is Tooky-Wooky-kun nervous?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

Roark took his daughter's hand, guiding her toward the lift. "As soon as we've gone, the lights'll go off. Thirty minutes. Remember – Seito triangle, Tatsuki square, Mix circle."

"HA!! Circle's the best shape, nyah!"

"I hate squares," complained Tatsuki. "Can I have the triangle?"

What about me? said Mayfi quietly, snuggling deeper into Mix's arms. Mix blinked. Mayfi was unusually warm.

"I can't see how you'd make a difference. You can go on in with them," said Roark, sliding the gate shut. The lift began to clank downwards.

"Good luck, Tatsuki!" Robin called, milliseconds before a steel trap slid over her head.

The Gym was deluged in sudden, utterly complete darkness.

"Damn. This is worse than the caves," said Seito, tensing. Sight was impossible; everything was coated in a sticky sheet of black. He felt blinded, helpless. 

He felt a hand groping for his in the darkness, and he jumped.

"Sorry!!" said Mix, and her hand closed around his. He heard Tatsuki make a similar grunt of surprise on her other side. "But it's better if we don't get separated."

Actually, said Mayfi sleepily, You'll need to separate to find the doors in time. And you might want to get started. We're wasting time. 

"Fine," Mix snapped, and her hands slid away from her friend's. Seito had a funny feeling she'd just wanted to hold their hands. "But it's SCAAAAAAAARY. Hey!! Never mind, though!!! Mix can handle anything!!"

She charged off, blundering through the darkness. Moments later, they heard a loud thump and muffled swears.

Seito couldn't see, but he sensed Tatsuki looking in his direction. "Well – see you," he said stiffly, and his footsteps vanished into the darkness.

Seito was alone.

He moved slowly forward, careful not to run after Mix's example. Dropping to his hands and knees, he spread his hands on the cool stone, feeling for the contours of a shape. He began to crawl.

lining up for the grand illusion, no answers for no questions asked

You okay, Mixy? 

"Eh?!? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Stupid rock. You'll get yours, rock. But, Mayfi – are YOU okay?? You seem kinda… drizzly."

M' fine, said Mayfi blurrily. Mix bit her lip. Could it be possible… that Mayfi was sick? But… she needed Mayfi to win the badge. Her only other Pokémon was Kolink, and disobedience aside, Electricity wouldn't do much.

She told herself that Mayfi was fine, and began to search for the escape.

we never been so many, and we never been so alone

Tatsuki blundered onward. He'd already fallen twice, but he refused to crawl like an animal. He dragged his hands along the floor, hoping against hope for an engraving. He growled aloud when there was nothing. He wanted to battle so badly, he could taste it. He wanted to show everyone he was worth it.

That was what existence was about.

It had already been about ten minutes. His friends were spread in different corners of the Gym; he could no longer hear there breathing, but every so often, there was a grainy shuffle.

He almost didn't notice when he found it.

His fingers trailed over something, a flaw in the stone. His heart fluttered even before he knew what he'd found. Finally, he dropped to his stomach, fingers frantically tracing.

It was a triangle.

Triangle… triangle…

Seito's shape.

He glanced momentarily around him, as if expecting to see someone. But there was only darkness. He cursed his luck. Dammit – of course SEITO'S shape was the one he found.

He pictured himself lost in the darkness for the remaining fifteen minutes, unable to find his door. Seito and Mix passing through, winning their badges, leaving him behind.

Leaving him behind…

He knew he was being paranoid now, but he didn't particularly care. It probably wasn't even the door. Just a triangular chip in the stone.

But then his fingers found the thin, straight crack which ran in a large semicircle.

He sat back. So it was the door. Not anyone's door; Seito's door. The darkness seemed to be invading his mind, making things blank and foggy. Where was that split-second decision-making that had always governed his life.

He stopped thinking. Thinking was bad.

Turning, he crept slowly away, like a rodent vanishing into the night.

you say we're not responsible, but we are… we are…

one step forward taking two steps back

time is ticking and we can't go back

Seito had been going in one long, straight, studious line, poring over the stone with his hands. Time would not stop going; he wished he could stop it, grasp it in his hands and crush it. A funny little desperation had taken root inside him. He didn't want to battle, but he did, he did.

He did.

His hands touched the shape and leapt away, like startled birds. But then they flew back, feeling the grainy edge, the four corners.

The square.

Without stopping to think, he shouted, "Tatsuki, I found your door!"

His voice echoed grandly in the large space, cutting through the silence like a scythe. Tatsuki waited a long time before replying, his voice strained. "Great! Stay there – I'll – I'll be right over –"

Seito crouched on the dark ground, wishing fervently that Tatsuki would hurry. They couldn't have had more than ten minutes left now. He opened his mouth. "Follow my voice – I'm here, to the left."

An infinity of seconds later, there came the sound of quickened footsteps in the abysmal air. Seito straightened, listening to Tatsuki's fast breathing.

"Right here," Seito whispered, afraid of the darkness amplifying his voice again. He found Tatsuki's arm, gripping it gingerly, and guided him to the spot.

Tatsuki felt the shape for a long while, as if unable to believe it. Then he said, "How do I get in?"

"I'm not sure – there's no handle. Try pressing the square."

Tatsuki jabbed two fingers at the indent. Moments later, both of them wriggled away. A slat had slid away from the craggy floor, leaving a large half-circle of yellow light emblazoned on the floor. For the first time, Seito could see Tatsuki's face. His expression was confused, as if he was torn.

Seito felt relieved. He'd been thinking about how Tatsuki disliked him, but here Tatsuki was, conflicted about leaving him behind. "Hey, it's okay. You would've done the same for me. Go on."

Tatsuki only looked more strained at this, but he slid himself obediently into the hole, finding the ladder below. For a moment, he was encircled in a blaze of light. "Hey… ah… go look around where I was. Y'never know, I might've missed something."

"S'okay," said Seito. "You've already been over that side, right?"

Tatsuki swallowed. He moved his head to the side once, a quick, sharp motion. Seito couldn't tell if it was a nod or a shake. Without another word, Tatsuki began moving down the ladder. As soon as his yellow head disappeared, the door slid shut, closing away the last of the light.

"DANGIT!!! HERE, CIRCLE!! HERRRRRE, CIRCLE-CIRCLE-CIRCLE!!!!"

Mix's loud voice shot through the darkness like a bullet. Almost immediately, a loudspeaker seemed to reply.

"ATTENTION: YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES. REPEAT, FIVE MINUTES."

Mix swore expressively, skittering over the floor so quickly Mayfi nearly fell from her back. "Seito, didja find your dang door yet?!?"

"No," he called back. "You?"

"OBVIOUSLY NOT, OR I'D BE THROUGH, DANGIT!"

Seito's hand fell upon a small, deep circle engraved in the stone. "I found it!"

"YESSSSS!!! STAY RIGHT THERE!"

"FOUR MINUTES."

Seito continued to call in a low voice, drawing her to him. She skidded over the rocky floor, flying in the darkness.

"THREE MINUTES."

Mix landed next to him, breathing hard. "Where? Where is it?"

"Right here." He pressed the circle with his own forefinger. The door slid back, the light freed.

"TWO MINUTES."

"Go!"

"What about you?"

"I'll find it – just go!"

Seito backed away from the shimmering half-moon of light, stumbling through the darkness. He heard the hatch close behind him.

"ONE MINUTE."

This wasn't happening. It wasn't happening. He couldn't be disqualified – he couldn't – he'd find it, he wouldn't let his Pokémon down, wouldn't let his friends down. He slid his hands desperately across the stone he couldn't see."

"TWENTY SECONDS… NINETEEN… EIGHTEEN… SEVENTEEN… SIXTEEN…"

He despised that recorded voice with all his heart.

He was failing, he wasn't good enough, he'd never be good enough – just like his father had always told him. His Pokémon would never have a chance to be great. He would hold his friends back.

"TEN… NINE… EIGHT… SEVEN… SIX…"

He stopped moved, slowed, drew his hands from the stone. He felt numb. It was too late. He let the darkness claim him, steal inside him, hollow him out.

"FOUR… THREE… TWO… ONE."

"SEITO SHIGURE… DISQUALIFIED."

we never been so many, and we never been so alone

"NO!" Mix pummeled the wall with her bare fists. "No fair!! Retry!!"

Robin came up beside her, looking shocked. "This… this almost never happens. The prelims here are so easy!"

Tatsuki stood completely still, his face frozen.

Mix spun round to glare at Roark, fury blazing in her eyes. "You can't pull this crap on us right after the mines – NO!! WE'RE TOO FCKING TIRED TO DO ANYTHING, IT'S NOT HIS FAULT – LET HIM BATTLE!"

He needs it.

"I'm sorry," said Roark, his stupid owlish eyes widening. "It's the rules. He can try again in a year–"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FCKING RULES, HE'S BATTLING WITH US!!"

At that moment, the door to the arena flew open. Seito stood there, looking pale and lost. The lights had come back on in the cave, revealing a newly-unlocked door at the opposite end.

Mix gave him the same hard look she'd been giving Roark, and for a moment he thought she would scream at him. Then she said, "It's okay, it's not your fault, you're through!"

"But you can't battle," said Tatsuki, his voice dazed.

"Shut up! He can! Right, Roark-sama?"

She'd used the term of respect to butter him up, but it had no effect, even when she gave him the largest-eyed look she could muster.

"It's the rules–"

"Screw the rules!! If you don't let him battle, I'll – I'll – I'll run out in the street right now and tell everyone you've been hiding–"

"You're crossing the line, miss–"

"–I'll tell everyone what a COWARD you are, the great Gym Leader, skipping out on duty because of a little loss–"

Roark looked frightened and beleaguered. He seemed to be incapable of getting angry. "I apologize, I really do."

"Mix, don't talk to my dad like that," said Robin, irked.

"I'LL TALK TO WHOEVER HOWEVER THE HELL I WANT!!! I'M NOT LYING, HE'S A COWARD, HE REALLY IS!!! YOU IDIOTS – YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS – JUST LET – JUST LET HIM–"

Her face was scarlet, her voice hoarse. She had to make them understand, but the words wouldn't come. Didn't they understand, Seito needed this – he needed a way to feel worthwhile, like he belonged –

"It's okay," said Seito, the first time he'd spoken since entering the arena. His voice was emotionless, unbearably quiet. "I don't care. I didn't want to be a trainer anyway."

"You can try again in a year," said Roark, looking desperately guilty, but Seito shook his head.

Mix looked wildly at Tatsuki for reinforcements. It was as if he was hewn from stone. For once, for the first time, his face was inscrutable. Mix couldn't tell what he was feeling, and it scared her.

She always knew what he was feeling…

"Please," she said, her voice tiny. "Please – just – just this once."

Robin looked at her. The previously angry look in her dark eyes softened. "I'm sorry."

Mix and Tatsuki stood at one end of the arena.

Roark stood at the other.

He's still a trainer… but it doesn't matter… he can't try for any other badges until he has this one… it's another thing separating us…

"You're dead," said Mix, her voice shaking.

He looked at her solemnly. Robin, the referee, gazed between them anxiously.

"Umm… since da- I mean, the Gym Leader has three Pokémon – usually we split it three ways, but since there's only two battling… ah… we'll do a double battle. Each side may have three Pokémon. No items are permitted. Let the battle begin!"

Mix… I feel woozy. 

Panicked, Mix looked at Mayfi, whose eyes were half-closed. Mayfi was her only chance to win. If she won, maybe she could force Roark to listen to her. She caught a glimpse of Seito, sitting in the shadows of the bleachers, his head bowed.

"You're just… nervous, that's all. I swear."

Hating herself, Mix said loudly, "I choose Mayfi!"

Mayfi moved halfheartedly onto the arena.

Tatsuki raised a Poké Ball. "Goyo!"

An unfamiliar, gray-brown, craggy Rock Pokémon appeared. Mix was startled.

"What's that?"

"A Geodude," said Tatsuki, his voice still unfocused. "Caught it in the mines."

"Geo!"

"Interesting," said Roark. "Do it, Geodude and Onix!"

The battle began.

"Goyo, Rock Polish!"

"Mayfi, Tail Glow!"

Mayfi shone brightly as her Special Attack was upped, and Geodude began to spin, faster and faster, a gray-brown blur, upping his speed. Roark shouted orders, and his Pokémon charged. Onix bashed his tail violently against the ground, making the walls shake with force. Rocks began to tumble from the craggy ceiling, rock after rock, battering the arena, battering the Pokémon. Onix shielded Geodude with his massive body, but Mayfi and Goyo were struck, knocked aside by the sharp stones. Goyo was back up in moments, a whiz of speed, but Mayfi tumbled over and lay still.

"Mayfi! Come on – use Bubble!"

Mayfi rose weakly. Enormous, shimmering blue bubbles blaster from her mouth, but Geodude was quicker. He gleamed a momentary silver, crouching until he resembled nothing more than a small boulder. The bubbles popped uselessly against his rock-hard body. Defense Curl.

"Goyo, Mud Sport!"

Goyo began shoveling at the ground with huge fists, hurling mud at Geodude. It seconds, it was covered with the gloppy brown stuff.

"What are you doing?" cried Mix. "We don't have any Electric Attacks!"

"Speed!" he shouted back, and Mix understood. Geodude moved much slower, coated in mud. "Goyo, Tackle!"

With a horrible grinding sound, the two Pokémon collided. Mix saw that Geodude was slightly larger than Goyo, but Goyo had initiated the attack, so Geodude was flung back, crashing across the ground.

"Onix, Bind!"

With a super-fast whiplike motion, Onix had Mayfi in his stony coils. She was dwarfed by him, a blue speck. She wailed as Onix drew tighter with crushing force.

"Manaphy, Water Sport!" Mix screamed. Like Mud Sport, it had the desired second effect. Mayfi became slick and slippery with damp, and Onix loosened slightly, discomfited. "Supersonic!"

Mix opened her mouth. A strange, high-pitched sound emitted, washing over Onix, waves and waves of yellow. Onix pitched, head rocking crazily, and unwound from Mayfi. Mayfi dropped to the floor.

"Geodude, Rock Throw! Finish it!"

"No!" Mix cried, but it was too late. The still-muddied Geodude began bouncing up and down like a basketball, slamming repeatedly into the battlefield. Stones pummeled from the ceiling, hammering Mayfi.

Mayfi rolled over.

"Mayfi is unable to battle!" yelled Robin, waving a flag. "Switch Pokémon!"

"No," whispered Mix. She ran onto the field, lifting Mayfi's limp form. She was fiery with fever. "Oh no… I'm sorry…"

"Mix!" Tatsuki shouted. "We'll get her to a Center later, we're in the middle of a battle!"

Something shifted to her left. Seito had come down from the stands. "I'll take her," he said quietly.

Mix returned to her position. She only had one choice. One choice. "Go, Kolink!" The little Electric type appeared in a flash of light, licking herself. "Listen to me, Kolink. If you don't do exactly what I say, we'll both be creamed – understand?"

Kolink sneered. Why should I? 

"Onix, Rage! Geodude, Tackle!"

Geodude hurtled at Goyo with blinding speed, and once again, the two Rock Types smashed together; but this time, Goyo was slammed into the wall. Onix flamed toward Kolink, thrashing madly. Kolink was whipped off her feet, skidding across the dusty battlefield. Geodude hit Goyo again, again, and Tatsuki would do nothing. The glazed look was back in his eyes.

It was all his fault, he'd destroyed everything for Seito.

"TATSUKI DO SOMETHING!!!!" screamed Mix, but he just stood there. Onix bashed into Kolink once again, and the little Pokémon was flung halfway across the arena. Onix made another move, but stopped, swayed, and hit himself with his tail.

"He's Confused!! Kolink, PLEASE, use Bite!!"

I can't!! Kolink screamed back.

"WHY NOT?!?"

I – I – I shouldn't have to take orders from anyone! 

"Kolink, I'm not ordering you to do anything – we're working together!! We're a team!! I NEED YOU – PLEASE – USE BITE!!!"

With a devastated look, Kolink spun around, latching onto Onix's tail with her tiny fangs. Onix roared in annoyance, thrashing, but he could not injure Kolink with her attached to him. Tatsuki snapped out of his reverie. "Goyo, Rock Polish and then Tackle!!"

"Kolink, let go!!"

The tide of the battle turned. Kolink scampered away as Onix, wounded and confused, hit himself again with his tail. Goyo spun like a top, a blur on the field, and then hurtled at Geodude like he was shot out of a cannon. Geodude could not dodge. With tremendous force, Goyo crashed into Geodude, sending him slamming into the wall.

A sudden shimmer caught Mix's eye. The arena was wet, damp from Mayfi's Water Attacks. "KOLINK, USE SPARK!!"

Kolink mustered all the electricity in her blue-black fur. She shimmered, a sliver of the sun, and darted at Onix.

"NO – HIT THE WALL!!"

Amazingly, Kolink questioned nothing. She veered off course, flying at the craggy brown wall – she was approaching – she'd hit it –

Mix prayed–

The Gym was suddenly alight with a thousand fiery sparks, dancing along every bead of moisture in the arena, standing everyone's hair on end. Serpents of lightning rocketed across the floor, entwined around the swaying Onix, the stunned Geodude–

An explosion as the electricity lurched through their damp bodies, and smoke billowed, covering the Gym in a spectacular fog of gray. Coughing, Mix stared through the smoke, hoping, hoping.

Onix and Geodude lay in a heap, their eyes in swirls. Goyo thudded back to the floor. He had made a leap with his massive arms, moments before the Gym alit.

Robin announced, "Onix and Geodude are unable to battle. Mix and Tatsuki win the match."

"OH MY GOD, WE WON!!!!!!!" screamed Mix, shooting into the air. "YEA-HAAAAAA!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

Roark recalled his Pokémon and stood there, smiling, as Tatsuki bellowed, "HA!! In – your – face!!!!"

"WE GET BADGES, WE GET BADGES, WE GET BADGES!!!!" chanted Mix, spinning in circles. She charged onto the field, seized the exhausted Kolink, and spun her around. Surprisingly, she was not electrocuted. "KOLINK, YOU ROCK!!!"

Kolink smiled wearily. That wasn't so bad… maybe I wouldn't mind battling. A little. 

"I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"

For the first time, they could understand Goyo. Dude… party in the house. By the way, yo, I rock. I am a rock. 

"HELLZ YEAH!!!" shouted Mix.

Moments later, however, she remembered Mayfi. She spun round, scanning the bleachers, but Seito had gone. "Where Seito and Mayfi?!?"

"He went to take Mayfi to the Pokémon Center," Robin answered. "Told me as he went by. You were too into the battle to see."

Mix felt the happiness leeching out of her, like air from a punctured balloon. Seito had left. He hadn't watched. He'd done what she should have, taken Mayfi to the hospital. After she'd sent her in to battle when she was sick.

Mix wilted.

Seito was sitting on the waiting bench, pretending to read a magazine, when Mix and Tatsuki entered the Pokémon Center. He didn't look up as the door dinged.

Mix ran to him, spluttered, "Mayfiwhere'sMayfi?"

"She's in the emergency room," said Seito, still not looking at her. "You shouldn't have sent her in to battle."

Mix felt as if she'd been shot. Straight in the heart. By Seito's tone just as much as what he'd said.

He was… angry with her?

"We won," she said, her voice tiny, then immediately wished she hadn't.

"Congratulations," said Seito coldly.

She stammered, "I'm so sorry about the prelims – there's got to be a way – I'll find a way–"

"There is no way," he said. "I wasn't meant to get to the Pokémon League anyway. Excuse me, I'm gonna go check on Mayfi."

He got up, put the magazine aside, and left.

Mix stood still, her mouth open. She'd been clutching her new badge so hard, the sharp edge had cut into her palm. Waves of emotion went through her stomach, making her queasy.

What had she done?

Tatsuki finally caught up. He'd been meandering by the door, trying to pin the badge to the front of his striped shirt. He kept glancing at it proudly. "Hey, we won! Wait – what's up?"

"It doesn't matter that we won," said Mix. Her voice trembled. She hated that. "Mayfi's sick – it's my fault, I didn't tell anyone – I thought – I thought maybe if we had Mayfi, we could win. And she made the battlefield wet, it's because of her that we won – but I never should have used her, I knew she was ill…"

Her voice trailed off. Tatsuki felt stricken. She felt terrible about what she'd done, but really, her actions paled in comparison to his.

They had the badges, but it didn't seem to matter.

THE END

Mix couldn't sleep.

Moreover, she was afraid to sleep. She'd always had a habit of repetitive dreams, but it was beginning to bother her. The continual, muted wash of water, as if she was sleeping under the ocean – and that figure. The hovering silhouette, never far from the edges of her subconsciousness. It always gave her a discomfiting sense of déja vu.

Besides this, she could never sleep when it rained. And it was raining hard. Countless beads of water hammered the Pokémon Center roof incessantly, like a parade of tiny drummers. Mix loved rain, but she had to be awake for it. She didn't want to be washed away while she was sleeping.

The room was cobwebbed in midnight shadows. Glimmering spots of light reflected on the carpet, from the rain that slipped down the window. Tatsuki was deeply asleep on the bunk across from her, one arm thrown over his face. He'd seemed troubled as well, earlier, but he never had trouble falling asleep. She wished she was that lucky.

Mayfi was still in the Pokémon Center IC unit, although her fever had quieted and she'd fallen safely asleep. Apparently, the Heart Swap had worn her out more than Mix had thought. With her immune system down, it definitely hadn't been the right time for a battle.

In a sudden burst of impatience, Mix flung her covers back. She was sick of being penned in bed while the world wept. She wanted to be out there, weeping with it.

Sliding down the ladder, Mix made no effort to be quiet. She half-wanted Tatsuki to awake, so they could sit together and spill their guts like they'd done in the old days. But he was tired. She didn't want to deprive him of sleep.

So she crossed the shadow-stricken carpet, feeling airy in her nightshirt. She had experience with climbing out of windows at midnight. Placing her hands on the cold glass, she opened the window and stuck out her face. The rain felt cool and refreshing, so she hopped up and swung one leg outside the sill. One leg, than the other.

In moments, she was soaked through. She loved it, loved the surreal feeling of rain at night. And she'd always loved water. No matter how it betrayed her.

She squinted upwards. Hmmm… she could make to the roof from here. She liked the idea of sitting on an unfamiliar roof at night. It seemed like something that's happen in a music player. She considered getting her iPlayer, but she didn't want it to get wet.

Mix turned her body gently outside the sill, reaching up and catching hold of the gutter. The rain made an angry metallic sound upon it, like a thousand angry bees. She peeked over the rim of the roof, trying to determine the best way to climb.

That's when she saw him.

Seito was perched perilously close to the edge of the roof, teetering over oblivion. He was nothing more than a thin silhouette blurred by rain, but she knew it was him.

And he was crying.

He made no sound, but she was just close enough to see his face, pale in the moonlight. If his eyes hadn't been red, she would have assumed the water on his skin was from the rain. Perhaps that's why he came in the downpour. Masking his emotions, as always.

Her heart beat.

She pulled herself onto the wet, tiled roof, water streaming into the gutter through tiny rivers. Her breath sounded amplified through the strings of endless crystal. Her dark hair plastered to her back, she crawled over to sit next to him. She let her legs dangle into the abyss.

He gave a surprised little start and half-turned, his amber eyes still shining with tears. She'd caught him with his guard down. He made an involuntary little movement away from her.

"You're gonna fall if you sit that close to the edge," said Mix, trying for cheeriness. She didn't want to pretend he hadn't been crying, but she didn't want to bring it up, either. He didn't seem to know what to do. His dark shirt clung to his too-thin frame, his hair a darker shade under the night sky.

For a moment, both of them stared into the rain. The world seemed to have been wiped away by it; there was nothing but blackness.

She found herself wondering what to say. She couldn't ask what was wrong. He'd just sidestep that question.

Then she remembered. When she talked about herself first, he always seemed more accommodating. "I shouldn't have used Mayfi in the battle. S' just… I wanted to win. Really, really badly. I… care about winning. Maybe more than I act like. The thing is… I knew something was up… and I still sent her in."

"And she went in for you," said Seito, after a long pause. Both their voices were distorted and quieted by the rain. "She cares about you that much. Everyone makes mistakes. She's not angry."

"That's an excuse, though. I don't know – I'm like her mother or something, aren't I? I'm supposed to know better. Pokémon aren't tools, after all – but that's what I was acting like."

"I think you're worrying about it too much," said Seito. He sounded sad, distant. "It won't matter in the long run."

Now she felt like she was whining, complaining about her own troubles. She wanted to talk about him, but she wasn't sure how. "There's got to be a way around the disqualification thing. A loophole, or something."

"I don't really care," he said slowly. "Ryu… and Carcino… they deserve a better trainer than me, anyway."

"What – what do you mean?"

"I mean that if I can't get through a simple little thing like the prelims, what's my chance of winning a battle? It was me that screwed up in Byron's Gym too, remember."

"But that was Tatsuki's fault, not yours – and this time – well, everyone makes mistakes."

"It's not just that," he said. "I – we shouldn't – at least now, you don't have… to travel with me. It's stupid for me to go along if I'm not trying for badges; I'd just hold you up."

"That's not true!"

"It is, though. Like I said, you worry too much. I'll just… I'll just go back to work for the professor."

"But you can't LIVE with him!" She was frightened by the hopeless expression in his face.

"Well… I could always go back to my dad's."

Now she was shivering, and it wasn't from cold. She looked at him as if seeing him for the first time. "Do you have a death wish or something? You'd rather be starved and beaten than travel with us? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Of course you're coming with us. And… and, if you insist on going back, I'm going back too. So there. Nyah."

"You don't understand," he said, frustrated. "I – I'm not – I – I'm not good for anything. There's no point in me trying – it doesn't really matter what happens to me."

"What?" she whispered.

He stared angrily at the rain shooting past his face, quick as silver arrows. "I'm worthless, okay? Get it? Great, because I don't feel like explaining it again."

"Seito," she murmured, her voice incredulous. "You're not worthless."

"Yeah? Your mom ever kill herself because of you? Obviously I'm not worth much, or – or people wouldn't have – why am I even saying this to you? It doesn't matter!"

His knuckles tightened on the roof's edge, as if he was about to jump off. She grabbed his wrist hard, her nails sharp against his skin. "You don't know what you're talking about. Listen – it's because you went through all that that makes you – makes you – incredible, okay? I mean it, Tatsuki and I wouldn't've lasted a week with – with your life. Just that you survived… makes you…"

Her voice petered out. "I was lucky," he said expressionlessly.

"No! You – no. You can tell yourself whatever you want – actually, you can't. Because I have a feeling I won't like the things you tell yourself. Just… okay. You know who I am? Other people made that girl. It's not like we can just decide who to be. It's the people who go through our lives that make a difference."

She took a breath. "Tatsuki and I, we were surrounded by great people, people who made us happy. So we – I think we're good people. At heart, anyway, or at least as good as we can be; everyone has flaws. But you? Who'd you have – your father, those jerks at your school? You shouldn't – you think you'd be a bad person, with all you've gone through. But your not. So really… you made yourself. That's why you're not worthless."

The rain lashed through the black sky, relentless. Seito blinked water from his eyes.

Suddenly, Mix flung a stiff hand around his throat. She squeezed for a millisecond – Seito found his breath cut off – and released him.

"What was that for?" he gasped.

"I killed him," she said simply.

"What? Killed who?"

She smiled at him brightly. "I killed who you think you are. Now there's only the real you. Come on, let's go inside before you get sick. You're soaked."

She stood, her feet sliding slightly on the slippery tiles, and pulled him upright. He slipped forward, the tiniest bit, and Mix caught his arm.

For a moment, they were there, close together. Two figures beneath a sky razed by rain.

Mix broke the silence, looking away. She blushed. "A-ah, come on already. I'm wet."

She began to move gingerly across the roof. Seito stood there a moment more, feeling the rain's kiss on his cheek. He touched his throat.

And followed her.

Roscoe stood with his head bowed, hands sweating. He could sense Janida beside him, stiff and frozen as ice.

"Quite honestly, I expected better," said the Boss softly, his long silver hair glimmering in the dim light cast by the screens. "It was not, I think, a difficult mission? All I desired was the Pokémon, and the girl's powers have not yet truly awoken. It is crucial that we capture Manaphy before they do."

"Of course, my leader. It will be done. I promise," said Janida reverently, her eyes following the trail of his hair.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I can't think of anything that's more for sure," stammered Roscoe, flicking his eyes restlessly between the screens. They were seemingly random images. The soft snowfall of a mountaintop, a clear, glassy lake. The pictographs on a cave wall, jittering slightly onscreen.

The Boss turned abruptly. "They are in Oreburgh City. Go there. Bring me Manaphy."

Roscoe almost fell over himself, bowing backward from the room. Janida, however, took a tentative step forward.

"My actions are forever yours to command, my leader. But… powers? Perhaps… if you told me your plans… I could assist…"

He fixed her with his lavender eyes. "There will be time enough to determine such things when the time arrives. Her birthday is approaching, I believe. She will be fifteen… then, we shall see."

He descended into a moody silence. Janida watched him hungrily for a few seconds.

"You are dismissed," he said.

Janida backed away, repeating, "My actions are yours to command." She closed the door gently, hating the idea of disturbing him.

Roscoe was crouched outside the door, looking, despite his large size, rather like a rat. He glanced at her with a guilty expression. Casually, she boffed him over the head.

"Yeow!! Watch it, girly, or I'll cook your corn!!"

"Oh, that was so clever. I'm scathed. Please, don't cook my corn, I beg of you."

Roscoe lumbered to his feet, mumbled something about 'smart mouth.'

"Move it, you cretinous Neanderthal. We have planning to do. And for future reference, I like my corn cooked."

Seito awoke that morning to find Mix on his chest.

"Ark," he said.

She bounced, smiling happily. "WAKEY WAKEY, SEI-KUN!!!! IT'S A BRAND NEW DAYY!!! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD, WILL YOU BE MIIIIIIIINE…?"

It was the first time she'd given him a nickname. A smile twitched his mouth, despite the fact that he could not breathe.

"Sei-kun? Why are you turning blue? Oh yeah, I'm sitting on you. Ooops!!"

She launched herself from his chest. Seito was rather glad the blankets had been covering him; he'd taken off his wet shirt before falling into bed.

She hurtled at Tatsuki. "SUKI-KUUUUUUN!!!" But he tumbled from bed before she could reach him, blankets tangled around his legs. Stumbled, he raced into the bathroom.

"Dibs on first shower!!"

"NOOOO!!!!!" Mix wailed, pounding the bathroom door. "SUKI-KUN!! I NEED my shower!!! I won't have time to do my makeup!!!"

The only sound was the rush of running water.

"NO! NO! NO! NOTHING gets in the way of my makeup!! Go, Kolink!!"

The Electric-type was released, blinking. Ahh… why are you kicking the door!

Mix pointed imperiously at the now rather dented door. "Kolink! Spark!" 

Kolink heard the water. She pointed her tiny nose mischievously in the air. Remember, you made me do it. 

There was a neon flash of blue light, strips of lightning fluttering around the door, catching in the steam.

"AIYIYIYIYAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

Tatsuki crashed through the door, hair standing straight up. He was naked. Buck naked.

He seemed to realize this, whipping a towel from the rack. "HOLY SHT!"

Mix lay on the floor, convulsing in laughter, while Kolink looked on innocently. Seito threw the covers back and got up, having missed everything.

"Wuzzgoinon?"

"Suki-kun – ahaha – he's a – hahaha – STRIPPER!!"

"He's a what now?" said Seito, casting a curious look at the half-clothed Tatsuki. His face was scarlet, his hair was crackling with electricity, and smoke rose from his shoulders. The overall effect was rather frightening.

Stripper-kun, said Kolink thoughtfully, and Mix shrieked with laughter.

"S-S-S-STRIPPER-KUN!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! I like your hair, Stripper-kun!"

Tatsuki uttered an inarticulate roar, flinging himself at Mix. However, she scooted smartly out of the way. Sliding into the bathroom, she latched the door before Tatsuki could do more than hitch up his towel.

"MIIIX!!!" he bellowed, hopping in one place. "MY CLOTHES ARE IN THERE!!! Get out!!"

The only response was maniacal laughter as Mix got into the shower.

Tatsuki stood there, dripping. Suddenly, all the fight seemed to go out of him. He dropped onto a nearby bed, laughing helplessly. "Jesus! She's only like this when she's sleep-deprived."

"Ah. Sorry," said Seito, hunting for his shirt.

Tatsuki rolled over. "Whadayya mean, 'sorry'? It wasn't your fault – wait, what were you two doing last night? Did you keep her awake?! How?!"

He attacked the door again. "MIX MORISSETTE!!!! I HAVE SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU!!"

Minutes later, a fully-clothed Mix came sauntering from the bathroom, pulling a pink brush through her drenched hair. "Yes, Stripper-kun?"

Tatsuki disregarded this. "Did he score with you?? Did he??" he demanded, pointing at Seito, who tried to look innocent.

"Oooh, last night," sighed Mix, moving to drape herself dramatically over Seito. "Craaazy night, wasn't it? Man, did I ever LEARN things."

"WHAAAAAT?"

Tatsuki charged at the two of them; Mix tumbled aside, laughing, as Seito and Tatsuki rolled across the floor in disarray.

"Geez, will you chill? Nothing happened!" said Seito, trying to disentangle himself.

Tatsuki pulled him back down. "Ha! Don't give me that–"

Kolink looked up from her grooming long enough to say, Stripper-kun, your towel's fallen off again. 

"HOLY SHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

When Tatsuki had slammed himself into the bathroom, Mix and Seito looked at each other, giggling.

"Suki-kun as nature intended."

"I think nature screwed up the blueprints."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Mix studied Seito in her peripheral vision. It was, as always, impossible to tell what he was feeling. The problems of last night had been left unresolved. He was still unable to go for the Pokémon League until next year. He needed Roark's badge.

Needed one…

"THAT'S IT!!" screamed Mix, making Kolink and Seito jump.

"What's it?"

"Eh?!?! Um – er – going to visit Mayfi!! Bye, Sei-kun, Stripper-kun, Ko!"

Without pausing to glance at Seito's startled expression, she flew out the door. Her hair whipping behind her, Mix hurtled down the hallway, bounced off a wall, and turned the corner.

She crashed straight into Nurse Joy; both of them landed on the ground. The girl was up first. "Sorry, Nurse Joy!!"

"Oh, it's quite all right," said Joy, grimacing as she got to her feet. "I was just on the way to your room, anyways. Mayfi's ready to go."

"Yay!" crowed Mix, fist pumping the air. "Where is she?"

Down here! piped a small voice. Mayfi cocked her head to the side, looking at Mix from the ground. Hi, Mixy! 

"MAYFI!!" screeched Mix, seizing the small Pokémon and spinning in circles. "You're better!! I'm SOOOO SORRRRRY I made you battle! I'm really really really really reaaaaaaally sorry!!"

I don't mind! I wanted to battle anyways. It was fun. And we won! 

"I love you!!" wailed Mix, hugging Mayfi extremely tightly.

Extremely tightly.

Mix…y…can't…breathe… 

"Oooooh, sorry! Dangit, that's the second person I've almost suffocated to death this morning!!" She struck a dramatic pose. "I must have bad karma. I have to go do good deeds for people!! Bye, Joy!!"

She sprinted off again. Joy had just enough time to yell, "Don't run!"

The reception room was fairly empty. A few early-risers yawned in the corner, waiting for the nurse to return. Luckily, the video-phones were all unoccupied. Mix slid into one of the stools, jabbing numbers into the keyboard.

A pixilated Pidgey fluttered across the screen. Calling… calling…

Mix drummed her fingers impatiently on the keyboard until someone picked up. Robin's face flashed onto the screen, pink hair mussed. She blinked blearily. "Mix? Yo… it's kinda early…"

"Will you and your dad take us to the Museum today?" blurted Mix. She hadn't realized how nervous she was about her newly-formed plan. Mayfi sensed it, gazing at her worriedly. "I m-mean… we're leaving tomorrow, and it might be our last chance to see it."

"Sure!" said Robin, brightening. "I love the museum. Do you know where the building is?"

"Yeah, I passed it like five times, it's huge!" 

"Sweet. I'll grab my dad. Meet us there in an hour."

"Eh?!? Better make it two hours. I still need to do my makeup."

Robin wrinkled her nose. "On second thought… three hours. I'm re-dying my hair."

"Oooooh. What color?" 

"Neon yellow."

"Haha! You and Suki-kun'll match!" 

"That's what I was going for," said Robin, winking. "See you later, chickpie."

"Laters, gators."

The screen went black.

Mix? said Mayfi. You're planning something. What's going on? 

"I'll tell you later, cause you're coming with me. Now, I need a black catsuit, black face-paint, a black hat…"

Seito stared as Mix colored two thick black stripes on her cheek with eyeliner. "What are you doing? Did you go goth or something? You're wearing all black."

"I couldn't find a catsuit," said Mix, as if this explained everything. "And my hair's black already, I don't really need one of those snazzy hats, do I? But a ski mask might be nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Seito, backing away warily. "Ah… Kolink? I think your trainer's lost it."

What did she have to lose? She was born without it. 

"Exactly," grumbled Tatsuki. He lay smoldering on the bed, still sore over the morning's hijinks.

"Oh, be quiet, Stripper-kun."

"What IS this? First Mr. No-Eyebrows, then Tooky-wooky-kun, now Stripper-kun??? I have a name, you know."

She gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay. Don't worry. I know, Stripper-kun."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

Mix turned back to her makeup. "By the way, I arranged a date with Robin for you today. You should be throwing flowers at my feet."

"Whaaat?" spluttered Tatsuki.

"We're going to the Museum. Seito and Roark can go chill and you can hang with Robin. She's dying her hair bright yellow, by the way. A lot like yours."

Tatsuki stretched out on the bed, infinitely pleased. His anger dissipated. "Well, it's natural that people should want to copy me. After all, I am the most awesome person in the universe."

Seito frowned. Mix had made no mention of herself going to the Museum.

The Oreburgh Museum was a large, shiny building, nearly as big as the Gym. It stood almost in the center of town, impossible to ignore. Fancy artifacts were displayed in the windows. They could see throngs of people moving from table to table through the glass.

"Here we aaaaare!" sang Mix. "I like it. It's shiny. You should buy it for me, my birthday's coming up."

"Birthday?" said Seito, caught off guard.

"Yeas. I'm gonna be fifteen!!! Haha, I'll be older than you all. Nyah nyah!!"

Older. Riight, said Kolink, who was trotting at Mix's heels. Mayfi giggled.

Mixy, you're too immature to be older! 

"Immature!!" said Mix. "I'll show YOU immature!" She stuck out her tongue. At that moment, Robin and Roark appeared around the corner.

Tatsuki flung an arm across his face. "My eyes!!"

"Shut up. Yours is at least as yellow," said Robin, although it wasn't true. She ruffled her short hair, which was such a bright shade of canary yellow that Mix found it hard to look.

"Hi, Robin! Hi, Roark! It's pretty, your hair, I mean."

"I know."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," said Tatsuki quickly. "Your hair's – ah – very pretty."

She sidled up beside him. "For that, you get the first peek inside."

Steering him toward the marble staircase, Robin walked away. Roark nodded at Mix and Seito, passing them by. Mix hung back.

"I'm going – er – shopping," she whispered into Seito's ear. And then she was gone.

Seito stood quite still, perplexed.

Would you slow down? panted Kolink, sprinting after her trainer. I don't have someone to carry me, not like Mayfi. 

I don't have fast legs like yours, purred Mayfi, settling down in Mix's arms. She stuck out her tongue babyishly.

One day, you little squirt, one day. 

Mix was too busy pulling her mask over her head to intervene. She'd stopped in at a sports store to buy a black ski mask, one of those full-head things with holes for the eyes and mouth. She was attracting rather odd glances from passersby.

"Phew, this thing is hot." She slowed her pace. She'd been afraid one of her friends would chase after her, but no one had. Mix was almost disappointed.

Take it off, then. Why do you always carry HER and not ME? 

"I already asked if you wanted to go back in your Poké Ball."

Sun is good for your fur, said Kolink primly. Then: What are we doing? 

"We're going to steal a badge."

WHAT? 

It'll be easy, said Mayfi, sucking on one paw.

That's like, illegal! Seriously illegal! A feral offense. 

"Federal, you silly," said Mix. She put on a determined face. "Oh, come on. We all know Seito could've beaten Roark, no problem. Those stupid prelims are unfair. Once he's gotten through the other Gyms, they'll have to let him into the league. I'm just BORROWING the badge."

Borrowing. Riiight. 

"Are you going to help or not?"

Gosh. Break into a Gym Leader's house, steal a badge. Sounds like oodles of fun. 

I'm helping, said Mayfi sycophantically. I'm a good Pokémon. 

I'm in, said Kolink, baring her small fangs. Where's the house, then? 

"Right here!" Mix swept her arm wide, motioning toward a tall, narrow house nearby the Gym. "Robin pointed it out to me."

Kolink said, How do you know he even keeps his badges in the house? Maybe he leaves them in the Gym. 

Mix hesitated. She hadn't considered that. "What kind of idiot would leave his badges in the Gym?! That's the first place a thief thinks of!" she blustered. "Anyway. Houses have… I don't know… security. Safes and locks and ninjas and stuff."

I'm not messing with no ninjas. 

"If you can take out Tatsuki in the shower, you can take out a ninja. Come on."

Mix stepped onto the oak porch, jiggling the gold doorknob. "Dangit. Locked. Ko, use Bite on the doorknob!"

You want me to bite a doorknob? What a fantastic trainer you are. 

"Go on. DO it."

Kolink wriggled reluctantly forward, fastening her jaws around the metal knob. Gnow nut? 

"Use Shock!"

Kolink began to flash with electricity, as if there were blue fireworks trapped in her fur. Quicksilver bolts zagged into the door, sucked in by the metal. The knob began to redden with heat.

Ow. Mreh mrough! 

"Let go, and Mayfi, use Water Gun!"

Kolink dropped to the floor just as Mayfi shot a jet of sparkling water at the glowing knob. There was a snakelike hiss. Smoke billowed from the blackened metal, and moisture dripped to the wood.

Mix gave a second for the doorknob to cool, then gave it hard wrench. The metal groaned, but did not snap. "Ko, Tackle!"

Kolink jumped forward and bashed her body against the still-steaming knob. Once, twice. The whole door shuddered. And then, suddenly, the doorknob broke, cracking into several pieces. The shards of metal clattered to the porch, and the door swung forward slightly.

"WOOHOO!! We did it!! Forward, troops!"

Kolink leapt first into the darkened house, her star-like tail waving.

Tatsuki noticed first. "Oy. Where's Mix?"

Seito bit his lip. Tatsuki's tone was accusatory. "She said she was going… shopping."

"Shopping??" ejaculated Tatsuki, waving his arms in dismay. Several Museum-goers glanced his way, then shuffled their children off in the opposite direction. "You idiot! She's a complete shop-a-holic, we'll have no money in five seconds. We've got to find her."

"I'll go," said Robin at once, releasing Tatsuki's arm, to which she had been previously clinging. "I need to go back to the house anyway. I forgot; I'm supposed to put in the PokéGlam hair conditioner, otherwise the color'll come out in the shower. I'll get Mix on the way back."

"She's probably getting makeup, knowing her," said Seito. "Check out the Little Miss salons or something."

Robin saluted. "Sure thing, dude. Yo, dad, where's the keys? You locked the door."

"Right here, kiddo," said Roark, jangling the keys in Robin's face. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a pair of thick horn-rimmed glasses, and he had his hair slicked into a bun. He was unrecognizable; he hadn't wanted to be mobbed by streetgoers.

Tatsuki frowned. "Why do you have to go?"

"Cuz I need my hair to stay yellow, gorgeous," said Robin, tossing him a wink. Seito and Roark looked at each other, simultaneously rolling their eyes. "Be back soon."

She flounced off toward the Museum entrance.

"Alright, troops!" commanded Mix. "Hup-to. I want those badges found, go go go! Agent A, we'll take the second floor. Agent B, you've got the kitchen and dining room."

Why does SHE get to be Agent A? complained Kolink, padding toward the kitchen. Mmm… I think I smell cake. 

Sorry, Ko. Lemme know if you find anything. Geez, this mask smells like cats. 

Your face smells like cats, piped Mayfi as Mix climbed the stairs. The house wasn't too fancy; nothing like she'd expected for a Gym Leader.

"Your mom's face smells like cats!"

You ARE my mom. 

"Dangit!"

The top step creaked as Mix lifted her foot. She peered down the dim, carpeted hallway. A picture of a little Robin was framed above a potted plant.

"What you know – her hair was purple too!"

Is that her room? 

Mix glanced over. There was a door painted dark green with camouflage, smeared with pink sparkles. ENTER AT OWN DEATH, said the hand-lettered sign.

"Yup, that sounds like her. But I don't think the badges would be in her room, huh?"

Mayfi waved her antennae in the opposite direction. "That's Roark's room."

Mix crept into the master bedroom, her face sweaty and hot behind the woolen mask. A large mahogany bed dominated the room, and a half-finished letter lay discarded on a glass desk. Mix picked it up. "Hey, it's a letter to Robin's mom. She's off in Johto collecting research. I didn't know that."

Mix, the badges! 

"Oooh, right!" she said, beginning to rifle through Roark's tall dresser.

Seito was inspecting a bit of fossilized coal with a pair of large, hairy arms latched around his throat from behind.

"YAIII!"

"Ooh, sorry!" said an unusually high-pitched voice, and the arms slid away. Seito gagged. "You just looked so eeeeeenterested, I couldn't resist giving you one big HUG! Did I scare you?"

"Yes," snapped Seito; he did not like strangers touching him.

"Well, a little scare gives color to the hair, as the people say! So! How do you like my exhibit? I'm the curator, Mr. Eguchi! But you can call me Mr. Eguchi."

He looked rather like an ape; short and stout, with thickset limbs. A thatch of brown hair was gelled back, and he wore round, black-rimmed glasses that gave him the look of a doofus.

Seito massaged his throat. "I like it fine, but do you always go around strangling your visitors?"

"Only the ones I liiiiike!" he sang, spinning in a rapid circle. He wore a pinstriped suit that strained over his rotund belly. The floor had recently been waxed, and Mr. Eguchi landed flat on his rump with a squeal.

"Ooooh! My butt end! Silly janitors, always cleaning. Don't they know there's better things to do?"

"Isn't cleaning what you hired them for?" said Seito warily, taking a step back. He glanced toward the other end of the Museum, where Tatsuki and Roark were deep in conversation over an old painting.

"CAREFUL!!" shrilled Mr. Eguchi. Seito jumped. "Sorreeee, my ducky, but you almost backed into a priceless bust of Rorona the Great. She conquered Fratopia, the forerunner of Kanto, you know. She wouldn't appreciate it if you shattered her."

"I'm so sure," muttered Seito, rubbing his arm, which, until recently, had been broken.

"Old injury? I got plenty of those, let me tell you, ducky. Heaving these statues around isn't all brown sugar and Butterfree. Of course, I usually hire someone to do it, but observing can strain the eyes."

Seito moved back again, sidestepping Rorona the Great.

CRASH

Mr. Eguchi landed on his butt again. There had been an enormous shattering noise; Seito hit the floor among thousands of glittering glass shards. He rolled aside, narrowly avoiding being struck by a steel bar, which clattered deafeningly to the spot where his head had been. Screams and cries of shock rose around him; there were more explosions, three in quick succession.

"Move!" he shouted, shoving Mr. Eguchi beneath a clear case as more debris rained down on them. There was a sudden stabbing pain in his shoulder. He yanked out a sharp, triangular-shaped piece of glass. It was stained with his own blood. He threw it away, clapping a hand to the cut. It was small but deep.

"My exhibit, my lovely exhibit," Mr. Eguchi was sobbing. Seito turned his head toward the ceiling, which had been made of glass to allow the perfunture of light. Now, it was completely bared to the sky. A twisted bar swung like a pendulum from the edge of what remained.

Seito squinted, leery of more falling glass. There was someone holding gracefully from the bar. She launched herself into the air, a millisecond before it dislodged from the ceiling and crashed to the floor. There was a noise like a hundred sledgehammers as it demolished the bust of Rorona the Great.

The black-suited figure landed, catlike, amid the glass-strewn floor. Innocent tourists clustered against the walls, terrified. A child screamed. Seito caught sight of Tatsuki and Roark, huddled beside the reception desk. Mr. Eguchi scuttled farther beneath the case. He was left alone, crouched in the middle of the floor.

The young woman spotted him. He recognized her from the Jubilife Fair; she was wearing the same uniform, had the same flowing golden hair, the same hard look in her anthracite eyes. She moved across the broken floor with a speed that justified her grace.

Janida grabbed Seito by his lapels, pulling him to his feet. She caught his chin, forcing him to look at her. He felt her long black nails scratch his skin.

"Where is she?" snarled Janida.

"Who?" spat Seito.

"The girl, the girl with the Pokémon! Or has she left you for a better-looking specimen? No matter. I can see in your eyes that you know where she is. I have instructions against killing you, but I can certainly make you wish you were dead!"

"Oy!" came Tatsuki's voice. From the corner of his eye, Seito saw him stand. "Let him go!"

Seito cursed inwardly at Tatsuki's impulsiveness, but Janida released him, her nails scraping his throat. "Ah," she said malevolently, eyes glittering. "I don't know you personally, but I know of you. We do appreciate your services. Without you, we wouldn't have known where to find her."

"I don't know what you're talking about," barked Tatsuki, but Seito could hear fear in his voice. What was she saying?

However, a distraction arrived. With an enormous thump, a huge man crashed to the ground beside Janida. Seito felt the floor shake. He glanced upward; a long, dangling rope ladder hung from the lip of the wall.

"Roscoe of Team Galactic, at your service," he said, executing a clumsy bow. Janida whacked him over the head.

"We don't have time for your antics," she hissed. Raising her voice, she shouted, "A girl with black hair, a girl with a blue Pokémon. Inform me of her whereabouts, and we may not set this place ablaze."

There came a small cry from the wall. It was a young woman, trembling as she clutched her little children. "I – I saw a girl like that, though the window – but she didn't come in. She's not here."

Janida scanned the meager crowd. It was true; the black-haired girl's face was missing. She turned to Seito again, scowling. "Tell me where she is, and I may spare your pathetic life."

"What do you want her for?"

"Why would I want a little runt like her? She is as tall as my legs. I want her Pokémon. Manaphy."

"Well, you're not getting her!" said Tatsuki brazenly.

In the split-second in which all eyes were trained on the blond boy, Seito plunged a hand inside his pocket. "Go, Carcino!"

The green bat exploded into being, winging above the glass-littered ground. There were several 'ooohs' from the spectators. He was a Shiny, after all.

Prepare to dieeeee! shrieked the small bat, the threat sounding ridiculous from such a tiny mouth.

"Please. You think a Zubat can defeat me? Go, Glameow! Hypnosis!"

The cat Pokémon was released. She had a lithe, light blue body, a narrow head, and large, sweeping ears. Her tail was thin and coiled, like a spring.

"Carcino, Supersonic! Disrupt the Hypnosis waves!"

It felt good to battle. So good. He was surprised to discover how elemental it seemed to him. He gave the orders, Carcino obeyed. The first time anyone had obeyed him. Carcino opened his fanged mouth wide, spraying round yellow rings. They shimmered through the air like sunbeams, corroding the pink Hypnosis rays. "Now, Carcino, Astonish!"

Carcino twisted into a wild, twining dive, zipping around Glameow in mad circles. He darted straight into the Pokémon's furry chest, sending her tumbling away. Janida shouted an order, but Glameow had frozen, shivering.

"Ha! Flinched! Carcino, Leech Life!"

Carcino opened his mouth again, shooting dozens of glowing, green-tipped needles at Glameow. They buried themselves in her fur. Instantaneously, the air was shimmering with violet energy. It zeroed in on Carcino, sinking into his body in whiplike strands.

"Kill him, Glameow! Fake Out!"

Freed, Glameow darted forward with blinding speed, zooming so close to Carcino he took a moment to right himself. Before he could wing out of harm's way, Glameow made a lightning turn, bulling into Carcino. The bat was flung backward, bouncing along the floor scattered with glass. It was his turn to flinch; he simply lay there, vibrating slightly.

"Glameow, Growl!"

Glameow emitted a frightening whining noise. Carcino trembled as his Attack was drained, but he still could not Attack. The growling continued. Carcino's Attack kept going down.

"Supersonic!" cried Seito. Supersonic was their only non-Attack move.

Sunny yellow rings filled the air once again, encircling Glameow, plunging into her fur at vantage points. Glameow tottered, mewing pitifully, her eyes crazed. She bashed herself over the head with her own tail.

"Carcino, Leech Life!"

More energy flew into the Zubat's small frame. It being an Attack move, it didn't do as much damage as Seito would have liked, but it was enough.

"Leech Life again!"

Glameow attempted an attack, fell flat on her face. More ghostly violet energy streamed through the air.

"NO!" screamed Janida, yanking at hanks of her own hair.

"Finish it! Bite!"

Carcino flew at Glameow, buried his sharp fangs in her side. Glameow yowled, rolled over, trying to shake the Pokémon off.

And then she collapsed, swirls in her eyes.

"YEAH, SEITO!!!" cheered Tatsuki, breaking the momentary silence that followed. His cheer was taken up by the previously-frightened hostages, who yelled Seito's name gleefully. Seito was taken aback.

Janida, enraged, made a swipe herself at Carcino. The green bat fluttered out of her reach. Hee hee hee! Try and fail, you big whale! 

"Great job. Return, Carcino!"

As Carcino was recalled, Janida bellowed, "We're not finished yet! Roscoe, reinforcements!"

"Uh, yeah!" he said, pressing a button on the watch that was affixed to his wrist. A shrill beeping filled the air. Seito had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling.

That was when wind gusted through the broken ceiling, and the sky was darkened by a massive black helicopter…

"I FOUND THEM!!!"

Mixy, don't yell! I'm too young to get arrested! 

Mix disregarded this, dancing in delighted circles. She pointed frantically at a secret compartment inside a file cabinet. Frustrated when the shelf had stuck, she'd yanked at it so hard the whole drawer crashed to the floor, revealing the clear case. Stacks of badges glimmered from within.

Mix rapped her knuckles on it. There was a dull pounding noise. "Not glass, that's for sure. Look, there's an electric lock. That's a way smaller problem than the front door!"

She jumped out into the hallway, hollering, "KOOOOOLINK!!"

The small, lionlike Pokémon raced around the corner and up the stairs. Her whiskers were dusted with frosting. What? What is it? Are the police here or something? 

"Nah, I need you to shock something. Were you EATING?? You were supposed to be searching!"

A beautiful Pokémon deserves cake, said Kolink in self-satisfaction. She ruined the moment by attempting to lick her own whiskers.

"I meant you were eating without me!! I'm hungry, too, and I love cake!!"

Mayfi sweatdropped. Maybe we should get back to the safe… 

"Right!" said Mix, bringing her fist to her heart. She sprinted into the bedroom again, closely followed by Kolink. "Alrighty, Ko, do your stuff! Shock that thing!"

Why? 

"It's an electric lock, it'll be shorted out."

Kolink began to shimmer again, sparkling with electricity. Blue sparks played around her paws, and she slammed into the filing cabinet. There was a minor explosion; lightning lurched around the metal for a split second, illuminating the room. Smoke furled from the safe. There was a desiccated-sounding beeping, and the invisible door popped open.

"Excellent!" Mix stuck her hand inside, grabbing one of the shiny badges. It was cool her palm. "Don't worry, Seito, you'll be battling alongside us. No matter what."

Kolink pushed the safe door closed with her nose. Let's get out of here. 

"What about the cake?"

I made sure to eat it all. Don't worry, there's no evidence. 

"BUT I WANTED SOME!!"

"Wanted some what?" came a cool, familiar voice, and Mix froze. She turned her eyes downward. There, at the foot of the staircase, stood Robin. She had her arms crossed, and her face was angry.

"Dude, what are you doing here? Is this why you skipped out on the Museum? You know, you're welcome to visit – but you blasted down the doorknob. What the hell?"

"I can explain," said Mix, counting on Robin to interrupt her, but she didn't. There was an awkward silence.

"What's that in your hand?" said Robin abruptly. Instinctively, Mix's fingers tightened around the badge.

You'd better show her, Mixy, whispered Mayfi. Slowly, Mix flattened her hand. The badge glimmered, laying harmlessly on her palm.

Robin's eyes flared. "Mix! You stole a badge from my dad! That's a pretty freaking serious crime!"

"You don't understand," said Mix frantically. "It's not for me, it's for Seito. He needs it, he needs it to belong with us."

Clearly, Robin was not buying it. "Dude, listen. Put the badge back, and I won't call the police. But we ain't friends no more."

Mix felt like crying. Everything was going wrong. "Robin, please. Don't make me do this."

"Don't make you do what?"

Mix breathed in deeply. "I'm not putting the badge back."

"Then I'm calling the police," snarled Robin, making for the phone.

Mix leapt down the remainder of the stairs, followed by Kolink. She seized Robin's shoulder with her free hand, pulling her back. Tears stung her eyes. "Robin, no. You're my friend."

"Since when do friends steal from each other?" snapped Robin, shaking loose.

"I'll…I'll… battle you for it."

"Battle me?" snorted Robin, and a splinter of her pride shone through. "I'm a Gym Leader's kid, dude. You seriously think you can beat me?"

"If that's what it takes," said Mix painfully, moving in front of the phone. Mayfi shifted on her shoulder.

"Fine. Go, Marill!"

"Do it, Kolink!"

The bandanna-ed Marill burst from Robin's Poké Ball. She resembled a beach ball, with a bobbing blue sphere on the end of her black, zigzagged tail. Kolink ran from behind Mix's ankles.

"Maybe we should take it outside," said Mix after a second's thought, shattering the tension.

"Good call."

Moments later, with all of them situated on the gravelly yard, the battle began. Mix blinked in the sunlight. "Ko, use Charge!"

"Marill, Defense Curl!"

Kolink hunkered down, concentrating on bringing all her electricity to the surface of her body. She began to shine, fur separating into spikes from the static. Marill rolled into a ball, gleaming momentary silver as her Defense was upped.

"Marill, Rollout!"

Marill, still in a tight ball, launched at the charging Kolink. She hurtled forward, a round blue blur, and knocked the Pokémon off her feet.

Is that the best you can do? panted Kolink, springing to her feet again. I didn't even feel it! 

Not yet you didn't, breathed Marill, unrolling.

Mix clenched her stolen badge. "Ko, be careful – Rollout gets stronger. Use Charge again!"

Kolink threw her a questioning look, but squatted. Mix was grateful. It seemed that Kolink was finally beginning to trust her, although it seemed she was a sitting duck for Marill's attacks. But Mix had a plan. If she could just use Charge enough times, she might be able to K.O Marill with a single Spark attack. Marill were Water types, after all.

Again, Kolink was sent flying, this time with a little more brutality to the hit. Kolink crashed into the ground.

"Kolink, Charge!" cried Mix.

"Keep it up with Rollout, Marill!"

What are you playing it!? shouted Kolink, but she shut her eyes, summoning electricity from the very air.

Mix bit her lip so hard, she tasted copper. A cloud of dust billowed to life as Marill bulled forward once again. Kolink yelled in pain as more of her HP was depleted. She landed hard on her side.

"NOW, KOLINK!" Mix screamed. "USE SPARK!"

After all the charging, Kolink was a veritable powerhouse. She shimmered like a mirage, random twinges of electricity zagging through the air around her. She seemed to emit a blue aura.

TAKE THIS! shrieked Kolink, forcing together every molecule of her power. She was nearly lifted from her paws. Like a streak of pure lightning, Kolink darted at Marill. The Water type didn't have a second to dodge. Time seemed to slow as a brilliant flash of blue light lit the yard.

"No!" shouted Robin, but Marill was on her back, out for the count.

Instead of cheering like a fool, Mix simply stood there, feeling haggard and breathless.

"You won," said Robin stiffly. "Take the stupid badge."

"Robin–"

"Don't even say it, Mix. Don't even say it."

At that moment, however, they were both distracted. The glow from Kolink had not faded, but rather grown, enveloping her in an ethereal, sparkling mist of white and blue.

"Kolink!" said Mix, frightened.

Don't worry, Mixy, she's just evolving! 

"Evolving?!" said Mix, and her amazement was reflected in the light of the growing glow.

Kolink's body was elongating into something more streamlined. The blazing light faded just enough for Mix to see. Two golden bands encircled her front paws, and graceful black fur swept sideways from either side of her face. The thick, silky fur covered her hind legs, drawing down to two points in front. Her ears were large and shell-like, her body expanding.

And quite suddenly, the transformation stopped. The light faded, leaving only a memory in its wake.

And Shinx had become Luxio.

Reverently, Mix pulled out her pink Poké Dex. "Luxio, the Lion Pokémon. Its claws draw electricity with enough amperage to cause fainting. It lives in small groups."

"Kolink!" squealed Mix, running forward and flinging her arms around her new Pokémon. "You're bigger!!"

And prettier too, no doubt, said Kolink, sounding smug. Her voice was the tiniest bit deeper, but the arrogance was still there.

"Congratulations," said Robin, sounding anything but pleased. She recalled the fainted Marill, scowling.

Mix took a step forward. "Listen, Robin, can't we just–"

However, she was interrupted by a blaring siren. "ATTENTION!! ATTENTION!! ALL POLICE UNITS TO THE OREBURGH MUSEUM IMMEDIATELY!! CODE 189!! I REPEAT, CODE 189!!!"

Mix leapt a foot in the air, startled by the echoing, earsplitting siren. It seemed to be coming from somewhere off in the distance. "The Museum!! But that's where Suki-kun, Sei-kun, and Roark are!"

Her and Robin's eyes met. In that second, they understood each other. Together, they turned and ran, the newly-evolved Kolink loping after them. Mix stowed the badge in her shoulder-bag. Time enough to worry about that later.

When they arrived at the parking lot of the previously-calm museum, pandemonium met their eyes. Frantic relatives pestered policemen, and there was already a wide ring of yellow crime tape keeping the civilians away. News crews set up cameras, and a petite reporter said in a carrying voice, "Here at our very own Oreburgh Museum, tragedy has spread its wings. In a surprise move by the notorious Team Galactic, the building has been seized. Police are now attempting to ration with the criminals. They have an estimated twenty hostages, rumored to include our own missing Gym Leader, Roark–"

Without waiting for the others, Mix shoved her way through the crowd, vaulting over the yellow tape. She'd caught only one word of the report. Frantically, she jerked at the sleeve of an officer. "Tragedy?! What tragedy?! Is anyone hurt!?

He looked round, surprised. "I must insist you get behind the yellow tape immediately." He tried to steer her backward, but she shoved him away.

"I asked if anyone had been hurt!" she shouted, and this town's Officer Jenny came over. She had the same spiky blue hair, but there was an unfamiliar worried look hovering about her dark eyes.

"We don't know, we can't get inside. There's nothing you can do; please, leave or we will be forced to restrain you by force."

Mix shook her head frantically. "You don't get it, my friends are in there!!"

Robin had caught up, Kolink at her heels. She took Mix's arm, pulling her back. "I'm sorry, sir, ma'm, it won't happen again. What are you DOING?"

Mix wrenched away so violently Robin almost fell. Mayfi cried, Mixy! and clung more tightly to her shoulder, but Mix tore through the jostling crowd. She was about to go around the building, find another way in, but she heard the blast of a megaphone.

"PAY ATTENTION, I'M ONLY SAYING THIS ONCE. THERE'S A GIRL WITH BLACK HAIR, PURPLE EYES, AND A WHITE HAT. SHE HAS A SMALL BLUE POKÉMON ON HER SHOULDER. REPEAT, A SMALL BLUE POKÉMON. BRING IT TO US, AND WE WILL RELEASE THE HOSTAGES. IF NOT, THEY WILL ALL BE SACRIFICED."

"A small blue – hey, that's me!" cried Mix. She raised her voice. The crowd moved away from her, leaving her a circle of space as if she was diseased. "They want me; let me in!"

She leapt back over the ring of tape again.

"Officer Jenny, take Mayfi, and I'll go in–"

"No, dear," said Jenny gently. "It's your Pokémon they want. Anyway, we don't give in to ransom demands."

A crazed voice echoed from the crowd. "Send in the Pokémon! My sister's in there!"

This inspired the people who hadn't the courage to speak. They yelled their agreement, clamoring loudly. It rose to such a din that Jenny let loose three short blasts from her air horn. Before she had a chance to speak, however, Mix shouted defiantly, "They can have me, but no one's touching my Pokémon, got it?!"

Mix? said Mayfi, sounding scared. Why do they want me? 

"No one's going to get you, don't worry."

But we have to do something, said Kolink, whipping her tail about in agitation.

Jenny shook her head in exasperation. "Do you have any idea why they want your Pokémon."

"NO ONE'S GETTING MY POKÉMON!!" Mix hollered again. There were more angry exclamations from the crowd. Surprisingly, Robin waved her arms for attention.

"Hey! How many of you would give up your Pokémon? If we give into them now, they'll know they can beat us! They'll come back! Is that what you want?"

Following her outburst, the spectators fell into a shameful silence. Robin looked pleased.

Mix looked at her, startled. "But I thought–"

Robin winked, flashing her a peace sign. "Dude, I understand. You did it for your friend. I guess I can forgive you. After all, who else would set me up with Tooky-wooky-kun?"

"It's Stripper-kun now!" squealed Mix, hugging her.

"Yo, I'll have to hear that story later. Hopefully there's pictures."

"Er," interjected Officer Jenny. "We're in the middle of a crisis here."

Suddenly, Mix had an idea.

Guess who Janida had chosen as the first hostage?

Yep. Seito stood, completely still, the barrel of her revolver pressed against his head. Why was it always him?

"If you're wondering why you'll be the first to die," she hissed, setting the cold gun more firmly against his hair, "it's because you tried to beat me. No one defeats Janida Harlem."

"He did beat you!" shouted Tatsuki. There was a thud, then a muffled grunt. He was in the corner, trapped in a headlock by Roscoe himself. More black-clad Galactic agents stood, silently flanking the other frightened victims.

No more frills for me, thought Janida. No more shiny knives or any of that movie junk. If the Boss wants things done, they're gonna be done. Hard. That's the Galactic way.

Roscoe passed the struggling Tatsuki off to a nearby agent, who had his gun trained on Roark. "You're next," snarled Roscoe, leaping atop the receptionist's desk. Papers flew to the floor. Mr. Eguchi, still crouched beneath the broken case, whimpered.

Seito listened, his heart beating wildly, as Roscoe yelled his demands into the megaphone. Why did they want Mayfi? He had to know.

"You're not getting anywhere near her," spat Seito. Janida transferred the revolver from his head to his ribs, inches from his heart. She gave it a violent shove. He refused to wince.

At that moment, they heard all heard Mix's faraway voice from outside the Museum. "Let me in!"

Seito shut his eyes. No, he ordered her mentally. Run away. Far away. Don't get mixed up in this.

Minutes ticked by. The cold metal against his thin shirt quivered. Janida's hand was shaking. Roscoe held up the megaphone again. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES, FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE KILL THE HOSTAGES!!"

At this, Janida remembered something. They'd been ordered, once again, not to murder the two boys. Well, there were ways around that. She pressed the black revolver against his shoulder. Nobody said she couldn't give them a few wounds to remember.

"We don't have all day," she snarled at the red-haired man. "Once they hear gunshots, they'll be quicker to cooperate."

Seito heard the chilling click of the safety being switched off. He closed his eyes…

Mix did a very odd thing. First she gave Officer Jenny a smart salute. She placed Mayfi into Robin's arms. "Watch out for her." She motioned for Kolink to follow.

Then she turned and ran.

Jenny signaled to her officers, but there was no need. Mix wasn't running toward the building, with Kolink at her heels; she was running away.

"No matter," said Jenny, turning back toward the Museum with a sigh. "Probably got spooked. Happens all the time."

But Robin continued to stare, her eyes narrowed. She watched Mix as she was swallowed by the crowd. The girl was up to something. She was certain of it…

Mix shoved past the pedestrians, ignoring irked grunts and muffled exclamations of surprise. Kolink chased her, winding between legs. As soon as she was out in the open, Mix ran behind a building. She slid down the dirty brick wall between two trash cans, her heart hammering. She prayed Mayfi had been listening when she'd murmured instructions.

Moments later, it came. The deafening, "MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Yes!" gasped Mix, lurching to her feet again.

You're PLEASED that runt is crying again? 

"Come on, Ko!"

Through the crowd, Mix caught a glimpse of Robin struggling to quiet Mayfi, the policemen clapping hands over their ears. There was a mad rush as the pained people attempted to stampede away from the noise, and in the confusion, Mix slipped past the crime tape. Kolink leapt gracefully after her. Darting to the side of the Museum, Mix cloaked herself in shadows, grateful that she was still wearing black. She took a split second to peer through the window. She gasped; front and center were Janida and Seito. Janida had pinned the boy with a revolver.

Holy… 

Twice as urgent now, Mix sprinted around the back of the building. She could just see the Galactic helicopter, perched on what remained of the roof. Two snipers crouched on the edge, scanning the melee for a possible threat.

Mix flattened herself against the stony wall, edging along. Robin had told her that the Museum had a private generator, paid for by the eccentric curator. Most businesses around here had their own generators, considering the amount of power needed in the mines.

There it was! A large, murky-green metal box, rather like a miniature dumpster. Mix touched it. It was cool, shielded from the sun by the shade. A white sticker had been plastered to the side. WARNING: STRONG POSSIBILITY OF ELECTRIC SHOCK. DO NOT TOUCH.

Mix hastily removed her hand and backed away. "Okay, Ko! Do your stuff!"

My stuff? 

"Spark, you know the deal."

Uh… Mix honey? I know you're not the smartest in the world, but Electric-attacking a generator is bad. I thought they taught you that in kindergarten. 

Mix heard gunshots from within the Museum, sharp and loud. Three in quick succession. She pictured Janida's weapon against Seito's chest. "JUST DO IT!"

Startled by the urgency in her tone, Kolink began to spark. The Luxio's new, thick fur shone, as if it contained a thousand flashing stars. Stand back! 

Kolink tackled the generator.

There was an enormous explosion; Mix was blinded by a myriad of electricity and fire; she was blasted backward, flying through space. Earsplitting crashes and what sounded like thunder filled the air as the generator flowed with burning lightning. There were distant screams.

Mix felt herself skidding along a smooth floor, battered by flaming debris. She forced open her eyes; the generator had blasted a massive hole through the building. The fluorescent lights popped and went out, plunging the Museum into darkness. It was pandemonium; more gunshots were heard as the Galactic grunts attempted to keep their hostages from escaping, but it was a hopeless task. The confusion was all-consuming, and smoke permeated the air.

"Kolink!" coughed Mix. The Pokémon leapt gracefully out of the darkness. Her fur was singed, but she was unharmed.

Fantastic, she said. We've knocked out the power of three blocks, you know. 

Mix rolled over as the ground was showered with bits of plaster. Someone ran past, nearly stepping on her. Where were Seito and Tatsuki?

As if answering her, a figure tumbled down beside her, yanking her aside. "Oy!" came a familiar voice.

"SUKI-KUN!!" shrieked Mix, spluttering in the smoke.

There were two more crashes as the police took advantage of the chaos, bulling through the front door. Officer Jenny shone a flashlight through the dark dust. "Put your hands up!"

Two grunts, caught in the line of fire, froze. They slowly rose their hands to shoulder level, but more were streaming past.

"Back to the helicopter!" came a familiar venomous voice, echoing with screeching rage. "Go, go!"

"FREEZE!" bellowed Jenny, but Janida vaulted over a desk, her golden hair flying behind her, and vanished through the smoking hole in the wall.

"Where's Seito?" hissed Mix, staring into Tatsuki's wide eyes. Instead of answering, he leapt to his feet. Twin laser lights instantly found his chest.

"DON'T SHOOT, HE'S NOT ONE OF THEM!" wailed Mix, jumping in front of him and throwing her arms out.

"It's you!" gasped Jenny, and the lights vanished. "Did you cause this?"

Absolutely her fault, I had no choice in the matter, said Kolink, licking her sooty forearm in one long swipe.

A girl appeared through the door, taking in the mess. She had neon yellow hair. "Mix?"

"Robin!" cried Mix. She spun around; the last of the Galactic agents were vanishing. There was a huge chopping noise, like thousands of blades hitting the air, and the remaining smoke was blown away in a massive gust of wind. She had a second's glimpse of the big black machine flying through the air, like a giant bat, and then it had risen above her view.

"Stop them!" she shrieked, but Jenny lowered her flashlight. Sun poured through the jagged hole in the wall, splashing the destroyed floor. A short, round man came crawling from beneath a shattered case, looking rather like a dust-covered mole. He was bawling.

"My Museum, my lovely Museum! My exhibit is ruined, RUUUUINED I tell you!! Lawsuits, there will be lawsuits!! Where's my cell phone, I'm calling my lawyer!"

"Calm down," came a quiet, familiar voice. A thin, tired-looking boy had appeared, swaying slightly in the poor light.

"SEITO!!!" screeched Mix, throwing herself at him. He staggered under her weight. Tatsuki looked away.

"Are you OKAY??"

"Fine," he said shortly, shaking her off. "One of them panicked and started shooting through the roof. Nothing happened."

"What a mess," said Roark, shaking his head. He picked his way through the rubbish. His carefully-gelled hair was a mess, and his sunglasses had fallen off.

"Hi, Roark!"

"Roark?" repeated Officer Jenny, looking incredulous. "But… you're missing!"

"Obviously not," said Robin, rolling her eyes. She slid towards Tatsuki. "I'm sooo glad you're okay. You must have been TERRIFIED."

Sometimes she reminds me a lot of Solana, remarked Mayfi, hovering toward Mix. You did it, Mixy! Blew up the generator and saved the day! 

"This is too much," said Jenny. "Roark, you need to come with me. We have to negate your Missing Person report. As for you, kid, normally I'd bring you in for causing such a mess, but… I'll let it go, considering you freed the hostages. We need to get a team on restoring the power, however." She winked. "Thanks for the help."

"The HELP?! She RUINED my EXHIBIT!!" slobbered Mr. Eguchi, wobbling.

Tatsuki cocked his head to the side. "Who are you again?"

The tears dried instantly. He struck a fanatical pose. "I, my young man, am the singularly fanTAStic curator of this phantasmagorical Museum. The wonderful Mr. Eguchi!"

Everyone sweatdropped. Mr. Eguchi started dancing in mad circles. "La la la, this is my theme dance!"

Tatsuki shrugged, then started dancing alongside him. "Hey, looks like fun!"

"OOOOH! DANCING!" Mix leapt into the circle, shaking it for all she was worth.

Dancing! Yay! 

Please, said Kolink, sitting down and preening.

"You're such a good dancer, Stripper-kun," purred Robin, slinking up next to him.

He stopped mid-swing. "WHAT did you just call me?"

"Stripper-kun, of course," replied Robin, dark eyes wide and innocent. "What else?"

"You know, strippers are illegal in Oreburgh," remarked Jenny, twirling her nightstick. "There was a spot of trouble with your uncle, Robin."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah. I went to that party."

"I'M NOT A STRIPPER!!"

Seito crossed his arms, raising one eyebrow. He watched the dancing fiends. "Ah… we just almost died, and you're dancing? Says something, doesn't it?"

"We're happy cause you DIDN'T die, silly!!" giggled Mix, grabbing Seito by the arm and twirling him around. Unsurprisingly, he pulled away. She'd hoped, after last night's honesty, he might be a little more open. Apparently not. Mix hid a heavy sigh, turning it into a yawn. "Boy, am I tiiiiired."

Mayfi blinked. Why did they ask for me? 

Tatsuki put his hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. "That's a good question. And there's a very good answer."

They all waited.

"But I don't know what it is."

Everyone fell, anime style. Seito climbed back to his feet. "By the way, what were they talking about? They were thanking you, or something. For showing them where we were."

"Eh?" said Mix.

Tatsuki inflated his chest, looking enraged. "Obviously they were just trying to distract you!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING – are you saying I'm a traitor?!"

Seito allowed his hair to fall into his face. He gazed at the ground. His body language was submissive, but his tone was full of barely-veiled anger. "Just thought I'd mention it. They seem to find us awfully easily."

Tatsuki lurched forward, caught Seito by the collar. His eyes were full of fury, indignance… and fear? He yanked the thinner boy face-to-face with him. "Watch your mouth, or I'll make it hard for you to talk."

"Suki-kun!" cried Mix, grabbing his shoulder. "Eh?! Ah – um – guys – please?!"

Tatsuki seemed to remember himself; he released Seito, giving him a rough shove. The boy stumbled and nearly fell.

Mix fluttered about, spazzing. "Um – er – Roark, are you going to keep being a Gym Leader now?! HUH?!"

"Well, yes," said Roark, startled. "I signed the contract, didn't I?"

"Of course, but first you need to come with me. I must request that you all vacate the premises – it is a crime scene, after all." She turned, rapping Roark on his red helmet. "Off we go."

Policemen picked their way through the rubble, shining flashlights into dark corners. Mix trailed after Jenny and the others, thoroughly worried. She'd known Seito and Tatsuki had never gotten along well, but this was worse. If he'd been anyone else, Tatsuki wouldn't have hesitated to pummel him. If things kept going the way they were, a fight between the two boys was inevitable. And Mix doubted they'd stop to use Pokémon. Tatsuki would win… of course he would win. He was stronger, heavier, and taller than Seito. But it wasn't fair. Seito didn't deserve to be defeated again.

The hazel-haired boy gave Kolink a fatigued smile. "Guess you evolved. Way to go."

"Yeah, she kicked my butt in a battle," remarked Robin, ruffling her yellow hair. It seemed to be becoming a habit. They were making small talk, trying to purge the air of previous tension. Tatsuki's face, however, was dark as a storm. Mix made a mental note to talk to him later. When he kept things penned up, it always resulted in an explosion.

She touched the badge pendant around her neck. And sighed. Mom… I have my first badge now… but I could really use Dad's advice.

Seito stared at her, his eyes disbelieving. "You stole a badge."

She winced at his tone. "Umm… yeah. Weren't you wondering what Robin and I were battling about?"

"The thought did cross my mind," muttered Tatsuki, who'd been in a bad temper since they'd returned to the Pokémon Center. They'd decided to leave the city while the sun was still up, and he was stuffing clothes unceremoniously into his backpack. Kolink had been recalled.

Roark and Robin had been decidedly upset to see them go. Robin kept ruffling her hair; it made her look like a dandelion. She promised to become an official Pokémon trainer, and soon.

"So I can kick your stripper butt in the League!" she'd declared, pointing directly at Tatsuki.

"I'm not a stripper, darn it!"

Mix smiled at the memory. She hoped to see them again, and soon.

"SO THE EPIC OREBURGH ADVENTURE ENDS!!" she shrieked. "ONWARD!! ONWARD TO – where are we going again?"

Seito and Tatsuki sweatdropped.

Don't worry, Mixy! I don't know either! 

"Yay for not knowing!"

"I checked the map," said Seito, shaking out his mussed sheets. "We're headed to Floaroma Town."

"AND – drumroll, please – IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!!"

"I already got you a present," said Tatsuki, sounding pleased. He gave Seito a very obvious look.

"Yeah," he muttered. Birthday… he'd never gotten anyone a present before, let alone a birthday present.

"So, you'll take the badge, right?"

Seito hesitated. Mix had her hand outstretched. The badge lay innocently on her palm. She grinned. "Come ON already, I almost died getting it for you. Roark hired ninjas or something to guard his house. And with this, you'll be able to challenge the next Gym Leader!"

He felt ashamed of himself; it was the first time he'd ever wanted something so badly, something he didn't deserve. But he couldn't stop himself from lifting the badge. He twined it between his fingers. It was so small, yet infinitely powerful.

"I guess," he said. "Doesn't mean you should've gone and stole it, though."

Mix flipped her hair. "Hey, if it made Kolink evolve, I'm happy!"

Tatsuki tossed his backpack to the floor. It landed with a heavy, obtrusive thud. "Oy. We leaving anytime soon?"

Looking at her disgruntled best friend, Mix had a sudden, all-consuming wave of apprehension. He was off-kilter. She sensed, for the second time, that something was wrong. Again, she promised herself to talk to him. For some reason, since the start of their journey, she'd found herself inspecting his feelings less and less.

And Seito… he was changing too. He was colder, more unresponsive. He'd never been full of warm-and-fuzzies, but now, his tone was almost always cool. He was still guarded.

Only Mayfi seemed to remain content in her innocence. Mix wondered… was she herself different? This journey seemed determined to change them all. By the time they reached the Pokémon League…

…would the remnants of their real selves be left? Or would they be lost… lost in the dynamic struggle for their own achievements?

THE END

Wind shall be whipped with the pull of suffering and despair

Fire shall burn in furious flames, threading a labyrinth of destruction

Earth shall proliferate and deceive, hoarding uncontrollable power

Water shall try to soothe the Elements, but shall be lost in the saving

The Guardians shall be overcome

And the universe shall be torn in the rent between space and time…

Sterling narrowed his eyes a fraction. An intense expression of emotion, for him. The only light in the room emanated from the pulsing glow of the screen. He turned. The scientist stood behind him, quaking. His face's shiny pallor was sickly in the poor light.

"So…" said Sterling softly. "This is the direct translation?"

"Y-yes," gasped the scientist. "As close as we can get it. The language of the Unown is terribly difficult to translate, and all the old hieroglyphs are written in it…"

The silver-haired man gave a flick of his wrist, and the scientist quieted. Sterling turned back to the frozen image, his dark cape trailing over the floor. His pale, iridescent eyes hid everything… but he knew what he felt. There was only more confusion, more questions… he'd assumed the appearance of Manaphy meant his sister was destined to be Water, but there was no mention of the Pokémon anywhere in the scriptures. He'd guessed too soon, jumped to conclusions… although, according to his sister's nervous friend, she'd already demonstrated her aptitude for water. And her birthday was today. Fifteen, at last, the age at which the powers were said to manifest themselves.

But what of the others… the two males who traveled with her? He'd been gathering scraps, bits and pieces, but nothing satisfying. Nothing to prove, beyond shadow of a doubt, that they were included in the prophecy. And even if they were, who was the fourth embodiment?

He could feel the scientist behind him, terrified, but terrified more of leaving before he was dismissed. He'd seen the consequences. Sterling was tempted to watch him squirm, but he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He flicked his hand again, and the scientist bowed backward from the steel doors.

The Guardians… who were they? The hieroglyphs in the Celestic Town cave were inconclusive, although he thought he knew who they were. In that case, he'd need to send teams to scour the Three Lakes.

But before that…

Suddenly, the communicator he wore always on his wrist gave a beep. He looked down. The little red light was flashing frantically. Nearly smiling, Sterling pressed the tip of the button with his white-gloved index finger.

Another dim, mechanized radiance was added to that of the computer. The boy's face flashed onscreen. As whenever he contacted Sterling, he looked horribly nervous; his face was pale and sweaty, and his yellow hair stuck stubbornly to his forehead.

Before Sterling could say a word, the boy stammered, "Y-you didn't tell me! There was an attack on the Oreburgh Museum – we were there – Seito almost got himself killed! Is that how you were planning – how you were planning to get rid of him?"

"Goodness, no," said Sterling. "I gave express orders for none of you to be harmed. You might advise your friend to be more careful; but, as I remember, he is not your friend?"

The boy gave a twitchy little jerk of the shoulder. It could have been interpreted as assent or dissent. He burst out, "Tell your stupid blonde friend to be more careful! She almost gave me away!"

"It will be taken care of," said Sterling dispassionately. He peered at the screen, his eyes suddenly bright with intensity. "Enough. What is there to report?"

The boy looked sulky. "Nothing, really."

"Nothing? No more flashes of blue, unexplained appearances of water?"

"I said no!"

"Well, then," continued Sterling smoothly, "you must keep careful watch on her, today of all days. Do not take your eyes away."

"What are you talking about? It's her birthday, no big deal. Anyway – I might – might not want to do it anymore!"

"My dear friend," said Sterling. "The fact is, you have roped yourself into a net which does not stand for disentangling. This net is known as destiny. And you are entrapped within it."

The boy looked angry, and opened his mouth, but Sterling said, "You'd rather have your best friend desert you for the one who deserves it least? They speak about you, you know. My sister and her new friend, they whisper their opinions in hushed voices… they find you laughable. She is being severed from you. Is that what you want?"

The boy looked agonized. He yanked roughly at his own hair, but said nothing. Sterling took his expression as an answer. Then, the fiery look in the boy's eyes gave him an idea.

"Incidentally," said Sterling, "the fire. The one that burned down your home… how was that particular fire sparked?"

"I don't have to answer any damn questions about that, that wasn't part of the deal!" said the boy violently. He actually jabbed a finger against the screen. "It's none of your business, so go stick your nose somewhere else?"

Sterling merely looked on. For a moment, he saw the boy quail, as if he thought he had gone too far. But Sterling was not angry; or if he was, he sought to hide it. "As I've told you. Watch my sister today."

He switched off the connection, not bothering with a goodbye. He was thoughtful. If it was true – and all the signs pointed to yes – then the new boy and his informant were included in the prophecy. Suffering… he'd pored over Seito's file, and it seemed that he met the criteria for Wind. As for Fire, Tatsuki seemed to have the right personality. And he'd been awfully defensive, concerning the start of his house fire.

He wasn't particularly worried that the boy was petrified of fire. Destiny had a way of playing with ironic twists…

"…which is why you never draw on yourself when you're bored," concluded Mix. Mayfi looked so attentive, she was practically ready to take notes. Tatsuki, it seemed, had been in need of entertainment while they ate lunch. He'd found a marker at the bottom of Mix's bag. In a sudden flash of intelligence, he'd drawn a flourishing black mustache on his own face. Unfortunately, he'd neglected to look at the label. The marker was, in fact, permanent.

"Genius," said Seito loftily, taking a bite from a rice ball.

"This is the best birthday present ever, Mustache-kun," laughed Mix. She rubbed her hand over Mayfi's cool head. The Pokémon trilled happily.

"No. NO. Don't even START with the nicknames." Tatsuki plunged his head once again into a stream, scrubbing frantically at the mustache. If anything, it seemed to darken with water.

Mix was cracking up, on her back with Mayfi on her stomach. She gazed through the sparkling foliage of a large, overarching tree. It was one of those days. One of those perfect days, when it seems like nothing can go wrong. Kolink was preening herself on the grassy stream bank, and Veiler was snapping energetically at Carcino, who fluttered teasingly above his head. Ryu was barely visible, a thin stream of blue swimming underwater. Every so often, he'd pop up so close to Tatsuki, the boy would fall back onto the ground with muffled swears. Goyo, it would seem, was sleeping. Every so often, he'd be splashed with water and rustle.

Seito took another bite. They were having a picnic, warm and content on the side of the stream. It was Mix's birthday, and she'd done nothing but sing herself the birthday song since four in the morning. Literally. The moment she'd woken, too excited to sleep long, she'd proceeded to rouse everyone in a five-mile radius by screaming her age.

Duuude… why did you even do it? yawned Goyo, giving the impression of a sleepy surfer dude.

"I wanted to see what I'd look like with a mustache," moaned Tatsuki, his hair sopping. He's scrubbed his face so hard, it had turned poppy red.

Not that great, to be honest, said Ryu, exploding from the water inches from Tatsuki's face. Droplets of moisture slid from his glassy scales.

Startled, Tatsuki overbalanced, careening straight into the stream with a splash. Ryu chuckles, sliding back beneath the surface.

Woof! Trainer! Woof! barked Veiler, abandoning the chase for Carcino. He galloped to the water's edge, giving a rather flailing leap directly into the stream. Mix, Seito, and the food were drenched; annoyed, Goyo picked himself up.

"Oy! Lemme go – gerrof, go'way!" spluttered the soaking Tatsuki, as an overenthusiastic Veiler attempted to drag him above the surface. His teeth were fastened in Tatsuki's collar. The situation was made all the more comical by the black mustache, still resolutely positioned under Tatsuki's nose.

While Mix rolled in the shadows, laughing, Goyo said, I am a rock. Rocks do not like bein' splashed by random waves. Especially when certain rocks are trying to sleep. Got it? 

Lighten up! squealed Mayfi, made hyper by the mood. She let a jet of water wash directly over Goyo, who lurched upright with an indignant roar.

Arrrgh!! That's IT, you blue blob, you're DOOMED!! 

Mayfi tumbled off, shrieking with laughter, as the enraged Goyo gave chase. Tatsuki tried to climb back onto the slippery bank. Unfortunately, he was dragged back by Veiler, who had somehow gotten his fangs entangled in Tatsuki's shirt. There was a loud ripping sound.

"Dammit! I liked this shirt!! That's it – you're dead meat!"

His eyes wild, he lunged at Veiler, who dog-paddled out of the way, panting, Sorry! Sorry! However, his tongue hung out of his mouth, giving the impression of a pleased grin. This did not help.

"GRAAAAHHHH!"

Once again, Tatsuki landed face-first in the water. Veiler wriggled onto the shore, his black body shining with wet.

He was just trying to help! came Carcino's shrill voice, as the tiny bat fluttered irritatingly above them.

Tatsuki hauled himself from the water. He lay on the ground for a moment, his chest heaving. "Freaking… MUSTACHES… and POKÉMON…"

Tears were streaming from Mix's eyes, she was laughing so hard. Scarcely able to breathe, she managed, "B-best – birthday – ever…"

"Ah," said Seito, wringing water from his damp hair. He looked remorsefully at the drenched food. "Maybe we should open presents, or something."

"PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Mix, her voice echoing loudly across the stream.

Seito dug a finger in his ear. "Well, in case anyone didn't hear. Yeah, presents."

"PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"We get it already!" grunted Tatsuki, dragging himself up the bank. Veiler, sitting nearby, shook himself. Water flew everywhere. Tatsuki made a grab for Veiler, missing.

"One day, you crazy thing. One day."

One day! Woof! 

Seito reached for the remaining dry sandwich. Unfortunately, it was at that moment Goyo and Mayfi decided to make their reappearance. Mayfi zoomed overhead, laughing manically. She didn't do much damage, but Goyo bulled straight over the picnic blanket. Food flew everywhere.

Wiping jam from his eyes, Seito said, "Why am I with you guys again?"

"PRESENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oy! Give her the freaking presents before she shatters my eardrums, will you?"

Seito rummaged hastily through his backpack, unearthing a number of small boxes. He took out the egg, as well, and began to polish it. Mix seized the presents with the air of a starving child reaching for food.

From Tatsuki, there was the new Star Sixty-Nine CD, an orange T-shirt that said "Stop Looking at My Shirt" in large letters across the chest, and a bag of pure sugar. One of the paper bags you buy in grocery stores. Once Mix had finished tackling him by way of a thank-you, she turned to her other presents. Apparently, Seito and Tatsuki had collected quite a load in the mail. A bottle of purple hair dye from Robin, along with the latest liquid eye-shadow from the Little Miss Salons. Solana had sent her a picture of herself draped over Lunick, which served to make Mix smoke for a few seconds, and a rare lipstick made from the pearls of a Clampearl. From Lunick, there was the "High School Musical 2" DVD. Roark had given her a book of Pokémon training tips. From her mother, there was a "How to be a Coordinator" manual, a pretty sapphire ring, and a new set of headphones for her iPlayer. Even Beattie, Tatsuki's mom, had sent her a batch of homemade brownies. Her old friends from school had sent her a large cardboard box, filled with assorted cards, candies, and trinkets. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing from her brother, not even a letter, but Mix tried not to let this bother her. She giggled over Tatsuki's card. It was a yellowed, worn, crayoned thing. They'd passed it back and forth on each of their birthdays for almost five years.

Finally, there was only one small, simple box left. It was from Seito. Mix opened it; there, on a silver chain, was a beautiful sky-blue raindrop made from some unfamiliar gem. It was filigreed by more threads of silver, making it sparkle in the sun.

"I LOVE IT!!!" shrieked Mix, launching herself over her heap of presents to latch around Seito's neck. He looked distinctly awkward, trying to worm away unobtrusively.

"I just thought – y'know – you like water–"

Mix released him, gingerly lifting the pendant. The gleaming chain shimmered in her fingers. She struggled for a moment with the clasp, then presented her back to Seito. "Here. You do it."

He would have given anything not to, but the ends of the chain were still there in her hands. Fingers shaking, he attempted to latch the tiny lock without brushing her skin. A breeze picked up, flicking the ends of her hair in his face. Gratefully, he heard the latch click. Mix spun around; the jewel rested on her collarbone, just above her mother's badge.

"Ooooh! It's so preeeeety!"

Tatsuki looked disgruntled at this, but Mix didn't know it. She flung herself flat on her back, giving a deep sigh of content. "Thank you guys sooooo much… nyah, I'm older than you! Can't believe I'm fifteen, though… weird…"

Picking at his ink mustache, Tatsuki said, "Hey, let's go swimming!"

SWIMMING! shrieked Mayfi, flinging herself into the stream with a crash. Goyo, panting and exhausted, could do nothing as the latest wave of water washed over him.

"Cannonball!" shouted Tatsuki, yanking off his torn shirt. He threw it on the ground, then leapt into the water. Ryu slunk in after him.

Mix pulled off her shirt; Seito almost protested, then realized she was wearing her bikini underneath. She dove into the cool water, enjoying the refreshment. Breaking the surface, she ran her fingers through her stringy hair like a mermaid.

"Come on, Sei-kun! Come swimming!" she said, as Kolink lowered herself warily into the stream.

"I don't swim."

"I'll teach you! It only comes up to my waist, look, it's easy! No one's going to drown you!"

"Speak for yourself," said Tatsuki playfully.

"Oh, shut up, Mustache-kun." Mix kicked backward, letting her hair fan out behind. "HA! You HAVE to come in, it's my birthday – you have to do whatever I want! I AM THE QUEEEEN!! HAHAHAHA!!!"

"No more birthdays for you," muttered Seito, but he got up from the blanket.

"Yay!"

Self-consciously, he turned his back and slipped out of his shirt. He wished he wasn't quite so thin, but Mix didn't seem to care. She didn't even say anything at the old scars. He moved to the water's edge, let one foot drift half-heartedly.

"It's freezing, no way am I – AYAAAHHHH!"

Mix seized his ankle, dragging him into the stream. He crashed beside her with an enormous splash. Surfacing almost instantly, he leapt up as if the water had burned him.

Coughing, he spluttered, "You – are – psycho!!"

"Look, you silly!! It's so SHALLOW, stop acting like you're going to drown!"

Humiliated, Seito wiped his soaking hair from his eyes. Tatsuki was horsing around with the Pokémon, helping them try to snatch Carcino from the sky. The little bat soared teasingly over their heads, coming within a finger's breadth from the water.

Mix's arms encircled Seito's waist. He gave a jump so violent, he nearly submerged both of them.

"God, I'm not trying to MOLEST you. This is how you learn to swim!!! Look – well, I can't do anything if you STAND – just move your arms like this –"

While Mix struggled with Seito, Kolink emerged sleekly from the water, shaking shimmering droplets from her fur. She began to lick herself. Goyo dug himself a spot higher on the bank, letting the sun dry his stony body. Mayfi, Veiler, and Tatsuki continued to make crazed leaps for Carcino, while Ryu swum in circles around them, zen as a koi fish.

None of them guessed that today would mark the beginning of the hardest adventure of their lives.

Eventually, Seito got the gist of swimming, although he still had a long way to go. His face hot, he pulled himself onto the shore, muttering excuses of being too cold. Tatsuki and the Pokémon exhausted themselves rather quickly, stretching themselves out on the bank to dry. While they dozed, Mix decided to put violet streaks in her hair.

Hmmm… there weren't much in the way of instructions, but it didn't look too difficult. She pulled out long shafts of hair, smearing them with cream. Silently, she thanked Robin for the dye. She'd always thought it'd be cool to have weird highlights. She lounged half-in, half-out of the water for some time, waiting the allotted thirty minutes. She was extremely content; she loved birthdays, when everyone had to pay attention to her. And she'd got a respectable load of presents, considering she was far from home. Leave to Tatsuki to give her a bag of sugar.

She was relieved he seemed happier; last night, he'd emerged from the bathroom so pale, she'd wondered if he'd been sick. He seemed to have developed some odd compulsion; he kept touching his Pokétch. She chalked it up to stress. After all, Pokémon training wasn't easy.

God, she was BORRRRED. Everyone had fallen asleep, snoozing softly in the dappled sunlight. Snoozing! On HER birthday! Even Seito had slipped onto his back, eyes closed. She winced; even now, his ribs were visible.

To distract herself from this, she drifted away from the shore. Maybe she'd do a little exploring of her own.

"Jet, babe," Gizelle wheedled, "can't we stop for a break?"

"It's my birthday, we're doing what I want," Jet snapped. Of course, they always did what he wanted, but he didn't see any reason to mention that. Gizelle fell into a huffy silence. She toyed with her long, curly red hair, as she did whenever she was irritated. Beside her, Barrel trudged along silently. Of course, his name wasn't really Barrel, but it's what he was, so that's what everyone called him. He had a way of tromping from side to side as he walked, his big barrel limbs scuttling like a crab's.

Barrel never raised an argument with Jet; he suspected it was because the larger boy was simply too dumb. Thickset and hulking, he did nothing but beat up whomever Jet asked him to. He was rather like a hired mercenary. He'd started obeying Jet in first grade, and hadn't stopped following him yet.

Gizelle, on the other hand, was one of those conniving, manipulative girls found so often in high school. She was constantly chewing gum, popping it in everyone's face. She found herself very attractive, and was quite put out that Jet didn't share the same view. She tagged after Jet because she wanted to be on the winning team; and there was no question, Jet was that team. He had a way of bending everyone to his will. Not to mention the fact that he was overtly hot, with his rugged dark hair pulled into a short ponytail, his narrow black eyes. He wasn't quite as tall as Barrel, but he emanated a sort of austere authority that no one could ignore. Everyone obeyed Jet.

Snapping her gum annoyingly, Gizelle slinked up beside Jet once again. "But, baby, aren't you tired? Don't be cross, let's just sit down for a bit. My legs are killing me."

"You want me to become Pokémon Master, don't you?" Jet shot back. "Well, we're not getting there unless we double-time it. So shut up and stop whining."

Sulkily, Gizelle fell back to the rear of the triad. "Barrel, do you think I'm getting quite fair treatment?"

He grunted.

With a dramatic sigh, Gizelle flung her red hair over her shoulder. The real color, in fact, was a rather mousy brown, and was beginning to show at the roots. But Jet ignored them all, his spiky black ponytail bobbing slightly in the wind.

He was furious. Ever since learning that the moronic little freak at his school at become a trainer before him, he'd spent his days in a perpetual state of bad-temperedness. Not that he was a particularly nice guy beforehand, but still. He insisted that the other two become trainers alongside him, and his father, who was CEO of Pokémon Technology Inc., had arranged it. He'd received a Turtwig, and Gizelle and Barrel had respectively been given Chimchar and Piplup.

But the mere thought that the freak was out there, ahead of him, gathering badges…

It made him steam.

For some inexplicable reason, he'd always despised Seito. His hatred went beyond the normal dislike and contempt shared by the other students. It was Jet's loathing that'd driven them into making Seito a pariah. Without Jet, they'd have probably been content to ignore him.

He wasn't quite sure what it was; the boy's perpetual silence, they way he took whatever they gave him without so much as a complaint? His ragged clothes, his waxy skin? Of course, everyone generally knew how his father treated him. Maybe it was that Seito was the embodiment of everything Jet feared; complete weakness, a total lack of power. Somehow, Jet had made the boy into an extension of his own uncertainties. If he could just stamp him out, destroy him, everything would be back in order.

And the idea that he was ahead of him…

He'd already beaten Roark, just yesterday, in fact. With Turtwig, it hadn't been too difficult. Gizelle and Barrel weren't actually trying for badges, although they'd gotten Pokémon all the same. Jet hadn't wanted any extra competition. He hated competition.

"What's that?" said Gizelle suddenly; Jet heard it too. A splashing sound, like something was moving through the water. Maybe a Pokémon. If it looked strong, he could capture it. Reaching into the pocket of his trench coat, his fingers closed around a metallic ball.

They'd been walking alongside the stream, where the going was easier.

Now a girl swam into view.

She was wearing a small flowered bikini, and at first, Jet was more interested in that than anything else. But then he noticed something.

She was beautiful.

Or, she would have been beautiful, if her hair hadn't been covered with some gloppy white goop.

He cleared his throat.

The girl gave a tremendous start, eyes flicking in his direction; moments later, a huge smile spread across her face. She seemed completely oblivious to the cream in her hair. "Hi!"

"Hey," said Jet curiously, watching her raise a hand to wave.

"Ew!" came Gizelle's high, shrill voice. "For God's sake, what's in your hair?"

"Oh!" said the girl, and her face turned a bright, flaming red. Immediately, she plunged beneath the water, raking her fingers vigorously through her hair. Lather floated away in clumps, and when she surfaced, her hair was quite shiny and clean. "Sorry, I was dying it and forgot to take the stuff out!"

When you looked closely, there were shimmering violet streaks visible through the wetness. They almost matched her eyes. Fascinated, Jet watched as she got to her feet, streamwater running in rivulets down her body. She cocked her head to the side, smiled. "I'm Mix Morissette. Who're you?"

Jet stuck out a gloved hand, pulling her onto the shore. A few drops of water landed on his face. Without bothering to wipe it, he said, "That's Gizelle, Barrel, and I'm–"

But she interrupted him with a bell-like laugh. "Barrel! Ha, that's a funny name! It's my birthday, my friends are down by the river. We were gonna have cake later; you guys want to come?"

Jet was amazed by her openness, her willing to befriend complete strangers. Gizelle sneered, but he said, "That's incredible. It's my birthday, too."

"WOW!" she shrieked. "Talk about coincidences! Well, we can have a joint party!!"

"Are you supposed to be a Pokémon trainer?" said Gizelle contemptuously, her eyes running down over Mix's narrow body, but she seemed not to notice.

"Yup! Are you?"

Jet silenced Gizelle with a single, burning look. "Yeah. We are. So's Barrel, even if he looks more like a bodyguard."

She laughed her hiccupy laugh again. "Aw, it doesn't matter what a trainer looks like! Come on, our camp's back that way!"

As if she wasn't wearing only a skimpy bikini, she motioned for them to follow.

Jet moved forward, and as he did, he caught sight of a water pendant shimmering just above an old badge on a chain. For some reason, the sight made him uneasy.

But he disregarded this. He liked the girl. A lot.

And when he liked something, he made it his.

Tatsuki stretched, yawned, shook a few remaining droplets from his hair. It was almost dry. Blearily, he gazed around. Mix's presents were still scattered beneath the tree. Mayfi was curled against Ryu, who seemed to be putting up with it. The rest of the Pokémon, Goyo, Carcino, Veiler, and Kolink were sleeping in a heap. Seito was still out, his chest softly rising and falling.

Glancing toward the water's edge, he frowned. Where was Mix? The only thing left was the empty bottle of hair dye. God, he hoped she hadn't been dumb enough to dye her hair purple. Robin definitely wasn't a good influence. Tatsuki rolled onto his stomach, dispelling the sun's warm rays. He reached out, caught Seito's shoulder, and shook him.

"Oy! Where's Mix?"

Seito awoke slowly, blinking in the bright light. His eyes focused on Tatsuki. "Pretty," he said sleepily.

"Sorry – WHAT?"

Seito seemed to awaken fully. "Uh – pretty – pretty crazy, I mean. She's pretty crazy. Didn't you ask how she was?"

Tatsuki was eyeing him suspiciously. "No, I asked WHERE she was."

Seito glanced toward the empty bank. The stream's glimmering surface was cool and untroubled. "I thought she was swimming."

"So did I."

At that moment, they both heard her voice. "HEYYYY, GUYS!! Look who I met!!"

Seito shut his eyes and yawned again, but Tatsuki sat up. The Pokémon were roused by her voice, and they stirred sleepily. Mix, still soaking, was traipsing along the shore. She was followed by three unfamiliar people; they looked to be about the same age as him. A luxurious redhead, some huge guy, and a tall dude who was looking at Mix in a way he didn't like at all.

"Oy," said Tatsuki crossly. "Y'can't just wander off. And what did you do to your hair?"

"I like it," said Mix defensively. She smoothed her new purple strands. "Anyway, this is Barrel, Gizelle, and – what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," said the tall guy. He was giving them all such a look of dispassionate evaluation, Tatsuki felt as if he was under a microscope. At the sound of his voice, Seito, who had been half-asleep, lurched upright.

Jet saw him at the same time he saw Jet.

Seito's face froze automatically into a mask, hiding his storm of emotions. Dread seeped through him like acid, burning his skin. Dread, fear, guilt… you name it. He'd been so stupid to think he'd escaped by becoming a trainer. All he'd done was make Jet mad. He could see that, see it in the sudden flare of smoldering rage that overtook his face, making his eyes glitter with malice.

And then he looked away. His eyes flicked to Mix, who hadn't noticed the tension. She said again, "What's your name already, mystery man?"

Jet did some quick thinking. It was incredible, inconceivable that the boy could be here… and yet, he was. If he and Mix were close, the girl might know certain things. Things he'd done. She might take it the wrong way. He decided, in that split second, that he'd have to do some things. But it wouldn't do for her to know his real name.

"I'm Jared," he said smoothly, and felt three pairs of surprised eyes lock onto him. No one protested, though. No one dared to mess with Jet.

"Jared," Mix repeated. She gave him an impossibly bright smile. "That's Seito, and that's Tatsuki."

"I know Seito," Jet said, his mouth twisting into a funny little smile. His eyes bored into Seito's. Unsurprisingly, the boy looked at the ground. "We were… friends at school. I was wondering where you'd gone. We all were." 

"Friends!" said Mix delightedly. Seito knew why; she was under the (correct) impression that he'd had no one at school. But his heart was alive with fear. Whatever Jet was up to, it wasn't anything good. "Sei-kun, you never told me about them!"

"Must have slipped my mind," he muttered. Too late, he realized his mistake. He shut up, but Jet was already looking quietly enraged.

"So, you're talking… Sei-kun," he said, throwing him an ironic look. "Nice to know."

"Isn't it?" said Mix cheerfully, utterly clueless. "IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY, though!! Jet's birthday!! We have the same one, isn't it cool?!"

"Sweet!" said Tatsuki, hunting for his shirt. "Hope you're not one of those manic-obsessives who get all 'I'm the fairy queen' on their birthdays."

"I'm definitely not the fairy queen," said Jet, and he gave Seito another cruel smile, much like the one a cat would give his prey before he eats his. Seito tried to dispel another wave of trepidation.

"Where's the CAAAAAKE?" said Mix. Tatsuki's answer was muffled; he was putting on his shirt.

"Behind the tree."

Er… said Kolink, licking her tail in embarrassment. It WAS behind the tree. 

"KO?!? You ATE my BIRTHDAY CAKE?? What, do you have a fetish for cake or something?!?"

Calm down, we'll get you another one later, said Ryu. He curled his tail around the place where Mayfi had been sleeping.

Had been?

Crap… where's the kid? 

"Eeep! Mayfi!" shrieked Mix, flapping her hands in great distress. "You, flying bat thing!!! Get her!!"

Right! squeaked Carcino, rising madly into the sky. At that moment, however, they all saw something shift.

And topple over, spilling a sweet curtain of white over the grass.

It was the bag of sugar Tatsuki had given Mix. For a moment, they all thought the sugar was moving; then a great pair of blue eyes blinked in the middle of it.

"MAYFI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!?"

Mayfi gave herself a little shake, and more of her blue skin was exposed. She was almost completely white, frosted with sugar like the had-been birthday cake. Giving Mix a tremulous smile, she said,

SugarsorrywhatsugarIdon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingaboutyoumustbecrazyMixyhathatrhymesbutnotreallyit'syourbirthdaydidyouknowthat? HeylookwhoarethosepeoplebehindyouIhaven'tseenthembeforedoanyofyoulikesugarbecauseILOVEsugarinfactweshouldallspendtherestofthedayeatingit, there'splentyforeveryonecomeondon'tbeshy– 

Mix rounded on the others. "You guys didn't watch her!?"

"Dude, we were sleeping!" said Tatsuki, raising his hands in defense.

Jet eyed the Pokémon, a hungry look in his almond-shaped eyes. "Never seen that species before. It must be pretty rare. And… Dratini, a Shiny Zubat… that's amazing, I've never seen a Shiny Pokémon before."

Veiler, Goyo and Kolink he didn't give a second glance. Carcino spiraled down from the sky, looking exhausted.

"Yeah!" piped Mix. "Carcino, that's the Zubat – Sei-kun caught him! The Dratini belongs to him too."

Jet turned his gaze slowly on Seito. When Jet got angry, he didn't rage, storm, or explode. He just… how can I explain it? His features turned to ice, all except his eyes, which looked like two burning pinpoints in his frozen face. His voice sounded like it came from a corpses' throat.

"Congratulations," he said, and his voice was so full of masked venom, Seito was surprised Mix didn't pick up on it. However, she was busy dusting the sugar from Mayfi, who was spinning in a blurry circle.

Seito was still immobilized by shock. It was Jet, the very same Jet who'd nearly killed him on more than one occasion… and here he was, gazing at Mix like they were best friends already. It was Gizelle, who'd spread rumors to make everyone hate him, and Barrel, who'd pounded him into the ground so often, he'd remain unconscious for hours. It was almost as bad as if Resu had popped out of nowhere, pretending to be their friend.

The worst thing was, he could see that Jet was interested in Mix. Jet could be very charming when he wanted to be, like a snake with a rabbit's disguise. She'd have no idea, no idea he was the very same boy he'd told her about. They didn't seem to recognize each other from the long-ago beach episode.

He'd been wondering when Jet would ask to see him alone, and it seemed that now was the moment. Jet raised his voice. "Would you mind if I talked to Sei-kun alone for a bit? He'd like to catch up with us, I'm sure."

Tatsuki looked surprised they were even asking. He nodded, then lunged to help Mix. She'd nearly fallen into the stream trying to catch Mayfi, and she didn't even glance Seito's way. A smirk crossed Jet's face, and he said, "Come on, Sei-kun."

Mix's nickname for him suddenly sounded horrible, distorted by Jet's voice. Seito decided he hated it. Jet's viselike hand closed around his upper arm; he'd always worn gloves, even in elementary school. He'd cut his ponytail shorter, but it made no difference. Seito had no choice but to accompany Jet into the forest. Falling in behind them like a prison guard, Gizelle and Barrel joined them.

As soon as they were all out of sight, Jet yanked Seito roughly forward. He slammed him against a tree, pinioning him. "Listen, freak. I don't know what the heck you're doing here, with other people, but you can give up on that. They haven't done anything; they don't deserve to have to put up with you. The minute we reach the next town, you're gone. Get it?"

When Seito didn't respond, Jet signaled to Barrel. The large boy struck Seito across the face; hard, but not hard enough to leave a mark.

"Get it?"

Seito still wouldn't answer. Jet put his face directly in front of his, his eyes glittering with dragonish hatred. "If you're not gone by the time we reach Floaroma, I'll turn on your girlfriend. She likes me already; I'm just saving her from you. But you know, Sei-kun, sometimes I can't handle myself. If you do something to make me mad… well… I won't be responsible for my actions. She won't even be able to walk, let alone what'll happen to you." Jet grabbed Seito's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Seito was reminded of Janida.

"I mean it," he hissed. "I don't care what you've told her, but if you say anything about me I wouldn't want her to know… you're both dead."

For a moment, their eyes connected, amber into black. Then Jet shoved Seito harshly; he fell onto the ground.

Barrel said nothing, but continued to stare with his empty gaze. Gizelle was sneering. She spat her gum onto the ground, inches from Seito's head. "God," she snarled, and all the contempt in the world was packed into this one syllable.

Jet was staring at him again, the same funny little smile twisting his lips. Then he turned. Barrel and Gizelle moved to follow him, scynchronized, like trained dogs.

Long after they had faded from sight, Seito could hear their footsteps.

As if nothing was wrong, the day continued. Jet's drive onward seemed to have faded; something Gizelle noticed. His eyes kept flicking to Mix, who was glowing with such happiness, he felt himself lightening. So Seito was there – so what? He would be gone soon. Everything always worked out for the best.

Gizelle was overtly jealous, but her catty comments seemed to fade into the background. Nothing could faze Mix today, not even Seito's strange expression. When she'd asked him what was wrong, he'd told her to go away. She was startled, but tried to maintain a happy face. It wasn't difficult. Everyone else was kind.

Especially Jet. The tall, dark boy was going out of his way to do things for her. She couldn't help being pleased, even flirting a little. He was just so handsome, with his dark eyes and sculptured features. And he seemed to like her.

The purple streaks in her hair dried, turning lighter and blending well with the black. Very pleased with herself, she flounced about, whipping her hair in everyone's face. She'd decided she liked Jet and his friends, although Barrel did almost nothing, and Gizelle simply glowered and tried to be petty. But Jet had a certain reserved determination which she admired.

The Pokémon were having a good time as well. They'd met up with Piplup, Turtwig, and Chimchar. Piplup seemed to have developed something of a crush on Mayfi; the little penguin would toddle around, chasing her. Mayfi was fascinated. Turtwig didn't do much but sleep, and Chimchar was a fiend, darted about and getting in everyone's hair.

They decided to take a long break, and spend the night there on the stream. They went fishing, and Mix was nearly dragged in by a fat Magikarp. Of course, Jet saved her, cutting the line at the last second. Gizelle tried to make Jet jealous by flattering Tatsuki, but that didn't do much besides give Tatsuki a big head. The entire time, Seito remained sitting in the shade of the tree. When Mix tried to persuade him to come out, he'd ignore her.

When she returned, disappointed, Jet had said:

"Don't let it worry you. See, he tries to be nice, but he doesn't really like people at all. He always acted like he was better than everyone at school; that's why no one much liked him."

Each time Mix went to Seito, he sent her away, and she always returned more discouraged than before. But then Tatsuki would make her come swimming, or Jet would show her how to whistle with a piece of grass, and the cheerfulness would return.

That night, Jet had Barrel build them a fire. Tatsuki wasn't too happy about this, but he kept a safe distance. While black stole over the great iris of the sky, people and Pokémon sat in a circle around the flames, laughing and joking. Gizelle was deep in forced conversation with Tatsuki. Every so often, her gaze would flash to where Mix and Jet sat, close together. Seito remained in the shadows, far away, staring at the stars. He sensed the blades of cool grass tickle his cheek, heard the stifled laughter. He'd never felt so alone.

Suddenly, the silence was shattered by Mix, who dropped beside him like a bomb. He started in surprise, half-rising. A breeze picked up, blowing his red-gold hair across his face. He pushed it away.

"Come join us," she demanded. She was wearing her new shirt, the one that said "Stop Staring at my Shirt." Stupid reverse psychology. It was hard to stop staring. "Something's up with you. And don't just tell me to go away, cause I won't. So there. I mean, you're not usually Mr. Bunny Rabbit, but you're acting emo – even for YOU. So just tell me what the heck's wrong!"

He flopped back against the grass with a sigh, shutting his eyes. "Leave me alone."

"NO," said Mix, falling beside him resolutely.

"Your boyfriend's missing you."

Taken by surprise, she glanced back toward the fire. Jet was indeed looking back at her. He gave a wave of his arm. Blushing, she said, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Seito snorted. Mix began to feel annoyed. She didn't want to play the birthday card, but she felt as if it was the only one she had left. "Come on, Sei-kun. Pleaaaase? It's my birthday."

How hard his heart was pounding! He knew what he had to do, and it only made him loathe himself more. It was the only way to get rid of a person like Mix. "Don't call me that," he found himself saying.

"Huh? Call you what?"

He had to hurt her. "Sei-kun. Just don't."

She looked stricken. "B-but why?"

He swallowed hard. "I just – look, you're bothering me, okay? Go annoy someone else."

Tatsuki could have said the same thing, and it never would have cut her as deeply. Maybe because she trusted Tatsuki more. "But I'm your friend!"

He felt sure something would stop him. Something would happen, some distracting calamity, before the words came out. But nothing did. "I'm not your friend."

In the fading light, he thought he saw her eyes glimmer with tears. He thought about adding "I don't have friends" but it seemed too self-piteous, even for him. At any rate, Mix lurched to her feet before he could say another thing.

She passed her hand over her eyes, and looked at him once more. As if she was about to say something. But her fighting spirit was gone. She turned and ran, back to the safe circle illuminated in the firelight, leaving Seito in the darkness.

"What's up?" said Jet, watching her slide in next to him. On his other side, Barrel sat, large and silent, a silhouette hewn from stone.

"He hates me. He completely hates me," Mix cried. She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what I DID…"

Smooth as an adder, Jet slipped off her jacket, covering her with it. He secured it with an arm around her shoulders. The gesture was so touching, the tears only flowed faster.

"Aw, Mix," said Tatsuki, moving swiftly to her side; Gizelle looked put out. "Don't cry,"

The only response was a repeated, "He hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you," said Jet reassuringly. "He… let me try to explain this. Even at school, he didn't really care for others' feelings. It's not you; he only bothers to do things for himself. And this is coming from a friend." 

Mix sniffled, raising her head. The combination of tears and firelight made her eyes translucent. The Pokémon sat in a frightened huddle, shadows dancing over their bodies. Mayfi crept from her position beside Ryu, hovered onto Mix's lap.

She spoke so only Mix could hear. No… it's not that he doesn't like you, Mixy. There's just something… it's hard for me to understand. I can only sense feelings because of Heart Swap, and it's more tricky when I'm tired, but… there's something else wrong. Something that he doesn't want you to know. 

Mayfi's words were comforting, but she couldn't help wondering how true they really were. Mayfi was young; perhaps she'd made a mistake.

But the Pokémon wasn't the only one. Mix had made a mistake…

In thinking that she and Seito could ever be friends.

That night, Seito slept off by himself, secluded under the tree. Mix was pressed between the snoring Tatsuki and Jet, who was quiet. Gizelle and Barrel were fast asleep, both in dark gray sleeping bags.

But, once again, Mix couldn't sleep. She found herself lying quite still, gazing at the sky. It wasn't that she was afraid of dreaming, although that was part of it. She was simply too upset. Never had another person rejected her friendship, and now that it had happened, she wasn't sure how to react. She didn't know how she'd even speak to Seito without questioning every word. Was she annoying him? Had she said something he didn't like? Although it shamed her, she almost wished he'd do as he'd always wanted; leave…

Just as soon as she'd had the thought, she felt too guilty, so she pretended she'd never considered it. Maybe Seito didn't like Jared (that's what she thinks his name is, remember?) although she couldn't see why. He'd shown them nothing but kindness. However, she couldn't see Seito as the self-centered person Jared had tried to make him out as. But Jared definitely wouldn't lie – and what did she really know about Seito, anyway?

For one thrilling moment, she considered the possibility of going to talk to Seito. He was probably pretending to be asleep; he was an insomniac, after all. But she didn't relish the idea. The mere thought of him ignoring her, of him thinking she was stupid, sent shivers of fear rippling along her spine. She hated not knowing what people thought of her.

Finally, she was so restless she thought she'd explode if she didn't move around. With a sudden wave of fondness for them both, she glimpsed Mayfi serenely asleep against Ryu's scaly body. It would seem he was becoming something of a father figure to her.

Careful not to brush against either of the boys, Mix edged out from her sleeping bag. Unable to resist, she glanced down at Jet's face.

His eyes were open.

She stifled a squeak of surprise, but it seemed he'd been awake all along. He smiled, whispering, "Where are you going?"

The smart thing would be to say 'bathroom', but Mix wasn't feeling too sharp. "Eh?! Um – ah–"

"Taking a walk?" he said, speaking softly so he wouldn't wake the others. "I often do that when I can't sleep. Mind if I come with you?"

"EH?!!? Oh – er – yeah, I g-guess!"

"Good," he said, sliding carefully from his sleeping bag. In moments, he was standing, smiling down at her. He offered his hand, and Mix, still in a daze on wonder, took it.

He pulled her to her feet. Motioning along the shore, he said, "You want to walk along the stream?"

"S-sure…!"

He smiled again. He had a catlike smile; had she noticed that before? It only served to make him more mysterious. The long grass shifted in the gentle breeze, blackened and velveted like the moon, which rose high above them, an impersonal disk in the sky. Stars were strewn like dust. The water, so sparkling and welcoming earlier, simply coursed along its path, dark and smooth as a serpent.

Mix felt a little dizzy. She was in a panic over what to say; her mind had gone blanker than the face of the moon. For a little while, the only sound was the trickle of water and their soft, padding footsteps. The distance between them and the others was growing larger. Mix thought inexplicably of Seito, remembering the time they'd spent together, just the two of them, under the rain and the stars…

"It's almost midnight," he said abruptly, breaking the silence. Mix was so nervous, she could barely stand it.

"Eh?! Oh – ah – yes! I think it is!" 

"Not so loud," he cautioned; Mix saw him toss a wary look over his shoulder. And then his eyes had returned to her. There was something, again, she hadn't noticed before. A glimmer of recklessness.

Quite suddenly, he pulled off his shirt. His muscles rippled in the moonlight; Mix could not avert her eyes. He grinned at her. More shards of recklessness peeked through.

"Let's go swimming," he said.

Mix blushed a fiery red. "Eh?! Oh no – ah – um – b-but I left my bikini in my bag!"

"I know," he said, his grin widening.

Flushing even deeper, Mix thanked her lucky stars she'd put a bra on beneath her shirt. Usually she didn't sleep in one, but she thought it might be a good idea, especially with the two new guys around. Turns out she'd been right.

"W-well…I guess I could go in – I mean, a bra isn't all that different from a bikini, right?" She laughed nervously, turning to shed her shirt. That was stupid, he'd see her in a second anyway. She turned back, feeling extremely exposed in her thin cotton bra and underwear. It really wasn't any different from her bikini, but she didn't like the way Jet was staring.

To free herself of his wandering eyes, she dove gracefully into the stream. It was a deep part, and her toes barely brushed the bottom. The water had been attracting her, like a moth to flame. It was beautifully refreshing and cool; she felt wide awake under the night sky. She glanced at her waterproof Pokétch. Two minutes to midnight.

She heard a loud splash, and knew that Jet had jumped in behind her. She felt taunt, electrified; so different from when she'd gone night swimming with Tatsuki. Edging away, she saw Jet's dark head break the surface (but she still thought he was Jared, remember? Just a reminder. :) )

His breathing was loud and rancorous; she felt her own panting subside in comparison.

Five seconds to midnight.

"Dive," he said.

She said, "Okay."

They plunged together beneath the surface.

At once, even before the last few bubbles had streamed past her fact, she knew something was happening. She caught one glimpse of Jet's face, illuminated in some shaft of sunlight – and then he disappeared. Everything vanished, as if it'd been sucked down some abyss. Mix tried to scream, but the sound was choked in her throat.

Instead of blood, fear pulsed through her veins.

There it was, the shimmering silhouette, as if the very image had been painted on the bed of some wind-ruffled pond. It was the creature she'd seen on the very start of her journey, the rose-headed sprite with a jewel set into its crown.

"Let me go!" cried Mix, for she sensed she was very much in its power. She seemed to be suspended in space; there was nothing but her and the creature.

The terribly musical voice did not answer her, but said, Wind shall be whipped with the pull of suffering and despair

Fire shall burn in furious flames, threading a labyrinth of destruction

Earth shall proliferate and deceive, hoarding uncontrollable power

Water shall try to soothe the Elements, but shall be lost in the saving

The Guardians shall be overcome

And the universe shall be torn in the rent between space and time… 

"What?!" screamed Mix, but the creature's eyes glowed, and she was left alone.

Not for long…

A tsunami of rushing, frothing water erupted from the depths of nowhere, engulfing her before she had a chance to cry out.

Water…

You are Water.

And she was tumbling, losing all sense of direction, whipped and yanked about by the frothing waves, torn and pulled, helpless in the pull –

In the pull of destiny

In the pull of the water, which ripped at her with cold claws, like some living creature, and the iciness was so more adept than that of the stream, she could barely believe they came from the same element. She tasted salt –

The sea

- and felt a terrible burning at the base of her neck, the very surface of her spinal cord. She screamed, bubbles flying from her mouth like storms of silver fish, and tried to reach back to touch the spot, which throbbed as if touched by a red-hot brand, violently –

An upside-down triangle, pointing toward the earth

And the pain grew, and grew, so excruciating she could do nothing but writhe and scream, writhe and scream, and her body was being torn, her spirit itself ripped with the brutal force of the water, and her soul was swallowing it, melting into the water like so much molten silver –

Instead of fading slowly, like she'd expected, it all went black.

Water shall try to soothe the Elements, but shall be lost in the saving

Flashback

The first day of school. The tiny Jet stood, his chest swelling with utter pride. He half-turned, looking back at his father, hoping for some sort of goodbye.

But the shiny black Mercedes door only slammed in his face.

Jet coughed as the car pulled away, leaving him in a cloud of exhaust.

Stubbornness refreshed, Jet spun round to face the school. Instead of being intimidated by the grand building, he felt stronger, as if its shadow had made him grow. He'd rule this place. His father would have to take notice of him, then.

He had plans… he'd study and study, become the greatest trainer in the world. He'd have power, so much power at his fingertips. That was all he'd ever wanted; power. Nobody listened to people without power, his father often told him. Young Jet knew it was true.

But he'd have power, more than anyone else in the world.

He straightened his new clothes, gave a couple of little girls a haughty look. You always had to know when you were better than someone else; otherwise, you could slip to their level. The girls scurried, and tiny Jet gave a contemptuous laugh. Obviously, he was better than them.

He looked up at the school again, hope shining in his eyes. It'd be so easy to take control here, he could almost taste it.

Later…

Jet sat in the middle of the class, desks fanning out in a circle around him. He'd chosen the spot purely for its promise of power. Feeling very nonchalant, he scratched his initials in the worn wood. It was always good to mark your territory.

"Jet Hatsumo-san?" came the teacher irritated voice. "You're not drawing on school property, are you?"

"No," said Jet, his eyes wide. "I wasn't drawing. I was writing my name."

The class laughed; Jet settled back, satisfied. The teacher half-smiled, susceptible to his charm. "Well, don't do it again." 

She resumed roll call. Halfway through, she stopped, repeating the name "Seito Shigure?" several times. She gave up with a shrug.

Twenty minutes into the lesson, the door creaked open.

Jet lifted himself slightly, watching, as a boy slipped into the room. He assumed it was the aforementioned Seito Shigure, although he didn't know how the boy could be going to school. He looked like he'd just tramped in off the streets. His clothes were filthy and torn, his bones sticking out painfully. His dirty hair was cut in a jagged streak, as if by a knife, and there was a half-healed cut over one eyebrow. He had bruises everywhere. Jet thought he looked just like a skeleton.

The teacher sensed the disturbance, lifted her eyes from her paper. Even she seemed startled by the boy's ragged appearance. "Ah – Seito Shigure? Is that your name?"

Without raising his eyes from the floor, the small boy gave an almost imperceptible nod. The teacher decided to proceed as if he didn't look like a beggar. "Well, you're late. Since it's the first day, I'll pardon you. Take your seat."

The boy crept to very farthest corner, isolating himself from the other students. There were a few giggles and whispered comments; one girl almost fell from her chair trying to get a look.

Jet narrowed his eyes.

Lunch/Recess

As soon as the bell rang, excited students rushed from the room, filling the hallways with clamor and noise. The teacher stacked her papers and left. The boy – Seito – didn't move. He simply sat at his desk, staring down at its scarred surface.

Jet lingered. As soon as the teacher had disappeared, he pushed back his chair. Little Seito didn't rouse himself at the scraping noise, so Jet made his way through the desks, went to the farthest corner.

"Why aren't you going to lunch?" he said abruptly. "You look like you could use some food."

The boy didn't give any indication he knew someone was talking to him.

Jet was irritated. There was nothing he hated more than when people ignored him. "Hey." He rapped the desk. "I asked you something."

Still Seito refused to look at him.

Jet was overcome by an unreasonable surge of anger. He yanked the boy's desk away from his chair, pulling him upright. Seito stumbled and nearly fell; he seemed to be on the verge of collapse.

"Well, come on," Jet snapped. He didn't like having people disobey him. "We're going outside."

When Jet at last finally managed to steer the boy into the sunlight, he stood blinking, as if he hadn't been outside in a long time. Sun looked bad on him; it washed out his already-pale skin, deepening the shadows under his eyes. A shrill girl separated herself from the crowd, running over to meet them. She was chewing gum.

"I'm Gizelle," she said proudly. Her wavy hair, already dyed red, brushed her shoulders. She poked Jet in the arm; he brushed her hand away. She looked huffy. "Well, you don't need to be rude. It doesn't matter. I like you. You're cute. Stop standing with [Ihim[/I and come play with us."

She said the word "him" like it was synonymous with garbage. She barely even glanced at the boy, keeping her eyes on Jet. He let his eyes drag around the playground, almost as if he was searching for a better source of entertainment. Don't act as if you're interested. That, again, was what his father had taught him.

It had the desired affect. Gizelle stomped her foot. "Come PLAY with us. Pleaaaase?"

"All right," said Jet coolly. He went away with Gizelle, leaving Seito behind without so much as a glance. The other girls crowded around him, fascinated by his mature self-assurance.

After a little while, some of the boys started noticing Seito, who hadn't moved from the spot. They drifted over, formed a semi-circle around him, muttering excitedly. Jet found his attention wandering. Then, they all heard raised voices. Whispering eagerly, the girls ran to join the crowd, after making sure that Jet was following them.

"Go on. What's your name? Just say it. Your name," a particularly daring boy pressed. He wiped dirt onto his own bright blue T-shirt. "Just saaaay it."

"Maybe he can't," said Jet, more out of curiosity than anything else. The crowd seemed to part to bring him to the front, and Jet gazed upon the boy. Once again, the feeling of strange dislike stirred within him.

"Can you talk?" he said.

This time, Seito made the barest movement; as if he knew someone was speaking to him, but he couldn't bother with answering him. At least, that's how Jet interpreted it. He took a step forward, clenched a handful of the boy's ragged shirt in his fist, wrenching him nearly off his feet. He was lighter than a bird's bone.

"I asked you a question." His voice was quite calm, but he felt furious.

Still the boy said nothing, and the people in the crowd were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

But Jet remembered something else his father had said: Always get someone to do your dirty work for you.

He let the boy fall; his body hit the earth with a thud. Turning away, he motioned to a thickset boy on the outskirts of the circle. "Come here."

The boy came. He had short brown hair, and a blank look in his eyes.

"What's your name?" said Jet curtly.

"Dunno," said the boy. His voice was thick. "Y'can call me w'ever you wan'."

Jet considered. "Barrel," he said, bringing a chuckle from the audience. "I'll call you that." He jerked a shoulder toward the boy on the ground. "Teach him a lesson. See if you can make him talk."

Obediently, Barrel stepped toward Seito. Too dignified to watch the effects of his own cruelty, he stepped away, walking off over the playground. Fascinated eyes followed him, but when Barrel began his work, they turned back to the spectacle. The redheaded girl broke away, followed him.

"Serves him right," she sneered. "Stupid kid. Can't even say his own name. Let's go get lunch. I want juice."

Jet heard a sharp cry from the mob behind him, followed by an assembly of cheers. He almost smiled.

That's what happened to people who allowed themselves to be weak.

THE END

It was peaceful. The brook burbled over the stones, shimmering contently. Light filtered from chinks in the green canopy, casting shifting dapples over the dew-bright ground. The only man-made sound was the soft breathing of heavy sleepers.

Not for long.

"Where ARE they?!"

Tatsuki heaved a massive, exhaust-ridden groan. He shifted, tried to dispel a yawn. To his right, he heard a fanged voice snap, "Oh, shut up, you freak. It's too early."

Tatsuki registered this as strange, considering Gizelle and Seito were supposedly friends, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

A thin shadow suddenly fell across him. Tatsuki heaved a sigh, unable to open his eyes. Burrowing into his sleeping bag, he hid until only his shock of yellow hair was visible.

"They're gone!" said Seito, sounding greatly distressed. It was the first time he'd ever really shouted, and it was this, more than anything else, which made Tatsuki sit up. Barrel was still soundly asleep; he resembled a craggy gray boulder.

"Who's gone? Wha – wha – whaaaaaaat are you talking about?" said Tatsuki, his words muffled behind another huge yawn.

"Mix and Jet!" said Seito. Tatsuki forced open his eyes, concentrated on Seito's drawn face. He looked tortured. "They're missing, okay?"

"Okay, Seito," Tatsuki mumbled. "We'll go find them… in a minute… five more minutes…"

Seito gave a grunt of disgust, turning away. Tatsuki saw him wipe his eyes; they were sunken in his pale face, ringed by moons of dark blue. He still wasn't sleeping.

"God, I miss the days when you didn't talk," hissed Gizelle. "You don't have anything to say, anyway."

But Seito was already running along the banks, picking up speed with every step. He called Mix's name. Cursing, Tatsuki wormed free of his sleeping bag. It couldn't have been later than seven. Drat Mix and her boyfriends.

Wait…

Boyfriends?!

"OY! WAIT UP!" Tatsuki careened onto the grassy carpet, trying to simultaneously tug on his socks and his shirt. Somehow, he ended up with both socks INSIDE his shirt. Disregarding this, he took off after Seito, his bare feet squishing with moisture.

Seito's eyes flashed through the forest desperately. Empty. Was it possible… Jet had taken up on his threat? But Seito hadn't done anything, he had no reason to follow through. Nonetheless, he couldn't help feeling guilt-ridden. It wasn't just a coincidence that both had vanished at the same moment. With Jet, nothing was a coincidence.

Then he saw it.

Two partially-dried bodies, tossed up on shore like beached fish, dangling halfways into the stream. Two dark-haired people, a boy and a girl. Both were shirtless, although Mix had luckily retained her underclothes. Jet was stirring, but Mix lay quite still.

An explosion seemed to take control of his heart, turning his blood to ice; he sprinted forward. His new ice-blood was roaring in his ears, drowning out everything but his own hatred. He saw Jet blink, shift on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Seito roared, seizing Jet by the collar and dragging him upright. Jet, still drifting into consciousness, said nothing. His mouth opened slightly, automatic surprise at the insubordination.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" shouted Seito again, giving Jet a violent shake. He was startled at how heavy the older boy was; enraged, he heaved him into the ground, where he lay like a broken marionette.

"Wha – did – you – say – to – me?" Jet puffed, his eyes narrowing to black slits. However, all the childhood fear had been drained from Seito's body. He half-turned, saw the unconscious Mix, scarcely closed, still sprawled on the bank.

His fingers reached Jet's throat.

"OY!!" came Tatsuki's frantic voice. Breathing like a bellows, he lunged at Seito, knocking him aside as if he was made of paper. Seito made no attempt to fight; he simply lay there, gasping, exercising every inch of his self-restraint. A demon seemed to have possessed him.

Panting, Tatsuki rolled aside. "Jesus," he managed. "What's wrong with you?"

Then he saw Mix.

The fury releasing him, he reached out one hand, grabbed her shoulder. Shook her. Bits of her coal-black hair had spilled down her back, pooling in the stream. The strands waved like bits of seaweed.

She gave a tiny moan.

"Jesus," said Tatsuki again, his voice shaking. He tore off his sweatshirt, covered her with it. "What the hell is going on?"

Jet was still writhing on the grass, coughing pitifully. Eyes watering, he grasped at his own neck, looking directly at Seito. "You're – dead–"

Seito suddenly felt like crying. Not out of fear – from something else. He'd let his guard down. He should've stopped this from happening. He had to force the moisture away from his eyes.

That impulse stopped, anyway, the moment he saw that Mix was crying.

Tatsuki looked nonplussed; he rubbed his hand over her back. She whimpered softly, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Tatsuki's waist. Staggering slightly, he caught her. She pressed her face into his chest, as she'd done so often in the past, and sobbed.

Seito watched.

Gizelle and Barrel had arrived. Gizelle screeched, "JET!" and threw herself beside him on the grass. Barrel thudded to the ground, sitting with an inquisitive grunt.

"What did you DO?" Gizelle said shrilly, her slim arms encircling Jet's broad shoulders. He pushed her away, sat up. His eyes glittered with a dead anger. Never had he so completely lost control.

"Mix – what happened?" Tatsuki kept saying, drowning out her little mouselike sounds of unhappiness. "Did he – did Jet–"

And here he cast Jet such a dangerous look, everyone expected him to tear the boy limb from limb if Mix happened to say, 'Yes'.

But she didn't.

"Water," she sniffled, "it was awful, there was all this WATER… I couldn't help it, it swallowed me… and there was this horrible pain on my neck, like something was burning…"

Seito sat completely still, frozen. "You're not making any sense."

Mix whimpered again. She reached back, felt the nape of her neck. Her fingers drew away in startled pain. "Ow!"

Tatsuki peered over, but the mark was hidden by her curtain of hair. It was Jet who moved forward, pushing the hair roughly aside. Seito couldn't stop a little jerk, but Jet didn't seek to harm.

"A triangle," he murmured, his eyes glowing.

Mix's eyes were glowing, too, but with tears. "What?"

"A triangle," he repeated, louder. "Pointing downward. The symbol for water. It's burned onto her skin."

Unable to resist, Seito looked himself. There, formed into a puffy, raised welt, was a tiny triangle at the base of her neck. The tip pointed downward. He let his finger brush the mark; Mix stiffened, and he quickly moved away.

"There was a thing," she said, shaking her head; more tears welled in her light eyes. "A Pokémon or something, I don't know. It said – awful things – none of it made sense –"

"Shhhhh," said Tatsuki. He looked troubled; it was obvious he thought Mix was losing it. Seito, however, heard truth in her words. He knelt before her.

Their eyes met. Violet into amber. Mix looked away; she was clearly remembering the previous night.

"What did it say?" said Seito quietly, trying not to show how much this pained him.

She shook her head hard, raking her fingers through her hair. "Something about – me being water – and this… I don't know…. poem or something."

"A poetry Pokémon?" sneered Gizelle. "Honestly, Jet, what did you give her?"

But Jet lunged forward, seizing Mix by the shoulders. Tatsuki said "Oy!" but he ignored him.

"What did the Pokémon look like?" he said roughly. "Answer me!"

Once again, Mix's eyes pricked with tears. "It was – I've seen it before, in the lake – it had three tails – and jewels on its body–"

Jet released her. He reached back, pulled down the collar of his shirt. "Look!"

Gizelle gasped; even Barrel looked blearily amazed. There, puckered on his skin, was a shape. An upward-facing triangle, with a straight, horizontal line running through it. Burned onto the back of his neck.

"Maybe it was some Pokémon," said Tatsuki, inching forward to get a better look. "You know, with triangle-shaped feelers or something."

"Genius, pure genius," said Gizelle scathingly.

"It's better than anything YOU came up with!"

While they bickered, Seito noticed something. While Mix wept unabashedly into her hands, the streamwater was moving. Almost imperceptibly, but it was. Pulling back and forth, matching the pattern of Mix's sniffles. When her lower lip trembled, a tiny wave came pulsing against the bank.

Weird.

"Well?" Jet was snarling at Gizelle. "My scar, what does it look like?"

Gizelle took a twig, engraving it in the soil. Jet stared at it for a long time, looking thoughtful. "That's the ancient symbol for Earth," he said at last. "We studied it in school. Mix, you've got the symbol for Water."\

"What were you guys even DOING?" said Tatsuki, voicing the question they all were wondering. "I mean, seriously. It's not like whatever it was took off your clothes."

For the first time, Mix flushed. "W-we were swimming."

"Swimming," repeated Tatsuki. "In what? Each others' bodily fluids?"

Seito, who considered this a step over the line, interjected, "It's not a coincidence, that you just happen to wake up with almost-identical burns."

"No one asked your opinion," said Jet coolly.

Mix, despite her uncertainties, flared at this. "But he's right! Something's going on here!"

Tatsuki wasn't listening. He was hearing Sterling's voice in his head. Watch over her today…

Something's going on here.

With enormous effort, he said, "Well, there isn't anything we can do about it, y'know? Let's just keep on to Floaroma. We can call Rowan, he knows junk about heiro- hero-gliffs or whatever."

"You think they're hieroglyphs?" mumbled Mix.

Tatsuki yawned to disguise his worry, stretched his arms over his head. "Dunno. I want breakfast, though. Who's cooking?"

"ME!" said Mix, jumping up. "Oooooh, I've never cooked before, we always buy stuff! I'll make you my specialty! Ow – I need a band-aide, though. It huuuuurts. I have some in my bag!"

Without another word, she raced off, running back over the grassy shore. The water settled back into its normal rhythm, sparkling in the sunlight.

Seito snorted. "She got over that fast." But a single, glaring look from Jet was enough to shut him up.

Tatsuki was getting that nervous look again. He fiddled with his Pokétch. "Uh… I'm gonna go… to the bathroom. Don't follow me or anything, I'm just going to the bathroom."

"Why on earth would we follow you?" said Gizelle in irritation. "I don't have any particular burning desire to see you whiz. Come on, Jet, babe, let's put something on that burn. Maybe you brushed up against some poisonous weed or something."

"Oh, a WEED. That's certainly better than my idea. Cause everyone knows, WEEDS burn things way more often then POKÉMON."

"Oh, shut up, Tatsuki."

Jet stood, the wind ruffling his short ponytail. He turned. Gave Seito a single, burning look. Then strode off across the ground, tailed by Gizelle and Barrel.

Tatsuki pelted off towards the woods, and Seito was left standing quite still. He'd tried to strangle his lifelong tormentor. What had possessed him to go so temporarily insane? There would be a reckoning for that, he was sure. Jet punished anyone who dared disrespect him.

The breeze picked up, making his hazel hair fall across his face. He ignored it. There were more important things to worry about than unruly hair.

One of them was water.

"HERE IT IS!" said Mix joyfully, slamming a warm pot onto the ground. White goo slopped over the sides. She flung her oven mitts aside. "I cooked it over the fire all by myself. I call it, MIX'S DELICIOUS MUSHROOM SURPRISE!"

Humming happily, she bent over, ladling the glue-like substance into bowls. As her hair slipped over her shoulder, Tatsuki caught a glimpse of the white bandage that covered her burn. He thought of the conversation he'd had with Sterling, only fifteen minutes beforehand.

"…and then we saw the mark on Jet's shoulder. It was a triangle, like Mix's, only it pointed the other way. And it had a line on it."

For a moment, Sterling's face was positively alive, alive with…. Joy? Disbelief? It was hard to tell. "It's happened, then," he breathed. "So it seems… and the boy, too. I've discovered the embodiment of Earth."

"You mean I'VE discovered it," said Tatsuki petulantly. Then: "Whaddaya mean, embodiment of Earth?"

Sterling seemed to be talking to himself. "Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water… yes, it all fits…"

"WHAT fits?"

The silver-haired man fixed him with a stern glare. "I shouldn't find it necessary to explain myself to juveniles… or would you like another taste

"Nope, I'm good," said Tatsuki hastily. "I'm just saying, she's your sister and all. Why don't you talk to her, instead of me?"

But his only answer was a blank screen. Sterling had signed off.

Oh, well. He was terrible at worrying; he'd have a go at it later.

Mix shoved a bowl of foul-smelling substance under his nose. "Oh, Suuuuuki-kun! Breakfast time!"

Tatsuki chanced a glance at the others; they looked as wary as he felt.

Mixy? said Mayfi, giving the glop a delicate sniff. She wrinkled her nose. What is this stuff? 

"I TOLD you. MIX'S DELICIOUS MUSHROOM SURPRISE!!! Eat it – or ELSE!!" She brandished a goop-covered wooden spoon in their faces, looking quite threatening.

Seito pushed his bowl away.

"Eh!? What are you doing, mister?! You want to be spoonified?"

"I'm not eating that crap," said Seito stubbornly.

"Ooooh! You make me so mad – you're EATING it!" Swinging her arm back, she dealt him a severe whack with the spoon, leaving a long streak of mushroom surprise on his dark shirt.

"Okay – OKAY – I'll eat it! Jesus, crazy woman…"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I'm eating!" said Seito quickly. Fumes rose in putrid steam from the bowl. Apprehensively, he lowered his spoon. The muddy stuff made a sucking sound, like wet concrete. He gave Mix a pleading look.

"Don't give me those puppy eyes. It's DELICIOUS, I tell you!!"

"Someone caves fast under pressure," muttered Tatsuki. Mayfi giggled.

Seito stuck out his tongue, licked the glop.

"BLEARGH!!!"

Charming, said Kolink, rolling her eyes as the boy ran to hurl in the bushes.

Ryu slithered up. Where did you find those mushrooms, you moron? 

"They were growing on the ground," said Mix defensively, wincing at the sound of Seito's retching. "They were yellow with red spots. They were pretty."

"Those are poisonous," remarked Jet. "They won't kill you, but they make you sick. They're along the line of ipecac."

"But… they were pretty!"

Suddenly, everyone noticed a series of loud gobbling noises, followed by the scrape of a tongue around the bowl. Everyone turned. Veiler had his snout stuck in his bowl, his face covered with white goo.

Delicious! Woo! he slobbered. You guys gonna eat that? 

Everyone fell, anime style. Seito came crawling back to the picnic blanket, his face decidedly paler.

"What – was – IN – that, you maniac?" he gasped.

"Veiler likes it," said Mix timidly, as the Fire/Dark type proceeded to inhale the contents of Barrel's bowl.

"Poisonous mushrooms," Tatsuki said, his voice nonchalant. Seito blanched.

"You could have killed me, psychopath!"

"I wish," muttered Jet under his breath. Only Gizelle heard, and she giggled.

"Oh – Seito, I'm sorry–"

"God, next time take a look at what you're chucking in the bowl!"

"I'm sooooorry–"

"You are never allowed to cook again–"

"I SAID I was sorry!! Look, bucko, don't mess – I STILL have my SPOON!!"

Seito rolled his eyes; he was feeling unusually annoyed. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. "Oh, a SPOON. Everyone run for your lives, Mix has a SPOON – YAIIIII!!!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Mix chasing Seito into the stream, still wielding her smoking spoon. For a split second, she felt relieved. He was teasing her again. The visibly angry Seito was much preferable to the cold, impersonal specimen of the night before.

By the time Seito returned, dripping wet and cursing, everyone had packed up. The tablecloth was folded, the presents stored, the fire put out, the dishes washed. Apart from Carcino and Kolink, who'd wanted to stay out – and Mayfi, of course – the tired Pokémon had been recalled.

Mix patted her spoon fondly. "My new weapon."

I want a spoon toooo, Mixy. Can you make me one? 

"Sure, honey! Then we can beat up EVERYONE with spoons! Muahahaha!"

"Good God," moaned Seito, Carcino fluttering above his head.

I wanna battle, trainer boy! Give me battles and I'll give you lemons! 

"What?"

LEMONS HAIIIIII YA! 

"Mayfi, did you give sugar to a certain hyperactive bat?" said Mix.

Kolink told me to. 

"Ko!"

Kolink waved her tail, looking smug. What? You shouldn't leave things like that lying around."

"I DIDN'T, it was in my bag – OOOOOH, you're so infuriating!! Watch it or I'll spoon you, like I did Seito!"

"Nasty," said Tatsuki, and almost everyone cracked up.

"Eh!? Oh – I d-didn't mean it like that!!! That's it, prepare to be spooned!! WAIT, stop LAUGHING, I didn't mean it like that EITHER!!!!"

They spent most of the morning like that, following the path along the stream and teasing Mix. After a while, Seito subsided into silence again. Things might seem like normal, but he couldn't forget Jet's presence. Any time Seito said something, he could feel Jet's gaze boring a hole in his back. The boy was just waiting, waiting for an opportunity to exact revenge.

That opportunity wouldn't arrive until that night.

But at the moment…

Mix had gone into the woods to take a tinkle, and all of a sudden she came rushing out, screaming bloody murder. "HOLYCRAPIT'SACLONEIHAVEACLONE!!!!"

"What?" said Tatsuki, scratching his head. Why was it always so hard to understand her?

"A CLOOOOOOONE!!! Someone CLONED me, dangit! No joke!"

"Chill," said Seito, still sore over the morning's hijinks. "Who would clone you? Two spazzy girls? Yeah, right."

"Shut your mouth," said Jet coolly, but Mix was too panicked to notice the tension that sprung up around them, like a ring of fire.

A few grains of earth shifted, but no one saw.

"I'm telling you, I've been cloned!" shrieked Mix, near tears. "Go – GO – I have a CLONE!!"

"Ew, I'm not going back there, didn't you just go to the bathroom?" said Tatsuki.

"SUKI – KUN!"

But before Mix could fully explode, a girl came rustling out behind a tree.

She was a short, slim girl, with large hands and sleek black hair. Her big lavender eyes were slightly puzzled, as if she was curious at all the fuss. She was crouching, the contours of her body barely visible. And yet she had a pale, washed-out look which distinguished her from Mix, whose face was, at the moment, bright red.

"DON'T LOOK!!" she screeched, tackling Seito, who was nearest her. He ended up on the ground with a mouthful of dirt. Instantly Mix was up, flapping her hands at the other boys.

The reason for this was very simple.

The clone wasn't wearing anything.

Luckily, she was positioned so nothing incriminating was visible, but Mix was still freaking out. The clone tilted her head to the side, looking perplexed. Her body was smudged with dirt, like some forest creature.

"Holy cats," whispered Tatsuki.

And then the girl began to change. Her head sank down, down, her neck shrinking, her features blending into a blank stretch of skin. The black hair retreated, vanished. Her limbs became floppy, useless, fingers melting together, extremities being sucked in and molded like Silly Putty. The eyes contorted, shrunk, her skin smoothing, becoming softer, pinker.

The transformation was complete.

"I MELTED!!!!!!"

Kolink licked her paw, apparently disinterested. You didn't melt, cretin. That's a Ditto. Ditto can't mimic clothes. 

"Ohhhhhhh!! A DITTO!! It's so cute – KAWAIIIII!!!" cried Mix, throwing herself at the thing which, moments before, had been a naked, crouching version of her. The Pokémon, which resembled a quivering blob of pink scrambled eggs, writhed out of the way.

"I'm catching it! Go, Kolink!"

Why me? grumbled the Electric type, getting up onto her black paws.

But Ditto had begun to transform.

The pink body stretched out, expanding like gum. Lithe legs grew, blue-black fur sprouted, shell-like ears unfolded from the head.

Kolink was looking at a double of herself.

Hmmmm, she said, looking herself over. She smirked. Am I really that gorgeous? 

"Dee! Ditree!" squeaked Kolink Two's mouth.

Mix stomped her foot. "Kolink, Spark Attack!"

Kolink's slender body began to shimmer with the familiar veins of electricity. Lightning danced around her paws. The Luxio darted forward, a staticky ball of thunder.

Ditto did the same, just as quick on her feet. The two identical Pokémon met. There was a minor explosion; smoke billowed from both their fur as they stepped back, singed.

Poser, sneered Kolink.

Ditto looked at her with an innocence that did not belong in Kolink's conniving eyes. "Dii!"

"Soooo cute!" crooned Mix.

Tatsuki rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Dude, you're in a battle!"

Jet looked on, interested. He wanted to see how this girl handled herself in a fight.

"Oh, right! Kolink, Double Team and then Quick Attack!"

Kolink leapt forward, flying in a circle around Ditto. She seemed to have wings; she was nothing blue a blue-black blur. Gradually, shimmering copies of Kolink began to appear, jittering. An illusion cast by speed. The imitation Kolink turned, looked at each mirage in turn, confused. It gambled, lunged forward on heavy paws. The image it hit shattered into a thousand beads of light. A fake. At that moment, the real Kolink plunged from the left, hitting Ditto like a freight train with blinding speed. Ditto was thrown off his paws, hitting the ground hard. It lay there for a moment, stunned.

"Throw the Poké Ball," commanded Jet. Mix saw his point. Ditto's energy wasn't terribly low, but it might be her only chance. The shorter this battle was, the better. She hurled the red-and-white sphere.

"Go, Poké Ball!"

The capsule struck Kolink's copy, transforming her into a billion particles of shining white energy, which was promptly sucked inside in a cloud of the light. The Ball rocked violently back and forth.

Mix decided to help it along with a little cheer. "Let's go Ditto, stay inside, don't let the Poké Ball open wide! Wooo!! GOOOOO, DITTO!! Gimme a D–"

But by this time, the Ball had stilled, tilting slightly to one side. With a echoing ding, it darkened.

"YEEE-HAW!! I CAUGHT A DITTO!!!"

"You're going to turn us deaf in a minute," Gizelle snapped, covering her ears. Mix snatched up the ball, throwing it high in the air. The pink blob exploded onto the ground. This time, it only shivered slightly when Mix picked it up.

"Ooooh, it feels like jelly!!! I want to spread you on toast, Mr. Jelly! There's so many nicknames I could give you; Toast, Jelly! Now I'm huuuungry… dangit… anyone got some toast?"

"Jeezum, Mix, you're not supposed to put Pokémon on toast," said Tatsuki.

Ditto squeaked, I love toast! 

Mix was momentarily surprised she could understand Ditto so quickly, but then its voice deepened. Spread me on toast, and I'll sever your spinal cord. High again. Don't be mean! Medium, exasperated. You two… always arguing. High. But I love toast!! 

Befuddled, Mix said, "Eh?! There's three of you?!"

Ditto's tiny black eyes gleamed cheerfully. I'm the best! But then they darkened. No one would call you the best, moron. 

"I'm so confuuuuused," moaned Mix. Gizelle hid a giggle.

"I'm guessing it's schizophrenic," said Seito. "I mean, it changes form so much. Not really surprising."

"HOLY COW!!! A s-schizophrenic Pokémon??"

I'm not schizophrenic, they are, said Ditto peevishly. No, you blathering idiot. You don't even know what that word means. Pause. Now now, you two, stop your bickering. I'm sure this nice girl didn't capture us to listen to your squabbling. Pause. But I loooove toast. 

Mix clasped her head in dismay. "But… I'm so confused! Ugh, I have a headache!"

Now see what you did? Pause. Ooooh, it's yooooour fault, not mine. Pause. It's neither of your fault, so be quiet. Pause. Be quiet, you meanies, or we won't get a nickname! Pause. I'm supposed to share the same name with you cretins? Pause. You already share the same body! 

Momentary silence. "Well," said Mix at last. "I'm gonna call you Toast, because you made me hungry!"

You're naming us after roasted bread? We're a pink blob, can't you come up with anything better? Pause. But I looooove toast! Pause. Yes, we know. I think Toast is a very pleasant name. It's appreciated. 

"I think you got the majority vote," said Tatsuki, after a couple minutes. Mayfi hovered over, prodded Toast with one long arm. She giggled.

Oooh, you're squishy! Like boogers! 

Hee hee! I like you. Pause. What an incredibly intelligent statement. Pause. Hello there, little one. 

Want to be friends with me? piped Mix. The first and last voices, I mean. I don't like the middle one. 

Well, I don't like you either. At least I don't look like blue pudding. 

Mayfi giggled again. No, you look like pink pudding. 

"Recall it, please," groaned Gizelle. "It – he, she, whatever, is giving me a headache."

Obligingly, Mix recalled the newly-christened Toast. Mayfi pouted, seemingly unperturbed by the split personalities. I liked two of them! 

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Tatsuki. "We should never let Mix nickname things when she's hungry. Come on, Toast?"

"Sounds good to me," said Mix, oblivious. "But we don't have a toaster…"

Tatsuki and Seito sweatdropped. Jet merely said, "Let's get going."

They walked together for the best part of the day, Seito at the rear of the group. When Mix threatened to collapse from hunger, they stopped for lunch. She wanted to cook. Very badly. The boys had to wrest her spoon away, after which she sat sullenly, conversing with the Pokémon. Toast turned out to be very tricky to talk to. You said something to the first voice, only to be rebuked by the second.

After lunch, which consisted of bland watercress sandwiches, they set off again. Mix tried to engage Seito in conversation; sometimes he answered, sometimes he didn't. She was just glad he was speaking to her, although she knew she was being a bit annoying. Whenever someone didn't like her, she couldn't help pestering them. So it was his own fault, really.

Jet kept touching the mark on his neck. He'd refused to let Gizelle bandage it, opting instead to let it heal in the open air. When he spoke, it was either to discuss possible meanings, or order someone to do something. After a (very short) time, Mix got tired and insisted Tatsuki carry her. He refused, until she threatened him with her newly-recovered spoon. The road to Floaroma turned out to be longer than any of them had expected. It was a tired group who stopped in the middle of the forest, panting.

Tatsuki's face was scarlet, and he was breathing like a rhino as he sank to his knees.

"Thanks for the riiiide, Suki-kun!" said Mix perkily, sliding from his back. "Hey! Why does everyone look so tired?"

Everyone glared at her.

The sun was just beginning to tilt through the horizon, although it was difficult to tell; the sky was covered by luxurious sheet of gray clouds, penetrated here and there by a shaft of dusky pink. A cool wind had been blowing since that morning, whispering tales of rain.

"We shouldn't stop for long," said Jet at last. "It's going to rain."

As if waiting for his words, the sky opened and the downpour began. Hard and fast, without any of that drizzling nonsense. In seconds, they were soaked. Wet and miserable, the group huddled under a tree, its boughs shaking with the gale.

"I'm not running through that storm!" declared Mix, shaking out her drenched hair. "No way! I'm staying right here until it stops raining."

The tree provided little shelter, but everyone agreed it was better than the alternative. They stayed there for a long time, Seito looking darkly at the sky. Tatsuki struck up a card game with Jet and his friends. Amazingly, Mix fell asleep.

"I don't believe it," said Gizelle, some thirty minutes later. "She's hyperactive all day, and just like that, she crashes?"

Mix was flat on her back, snoring. Mayfi was burrowed against her side, fast asleep as well. Water dripped from a branch, straight into her open mouth. Once again, Jet covered her with his jacket.

"S' what she does," said Tatsuki, looking peeved. Jet had just won for the sixth time in a row. "God, I'm bored. I think I'm gonna go look for Pokémon or something."

"In this storm?" said Seito, raising one eyebrow. It was the first time he'd spoken since the rain began. "It's not like they'll be around." 

"Shut up," said Tatsuki pleasantly. "It's just a little rain. Nothing to worry about."

A jagged bolt of white-blue lightning split the sky, followed by an earsplitting roll of thunder.

Seito felt ill at the thought of being left alone with Jet, Gizelle, and Barrel, but he didn't seem to have a choice. Mix was out for the count, and Tatsuki was standing. He saluted, walked out from beneath the tree. Disappeared among the storm-gray silhouettes.

A minute went by.

Two minutes. Seito was buzzing with trepidation. He wondered if he should chance it, run into the storm on the pretext of finding Tatsuki. He couldn't help hating the other boy, just a little, for leaving him. Even if he had no reason to stay.

Finally, Jet spoke. He didn't even look at Seito, water dripping from the edges of his choppy bangs. "You know they don't really want to be with you."

Seito narrowed his eyes, saying nothing. He felt he couldn't deny it, since he thought it was true. Mix kept snoring. A lock of hair had fallen across her face. It fluttered as she breathed.

"You've been acting off lately," said Jet calmly. He might have been a parent, scolding his child. "You should be taught a lesson."

Seito hated the way Jet spoke, so self-assured, every sentence a statement. He stood suddenly, a dark shadow, outlined by silver where the rain pelted from his shoulders. "Come with me."

Seito thought of Mix, waking up alone. What did he have to lose? "Come with yourself."

"How dare you," hissed Gizelle, slapping him across the face. At the sharp crack, Mix stirred, but did not awake. Seito's head snapped back, but he did not make a sound. He simply returned his gaze to Jet, ignoring the stinging.

"We can make you come, easy," said Jet. He jerked his head toward Mix. "But if we have to, she'll get the same."

Seito highly doubted Jet's words, but he might as well go. There was no point in waking Mix up, and Barrel could drag him off in a second.

He stood.

And followed Jet into the rain.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Tatsuki peered into another crevice, shaking a soggy bit of bread. "Heeeere, Pokey Pokey Pokémon."

Dangit, all the Pokémon must have taken shelter from the storm. He was growing increasingly annoyed with every step; he hated when Mix had more of anything than he did. Now one of her Pokémon had evolved, and she'd caught a Ditto, too. Albeit a schizophrenic one. In fact, if you WERE Ditto – or rather Toast – she'd caught three Pokémon in one!

Irritating.

He stepped forward again, toward a denser knot of trees, when he heard something.

Tatsuki heard someone cry out. He froze, knowing instinctively that this was the last moment before something would happen. Something that would change him. And he'd better savor that moment.

Can you stop, please?

He told himself that it was nothing, nothing at all, and took a step forward. But then he heard another series of thuds, another muted yell of pain. And he knew who it was.

You can't stop the fire

Tatsuki's feet rustled over the carpet of grass and dried leaves. He cowered against the fringes of the trees, counting on them to hide him. Of course, he saw everything. Gizelle first, standing back, looking surprisingly bored. Chewing her gum, as if she'd gone through this before. Barrel standing like a stone statue, his comical name so incongruous with the scene, Tatsuki shuddered to name him.

you won't say the words.

Seito was on the ground, bruised and bloody. Jet was beating him up.

Please, please forgive me,

And Tatsuki was seeing it.

But I won't be home again.

For a moment, Gizelle's eyes flicked toward the pine grove where he stood, and he wondered – with a thrilling mix of hope and terror – if she'd seen him. But she was merely looking for something to amuse herself, and her gaze slid from his spot like water.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

Jet struck Seito again. Tatsuki was amazed by the look of grim satisfaction in Jet's face, the pure enjoyment, relief. Was this the same charming boy? He seemed like an imposter.

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

Time had developed a niche, flowing around Tatsuki instead of through him. Things happened, but he wasn't a part of it. He wasn't there. Not really, not even when he heard Seito hiss in agony.

"Isn't something missing?"

He took a step back.

You won't cry for my absence, I know

His mind seemed to have disconnected, but the thoughts were there, like silhouettes behind a screen. He knew about them, but he wasn't part of them. Why wasn't he charging like an angry bull, tackling Jet, shouting some stupid, provocative insult? Nothing had ever stopped him before. Not the fear of hurt, the fear of repercussions.

You forgot me long ago.

But this time… of course he would get hurt. There were three of them, and Seito wouldn't be much help. However, he'd jumped headfirst into other situations for no other reason then to get hurt. Why did he care now?

Am I that unimportant...?

He took a second step back.

Am I so insignificant...? 

Excuses were the refuge of cowards. He knew that. So he gave himself more excuses, cleaned himself with them, like a drowning swimmer sinks into the ocean. If excuses were the property of cowards, he should get in on the deal. For he was a coward. It wasn't any use denying it; it'd be like denying his hair was blonde. A part of him he could mask, but never change. He gave himself the cruel pretext older students had for going after the younger ones; it was expected of them. They couldn't help who they were, so why fight it?

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

He moved away again, deeper into the refuge of the trees.

You won't try for me, not now.

Jet lashed out with his foot, knocking Seito onto his back. Tatsuki's entire body strained with held tension, a coiled spring of fear. All he had to do was run out, yell angrily, and it all would stop. But, in that moment, his self-denial seemed to have been stripped away. He could no longer deny the particles in that sudden river of emotions, the one that'd hit him the second he'd come upon the scene.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

There had been fear, but only fear of himself. He'd never been afraid of getting hurt; indeed, at times he'd been desperate for it. There was shock, but that was forced. He'd wanted himself to be surprised at Jet's betrayal, when all along he'd sensed there was something he wasn't telling them. At the moment, there was no guilt. That was one of his faults; he felt little guilt until much later. Not like Mix.

I'm all alone.

No matter how badly he swore to himself he hadn't felt it, he had. The tiniest shred…

Isn't someone missing me?

…. of pleasure. Of dim relief, the gladness that someone was finally taking care of his problem. It was the same twinge he'd gotten when Sterling had promised to ruin Seito's relationship with Mix.

I know what you do to yourself,

Tatsuki had never been so torn. Usually, he saw the world in black-and-white, and he was the one who sorted people into the categories. His emotions were supposed to be simple, as well, clear-cut and easy to understand. He had to understand himself; if he didn't, what was there?

I breathe deep and cry out;

What was he doing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

He turned and ran.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.

Mix was woken by the splatter of rain on her face. A bough above her had given up, releasing its watery contents onto her head. She yawned hugely. Blinked. Looked around.

"Huh? Tatsuki? Seito? Jet? Gizelle? Barrel?"

Quiet, Mixy, I'm sleeping. 

"TatsukiSeitoJetGizelleBarrel?"

Mayfi rolled over, enjoying the moisture in the air. What are you gabbling about? 

Mix gave her Pokémon a frightened glance. She suddenly felt very small, sitting there beneath the huge tree. "They're gone!"

Uh huh, said Mayfi, coming fully awake. She hovered to sit on Mix's shoulder. I wonder where they went? 

Clutching at the Pokémon, Mix stammered, "But – but – but – it's scaaaary!! They LEFT me!! What if – what if – they went off to Floaroma without me?! They FORGOT me!!"

Oh, Mixy, they wouldn't forget you. 

Positively flipping out now, Mix leapt to her feet. "Yes they WOOOOULD!! Well, maybe Jet and Tatsuki wouldn't, but Seito, Gizelle and Barrel wouldn't give it a second dang thought!!"

Maybe we should go looking before you jump to conclusions. 

"Thank you very MUCH, but the conclusions have jumped ME. Face facts, darling. We've been officially ditched."

She continued to gripe, but she poked her nose from beneath the tree. She was immediately drenched by the pouring rain. Of course, she'd been wet before, but this was something else.

"Whyyyy didn't I pack my raincoat?" she moaned, picking her way through the sodden undergrowth. "It takes ages for my hair to dry. And then I'm gonna have to put in conditioner so it doesn't frizz, and blow-dry it, and straighten it, and MY MAKEUP IS SMUDGING, I KNOW it is…"

It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is snoring, sang Mayfi. He went to bed, he bumped his head, and never got up in the mooooorning… 

"May, do you realize how morbid that song actually IS? I mean, come on! He bumped his head and he DIED?"

What? N-no, it just says he never got up the morning… oh… OH…. he DIES? 

"Um, yeah."

Mayfi's lower lip trembled. "MRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII–"

"WAIT! Wait, no – that's not it! See, he – er – he didn't wake up, um, because, in his dream, he was picked up by happy flying unicorns and floated off to a candy paradise with lollypops and stuff!"

Happy flying unicorns? 

"Happy flying unicorns."

Mayfi heaved a sigh of relief. Phew. That's good. It's raaaaaining, it's pouuuuuring, the old man is snooooring… 

There didn't seem to be anything to do but let her sing, so Mix shut up. It was raining so hard, she could barely see a foot in front of her. More than once, she stumbled and nearly fell. She began taking it out on everyone, most of whom weren't present.

"Stupid Jet. Stupid Suki-kun. Stupid Seito, stupid Gizelle, stupid Barrel, stupid Toast, Kolink, Ryu, Mayfi–"

I'm not stupid, objected Mayfi.

"Oh, sorry. I was just naming everyone I knew. But most of all, stupid SEITO."

Why most of all him? 

Wiping her sopping hair from her eyes, Mix said sulkily, "He HATES me. And I thought we were getting to be friends. I'm nice to him, and all he ever does is ignore me or make fun of me!"

Don't be too hard on hiiiiim, Mixy. He's been through a lot. 

Mix kicked a stump. She was feeling sullen and petulant. "Yeah, but doesn't mean he can go around being a stupid-head to everyone. 'My life sucks, my life sucks,' that's all he ever goes on about, dangit. I mean, if I could change the past, I would, but there's really nothing I can do!"

You know… whenever I was around him last night, I got this feeling like he was mad. Not mad at you, just mad at stuff. It was weird. He was being a meanie, but I could tell he wanted you near him. 

"Talk about mixed signals."

At that precise moment, a rain-soaked figure came racing out of nowhere, crashing directly into Mix. They both were thrown to the ground, skidding across the dead leaves.

Mix heard a groan. It was Tatsuki, his eyes wild and his hair in disarray.

"Suki-kun, I'm gonna KILL you!" she said. "First you ditch me under that stupid tree, then you knock me into next Tuesday! You're lucky you didn't actually knock me into Tuesday, because TODAY'S the day I'm gonna pummel you!!"

He was breathing too hard to answer her. She took a look at his bloodless face, his crazed eyes. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head, managing, "Nothing. C'mon, let's – let's go back."

"No way! I want to give Jet, Seito, and everyone else a piece of my mind. Where are they?"

He stared at her.

"Suki-kun?"

Mix, said Mayfi suddenly.

"Whaaat?"

Listen. 

Obediently, Mix quieted. For a moment, there was only Tatsuki's ragged breathing and the whip of rain against the tree.

Then she heard it. A dull, muffled noise.

Seito was laughing. He was laughing so hard, he thought his ribs would crack – if they hadn't already. Of course, he had no reason to laugh. The rain was mingling with blood on his face, and he could barely breathe. But he was laughing, a piercing, shrill sound. It wasn't a laugh, not really, more of an outburst of emotion.

"STOP LAUGHING!" shouted Jet, water running in streaks down his face. Lightning flashed behind him, illuminating the deranged look on his face. "Shut up!"

He grabbed Seito by the collar, wrenched him upright, struck him across the face again. The boy continued to laugh, tears streaming down his face.

"He's gone completely wacko!" said Gizelle, amazed. She and Barrel were standing off to the side, frightened of Jet's wrath. He seemed to have lost control.

"YOU FREAK!!" bellowed Jet, spittle flying from his mouth. He slammed Seito against a tree, making the leaves shake. "SHUT UP – SHUT UP–"

And then, quite suddenly, it happened. The wet earth around him rumbled, soil lifting, hovering free in the air. It fell again, clattering to the rain-hammered ground. It rose again, beads of soil quivering.

Seito spat blood onto the ground and laughed. He was going to die; he didn't care. He wanted to laugh.

The wind picked up, howling with unnatural volume. It gusted through the trees, forcing everyone back a step. Rain stung the skin like bullet needles.

The dirt shifted, lingering higher in the air. Jet and Seito were surrounded by a rotating ring of flitting earth.

It clattered to the ground again, as if staying aloft was too much effort.

But the wind didn't stop. It flew around them, sharp and violent as the streaks of lightning which darted across the sky. With a roar of rage, Jet flung himself atop Seito. His hands closed around the boy's throat, cutting off his breath.

But the wind seemed to be on Seito's side. It struck Jet as solidly as an animal, rolling him several feet to the left. Even Barrel felt his feet grind against the severe air.

Jet screamed. Seito's eyes were closed, but he was still laughing, spasms racking his thin chest. Lunging forward again, Jet locked his fingers around Seito's throat once again, squeezing as tight as he could. Unable to breathe, Seito's face paled. Choking, he emitted a faint, wheezing laugh.

"NOOOO!!!!!"

A scream shot through the rain, harsher than any lightning, wind, or earth. Jet tries to ignore it, but he could not.

He could not…

"NO!!" Mix screamed again. "LET HIM GO!"

Two silhouettes were standing at the edge of the forest, blending into the arcing figures of trees. Mix was frozen, her face a mask of disbelief. It could not be true. The rain was changing things somehow, making everything surreal, everything dreamlike.

Unable to bear it, she bolted forward, feet slipping on the soaked ground. One moment she was yards away; the next, Jet felt something fly into him, hard and sharp as her scream. Both of them went tumbling across the ground, splattered by mud. A huge blast of thunder momentarily deafened them all.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!" Mix was sobbing. Seito lay quite still, unmoving, not coughing, no longer laughing. Drawing back her fist, she punched Jet with all the strength in her wiry body. Harder than she'd ever hit anything before, straight in the face. There was a gunshot CRACK as his nose broke; twin faucets of blood streamed from his nostrils.

She wouldn't stop screaming. "YOU KILLED HIM!! YOU KILLED HIM!!"

Jet screamed back, an inarticulate shriek of pain. His nose seemed to be burning inward, white-hot in the center of his brain.

Mixy! Mixy, stop! cried Mayfi, distraught. Tatsuki, stricken, ran forward. He pulled the weeping Mix away from Jet. She struggled and flailed, fighting to bring her fists back in contact with Jet's body.

"Mix! OY!!"

She wrenched away from him, falling back into the mud. Her face was streaked with dirt, tears, and rain. Jet had his hand clasped over his face, shining red blood pooling between his fingers. Suddenly, Barrel was there. He simply stood, preventing the raging Mix from getting at the fallen Jet. Gizelle was spluttering, her face nearly as red as her hair. With a sudden shriek of fury, she launched herself at Mix, seizing handfuls of black hair. The two girls rolled across the slippery ground, tearing at each other. Time seemed to freeze with each shock of lightning.

Tatsuki grabbed both their shoulders, yanking them roughly apart. Mix had a long scratch down her cheek, and Gizelle's eye was beginning to swell. They spat insults at each other which didn't bear repeating. All the while, Mayfi wailed.

Jet pushed himself into a sitting position, nose throbbing. His face was stained with blood. Upon seeing it, Gizelle let out a tragic screech. She leapt to her feet.

"Jet, let me–"

He pushed her away, staggering upright. He managed a sneer. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" she roared. "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

He spread his arms, as if in a supplicating gesture. Mix saw things in flashes. The rain pounding down on them all. Seito, his eyes open, watching them. Tatsuki looking wretched. Mayfi still wailing, Gizelle's flaming hair, Barrel's stolid expression.

"Jet Hatsumo," he said, calm despite the storm raging within and outside him.

"JET – BUT – YOU SAID YOUR NAME WAS JARED–"

"I lied."

Mix was speechless with rage, her face white; her mouth worked, but nothing came out. She was so covered with mud, she looked as if she'd fallen into a swamp.

"YOU – YOU DARE – YOU [IHURT[/I HIM!!"

"So what? He deserved it."

Any trace of sanity had fled Mix's expression; she looked fanatical, bizarre. Her hair stood out in clumps. Screaming, she threw herself, again, at Jet. Barrel flung out one massive arm, stopping her. She wrestled with him; she was half his size. He pushed her to the ground.

Seito was struggling to rise.

"He's a freak, don't you understand that? Some people don't deserve the air they breathe. He's not worth looking at; I don't know why I bother."

no

The words slipped in sideways, as if he'd developed a crack in his armor. They cut deep, like knives made from ice.

leave me alone

"He doesn't deserve to live."

Everything was building up, swelling into a single calamity. Every misfortune he'd ever gone through. All the bad luck he'd ever had.

wind will suffer

"You'll understand that. You'll hate him too."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Seito reel to his feet, staggering. He turned, pelted away, was swallowed by the rising mist and darkness which crept between the branches.

like he hates himself

"No," said Mix.

Gizelle was spitting fire. "Don't you get it, you little twit? Everyone hates him! Everyone's always hated him! You can't be near people like that, you can't stay around them! They don't belong with us, they're not real – not real – not real people."

And then Mix understood.

Jet, Gizelle, and the others… they'd never seen Seito as a real person, simply because he was too different from them. He didn't speak, didn't stand up for himself. They didn't bother to delve any deeper; they judged everyone by the reactions they themselves would have. They expected someone with Seito's lot to scream and rage, to batter themselves against the wall of the cage they were in. But Seito didn't do that. He simply lay quietly in the prison of torment that was his life, let himself waste away, fade away. He was afraid to feel. Afraid to let himself react.

Just like Mix was afraid to keep herself from reacting. She had to explode, had to freak over every little thing, because she wanted people to know she was real. When people didn't think of someone as human… well, that's why some Pokémon got mistreated, that's what happened with racism and slavery. You could trick yourself into hiding your conscience if you just didn't consider the victim AS A HUMAN, with feelings, emotions just like yours… Mix understood. That's why the tormentors were so stupid. They were blinded by their own eyes. Blinded by what they thought they saw. And they never really saw the true picture at all. Never did…

Mix said again, "No."

She turned.

And chased after Seito…

Seito ran blindly, ignoring the stabbing pains in his body, the warm sting of blood in his eye. Branches whipped against his face and arms, scratching him, but he didn't mind that either. He knew why he'd been laughing.

He liked the pain.

It was a relief, the feeling that the turmoil inside him had been turned inside out, exposed for the wind and the rain to whip away… pain was something tangible, something he understood. You could grasp it, but it was fleeting. It skimmed across the surface of your body, flashing and fading as quickly as the lightning. That's what he wanted everything else to be like. But that wasn't how he worked. The real pain, the pain of memories, emotional pain… that kind of pain burrowed inside him like an insect, rotting everything it touched. And having that insect cut away, flung in your face, was such a relief… he couldn't help but laugh.

freed

But Jet's words had sent the pain straight back inside his heart.

trapped

If only he didn't have proof. Such irrevocable truth that Jet was right, that his every word had been honest. Everyone DID hate him; that was the simple fact of it. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve it. True, his mother had died because of him – but how did that affect the rest of the world? It was just so UNFAIR. Why was it always him? Why did the universe turn against him? He hated it!

Because he was so alone, a lone figure standing against the rest of the world. He'd never felt so at odds with the universe. He hated the whisper of the trees, the lash of the rain, the stickiness of the soil under his feet. He hated the very air he was breathing. He hated everything that tethered him here.

He sank to his knees, unable to stop the sudden, racking sobs. What did it matter, anyway? To everyone else, he did not exist. Not really. Why shouldn't he be angry and lost and desperate?

From now on, he'd feel exactly the way he wanted.

There came a loud crash, the splinter of cracking branches. Seito froze, more righteous anger welling up within him. One minutes' privacy, that was all he needed. For once, he just needed to scream at the sky. Just needed to let everything out. But if there was a person near him, he had to lock it away, hide it all. If only he was the last, the single human on the face of the earth.

Because being alone was a very different thing than being lonely. He'd never wanted human company before, and he definitely didn't now.

But it wasn't Jet who came racing out of the trees, skidding to a stop in front of him. It wasn't Jet who fell to her knees in the mud, breathing hard, hair swept across her face.

It was Mix.

More fury flamed inside Seito. He wanted to be left alone. "Go away!"

"N-no," sobbed Mix. "Are you – are you okay…?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Seito screamed, and the wind gusted as it never had before, bending the trees nearly in two. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't let her get near, everyone near him only got hurt… he must be cursed, followed by a ring of despair. Lunging forward, he gave Mix a violent shove, sending her sprawling face-first into the mud. She cried out.

"GET OUT OF HERE – I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN–" Seito pushed her over, again, as she tried to stand up.

"Shut up!!" she shrieked, tears streaking down her face, faster than the rain. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated her contorted features. "Shut up!!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!"

She grabbed his arm; he struck her, slamming her into the ground for the third time. She was sobbing so hard, she was almost incoherent. "No – Seito–"

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!" he bellowed, his voice cracking. "DON'T COME NEAR ME!! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I HATE YOU!! I HATE EVERYTHING!!"

He turned to run – someone tacked him, pinning him to the ground, landing on top of him, forcing him down. Mix pressed down hard on his shoulders, trapping him in the mud.

Flashback

Mix leaned over him – his coughs petered into a harsh gasping, and he caught sight of Mix, bending over him, for the third time in his life. And although his ribs were once more throbbing in pain, although his throat was raw, although he could scarcely breathe – he was glad.

He was always waking up with her hair brushing his face…

Shaking with rage, Seito snarled, "Get off me! Stop touching me!"

"You idiot!" she cried, her tears peppering his face with the rain. "You – you STUPID piece of – shut up! Just shut up!"

His chest heaved. "Get the hell off me."

"No!" she wept. "No! Stop it – just stop it – stop acting like this! So what, you hate me? You hate everything? Oh, because it's you against the world, big suffering Seito against the world, and that's the way you want it!"

She was so horribly sarcastic, Seito fell silent.

"You want a reason to be upset, and there you go – you want everyone to hate you so you can hate them back! That's your life, you want everyone to feel sorry for you, you want to be all noble and suffering!! Well, guess what?! Fck you, because I DON'T HATE YOU, so you can't hate me back! Screws up your little plan, doesn't it, you bstard?! You can't face knowing that things aren't your fault, because then you won't have anything to mope about – and what are you without your pain, Seito?! WHAT ARE YOU!?"

She was screaming into his face, violet eyes translucent with water and fury and a million other things. He felt tears spill from his own eyes; he couldn't help it. He would have given anything not to cry at that moment, but there it is.

"Nothing, okay?" he croaked. "I'm not anything."

She gave a terrible, barking, derisive laugh. "Don't give me that! You want to be something, you let yourself be something! They say pain gives character, well, that's bullsht!! All it does is make you think you know everything! You're YOU, got it, you're Seito!"

Her words echoed in his head.

You're Seito!

"I don't want to be," he moaned. "I don't want to be him… I want to be someone else… anyone else…"

"Shut up or I WILL hate you!" she snapped. "Don't start with the 'I hate myself, no one likes me' thing! It's your own fault no one liked you! Before anyone loves you, you have to love yourself!"

"I can't…"

She slapped him. The sound resonated like a gunshot. Funny. Gizelle slapped him for hate, and Mix slapped him for…

For what?

Not love.

"Deal with it!" she was saying, her voice rising above the throb of the wind. "Don't you get it!? No matter what they told you, you're not alone!! If you believe them, you're stupid and gullible and – and – you suck!! You're letting your past control you, Seito, just like you always do!! Look!! Stop pretending your memories are more real that what you see!!"

He closed his eyes. More tears slipped sideways from between his lashes, crossing his bloodied face. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn right you're sorry! Stop being an ass, for God's sake, and sit up. You look like crap." She released him, slid her hands between his back and the earth, and pushed him upright. "God," she said again, rummaging in her pocket for a bandanna. She unfolded it, letting the rain soak the square of white cloth, and proceeded to wipe the blood and tears from his face. When she was done, she threw it onto the dirt.

Slowly, the rain lessened, thinned, like the balding hair of an old man. At last, it was little more than the shining mist of a spritzer bottle. The clouds lightened as well, still gray, but slightly less dark. The forest seemed to heave a collective sigh of relief. The green began to return, sprinkling droplets of water onto the ground.

"Jet and his friends are never coming near us again," said Mix finally. "If they do, I'll beat him up myself."

Seito forced a smile. "I'll help."

"You can wipe up the pulp."

"With what? You threw away your bandanna."

"We'll use Gizelle's face."

"But she'd like that."

As they chatted, their voices heavy with the gladness of respite, the sun slipped through a chink in the clouds. It fell across the two children, warming them both.

Warming them both…

THE END

"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE WHERE WHERE?!"

Mix's scream echoed from inside the small bathroom, making Seito and Tatsuki groan. Both boys were still buried in their bunks, trying to ignore Mix's noise. As usual, she'd gotten up at an ungodly hour to shampoo/condition/blow-dry/straighten her hair, pick out the perfect outfit, and do her makeup.

"Good God," came Seito's muffled moan, his face buried in his pillow. "What is it now?"

Mix erupted from the bathroom, looking wild. "Look!! Look at my face!! NOTICE ANYTHING?!"

Tatsuki unearthed his head from the blanket, his spiky blonde hair sticking out in all directions. "What?"

She pointed dramatically to her eyes. There was little difference, except perhaps they were a bit less heavily lined. "My Little Miss kohl liquid liner!! IT'S MISSING, DANGIT!!"

"Maybe the raccoons wanted it back," muttered Seito.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing…"

Mix seized handfuls of her perfectly-glossed hair in agitation. "I'm hideous! You can't honestly expect me to go out in public with my face like this!! I might as well roll over and DIE!! Is that what you want?"

Neither of them replied.

"Why are you taking so long to answer, hmmm? Well?! FINE!! I'll go slit my wrists, and THEN you'll be sorry when you find my poor, beautiful, bloody body!!"

"So you're threatening suicide over losing your eyeliner," yawned Tatsuki. "What else is new?"

At that moment, Kolink, Mayfi, and Mix came sauntering into the room.

Wait a minute…

"CLONE!!!" shrieked the Mix by the bathroom door, throwing up her hands in defense. "One of those evil psycho clones with arms that look like arms, but they're actually GUNS!! Hide me!!"

Calm down, it's only Toast, said the Luxio, snickering at the nickname. Mayfi wanted to experiment with makeup. 

Mayfi pouted, swinging her blue antennae. It was your idea! 

Thankfully, Toast – who had taken the form of Mix – was wrapped in an overlarge terrycloth towel. At first, it seemed her face was entirely black, but it was only covered in makeup. Gothic spikes fell downward from her eyes, and a large smiley-face was scrawled on her left cheek. She had all manner of drawn black facial-hair, butterflies, and moles.

"DEAR GAWD!!" yelped the real Mix. "What have you done to my beautiful FACE?! And would it kill you to put on a BATHROBE?!"

Seito and Tatsuki exchanged a smirk. "The view's fine from where I am," said Tatsuki cheerfully.

Seito's face was still swollen and bruised, like a piece of mottled fruit, but the marks were rapidly fading. It had been almost a week since the episode with Jet, and they'd only just made it to Floaroma Town. Mix had bemoaned the lack of electrical appliances all week, and she'd made the boys take freezing baths in whatever ponds they happened to come across. Needless to say, all of them were grateful for the soft beds of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Pedophile."

"You're the same age I am."

"Pedophile. IS THAT MY EYELINER?!"

Mayfi hastily tried to conceal the thin black tube behind her small back, but it was too late. Mix crossed the room in two huge bounds, snatching Mayfi and shaking her until the eyeliner clattered to the floor.

M-m-i-i-x-y-y s-t-o-o-o-p th-a-a-at – 

You're going to shake her brains out, observed Kolink, giving her foreleg a long lick. Beside her, Toast began to shrink, the towel falling away as she reverted to her jell-like pink form. The eyeliner blurred across her reformed skin, forming a sort of black smear.

Wheeee!! Makeup!! Pause. God. I had nothing to do with it. Get this crap off my face. Pause. You mean MY face. Pause. No, you gelatinous oozing pink pustule, I mean MY face. Pause. Oh, for goodness' sake, you two. We have the same face. Now, set a good example for the others. 

Oh my lord, said Kolink, shaking her head. She – they – god, I don't know. It's been like that all morning. 

Heaving a massive yawn, Seito slid out of bed. He'd taken to sleeping in his shirt again, at least until the bruises wore off. For some reason, Tatsuki had begun looking horribly guilty whenever he saw them.

Mix dropped Mayfi, stomping over to the bathroom. The door slammed, making the whole room vibrate. Tatsuki groaned, stuffing his head beneath his pillow. "Do me a favor, you guys. Never steal her makeup again. I did it once, a few years ago, just to mess with her head. I was deaf for a week."

Please. Stop exaggerating, said Kolink.

"No kidding! They took me to the doctors' and everything. Mix wouldn't tell anyone what happened."

Ookay… no more makeup stealy… stammered Mayfi, still looking somewhat dizzy.

Ditto slimed across the floor, looking like a melted bit of rubber. Yeas! Pause. I value my hearing, thank you very much. 

"OY!" said Tatsuki, raising his voice so Mix, still in front of the bathroom mirror, could hear. "The rest of us want showers, so get a move on!!"

Mix bounced out of the bathroom, dark hair flying behind her. Now that her eyes were suitably overshadowed, she looked much more content. Which was ironic, because she'd looked better without the makeup. Seito was about to say as much, but he stopped himself. He'd rather not be deaf.

"Hurry up. You smell disgusting," she said, her smile loving. Tatsuki waved his armpits in her face before darting into the bathroom.

"EEEEWW!!"

Seito rolled his eyes, digging in his backpack for a sock. "I'll skip the shower. I took one last night."

"Oh, that's just great. Now I have to hang out with TWO reeking boys. Toast, c'mere, I'm getting that stuff off your face."

The Ditto moved hesitantly across the floor. Her movements were erratic; she'd lunge forward, then jerk back, then hover in place. WOO! I love being cleaned! Pause. Not a chance in hell. No one's coming near my face, especially her. Pause. Come on, there must be a way we can compromise. 

In the end, Mix pinned the squirming Toast in place, wiping her body with a damp napkin. It took a while, but finally, the Ditto's body was smooth and smudge-free. She slunk into the corner, arguing animatedly with herself.

Mix looked round; Seito was half-underneath the bed, reaching for a sneaker. The opportunity was too perfect. She snatched her Vanilla Crème perfume from the mahogany dresser, aimed, and let fly.

"Pshaw!" he spluttered. He tried to get up and banged his head on the bedframe. "OW!! Jesus! What's that smell?"

Eyes watering, he focused on Mix, who was delicately sniffing the air.

"Ahhhh. That's better. Vanilla Crème, Little Miss's best. You know, you sweat while you sleep."

Glaring at her, Seito held a hand to his sore head. "I don't sleep."

"EVERYONE sleeps, moron."

"Shut up!"

"There's a wooord for that. What is it? I forget."

The heavy, sugary scent of vanilla enveloped Seito, hovering around him like a cloud. He swatted at the very air, gagging. "Insomnia, genius."

"Iinnssoommnniiaa. Hehe, that's fun to say! It sounds like 'In some knee, yeah.' Like a sports phrase."

He stared at her. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't know," she said conversationally. "I hated sports in school. Too much dang running. I was a cheerleader, though."

"Of course you were," he said dourly. "That's it – gimme the perfume –" He made an enormous swipe for it, missed, and crashed into the opposite bedframe again.

"OWWWW!!!"

Mix gave him another generous spritz. "That's what you get for attacking a defenseless girl."

"So you're admitting girls are weaker than guys?"

"NO!! I didn't say that!"

"Guys are better than giiirls, guys are better than giiiirls – GRPHSHAA! Quit it!"

He fell back, clawing at his face, as Mix examined the contents of her bottle. She tilted it to the side, pouting. "Look, Sei-kun! You used up practically all of it."

Muttering mutinously, he crawled to the other side of the room. "Violent. You – are – freaking – VIOLENT."

"Gosh, it's just perfume. Is it too much for the poor wittle boy? He can't handle the girly stuff?"

He leapt up, ran for the door. "Psychopathic woman! I'm going to breakfast!"

As the door shut with a bang, Mix tucked the bottle away in her bag. She straightened her pink skirt, smirking. "I'm so glad we're getting along again."

Kolink gaped, exposing pearly-white fangs. You call that 'getting along'? 

"It's better than being ignored," said Mix defensively. She threw herself down on the bed, sighed. "I can't believe he didn't tell me who Jet really was. Does he really not trust me that much?"

I think he was just trying to protect you, said Mayfi with wisdom beyond her years. After all, he knows what Jet's done. He probably didn't want you to get involved. 

"I don't need protecting, dangit! It's him that–"

She stopped suddenly, flushing.

It's him that needs protecting? said Mayfi gently.

"God, who's the mother here?" she replied, suddenly irritable. She slipped sideways off the bed, stuffed her feet inside her shoes. "I'm hungry. TATSUKI, I'M GOING TO BREAKFAST!!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SCREAM!!" he yelled back, easily heard over the rush of running water.

Food. A beautiful Pokemon needs food to stay beautiful, said Kolink smugly, getting to her feet and stretching.

Mayfi floated up to cling to Mix's shoulder. Hee hee, Ko, you're just like Mixy. 

Kolink spluttered. As if! You think I'm a crazy, spastic, violent, annoying, loud– 

"HUGS!!" shrieked Mix, gathering up Kolink's lithe form in her arms. The Pokemon's hind legs hung down awkwardly.

You idiot, put me down! I'm too big to be held like this! 

"Aw, Ko, you're so cute!"

That's it, you're messing up my fur, I'm gonna shock you! 

"You wouldn't do – AAAAAAAARGH!!!"

Some time later, Mix arrived in the breakfast hall, trailed by her shamefaced Pokemon. As she entered the large cafeteria, people stopped in their tracks, craning their necks to get a glimpse of her.

"I'll eat you," she snapped at a particularly goggle-eyed little boy, sending him scurrying.

She got her breakfast – eggs, waffles, vegetarian sausages, doughnuts, and cream puffs – and went to join Seito, who was sitting alone on the windowsill.

When he saw her, he choked on his milk and overturned his tray, sending cereal splattering across the tiles. More stares. "H – holy crap! What did you do to your HAIR?!"

Milk was dribbling down his chin. She gave him an icy look. "Ask Kolink. She'll tell you."

But Kolink had slunk off with Toast and Mayfi, off to join the Pokemon's feeding table. "THANKS FOR NOTHING!!" Mix shouted after her.

Seito sank low in his seat. "Could you go away? Everyone's freaking staring at us."

"WELL," she huffed, spinning on one foot. "I can see when I'm not appreciated. Good – YARGH!"

As she had her nose in the air, eyes shut, she put her foot straight in the slippery puddle of wet cereal. With a dramatic scream, she went down, limbs flailing. Eggs, waffles, vegetarian sausages, doughnuts, and cream puffs went everywhere.

Seito slouched lower, his face scarlet, as every head in the cafeteria turned towards them.

Mix crossed her legs on the floor, sitting amid a pile of food. "You know what?" she said, her voice deceptively calm. "I'm not hungry anymore. AND YOU PEOPLE CAN STOP STARING ALREADY, OR PAY UP, I'M CHARGING A BUCK A SECOND!!"

Faces hastily returned to plates. Mix looked satisfied. She patted her hair, which was still standing up in massive spikes, thanks to Kolink's electric shock.

Seito had turned to face the window, and was quietly chanting, "I don't know her, I don't know her, I don't know her–"

Deciding she had nothing left to lose, she grabbed the boy's glass of water and proceeded to dump it over her head. Her eyeliner ran, her clothes were drenched, but her hair returned to normal.

Dripping, covered in bits of food, she got slowly to her feet. She was cool and collected. "I think I'll go get Tatsuki," she said, very smooth-like, and sauntered off between the rows of benches. "Seito, please keep an eye on my Pokemon in the meantime. Thank you very much."

Seito sighed, pushed his hair out of his eyes. As soon as Mix had left the dining hall, he said, "Five… four… three… two…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"…one."

"But, Jet," wheedled Gizelle, "if we could just stop here the night, it's an adorable little town, don't you think?"

"No," he snapped. There was a large plaster bandage covering his nose, giving the impression of a badger. His dark eyes glinted malevolently above the cast, half hidden by his spiky hair. "I don't want to run into those btards. Especially not the freak and the weird little ugly girl."

Barrel grunted, his face dripping with sweat. It was a hot day, and Jet had run them like they were in the middle of a marathon. Truth be told, he didn't want to stay anywhere near Seito and his friends. At least, not until he thought of a good plan of revenge.

After the girl had run after Seito, Tatsuki had told them to leave. Gizelle sneered, but Jet simply turned and vanished. He couldn't bear another moment of humiliation. That was one thing he hated as much as Seito – embarrassment. There could be no fuller way to completely lose control.

Floaroma really was a beautiful village. Colorful, silken flowers dusted the hillsides, swaying peacefully in the cool breeze. If gazes could burn, the whole place would be ablaze. Jet's glare was filled with so much venom, young mothers hustled their children to the other side of the path.

Stupid preppy town. All the lawns were emerald, all the trees identical. Talk about suburbia. There wasn't a single shady character on the block, not one dark alley from which thieves might jump in the dead of night. Here, it probably wasn't even "dead" of night. More like "happy stupid contentedness" of night.

That's why the man in black stood out so much.

Despite this, Jet wouldn't have given him a second glance if the man hadn't looked up at the exact second they passed, catching his eye. He was thickset, dressed entirely in black, and a cigarette hung from his lower lip. His hair was stiff, red, and carefully gelled into short spikes.

"Ah," said the man, tossing the cigarette to the street. He ground it beneath one black heel. His voice was raspy, destroyed by smoke. "Jet Hatsumo."

Gizelle was a little annoyed at this. Why did people always notice JET instead of HER?

"Aaand Gizelle Sayuri. You may have heard of me? Daughter of Mameha Sayuri, famous model?" she said, pursing her lips.

The man leered at her, exposing yellow teeth. "You don't say."

"Shut up," came a high, cold voice. A woman stepped delicately from around the corner of the brick building upon which the man had leaned. She was ravishing; gleaming golden waves tumbled down her back, and her figure, to say the least, left nothing to be desired. Jet spared a moment to rake her with his eyes, then said,

"How do you know my name?"

Instead of answering, she moved forward, quick as a viper. With one fluid motion, she yanked back the collar of his jacket, ripping off the bandage that covered the back of his neck.

"Heeey!" screeched Gizelle, but Jet stayed perfectly still. His arms were tingling; something was up.

"I thought so," said the woman, slapping the bandage unceremoniously back in place. She fixed him with her ruthless gaze. "You want Seito Shigure taken care of, no?"

"Yes," said Jet evenly, meeting her eyes. "Who are you?"

She pulled back the sleeve of her shirt, just once, to expose a small black G tattooed onto her wrist. Jet understood instantly.

Barrel grunted warily, and Gizelle hissed, "Jet!" The fear was apparent in her voice, and it was no wonder. For many, many years, Team Galactic had cloaked themselves in a mist of terror and mystery, inspiring fear in the masses. Everyone knew the meaning of the capital cursive G.

His curiosity was piqued. "So why are you interested in me?"

The redhaired man spat onto the sidewalk. "Dunno. Boss wants a word with you."

"Shut up, you oozing excuse for a moron," said the blonde woman, her tone biting. She turned back to Jet. "Come with us. We'll make it worth your while. Curious about that scar on your neck, are you? We have the answers."

"Jet," said Gizelle again, severely, but he ignored her.

"You got a deal."

"ROA-KUUUUUUUN!!!!"

"Good God," moaned the onscreen professor, wiggling an index finger in one wrinkled ear. "Must you be so loud, Miss Morissette? And what on earth is on your shirt?"

Mix stuck a finger in the grayish smear, brought it to her nose, and smelled it. "Oh, that's just oatmeal. I thought it might've been waffle mix, but I can tell. I'm super nose woman!!"

Seito rolled his eyes so hard, he thought they'd pop right out of his head. "'Super nose woman.' I'd say super SPILL woman, judging by this morning."

Suddenly, on the video phone, Rowan began making such a curious mixture of spluttering/coughing noises that Mix looked quite alarmed.

"Roa-kun!! What's wrong?! Are you having a HEART ATTACK?! Someone call 9-1-1!!"

Several people waiting in the reception room turned to stare at her. Tatsuki gave them a goofy grin and wiggled his fingers. They returned to their magazines.

Mayfi looked worried. What happened? 

"S-sorry," gasped the professor, wheezing and clutching his desktop for support. "C-hoked on – well – my own spit. Seito-chan! You're speaking!"

"Huh?" said Seito, caught off guard. He'd forgotten Rowan had yet to hear him talk. He folded his arms defensively, as if expecting to be scolded. "It's none of your business, old man."

He instantly felt guilty for his rudeness, and Tatsuki elbowed him, but Rowan only said, "About time! Finally, you're showing a little spirit. I'm very – ahar – ahem – glad for you. Well, then, down to business. Why'd you call?"

Mix smiled as the professor hastily concealed his relief behind gruffness. "You will never on earth believe what happened!! I went swimming –"

"Naked," interrupted Tatsuki, in an undertone, and Seito snickered.

"I WAS NOT NAKED, YOU MORON!!"

Professor Rowan looked justifiably disturbed. "Ahem…" 

"Anyway! So I was swimming, and-I-had-a-wierdo-vision-thingy-and-got-a-burn-on-my-back-and-I-want-to-know-what-it-means."

She said this last bit rather quickly; it was difficult to speak and strangle Tatsuki at the same time. He buckled under her pressure, his face turning bright red.

"PlfffffMixGERROF!!"

"So what do you think, Roa-kun!" said Mix sweetly, popping up. Seito rolled his eyes again; it seemed to be becoming a habit.

The old man squinted. "Burned, you say? Let me see."

Mix spun round, exposing the back of her neck to the screen. The welt stood out, raised and red against her skin. She caught sight of Seito, wondering why Rowan hadn't yet asked about his face. Then she felt both guilty and embarrassed; the answer was obvious; Rowan must be used to seeing bruises on the boy's face.

"Well, that is strange," mumbled Rowan, the tip of his long nose just pressing the screen as he tried to get a better look. "The downward-facing triangle. Universal symbol for water, you know, said to have originated in the ancient scriptures. You kids weren't playing around with brands or anything like that, were you?"

"Oh yeah, we decided it would be a blast to burn symbols onto our necks," quipped Tatsuki. "So, whaddaya think?"

The professor's brow furrowed; for once in his life, he was at a lost. "Quite honestly, I don't know."

"But I had a [Ivizz[/I-shon," said Mix, as if this explained everything. "With water and junk in it."

"Yes, it's interesting that you had a dream," said Rowan carefully, "but it doesn't seem to have much to do –"

"It wasn't a dream, dangit! It was one of those psychotherapykinitic whatevers! It MEANS something!"

The debate volleyed back and forth, with Tatsuki issuing the occasional comment for comic relief. Bored, Seito wandered away from the green videophone. Sitting down on a wooden bench, he slid the Pokemon egg from his backpack. It had been a long time since he'd last polished it. To his surprise, the cream color had taken on a sickly hue, like spoiled milk. The lime-colored splotches had darkened. Frowning, he turned the egg over. There was a long crack running up the side.

Feeling unexplainably ashamed, he looked furtively back toward Tatsuki and Mix, who were still arguing with the professor. He didn't want them to know, not yet. God, he was stupid. He'd been wearing his backpack during the fight with Jet; the egg must have broken when he was slammed against the ground. A chilly dread spread through his limbs. The egg had been his responsibility; Mix and Tatsuki had entrusted it to him.

And he'd destroyed it.

He might as well have killed a Pokemon.

Feeling sickened, Seito slipped the egg back into his bag. There was no need for the others to know. Not yet.

"What DID happen at breakfast, anyways?" said Tatsuki, blinking in the bright sunlight. They'd just left the Pokemon Center, and were now walking along the flower-lined street. Seito trailed behind them, looking dark. He kept reaching back to gingerly touch his backpack. Tatsuki wondered why; but then, as always when he thought about Seito, a nauseating wave of guilt swept over him.

His mind returned, once again, to his actions in the forest. Mix was explaining the breakfast incident to him in great detail, but he wasn't listening.

He'd left Seito to die.

Oh, he could lie to himself all he'd wanted, say that of course Jet wasn't going to kill Seito, blah blah blah. He'd seen the crazy look in Jet's eyes. If Mix hadn't intervened, Seito could well have been beaten to death.

What was wrong with him? Long ago, his cowardice had cost his and Mix's fathers their lives. Whenever he wanted to show off, he was plenty brave. But when it came to saving a life – when it mattered – he failed miserably.

Or… had he just not wanted Seito to survive?

"Suki-kun?" Mix was saying impatiently. "Suki-kun?"

"O-oy," said Tatsuki, snapping back to attention. "Uh, something about oatmeal, right?"

"Noooooo, smart one. I was say-ing that if Sei-kun gets any more emo, it's going to start raining above his head. LOOK at him. He's got the death look."

"I'm not emo," said Seito irritably. In truth, however, he didn't know. What was [Iemo[/ anyway? Short for emotional? Well, he was anything but that. If anyone was overly emotional, it was Mix.

"Well then, what's WRONG? I mean, you're not usually Mr. Happy Rainbows, but you've been giving the flowers murder looks. That's bad, even for you."

Seito suppressed a sigh. He felt reckless; well, why not? They'd find out eventually anyway. One more reason for them to hate him.

He stopped, unzipped his backpack, and took out the discolored egg.

Mix gaped at it, sliding her hands along the bumpy surface. "It's cold! But… w-what happened?"

Scowling, Seito looked away. His hands felt too hot on the egg's cool shell. "There's a crack or something. It musta broke when – when – it just broke, okay? I didn't do it on purpose."

"You don't need to get so defensive, it wasn't your fault," said Tatsuki absently. "Dude, Lunick and Solana are gonna be PO'd."

Seito felt unreasonably angry, as if Tatsuki had accused him of some huge crime. He snapped, "Well, if you hadn't ditched me to go look for Pokemon in the freaking storm, maybe Jet wouldn't have decided to knock me over. S'when the egg broke."

Tatsuki looked stricken, and Seito was surprised. He'd never known Tatsuki to be hurt by anyone's comments; provoked, perhaps, but not hurt.

Mix seemed startled at Tatsuki's expression as well, for she said quickly, "Hey, maybe it's okay! Maybe it's just… I dunno… sick or something. We can ask Nurse Joy – oh – OW!"

She let out a cry of pain, for the egg had grown white-hot, and dropped it. There was a sickening crunch; both Seito and Tatsuki yelled. More cracks split the shell, and neon-white light seeped forth, spilling over the surface until the egg resembled a blazing, miniature sun. The grass around it smoldered.

"Bright light! Bright light!" squealed Mix, shielding her face.

Awed, Tatsuki said, "It's hatching!"

Seito only stared, tense with trepidation. Would the Pokemon hatch alive? Or would there be only a dead body on the grass?

When the fiery light faded, the answer seemed to be stretched halfway between his questions. The Pokemon on the ground was tiny and foxlike. He had a sweeping navy-blue tail, black hindpaws, and soft dark-blue fur covering his body. He had small pointed ears, and two black-furred things hanging down either side of his head. The dark pattern on his face resembled that of a raccoon mask, and e had small white blades on his front paws.

However, it seemed to be unconscious. The small, slender body was curled motionless amid the flowers. Almost against his will, Seito knelt to lift him. The Pokemon was extremely light, like a goosefeather.

Tatsuki pulled out his PokeDex, aiming the red device at the Pokemon. [I"Riolu, the Fighting Pokemon. Riolu can deliver quick, strong attacks such as Mach Punch, and evolves into Lucario."[/

I don't think it matters what he is! squeaked Mayfi. Something's wrong! 

"Yeah!" echoed Mix, more worried by Seito's expression than the state of Riolu. He shot her a look.

"We need to get back to the Pokemon Center. Now."

Jet looked around him, trying not to betray a hint of apprehension. He was in a dim, cluttered room, lined with filing cabinets. There was a gleaming metal box, like a generator, situated near the door. On an opposite wall, there was a kind of mounted steel platform, partially-retracted bands poking from their slots. He had a funny feeling he knew what it was for.

A man stood before him, a tall, thin man. He was young, about eighteen or twenty, dressed in a flowing black cloak with a G embroidered in silver on the collar. His most eye-catching feature was his hair; long and silver, it rippled down his dark back like a shaft of moonlight.

The man's voice was soft and kind, but his face was harder than graphite. "I am extremely pleased to meet you, my young friend. I believe we can consider ourselves friends; there is always much to be gained from friendship."

"Who are you?" said Jet curtly. "Where am I?"

He, Gizelle, and Barrel had followed the two Galactic agents to their car, where they were blindfolded and driven for quite a long time. Gizelle complained, but the mysterious two insisted on the blindfolds. Upon arriving at their destination, Jet had been separated from his friends – he had no idea where they were – and led through long, chilly hallways, until a pair of hands had pushed him into this room, and the door clicked shut behind him.

The man's eyes – pale and light lavender, they were – flicked momentarily over Jet's blindfold, where it lay discarded on the smooth white floor. Jet frowned. His eyes seemed familiar, but he could not place them.

"I am the director of Team Galactic, which – forgive my presumption – I believe you have heard about. You are here, and this is all that matters for the moment."

"So you're the head here? You control this?" said Jet, wanting to be entirely sure. The man's face did not hint at any emotion, but his voice thinned with laughter.

"I regret that I do not… there is only one thing which controls us, my friend. We must work alongside the currents of the universe, find ways to live within them. I control nothing. There is not a human alive who does."

"That's wrong," said Jet, before he could stop himself. At this, the man actually laughed, though his eyes stayed the same.

"I can see by your tone that you are the individual who likes power, am I not correct? The sooner you are disillusioned, the better, my dear friend. Perhaps you feel powerful when others obey you. Anyone I care to summon would obey me, but that is not power, any less than one specimen is subordinate to another."

Jet glowered, suppressing a shiver. The room was cold. "So why am I here?"

"Why indeed?" said Sterling softly. He crossed the room, pulling a sheet of paper from one of the filing cabinets. Handing it to Jet, he continued, "The downward-facing triangle, bisected by a single line. Familiar to you?"

It was an enlarged picture of a symbol, etched onto a darkened save wall. The selfsame symbol was engraved on the back of Jet's neck. He felt his hair stand on end, but he refused to show it. "So what? It's the symbol for Earth, it's been used a billion times in hieroglyphs."

Sterling began to recite something, watching carefully for the boy's reaction. "[IFire shall burn in furious flames, threading a labyrinth of destruction. Earth shall proliferate and deceive, hoarding uncontrollable power. Water shall try to soothe the Elements, but shall be lost in the saving. The Guardians shall be overcome. And the universe shall be torn in the rent between space and time[/I."

"I didn't know you were a poet," Jet sneered. In truth, his heart was beating wildly.

The verse was familiar.

Very familiar.

"I most certainly am not," said the man, gently. "This verse – or prophecy, as I like to refer to it – has been translated, not without great effort and expense, by the world's greatest scientists. They are, of course, under my employment. Tell me… when you had your vision underwater, what happened?"

"How do you know I had a vision?" snapped Jet. Too late, he realized his mistake. Sterling's voice grew gentler.

"So you had one, then? My friend, please do not hesitate to divulge your secrets. I will trawl through them with you. Together, we will uncover the song of the universe."

Jet did not like the man's sanctimonious attitude. "I'm not your friend."

Sterling changed tack without missing a beat. "I am perfectly capable of torturing the information out of you, but I prefer not to use such primitive methods unless necessary. You, I believe, are too intelligent to allow such a thing to pass unprevented. The boy. Seito Shigure. You wish him gone?"

"More than anything," snarled Jet. "And I'm not too fond of Mix or Tatsuki, either."

The man had no reason to know of whom he spoke, but he said, "So you do. If you cooperate with us – and really, you have no choice – I can help you. You see, I have reason to can sift through the undercurrents of fate, redirect them to make Shigure-san suffer."

"Whatever," said Jet, impatient. "So if I tell you about my vision, you'll knock off the freak?"

"To put it in such brutish terms, yes."

"Fine. I went underwater, and everything just disappeared. I don't know why. Some weirdo thing showed up – it might have been a Pokemon, it was blue – and said that poem you just told me. Then – I dunno – all this dirt, I guess, poured out of the nothingness and buried me. That's what happened."

Sterling nodded, a thin smile pursing his lips. "Nothing I didn't suspect. You are, indeed, one of the Embodiments."

"One of the what now?"

The smile grew bigger. "I promised you no such information."

Jet was angry; he felt he'd been manipulated by this strange man. What was he talking about? Fate, embodiments, earth? Jet wanted to know. And when he wanted something, he got it.

He didn't spare a thought for Seito. In his mind, the boy was already out of the way. Just a vaguely-appreciated bonus.

"I told you what you wanted to know," said Jet coldly. "Now I want something. I want in."

Sterling arched one silver eyebrow. "You 'want in' on destiny? My friend, you are already more 'in' than you could possibly imagine."

"I mean I want in on your stupid little team," snapped Jet.

"You wish to become a Team Galactic agent?"

"Hell, yeah. Seems like you guys got all the power round here."

And it was true. He'd never before considered crime as an avenue to control, but only because his father had fought his way to the top through business. Whatever he might say, this albino excluded such an air of mysterious command, Jet was drawn like a moth to a flame.

Sterling was very pleased. He'd been planning on abducting the boy anyway, but as a grunt, it'd be much easier to keep him under his thumb.

"But of course. I am always happy to accommodate new recruits. And your friends?"

Jet grunted; he didn't consider Gizelle and Barrel to be his friends. They were merely agents of power, people to back him up. If he joined this gang, he'd have much better support. "They'll do what I tell them."

"I'm glad you are so confident."

Jet merely grunted again.

Tatsuki was in the bathroom, staring at his wrist.

Or more specifically, the shiny Poketch on his wrist. The thing seemed garish, bulky. He hated it with such a sudden passion, he was almost frightened. Could an object really have such power, inspiring such fear in him? Even as he looked, the innocent blinking numbers seemed to be replaced by Sterling's pale eyes.

What was he turning into? His cowardly side seemed to be expanding like a virus, consuming him. When had he become the kind of person to abandon another, even if he wasn't particularly fond of him?

It was all the Poketch's fault. If this thing wasn't strapped to his wrist, life would be different… he would be different. Sterling would no longer control him, and Team Galactic would be gone.

As for his deal about Seito…

Tatsuki cringed at the memory. He knew why he was resorting to such syllogistic methods of revenge. If Seito had been anyone else, Tatsuki would have merely attacked him and been done with it. But if Tatsuki so much as blurted his angry feelings, Mix would be on him in an instant.

If there was one thing she hated, it was when Tatsuki ragged on her friends. So he never did it… at least, not to her face. But this wasn't school. They were always together – and there was no way to intimidate Seito without her knowing.

Grunting in anger, he clutched his head in his hands. No, that was wrong! He didn't want to intimidate Seito – he just – he just –

Unable to cope with his unruly feelings for a moment more, Tatsuki made his decision. His fingers fumbled with the Poketch, feeling for the latch. As he'd expected, the thing was fused shut. But that was no problem.

"Go, Goyo!"

The Geodude appeared in a flash of light, looking extremely conspicuous on the white tiled floor. Yo, dude. 'Sup? 

Thrusting out his shaking wrist, Tatsuki said, "Get this thing offa me?"

Man, have you lost it? You wan' me to break your wrist? 

"I don't care!" barked Tatsuki. "The – the latch is broken, just shatter it, you can punch, can't you?"

No way, yo! I'll break your arm! Dunno my own strength sometimes, y'know? 

"Look, I'M the trainer, YOU'RE the Pokemon. Just do it!"

Goyo looked affronted at this. His gaze shifted to Tatsuki's wrist, then to his own craggy hands.

Dude. Why can't you go to a shop or something? 

[IBecause I don't want this Poketch examined too closely.[/I[

"DO it!"

Stressed, Goyo took a deep breath. He raised one boulder-like fist, bringing it smashing down on Tatsuki's arm, right on the Poketch.

The force nearly knocked Tatsuki over; hammers of pain jarred his wrist, and he had to fight from yelling out. He looked down. The Poketch was fine; not a scratch on it.

"Jesus," said Tatsuki breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut. "What, did they coat it in Teflon or something?"

Who? 

"D-doesn't matter. Do it again!"

You're crazy," muttered Goyo, but he dealt Tatsuki's arm another heavy blow. This time, the boy was unable to keep his footing; he fell to the cold tiled floor.

But the Poketch was sparking.

"It's working…!"

He couldn't have been more wrong.

There wasn't time for anything; one second, Tatsuki was lying there in rather severe pain; the next, everything had been obliviated by the most excruciating agony he'd ever experienced. The walls flashed into a solid sheet of white, and there was a steady whine in his ears.

This is what Goyo saw: Tatsuki was watching the sparks play around his Poketch, when suddenly, they multiplied. Jagged bolts of miniature lightning raced up his arm, lacing around his skin, reflecting miniature fireworks on the smooth tiles. One by one, the bright lightbulbs above them exploded; they were showered in glass, and the only light came from the electricity and the mirrored flashes. Goyo could barely see; and Tatsuki was screaming horribly, his bulging eyes rolled back, jerking so violently Goyo was knocked aside by one flying arm. He was a Rock type, so he felt nothing – but something was seriously wrong.

Goyo crashed straight through the bathroom door, bulling down the hallway and roaring at the top of his lungs.

Mix, downtrodden and dispirited, was trudging down the sterilized hallway. Miraculously, Seito had fallen asleep in the waiting room, and she'd rather have eaten live worms than woken him. She supposed everyone had a breaking point; he'd gone without sleep for so long, his body had simply given up. Mayfi was off playing in the colorful toddler's pen.

Mix had gone to look for Tatsuki.

He'd been missing for quite some time; muttered something about going to the bathroom, he had, and never come back. If she had to go into the boy's bathroom, so be it. It's not like she'd never done it before. Besides, Tatsuki'd been acting strange all morning. She wondered what was up.

Boys. They pretended they had absolutely no issues, but they were just as insecure as girls. She shook her head, smiling. As the only girl in the group – not counting Pokemon – she sometimes felt exasperated with her male companions. Sarcastic, aloof Seito, and explosive, impulsive Tatsuki. He was just the same as ever, but she had to admit, Seito had changed. Lately, he'd taken on a more offensive view of the world. Compared to the take-what-you-get personality he'd had before, she allowed it to be a good thing, but it still wasn't much of an improvement.

God. Why were boys so dissatisfied with life? She was perfectly fine with things. Sure, she wouldn't mind having a few more curves, Pokemon training was tough, and Seito sometimes got on her nerves – but apart from that, things seemed to be going good. Even if it was already September, and they only had one badge apiece. That still rankled her.

Suddenly, a BOULDER skidded around the corner, as if mounted on wheels. It turned a 180, vaulted forward, and proceeded to send Mix flying on her butt.

"EEEEP!!"

The boulder bounced off a wall. It turned to face her, large eyes blinking, steadying itself with huge arms.

Goyo stammered, D-dude – explosion – I d-dunno – Tatsuki – 

Dazed, Mix got to her feet. "What?"

Anguished, Goyo could only manage two words. Tatsuki exploded! 

"WHAT?!? What are you TALKING about, you crazy rock? What have you been huffing?"

HE EXPLODED! IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM! 

"If this has anything to do with Suki-kun's bowel movements, I'd rather not hear it."

I –'m telling you! He w-wanted me to b-break his – his arm – and t-then – he was screaming – and the lights went out – 

Though Goyo was stuttering, Mix heard every word. Fear stirred inside her stomach, making her sick. Without a word, she turned and ran.

A terrible smell hissed through the air when Mix threw open the bathroom door, and smoke clouded the tiny room. Coughing, she waved a hand in front of her face. The haze gradually evaporated, and Mix squinted with her stinging eyes. There was a person lying sprawled on the tiles, his silhouette blurred by smoke.

It was Tatsuki.

Mix fell to her knees beside him; the stench was coming from his burned hair. His eyes were closed, and he looked awful. His clothing was melted in places, and the plastic bits of his Poketch were still bubbling. They had fused onto the skin of his wrist.

Drawing in a deep breath, Mix screamed, "[BHELP!!!!!![/B"

It was so easy, he almost couldn't believe it.

Seito was fast asleep in his hair, his hair falling over his face. A magazine lay on his lap. Jet fought to suppress a surge of hatred. It had been easy getting in; it would be even easier to tag the boy with his new syringe and bring his body along. But that wasn't part of the plan.

With not a little effort, Jet turned away. Apart from Seito and Mayfi, the room was empty, as was the receptionist's desk – she'd gone to take a call from, although she didn't know it, Janida Harlem.

For all intents and purposes, Jet was alone with Mayfi.

The Pokemon was singing softly to herself, sliding brightly-colored beads up and down a play abacus. She didn't even notice as Jet crossed the room, knelt behind her, and took out a clear tube filled with liquid.

Moving with more care than a dragonfly, his hand hovered – inched forward – and plunged the needle into Mayfi's blue shoulder. Mayfi shrieked, but Jet's fingers flew to cover her mouth. She would have bitten him, but the powerful narcosis was already beginning to take effect. Slumping forward, Mayfi's eyes fluttered and closed. The abacus rattled as she fell against it.

Jet scooped up her small body, stowing her carefully inside his Galactic-issue attack-proof bag.

Ridiculously easy.

Mix found it very hard to breathe. Tatsuki's uninjured arm flopped limply off the side of the stretcher, swinging as the two Chansey lifted him from the smoke-blackened floor. The huge pink Pokemon were busy and impersonal, but Mix felt as if a part of her was dying. Or had already died.

"What happened?" was all she could keep saying, her face white. "What happened?"

Rocking beside her, Goyo looked devastated. Every time she stammered, "What happened?" he would moan,

It was my fault… 

The Chansey hefted Tatsuki's stretcher onto their rounded shoulders, waddling into the hallway. Nurse Joy, a petite woman with a white nurse's hat, appeared alongside them. Her rose-colored pigtails bobbed as she attempted to keep up with the Chansey. Mix, snapping out of her reverie, ran after them.

"What – what – what HAPPENED?!" she ejaculated, tears welling in her eyes. Goyo moved beside her.

"Question I should be asking you," Joy said brusquely, her voice slightly deeper than that of her identical cousins'.

He exploded! said Goyo with a wild expression. One of the Chansey nearly slipped, and Tatsuki's limp arm swung again. Joy seized his wrist, feeling for a pulse.

"I need to know what happened – obviously, he hasn't exploded. Tell me,"

"I don't know!" Mix covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. Goyo attempted to explain.

"D-dude, he asked me – asked me to break off his watch or something. What was I s'posed to do, y'know? And then – then – everything started sparking, and there was electricity and stuff?"

"Possibly the watch was shorted out. Although I've never heard of anything running on battery electrocuting someone. Was it connected to the wall by a wire?"

No– 

Reality seemed to have caught up with Mix. She threw Goyo a look of deepest disgust, then hurried to run alongside Tatsuki. His eyes were still closed. She grabbed his arm. "Suki-kun, you're okay, you're okay, I promise, even if your stupid Pokemon is stupid – just be okay and I won't tease you anymore, I promise – if you die I'll KILL you –"

Joy interrupted, sliding between Mix and the stretcher. She directed the Chansey down a corridor. The glowing red IC letters were mounted on the wall above a doorway. "Go!" she told Mix sharply, slamming the door in her face. The girl caught the world 'defrilliator'. She didn't know what it meant, but it sounded serious.

Goyo bumped hard into her legs as she stood there, quite still, tears streaming down her face. There wasn't even a window. Why were things always like this? One disaster to the next, that's what this journey was doing to them.

Was it worth it?

Blindly, she turned and ran off to get Seito.

Seito was having a rather bad dream, and he didn't mind in the least at being woken. His relief, however, melted away at the sight of Mix's tragic face, streaked with mascara and tears.

"Holy – what's up?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP!!" she shrieked, kicking at a chair. It crashed to the floor, making Seito jump. "THIS IDIOT POKEMON JUST TRIED TO KILL SUKI-KUN!!!"

Goyo was cowering at her feet, looking pitiful. At her words, his face crumpled.

Still half-asleep, Seito pushed his hair away from his eyes. "Whatever it is, you're probably overreacting."

"I'M NOT!!" she screeched. "TATSUKI'S IN THE IC UNIT CAUSE OF THIS THING!!"

That certainly woke him up. "What? Tatsuki?"

Mix slid to the floor, sobbing. "Y-y-es – s-s-something happened w-w-with his Poketch – I dunno – it sh-sh-shocked him…!"

Seito was very confused now, but Mix was still crying, so he got up from the plastic chair. The magazine fell to the floor. He dropped to one knee in front of her. She looked pathetic; her hair stuck to her forehead, and smeared makeup gave her the appearance of an extreme goth.

"W-where's Mayfi?" she whimpered.

Startled, Seito glanced automatically toward the toddler's area. The pen was empty, so he let himself scan the entire room. The pretty receptionist was back at her desk, busily filing papers, but hers was the only movement. Mayfi was gone.

Feeling terribly apprehensive, Seito said, "Hey, did you see a little blue Pokemon go anywhere?"

Perplexed, the receptionist cocked her head to one side. Orange curls fell across her shoulder. "You mean the Pokemon you came in with, the sick Riolu? He's still in care. He couldn't have gone anywhere."

"No – a Water type. She was playing in that pen a minute ago."

Mix was so frightened, she'd stopped crying. The receptionist replied, looking worried, "I only just got back – I'm terribly sorry. There was a call at the front desk, a girl – let me remember the name – Janida Harlem. Wrong number – but my goodness, what's upsetting you?"

For Seito's face had gone even paler than normal. He crawled over to the child's toys, searching wildly. Janida Harlem… he'd thought the name seemed familiar. The same woman who'd held him hostage in Oreburgh, who'd tried to steal Manaphy several times now. The coincidence was just too prevalent. And Galactic always left a sign…

His hand brushed against something hard and sharp, and there was a sudden pricking pain in his fingertip. He examined an index finger; a tiny bead of blood bloomed from a miniscule cut. Kneeling lower, he craned his neck. There, laying right beneath the colorful abacus, was a tiny, gleaming steel G. The edges had been filed to knifelike quality.

He found himself being shoved out of the way; Mix rammed into him, knocking him aside. She spotted the G and seized it, not caring as the sharp edges cut into her fingers.

"T-team Galactic?"

"Mix! Put that down!"

"You were supposed to be watching her," breathed Mix, her eyes unusually bright. Tears shimmered like white diamonds. She clenched the metal in her hand; a thin line of scarlet ran down her wrist. Seito tried to prize her fingers open, but she pushed him away.

And suddenly she was screaming: "IT'S YOUR FAULT, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT – WHY THE F DIDN'T YOU WATCH HER?!!!"

The receptionist, looking quite alarmed, sidled surreptitiously away. Seito was stricken; she was right. He should have kept a better eye on Mayfi, but he'd ignored her, fallen asleep. And now she was gone. He couldn't say a single word, but Mix's blood was too distracting; unable to ignore it, he caught hold of her wrist and yanked the silver G from her fingers.

She was still sobbing; awkwardly, he stroked her hair.

When you have a toothache, it's sugar that hurts the most. Whenever Mix was upset, she felt worse when someone was kind to her. She needed people to rage and storm at; his tentative touch was too much. With an enormous cry, she flung her arms around him, pressing her face into his dark shirt.

Seito couldn't bring himself to hug her. She shouldn't be doing this; he was the one who'd lost Mayfi. He tensed; he still hated it when people touched him. Unable to bear it, he jerked away. Mix dropped back to the carpet, and he stood up, looking the other way.

"Don't do that," he said, fighting to keep his voice emotionless.

Fresh tears spilled from Mix's eyes, mixing with mascara. "W-why can't you just – just give someone a hug?"

He heard himself say, as if from a great distance: "I don't care that much."

She leapt to her feet. For a moment, he thought she would scream at him again, but then the words ripped from her like hissing arrows, terribly vindictive:

"[IYou don't care at all.[/I"

Spinning around, she sprinted around the corner; he heard her clattering footsteps fade away.

Seito stood still, alone.

"I need to talk to him!"

Joy planted one foot stubbornly in the doorway. It was obvious the girl had been crying; makeup was smudged in tear tracks down her face, and her black hair was a mess. But Joy was the oldest of her cousins, and she'd taught herself one important thing – pity only made things harder. She kept her voice impassive.

"I'm very sorry – your friend has regained consciousness, but he needs to be kept quiet, and his wrist is being attended too as we speak. He experienced a very strong electrical shock – it seems to have originated from his Poketch. We had to cut the melted sections from his skin. It's almost as if the shock was remotely sent from a communicator device attached to the watch – I believe it's been altered, for the latch was fused shut."

None of this made any sense to Mix. All she knew was that Tatsuki was awake, she'd just made an enemy of Seito, her Mayfi was gone, and she needed her best friend.

She stomped her foot. "Let me in!"

Joy eyed her; she'd heard Mix shouting all the way down the hall. "He needs to be kept quiet."

"Five minutes, okay? Just five minutes."

"Well…"

"Go on, DO it."

Joy was irked, but she could see that they were getting nowhere. "Very well. Five minutes. I'm keeping time, now –"

But Mix had already blown past her. "SUKI-KUN!"

"I said quiet!"

"Sorry – oh, Suki-kun, are you okay?"

Tatsuki was wearing a white hospital gown; his burned clothes were heaped in a corner. He was very pale, but sitting up. A single Chansey was busily wrapping bandages around his left wrist, and he was wincing. When he caught sight of Mix, he gave a guilty smile. "Uh, hi. Yeah, m'okay. Perfect, in fact, I love getting my wrist broken – again, remember third grade? – and my skin scorched off. Mad thrills."

"You idiot!" shrieked Mix, so loudly that Joy hissed. She lowered her voice. "What were you DOING in there? I mean, wanting attention is one thing, but asking Goyo to break your arm? Have you LOST it?"

"I'll explain about that later," he muttered, his face uncharacteristically serious. But then, he brightened, although he tried to disguise it. "Was that you yelling a minute ago? Did you and Seito have a fight? Cause, y'know, I'd be so upset."

She stared at him, feeling lost. Chansey finished wrapping the bandages, and waddled off to find scissors. It was all too much. She knew she'd been unfair to Seito, but… sometimes, he was just so infuriating. Was one hug really too much to ask?

Finally, she managed, "Shut up."

"Hey, come on. I'm a poor injured soul. I'm too fragile for that."

When she didn't laugh, his smile faded. "C'mon. What did he do?"

Mix stared at the ceiling, blinking rapidly against the latest onslaught of tears. "It's – it's – Suki-kun, Mayfi's gone! She's kidnapped! And it's all my fault, I left her alone when Seito was sleeping – and I blamed him, and Goyo too – and now everyone hates me and Mayfi's GONE!!"

Tatsuki gaped like a fish for a few moments. "WHAT?! Who kidnapped her?!"

"Team Galactic!" she wept, throwing herself down on the white bed, making Tatsuki bounce. He grimaced in pain. Mix gasped, "Oh, I'm sorrrrry –"

"It's fine – but what are we s'posed to do? We have to get Mayfi back – and for the record, nobody hates you."

Mix didn't protest; she could worry about Seito and Goyo later. Right now, the priority was Mayfi – or rather, the lack of. She pictured the little Pokemon smiling at her, nuzzling her cheek, and more tears ran down her face.

"Suki-kun, I [Ifailed[/I. I'm – I'm not good enough to be on this journey. I can't protect anyone, not you, not – not Seito, not my Pokemon. It's over. She's GONE."

He smiled at her good-naturedly. "Aw, don't say that. Galactic sucks at life, we'll find Mayfi in no time. Jeezum, Mix, you gotta stop with this 'I halfta protect everyone' attitude. This is a Pokemon journey, and we're facing some weird stuff. People are gonna get hurt, but that's okay. It's not like anyone's gonna die or anything. So shut up crying and let's make a plan."

She sniffled, wiping tears from her face. "If – if you say so."

"Yep. I say so."

"Five minutes are UP!!" declared Nurse Joy, reentering the room and steering Mix away. "He'll be released sometime tonight, come back then, I'll contact you-"

"Oy!" said Tatsuki, struggling to get out of bed; the returning Chansey pushed him back down. "I gotta go somewhere with her!"

"No," said Joy firmly. "You are staying right there in bed until I say so. Whatever needs to be done can wait. Out, out, out!"

And before Mix could say another word, she found herself being bundled unceremoniously into the hallway. The door clicked shut and locked in her face.

She didn't know what to do, so she leaned against the opposite wall, sliding to the dusty floor. Drawing her knees to her chest, she hid her face. She couldn't face Seito or Goyo, not after what she'd said to them. She'd have to leave on her own, try to find Team Galactic's base, and reclaim Mayfi on her own.

Yeah, right.

She was a fourteen-year-old girl, and a whiny, immature one at that. How was she supposed to break into the unknown facility of a crime gang feared the world over?

[II'm sorry, Mayfi. I failed you.[/I

Her face was hidden, so she didn't pay any mind to the footsteps until they stopped right in front of her. Then, she looked up, immediately wishing she hadn't. Seito stood with his arms crossed, his face shadowed. Goyo was behind him, still looking miserable. For a moment, none of them said anything.

Mix broke the silence, saying in a watery voice, "I'm sorrrrrrry, I really really am… I'm stupid sometimes."

"Yeah," said Seito absently; he'd been thinking about how small and mousy she looked, crouched on the hospital floor. But then he gave his head a little shake, muttering, "Whatever, it wasn't your fault. Listen. I was looking through the newspaper before; it said something about a windmill that's supposedly controlled by Team Galactic. We've got nowhere else to start; I thought you might want to check it out."

"Mayfi's gone," she said again, helpless to stop herself.

Seito gave an angry sigh; he was awful at comforting people, and Mix, with her eyes big and lip trembling, was only making him feel infinitely awkward. "Not for long, if you quit being a baby and do something about it."

Her eyes widened; instantly, he hated himself. He rested his forehead momentarily against his palm. "God, I'm sorry. I don't – I'm not trying to be an ahole or anything. Look, let's just go. By the time we get back, Riolu and Tatsuki'll probably be better."

She said nothing.

Although he couldn't have gone against his thoughts in a bigger way, he made himself say, "Thing'll turn out okay."

And it was this, the lie, that made Mix get to her feet and give him a teary smile.

He didn't smile back, but he stopped frowning. Well, if she wanted to be naïve, let her. He'd been conditioned to the world for so long, it was hard to remember that there were still positive people out there, people who believed in the good of everything. Mix was one of them. And he wasn't about to disillusion her.

For the moment, he'd do his best to save her innocence.

Whether he wanted it or not, he knew it was only a matter of time before the world took it away.

THE END

She was beautiful.

This was the first thought of passing strangers, and they were, of course, right on the money.

Walking down the street, she exuded such an air of simple grace, she may as well have been dancing. Her sun-colored hair poured down her back like rain; the silken black dress clung to her thin body like a spiderweb; her eyes were the color of shadowed glass, a glittering gray. She was lovely; she was exquisite; she was singularly fantastic.

"Get out of my way," she snapped, glowering at two young boys who'd stopped to stare. They leapt back onto their skateboards and fled.

She wore a dark lace veil over her face; she looked like a mourner, but she has no wish to be mobbed by paparazzi. She was here for only one reason.

The Embodiments were here. She was sure of it.

She could sense them. Auras stronger than any she'd felt in years. Blazing sapphire, ruby, silver, gold. With every day, the ethereal mists grew more iridescent, alighting the sky around them. Of course, she was the only one who knew this – she'd never met another who could sense spiritual waves.

Normally, the shade of humans was a deep, solid gray, an eternal mist that fogged the air around them. But the four… such colors swirled around them, the miasma was shot through with tendrils of red, blue...

Here, there were traces. A splinter of gold flashing near a sign, the barest trace of cerulean in the air. Besides, even if she didn't have her powers, there were other ways. There were always other ways.

Despite her studies of the legend, she still doubted it was coming true. The prospect was too frightening. If destiny unfolded as it was told, the Embodiments would fail. They would be destroyed along with the rest of the universe.

Judgment Day.

Things were beginning…

"You can't!" said Nurse Joy rudely, scowling at Mix and Seito. "Absolutely out-of-the-question. This Pokemon has just barely recovered from a very serious illness."

"I TOLD YOU, WE'RE NOT GOING TO BATTLE WITH HIM!!"

Seito looked away, embarrassed, as Joy opened her mouth to shout back. Raised voices echoed down the narrow hallway.

They'd gone to get Riolu, after Mix insisted that they needed him. Supposedly, there was a myth that Riolu – and its evolution – could sense 'auras', the distinct trace of each living creature. If they were to make it in and out of the windmill, they'd need to know where Mayfi was. Riolu could point them the way.

Joy's face was pinkening to match her hair. "I SAID NO!!"

"IT'SOURPOKEMONGIVEHIMBACK!!"

"I AM A NURSE, YOUNG LADY, AND OLD ENOUGH TO CHANGE YOUR DIAPERS!! I – KNOW – BEST!!!"

Mix screeched, "I DON'T WEAR DIAPERS!!"

"PLEASE, I'VE SEEN YOUR KIND–"

"Getting a little off topic, are we?" remarked Seito, and both females turned to yell in his face.

"SHUT UP!!"

Seito quailed, and Joy and Mix resumed the shouting competition. He rolled his eyes. Girls.

Before things broke into an all-out wrestling match, he turned, hurrying away down the hall. He had no wish to be caught in the middle of a catfight. He wasn't sure where he was going, at first, but he found himself taking a left.

To Tatsuki's room.

The bored-looking boy was sitting up in bed, throwing a tennis ball at the whitewashed wall. It bounced off the doorframe, narrowing missing Seito's head. Tatsuki didn't look that sorry.

Immediately, Seito felt stupid. Why had he come to visit in the first place? It's not like they were friends.

He jerked a stiff nod in the door's direction. Muffled shouts still resonated through the building. "Didn't want to get in the middle of it."

Tatsuki leaned over, snatched the tennis ball, and chucked it at the wall again, purposely aiming near Seito. He decided it would be wise to leave, so he began to back toward the door. But before he could, Tatsuki said,

"So whaddaya want?"

"Actually," began Seito, realizing he had no idea what to say next. The silence hung around them, thick and heavy as snow. He felt suddenly annoyed. Why was it always up to him to break the awkwardness? What gave Tatsuki the right to sit there, looking harassed? "I… I wanted to tell you… that… you're an ashole."

He didn't know where the words had come from; he was at least as surprised as Tatsuki, whose mouth had fallen open. A stream of jumbled swearwords issued forth.

"Whtaka – what did you SAY?!"

"Yeah," said Seito, his resilience growing. The words just kept coming out, as if something inside him had sprung a leak. Mix's and Joy's voices still boomed down the hallway, but he ignored them. "You know what I think? You just wanted attention, so you asked Goyo to give you an injury so Mix'd feel sorry for you."

"WHAT?!"

"Turns out it didn't work, huh? You're stuck in bed all day, while we're risking our necks to save Mayfi – who wouldn't've been kidnapped in the first place if Mix hadn't gone looking for you."

He was startled by the pure malevolence in his voice.

He was being… cruel.

And it felt good.

"I-I'll squash you!!" Tatsuki was stammering, fighting his way out of bed. "I'll chuck you out the damn window!! You're dead meat!!"

His fingers closed around the IV cord. He hesitated for one fraction of a second, then yanked it out, grunting in pain. Liquid squirted from the syringe, but the boy was free; he threw his sheets back, holding his injured wrist, and leapt out of bed. Or rather, he tried to leap; he was sill unsteady on his feet, so he ended up falling into a clumsy half-crouch.

Seito walked over, very slowly, knowing that Tatsuki was in no position to hurt him. Power surged through his veins; he could hit this boy, strike him, like he'd been struck so often in the past. It would be so sweet to vent, just a little, to pass off some of his own pain on the world.

Forcing himself to remain still, Seito said quietly, "Why did you do it? What are you hiding? There's something I know you're not telling us. I can see it, even if Mix can't. She can't imagine anyone betraying her, but we know better, don't we? How do Team Galactic keep finding us? How did they know we were here?"

Tatsuki was breathing hard, struggling to rise. His face was colorless; he was spitting with fury, unable to cope with the sudden leashing of his rage. "You – don't know – what the hell – you're talking about–"

"Mix thinks we're good people," Seito said, still using his new cold voice. "But let's not lie. We suck as much as everyone else, don't we?"

"Shut – up – shut – UP–"

"Afraid to admit it?" His voice grew icier, freezing as a blade of steel. "Afraid to admit that you're just as much of a loser as me?"

Blinded by rage, Tatsuki lunged forward, missed, and fell heavily on his side, twisting his wrist. He cried out.

Seito felt frozen, surreal. This wasn't him. He'd been possessed by some dark creature that'd taken root deep in his soul, spreading roots of malevolence. There was a wrench of sudden vindictiveness at Tatsuki's pain. Why shouldn't he suffer? Seito had.

"We're not friends," said Seito, watching the other boy squirm. "We never will be."

What had happened to his compassion?

He turned and walked away.

Behind his back, Tatsuki dragged himself onto the bed and chucked his pillow out the broken window.

"HA!!" shrieked Mix, charging down the hall. She skidded to a stop in front of Seito, waving a shiny red-and-white Poke Ball in his face. "I GOTTEM, I GOTTEM – IN YOUR FACE, NURSE JOY!!"

Seito felt breathless; he banished the coldness, trying to keep his voice normal. "You don't need to freakin' shout. What did you do, castrate her?"

"NOOO, MORON, SHE HAS NOTHING TO CASTRATE!!! KO GAVE ME A HAAAND, ACTUALLY! JOY'S OFF FIXING HER HAIR!"

"Stop shouting!"

"WE'RE OFF TO RESCUE MAAAYFI, THE WONDERFUL MAYFI OF OZ…"

"God," said Seito. He chanced a quick look back toward Tatsuki's room. It was silent. His recollection of the last few minutes felt dreamlike; had he really said those things? He would pay for it later, he knew.

He glanced after Mix, dancing down the hall. Sometimes, he felt like she was the only innocent person left in the world. How could she be so… pure? Didn't she have a dark side, like himself, like Tatsuki?

"BECAUSE BECAUSE BECAUSE BECAUSE, THE WONDERFUL MAYFI OF OZ!!"

He wondered if she was really as carefree as she acted.

He hoped so.

Mix swung round the corner, throwing open the Pokémon Center door. She felt queasy; the only way to fight it down was being loud, so she continued to shout random things, such as "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, TEAM GALACTIC!!" and "GALACTIC SUCKS!!"

"Will you be quiet?" hissed Seito, appearing beside her. He cast a dark look at passersby who'd stopped to stare, and they squeaked and hurried away. "You wanna get attacked?"

"By WHO? This is the cutest little town ever!!"

"Don't be naïve," he snapped. "If the Valley Windworks've been taken over, there's Galactic people around. Yelling 'Galactic sucks' isn't going to help your case."

"You know what? I'm going to call you Grumpy-kun, cause you're so dang GRUMPY."

Seito hit his own forehead in despair. "How the hell are we supposed to break into the Windworks? You'll probably walk up to the first dude we see and name him 'Mr. Evil Galactic Dude-kun.'"

"Aw, Grumpy-kun, I didn't know you were so GOOD at this!"

Normally, Seito would have left it at that. But Mix didn't seem to understand the seriousness of their situation, and it was getting on his nerves. "Grow up, okay? There's next to no chance we'll get Mayfi back, and you're freaking laughing!"

All the humor left Mix in an instant; she wilted. Tears welled instantly in her eyes. "Y-you really think so?"

"Arngh!" he said, rubbing his shoulder. Why was she such a crybaby? "Quit it, okay? I suck at tears. Fine, whatever – don't worry, we'll get Mayfi back, just stop crying."

The tears dried up; she smiled at him brightly. "Thaaaanks, Grumpy-kun!"

He grunted; she hugged him, hard and fast, and was back to skipping along the sidewalk before he could protest.

"Quit doing that," he muttered.

"Oh, please. You didn't mind when So-LAH-nah was draping herself all over you."

"WTAK – what?!?"

"Sei-kun and Solaaaaana, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G – OOF!"

Mix rammed straight into someone on the sidewalk; she staggered back, crashed into Seito, and sent the two of them sprawling. Amazingly, the stranger kept her balance.

She looked down at Mix like she'd seen a ghost.

"How many times has this happened?" said Seito, flat on his back. A flower was tickling his cheek. He was very aware of Mix's pink-skirted butt in his face. Irritated, he pushed her off his chest.

"SORRRYYYY!!" she wailed, springing to her feet. Petals and grass clung to her hair. "I'm REEEALLY sorry – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! 

"Jesus!" spluttered Seito, deafened by her earsplitting scream. The moment he saw the unfamiliar woman, though, all thoughts fled from his mind.

She – was – beautiful.

Mix was waving her arms so fast, she was a blur. "CY – CY – CY…. CY – CY – CY…"

The woman was wearing a dark veil. It fluttered to the side in the sudden breeze; Seito swallowed. Her features were pale and exquisite, and her thick-lashed dark eyes gazed at Mix in astonishment. She seemed just as startled as the girl, and that was saying something.

One of Mix's flapping arms nearly hit Seito in the face; snapping to attention, he grabbed her wrist. "Calm down! Hey – sorry, she'd just a ditz, she didn't mean to run into you."

He was mildly surprised that Mix didn't retort something equally cutting. Instead, she exploded, "CYYYYYYYYYYYYNTHIA!!!!!!!!"

The woman looked even more alarmed; shaking free of Seito, Mix rummaged frantically through her bag for a pen. She dumped the entire contents on the grass. "PEN – PEN – C-C-CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNATURE!!??"

She grabbed a pink felt marker and waved it in the woman's face. Resignedly, the woman took it in one black-gloved hand, scrawling something illegible on Mix's tan bag. Mix watched breathlessly.

Seito was at a complete loss. "Did I miss something?"

"YOU IDDDDDIOT!!" Mix shrieked, pummeling him with her fists. "DON'T DISRESPECT – I'M SORRY, CYNTHIA, HE'S MENTALLY STUPID!! DO YOU – DO YOU – DO YOU LIKE SANDWICHES?? CAUSE I HAVE ONE IN MY BAG – OR I COULD GO GET YOU SOMETHING–"

"Quiet!" interrupted the woman, Cynthia. She straightened her veil, ran four graceful fingers through her long hair. "Mix Morissette – are you Mix Morissette?"

Mix's mouth hung open. "Y-Y-Y….Y-Y-Y…."

"Yeah, that's her," said Seito. He found himself unable to take his eyes from Cynthia; she was so devastatingly beautiful, she made the landscape appear gray by comparison. Beside her, Mix looked ridiculous in her overdone eyeliner.

"YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

Instead of replying, Cynthia reached out with one delicate arm, fingers slipping beneath Mix's collar. Seito tensed, in case the woman was a crazy rapist or something, but her expression was thoughtful. Mix… Mix looked like she was about to faint from pleasure.

Cynthia peered at something on the nape of Mix's neck, just above the blades of her shoulders. Seito had a pretty good idea of what was so interesting, and his fingers went unconsciously to his own neck. He was glad he didn't have a scar; it seemed like a mark of something enigmatic.

Mix was off in her own world. As soon as the hand fell away, she grabbed at Seito's sleeve, stammering unintelligibly. "C-C-CHAMPION – T-T-TOUCHED – M-ME –"

As if unable to stand it, the girl threw herself at the feet of the woman, pressing her face into the flowers and wailing, "I'M UNWORRRRRRTHY!!!"

"Cut it out," snapped Seito, hauling her back to her feet. "What are you talking about? Champion?"

Cynthia still looked remote and dazed; she rubbed her thumb and forefinger together, as if examining gold dust. Again, Seito felt his eyes drawn to her, to her golden hair, flawless face… and other places.

"POKEMON CHAMPION OF SINNOH!! CYNTHIA IS THE POKEMON CHAMPION OF SINNOH!!!"

More faraway heads turned, bright with curiosity. Cynthia's catlike eyes flashed; she caught the girl's chin with her long, dark fingers. "Quiet!"

Mix fell so utterly silent, crickets seemed to chirp. She clamped her mouth shut tight, looking ecstatic.

Seito stared, doubtful. Why would the most famous person in Sinnoh be here, of all places? And why would she be interested in Mix? "I'm sorry, she's crazy, just ignore her – we gotta go –"

"Wait," the woman said. Her voice was softer and sharper than the whisper of autumn leaves; Seito found himself transfixed once more. She hesitated. "The girl isn't mistaken. Of the Pokémon League, I am Cynthia Har–"

"When you say 'of'," said Seito slowly, "do you mean –"

"Yes, yes, Champion," she said.

Seito stared.

It was like meeting the President. He'd known the Champion was a woman, but, unlike everyone else, he'd never watched TV or read magazines. He'd never really thought about her as a person – she was just part of the world he tried to ignore. But she was so achingly beautiful, he still couldn't quite bring himself to believe she was real.

Mix was near tears, she was so excited. "Iknoweverythingaboutyouyou'retheyoungestChampioninfortyyearsyou'retwentyyearsoldandyoulikevinegaronyourFrenchfriesandyourfavoritebandisStarSixtyNineandthat'swhyIstartedlistentingtothem, and THEY'RE MY FAVORITE BAND TOO!! We'repractically TWINS!!"

"Is she all right?" said Cynthia warily, taking a step back.

"Eh? Oh y-yeah, she's fine. She's always like that."

"Hmm," she said, ignoring the starstruck look on Seito's face. She was used to this reaction from boys. "Listen. I'm not here for flattery. So save it."

"A-a-a-anything you w-w-want," said Mix, her teeth clattering. Cynthia was her idol. Her god. The one single person she'd been obsessed with since the age of five. And now… she was standing here… it was too much to handle.

"Look," said Cynthia bluntly. "I know Team Galactic's here, and I know what they want. I'm here to warn you."

"OhofcourseawarningfromyouI'lltreasureforeverinfactgiveuseverywarningintheworldHAHAHAHA –"

She was babbling; Seito slapped a hand over her mouth.

Ten seconds later: "EEERRGH!!" Disgusted, Seito yanked his hand away; Mix poked out her tongue and wrinkled her nose.

"Yuck, Grumpy-kun, you're salty!"

"SICK!! That is SICK, you don't go LICKING people –"

"Excuse me," interrupted Cynthia, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes. "Did you hear me?"

"Warning. Yeah," snarled Seito, wiping his hand disgustedly on his cargo pants. "Warning… of what?"

She seemed very impatient, and her voice became sharper. "Surely you've figured it out by now. Team Galactic desires you! Both of you! You're not safe – you must go into hiding, I have guards at my disposal, I can protect you – and this town's been infiltrated, you must leave –"

"But we're going to the Valley Windworks!" said Mix, and at the same time, Seito said,

"Us? What would they want with me?"

Cynthia ignored him, focusing on Mix. Her voice rang with decision. "I forbid it! The Valley Windworks has become a secret powerhouse for Team Galactic. All the electricity goes to their benefit. It's sickening – but there's no more dangerous place for you to be."

Mix was torn; to rescue Mayfi, she had to disobey her hero. A couple kids skipped past, throwing them curious glances. "B-but – they stole my very first Pokémon! I have to get her back!"

Cynthia hesitated. "Sacrifices must be made for your safety."

Seito took one look at Mix's reddening face. She was gearing up to scream. He said quickly, "Look, Cynthia or whatever. Just explain what the hell's going on, all right?"

The beautiful woman heaved a sigh, looking to the sky as if for assistance. "Very well – I'll explain. Trust me, I only know this because I have an informant within Team Galactic – or used to, anyway. They tend to be very closemouthed about their plans.

"Perhaps you've heard of the recently-discovered cave pictographs in Celestic Town? No one's yet been able to fully translate them – or so the world thinks. You see, Galatic roped the most acclaimed scientists into their employment. Money, blackmail, whatever it took. And the hieroglyphs were translated.

"There is a great deal written on those walls, a great deal about the past. You see, these writings were from the Era of the Legendaries, when Pokémon ruled and humans scrounged to survive.

"Perhaps you have heard of Arceus, the Legendary God of Pokémon?"

"Duh, who hasn't?" yawned Mix, eyeing her idol. "All the old stories. It's not supposed to exist."

Both of them glanced the silent Seito; he scowled. "What? So I didn't pay attention in school."

"This isn't something you learn in school," said Cynthia coolly. "But I will give you a summarized version of the Great Legend. You see, Arceus could not allow the threads of Time and Space to run rampant. Left unmediated, the wildness of the natural elements would destroy the world. For, you see, these things were here before the world was made.

"Time…. and space.

"So Arceus created two Pokémon to rule the overarching elements. The Great Guardians, Dialga and Palkia."

"I know this already," interrupted Mix.

"Hush. But the Pokémon were not satisfied with dividing the power. Each wanted more control. They fought… and the universe shuddered, drawn tight between the realms of Space and Time."

"Wow, you're really good at telling stories," said Mix sycophantically.

"Shut up! As I was saying, the world seemed to be lost. However, Arceus intervened. He created four lesser Guardians, four Pokémon to control the flow of the Four Elements, the things through which everything is made. Wind, Fire, Earth, and Water.

"Like the little burn on my neck! That means Water!"

Cynthia's eyes flashed, and Mix quailed. "Interrupt one more time, and I'll leave you for Galactic. Anyway–"

"I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP!! ANYway, the Four Guardians balanced the rift between Space and Time. However, the Time and Space Guardians themselves were not yet assuaged. They were furious at the siphoning of their power. So they went together to destroy the Four Guardians."

"Aw… that's mean."

Cynthia stared at Mix for a very long time. The girl decided it would be wise to shut up. Seito sweatdropped.

Continuing, Cynthia said, "Yet again, Arceus intervened. However, the God was sickened by the greed of the Pokémon. He was determined to destroy them all, let the world end. But one Guardian refused.

"The Guardian of Water.

"This Guardian offered to destroy herself, as long as the others remained unharmed. She believed the Pokémon could redeem themselves. Arceus was touched, and he conceeded. The Guardian of Water was destroyed. We have no record of her, we know nothing of her appearance – we don't even know if she was really female. But the world was saved.

"Ashamed of themselves, the other Guardians contented themselves with their own portions of power. Dialga and Palkia, sickened by their own audacity, sealed themselves inside two gems. The Three Guardians, once Four, made havens for themselves – havens where the power would be left undisturbed.

"These havens are known in Sinnoh as Lake Verity, Lake Valor, and Lake Acuity.

"And so the power slept."

Unsurprisingly, Mix was wailing, tears streaming down her face. "THAT'S S-SO S-SAD!!"

"But it's just a story, right?" said Seito, ignoring her. "What does it have to do with us?"

"P-POOR WATER G-GUARDIAN!!"

Cynthia regarded him sadly. "I'm getting to that. You see, the Element of Water was divided equally between the remaining Guardians. But an Element should never go so long without a Guardian of its own. And it's been millions of years – although the powers of Dialga and Palkia are safe, concealed within their lost gems, the Three Guardians are weakening. Their safehouses – the Lakes – are being exploited. Humans use them for power and such.

"Arceus knew that, eventually, the uneven balance would began to waver. But his faith in the temerity of Pokémon had been greatly damaged.

"Next time, he decided to entrust the Elements to humans. He composed a prophecy, gave it to the humans – who, in that time, were properly humble and awed. The prophecy was recorded on the cave walls, and slowly forgotten.

"But now the time is rising, and the prophecy has been rediscovered. Four humans are to be chosen, four channels through which the powers of the Elements will flow. Embodiments. And the balance will be restored.

"That was Arceus's vision, and he stepped back, allowed the world to flower without his assistance. No one knows what became of him.

"However, Arceus did not count on the greed of humans. You see, Team Galactic knows the prophecy. They seek to recreate the events of the past, reawaken the jealousy of Dialga and Palkia. They seek to control the Elements.

"But this cannot be done until they find the Orbs of Space and Time. Mythical Orbs, jewels said not to exist. But Galactic is searching.

"They are also trying to find the Embodiments. You see, when they find the Orbs, they will use Dialga and Palkia to destroy them – and the Elements will be free to control."

"Huh. Sucks for the Embodi-whatsits or whatever," said Mix, oblivious. But Seito's heart was pounding.

[IThe Guardian of Water was destroyed.[/I

"Don't you understand?" said Cynthia, her voice cracking. "Destiny is coming! No one is safe! You are the [IEmbodiment of Water![/I"

Tatsuki was very, very, very, very….

…bored. Nurse Joy – party pooper that she was – had taken away his tennis ball. Sheesh. All he'd done was break the window. One mistake, and you're doomed to a day of boredom.

He'd gotten out of bed to do some one-armed pushups, but Joy had put a stop to that, too. And when she'd come in to find him climbing out the broken window, she'd tied him to the bed.

Literally.

Apparently, hospital beds had cuffs attached for mentally unstable patients. Tatsuki had spent the last thirty minutes going through every reason why they shouldn't be there. What if the Pokémon Center burned down? What if there was a gas leak? What if the room was swarmed by mutant chipmunks?

All very rational concerns.

There wasn't even a TV. Good lord. This was supposed to be 2007. And Tatsuki had never needed distraction more.

His mind kept going back to Seito's words. Every time it did, he felt a hard knot of flaming rage ignite in his stomach. Tatsuki wasn't made to control his anger; he had to let it explode, or it turned inwards, poisoning him.

Seito thought he knew everything. Attention! He thought Tatsuki wanted attention! Well, he thought mutinously, I should've left the Pokétch on. Let Sterling keep up his end of the deal. Let him do whatever he wanted to Seito.

Tatsuki was very good at convincing things to himself. He'd even managed to forego his guilt over the forest incident, and the moment with Roark's Gym Traps…

…And now it came rushing back. Tatsuki lay his head back and groaned. He was such a hypocrite. He'd betrayed Seito several times now – really, what the boy had done to him was a lot less worse. Nonetheless, he felt so FRUSTRATED. Frustrated that he couldn't seem to confront Seito… and even a little frightened. The fear came from picturing the expression on Seito's face. [II'm sick of being the victim,[/I that look had said. [INow it's your turn.[/I

It was as if Seito was seeking revenge for the things he hadn't even known Tatsuki had done. But, of course, that was only Tatsuki's perception. Perhaps Seito had wanted revenge, but not against him. Probably just against life in general.

Somehow, he couldn't help hating Seito. Just the thought of him, alone with Mix, was enough to make Tatsuki furious. Usually, he didn't have to hate the people he lashed out against. In fact, sometimes he even liked them. But now that Seito was beyond the reach of his anger, he'd never despised anyone more.

He couldn't make sense of his own feelings; he'd always had Mix to do that for him. Now, she couldn't tell him anything about what was going on inside him. It was all stupid Seito's fault. If only Sterling would still accept their deal… if only Seito would disappear…

If only he could understand.

Right at that moment, the door banged open. Tatsuki nearly fell out of bed. But it wasn't Nurse Joy standing there, grinning.

He was wearing a very familiar silver-black uniform, and he kept patting his red spikes in a very self-satisfied way.

Tatsuki's mouth fell open. "I know you!"

"Yep, Roscoe of Team Galactic, at your service," he sneered, executing a clumsy bow.

"Where's Nurse Joy?!"

"Oh, she's a little… tied up," said Roscoe, taking a step forward and slamming the door. His wolfish grin grew wider.

Tatsuki slouched, very aware of the metal cuffs holding him fast. He was afraid, but tried to hide it. "How long have you been waiting to use that line?"

"SHUT UP!" he barked, bashing a fist against the wall. His sudden flash of anger was frightening. "You're stupid, y'know that? Really, really stupid. Having 'em take off the communi-cator like that."

"Good job. Communicator's a long word."

"SHUT UP!!" bellowed Roscoe again, stomping forward. Yeah, he wasn't supposed to harm the boy. But this was more than just a little mission. There was some history between them. "Well, Stupid, y'don't just sign up for spying and think y'can quit. Taking off the – the thing don't do nothing. We brought a new one for you."

"That's very nice of you, but nah," yawned Tatsuki. "I only do stuff when people ask me nicely. You reek, by the way."

Roscoe let out an angry roar; he made as if to strike Tatsuki, but the boy merely settled down more comfortably on his pillows. He wagged a finger. "Ah-ah-ah. Not supposed to hurt me, remember?"

Roscoe redirected his fist at the last second, leaving a sizeable dent on the beside table. "Don't matter what you want! You're in it. Lucky for you, the Boss's still willing to do your deal."

He pulled a shiny new Pokétch from his pocket. Tatsuki stared at it with loathing. Pressing down on the boy's uninjured arm with his heavy hand, Roscoe fumbled with the latch, securing it just above the cuff. He stood back, satisfied.

"An' I wouldn't recommend repeating that little stunt. The electricity's been upped; if you try to take it off, I'll be surprised if it doesn't kill you." He leaned in close, so Tatsuki could smell his doglike breath. "Do me a favor? Try to take it off. Oh, and this little toy's got a few neat gadgets, besides the shock factor. It's still got the tracker, and it takes your pulse; if you try to lie, the Boss'll know. An' if you don't report in every night, he'll send a remote shock. Not a bad one, just a little reminder. Got it?"

Tatsuki remained silent.

"GOT it?"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered at last, and Roscoe exposed his yellow teeth in another huge grin. The big man left, slamming the door so hard, a few more broken shards of glass fell from the window.

Tatsuki was left staring at the new Pokétch.

"Hang on – you think I'M –"

"The Embodiment of Water, yes," said Cynthia. Seito wondered why she looked so apologetic. Was there something she hadn't told them?

Mix considered freezing, she thought about crying; but in the end, she decided to flip out. "WHAAAT?!?!?! OBVIOUSLY you're CRAZY. My hero… crazy!! BIG surprise. Uh huh, riiight, I'm the great ruler of water and all things, hail me, nice meeting you, we have stuff to do, come on, Seito."

"Oh, stop being such a child," snapped Cynthia. "You've never done something strange with water? Something you can't explain?"

"ABSOLUTELY not, I'm completely normal, thank you!" huffed Mix. "Seito, come ON."

She was trying to drag him away, but he stood stock-still. Something in Cynthia's words was ringing a bell.

"Mix…" he said slowly.

"Oh, not you too!! Shut UP already, I'm not a freak!! I'M COMPLETELY NORMAL!!!"

Cynthia examined a tiny hole in her glove. "You're not. The sooner you accept that, the better."

"OHO, that's GREAT – better call the loony bin, the Pokémon Champ's escaped!! NOW, if you DON'T MIND, I'm getting my Pokémon back!!"

Seito looked at her balefully. "Mix–"

"Oooh, don't give me that look!! You're so Cimmerian! You people are W-A-C-K-O, with a capital – oh, you get the point!!"

Deciding it would be best to change the subject, Seito said, "Why do I have anything to do with it?" Immediately he felt presumptuous; why would he have any reason to be included in the legend?

Despite his misgivings, he couldn't help a tinge of hope. He wasn't sure where it came from.

"I have reason to believe you may be the Embodiment of Wind," said Cynthia, flipping her hair noncommittally. "But that's pure theory, based on what Galactic's been doing. They know a lot of things I don't."

"Question," he replied. "Why are the Pokémon called 'Guardians' and the humans called 'Embodiments'?"

"That's a good question – you see, while Pokémon have their own powers to protect themselves, humans are, for lack of a better word, powerless. The elements flow through their bodies; they are permitted to siphon energy from the channel, using it to defend themselves. Of course, this is all theory."

Mix had her hands clasped at her collarbone; she had tears in her eyes. It had just occurred to her that with every second they spent here, Mayfi was in the clutches of Team Galactic.

She'd never missed the little blue Pokémon more.

"Please," she squeaked, "Seito, let's go – we need to get Mayfi–"

Cynthia studied her, long and hard. Finally she said, "You're not going to give this up, are you?"

Mix shook her head so violently, strands of black hair went flying. Cynthia gave a resigned sigh.

"Do you even know where the Valley Windworks is?"

There was a pause. Seito and Mix looked at each other, amazed.

Exasperated, Cynthia continued, "Well, if you're going no matter what I say, I might as well accompany you. On your own, you won't do anything but get yourselves captured."

Mix brightened at once. "So you'll HELP us?!"

"I suppose so."

Squealing, Mix flung her arms around Cynthia; the woman looked quite alarmed, attempting to wriggle free from the girl's grip. Seito sweatdropped, taking a wary step back.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOU – you're my FRIEND, I'm FRIENDS with the Sinnoh CHAMPION!! I nickname all my friends – can I call you Cyn-chan?"

"No," stated Cynthia, managing at last to slip free.

"Okay, Cyn-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

It took them a good thirty minutes to hike across town. Cynthia, afraid of her identity being discovered, flatly refused to call a cab. Seito didn't particularly care, but Mix complained nonstop.

It was an unusually warm day, but Cynthia seemed perfectly comfortable in her heavy veil and black dress. Mix, on the other hand, was sweaty and mad, her makeup dripping more with each step. To save face, she kept insisting that Seito was sweating like a pig (he wasn't) and refused to walk next to him.

This gave her an excuse to walk next to Cynthia.

She grilled the poor woman relentlessly, deaf to her protests of "Cyn-chan." At one point, the girl even took out a piece of paper and began taking notes. She insisted that the Champion sign every spare inch of available material, so that by the time they reached the Valley Windworks, Mix's possessions were covered with messy scrawls of "Cynthia" and even a hastily crossed-out "Cyn-chan."

Mix, who had been expecting a dirty power plant, was surprised to find that the Windworks was quite beautiful.

Enormous, pristine windmills spun in the air like massive white snowflakes, filling the valley with a healthy breeze. Colorful flowers were spattered across the emerald grass, and in the distance, there was a bridge crossing a glimmering, glassy river.

Unexpectedly, however, the clean-kept path was deserted.

"Galactic's kept this place free of passersby," said Cynthia in a low voice. "It used to be free to the public; now, it's private property. In fact, we're trespassing."

"TRESPASSING?!"

"Quiet!" snapped Seito. "And duh, we passed four 'Private Property' signs on the way up!"

"Okaaaaay, Grumpy-kun."

"Quit it!" "Shut up!" hissed Cynthia. "Do you want to get caught? Honestly, you two are like an old married couple."

"BLEGH!!"

Seito scowled. "Well, excuse me. I didn't know I was so disgusting."

"EH, WHAT?! N-no – that's not what I MEANT – it was a-automatic – AGH! I GIVE UP!!"

Cynthia seized Mix's arm, dragging her unceremoniously behind a neatly-trimmed hedgerow. Seito had enough sense to dive in after, for sudden voices had echoed across the valley.

They were coming from the large, silver building nestled safely behind a row of windmills. Mix shook free of her idol, peering through the scratchy branches.

A thin man, looking even thinner in his black-and-silver uniform, had appeared on the lawn. "Anyone there?"

"For God's sake, don't say anything," hissed Seito at Mix, for she had automatically opened her mouth. She shut it, looking abashed.

"What is it?" came a magnified voice, booming from some sort of speakers positioned outside the building.

"Nothing!" the man called, returning to stand sentry beside the big steel doors.

"I have a plan!" whispered Mix excitedly. "Listen, listen. Cyn-chan goes up and pretends to be selling pizza, right? And when he's all confused, me and Sei-kun can sneak through!"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't look like a pizza-delivery boy," said Seito.

Cyn-chan dismissed it with a disparaging, "We don't have any pizza."

Mix got huffy. "Well, I'd like to see YOU two come up with a better idea."

Cynthia whispered to Seito, "Aren't I her hero or something? Shouldn't she be respecting me?"

"Please. Being Mix's hero has nothing to do with respect."

"I HEARD THAT!!"

Not for the first time that day, Seito clapped a hand over her mouth. Luckily, she didn't lick him. They all held their breaths, watching the young sentry frown, then apparently decide the noise was nothing to worry about.

"I'd battle him, but that would be a bit obvious," said Cynthia quietly. Hunkering in the shade with her black veil, she looked like a shadow. "Reinforcements would come in seconds."

"I don't think there's a back entrance…" mused Seito.

Mix frowned. The others were completely ignoring her. Well, she'd show them. She'd rescue Mayfi by herself, and they would still be dithering in the bushes.

Without further ado, she leapt to her feet and sprinted into the open. Seito bit off a started cry. He made as if to lunge after her, but Cynthia grabbed his collar.

"No! There's nothing we can do now!" she hissed.

"She'll get CAUGHT!"

Mix, happily oblivious, was skipping straight toward the sentry. He froze, tugging the handle of a revolver clumsily from the waist of his pants. Obviously, he was new.

Seito groaned aloud when he saw the flash of the gun. Again, he tried to jump up, but Cynthia pinned him to the ground.

They both heard Mix's cheery voice float over the lawn. "Hello!"

"This is private property!" barked the young sentry, clearly out of his depth. "Get away now, or I'll be perfectly within reason to use force!"

Mix giggled, masking her fear with some difficulty. "Hee hee! That's okay, I was about to try and break in anyway. S'cuse me, I'm gonna go steal secret plans and stuff."

Behind the bush, Seito and Cynthia were engaged in a silent wrestling match.

Mix tried to push past the young man, but he shoved her roughly aside, looking panicked.

The girl glared at him. "Excuse me, I need to go in and steal your secret plans!"

"I-I have to b-bring you in," he stammered. "Please d-don't resist, or–"

"LET GO OF ME, I'M SNEAKING IN!!!!"

Seito managed to twist onto his side just as she shouted, and he found himself peering through a small knot in the bush, with a perfect view of the events.

It all happened very fast; one second, Mix was straining against the sentry's grip. The next, the stricken-looking man brought back his arm, striking her on the side of her head with the butt of his gun.

She fell like a sack of stones, crumpling awkwardly onto the young man's chest. He grabbed her round the waist, hefting her limp body onto his shoulder. Clumsily, he fumbled with his card key, dropping it several times before finally sliding it though the slot. The door clicked open, and the man stumbled through, giving the door a halfhearted kick shut.

"NO!" shouted Seito. He would have gone on, but Cynthia's black-gloved hand was suddenly covering his mouth. He made a silent vow never to do the same thing to Mix again; at least, unless she deserved it.

"Shut up!" she spat. "You want us to get caught? Your friend is an [Iidiot[/I, she deserves what she'd gotten herself into! She thinks she can slip free once inside; well, she can't! I'd say she's in more trouble than her Pokémon[IShe's thrown herself into the tiger's nest![/I"

Seito wrenched free, scrambling upright. He was breathing hard. Cynthia freaking out wasn't going to help. It was up to him. However, he'd never felt such a severe combination of fear and anger. [II'm going to kill you, Mix.[/I "Come on, we have to rescue her!"

"And how do you propose that?!" snarled Cynthia. Her hair was in disarray. She looked furious.

Seito stared at her, stricken.

It would seem that Mix was trapped.

Mix had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. She had an awful headache, but imagining the other's expressions was priceless.

She hadn't really been knocked out, although the blow had certainly hurt. She was only pretending. However, curiosity made it very difficult to keep from opening her eyes.

Ha! They were carrying her in, while Seito and Cynthia were still stuck in the bushes. Well, it just went to show. She was smarter than BOTH of them.

Several jolting yards later, which Mix spent worrying about her butt in the man's face, they stopped. Mix was dumped onto a chilly tiled floor, where she resisted the enormous temptation to get up. She heard footsteps next to her head.

"You idiot; what have you done?" came a snarling voice. Mix recognized it at once. It was Janida, the woman who'd held Seito hostage. The girl froze, although the rebuke was directed at the sentry.

"I – I –" stammered the young man. "I… she was trying to break in."

"If you've killed her, your life is worth less than a grain of sand! We were ordered not to harm her!"

Mix heard the young man's throaty swallow. Her mind was racing. Why on earth did they care about HER?

"I – I forgot –"

Faster, clicking footsteps, and then a sharp crack. It sounded like a slap. The young man whimpered.

Janida said, "Get out of here."

He scrambling backwards, nearly falling over himself, one hand pressed to the glowing red mark on his cheek. The steel door slammed so hard, the floor vibrated. Janida leaned over Mix; the girl could feel the young woman's breath on her cheek.

"You're awake, aren't you?" Janida hissed. Her golden hair fell across her shoulders, ticking Mix's nose. She couldn't help wrinkling it in irritation.

"I thought so!"

Janida reached out the same second Mix came alive. With a grunt, the girl launched herself forward, seized Janida round the neck, and yanked her neatly onto the floor. For a moment, the two females grappled.

Opening her painted lips to shriek, Janida inhaled; but Mix, remembering Seito, clamped a hand tightly over her mouth. The woman made a piglike squeal of outrage. With her free arm, Mix seized a handful of blonde hair and pulled.

"Where's Mayfi?!"

Janida's cold eyes glinted with loathing. With a single fluid movement, she bit down on Mix's fingers, twisting away from her grip. Mix squeaked.

Bulling shoulder-first into the smaller girl, Janida knocked Mix down. She kneeled on her stomach, pressing down on her shoulders so she couldn't move an inch.

"You…need…to…lose…some…weight," gasped Mix, who was having difficulty breathing.

"Quiet, you persephonious brat! I ought to kill you now, but – who led you here?! My sister?!"

"What…sister?"

The golden-haired woman seemed to realize her mistake; her eyes narrowed to slits, but then she seemed to decide it didn't matter. "My cantankerous, pathetically gothic sister! Cynthia!"

"Don't…use…stupid…long…words…I…don't….know," managed Mix. Janida's knees were digging into her ribs.

"Cynthia!! The Sinnoh Champion, you cretin!"

Although she was furious, Mix saw a glimmer of pride in her eyes. She might have imagined it, though; things were getting a little fuzzy. But, now that she considered it… Janida's hair was the exact same shade as Cynthia's, and their dark eyes gleamed in precisely the same way.

Was Janida the foregone Galactic correspondent Cynthia had mentioned?

"You mean… you used… to spy?"

Janida's voice grew high and passionate. She seemed to have completely forgotten where they were. "My dear older sister forced me to join! She needed an informant, someone she could trust… but you're all fools! She's the biggest fool of all! I've discovered the vision, I've discovered the Boss… I will forever belong to Team Galactic!"

"That's…great… but… I can't… breathe… get… your fat as… off me!"

Mix's face was blue; with an angry growl, Janida stood.

"Thanks!" The moment she was free, she made a swipe for the woman's ankles. Her fingers clenched gauzy fabric, and she rolled to the side, jerking her arm. Overbalanced, Janida shrieked dramatically. She crashed to the floor.

Still a little breathless, Mix hopped to her feet. She saluted smartly, "Thanks for the help, Nida-san!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Janida screeched. She was still screaming as Mix ran lightly through the doorway. There was a little green button with the symbol of a key; curious, Mix poked it.

"Lockdown…initiated."

Fascinated, Mix watched as a cascade of wiring poured from the ceiling, forming a heavy net in front of the steel door.

The girl turned away. So Cynthia was Janida's sibling… and she'd forced her younger sister to become her spy. No wonder Janida was so sour. And no wonder she'd revolted. In her spot, Mix might've done the same thing.

The more she learned about her idol, the less she wanted to know.

Oh well. She'd worry about that later. Now…

…it was time to find Mayfi.

Seito glared at the door. It arched imperially before him, practically sneering. He gave it a good kick, the last of many, and spent the next minute hopping around in pain.

"Tell me," said Cynthia ironically. "You've tried kicking, punching, biting, tackling, and hitting-with-sticks. Which method is working best for you?"

"Shut up," he said. Actually, it came out 'shuh uh'. Biting the doorknob hadn't done much but numb his mouth.

Stepping forward, she gave him a disdainful look. Before touching the silver handle, she wiped it with a lacy handkerchief. Seito thought this was bit much.

She reached out with one delicate hand, twisting the handle. It gave a muted click, and the door swung obligingly inward.

Giving Seito a sweet smile, she said, "I noticed the sentry forgot to lock the door. He had his hands full."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER?!"

"'Whuh duhnt ooh ell muh hat hurler?' I'm sorry, I don't understand rabbit speak."

"YOU SUCK!!"

"I'm sure I don't 'huhck', whatever that may mean. Please, your antics've been wasting [Itime[/I. Let's go."

As Mix rounded the emptied corner, a siren began to wail, filling the corridor with a steady, earsplitting whine.

"F!" she swore, slipping slightly on the smooth tiles. She was passing a number of identical metal doors, all with plated numbers mounted on the steel.

A hugely magnified voice echoed from somewhere over her head. "[ICode Eleven-two. Repeat, Eleven-two. Commence necessary precautions. Commence necessary precautions."

"I could at least be Code Red or something, muttered Mix, her black hair flying in her face. She shoved it away, gasping. Muted footsteps were clattering behind her, the crescendoing sound of pursuit. Stifling a shriek, she bolted forward, doors flying past; but the sounds were around the corner as well. More footsteps, and angry voices.

Mix squeaked.

Suddenly, one of the doors clicked behind her. She spun around, just in time to see the shaft of silver swallowed by the darkness of a room. A black-suited sleeve shot out, and fingers dug into her arm. She was yanked forward, into the shadows, and the door slammed shut.

The blackness was consuming and immediate. Deciding it would be better to face Galactic than this unknown creature, she opened her mouth to scream; but it was instantly covered with a heavy hand. Why did that keep happening to her?

The siren and shouts of passing agents seemed oddly muffled.

"Keep your mouth shut," rasped an angry-sounding voice from the dimness. "I'm doing you a favor."

The voice was familiar, but pinched, as if the speaker had a bad head cold. Or a broken nose.

Taking a leaf from Janida's book, she bit down hard; something crunched, and with a grunt, the fingers slid back. Mix fumbled for the doorknob, but it was too late. Strong arms seized her from behind, forcing her wrists behind her back.

"Let – me – GO!"

"You wanna get captured?" snarled Jet, his spiky bangs brushing her ear. "Quiet!"

Mix flailed and twisted, but he held her fast. Their panting was abnormally loud in such a cramped space. Her foot hit a bucket. A broom closet?

Outside, more footsteps thundered past. Loud voices confirmed that nothing was here, they should look somewhere else.

"I like your face," she said vindictively; the white of his bandage glowed in the poor light.

He hissed into her ear, "That's nothing, compared to what I could do to you."

"Let them take me, then! Why are you doing this?!"

His strong hands squeezed momentarily on her wrists. "I do what I want."

"Ashole."

"Bch."

"LET me GO!"

"No." His breath was hot and hard on her cheek. "Join me."

"WHAT?!"

"Team Galactic!" he said, his voice fevered. "We're the winning team… if you don't want to be killed, ditch your loser friends. There's only one choice now."

She wrenched one arm free, striking him on the shoulder before he moved. He took a surprised step back; she took the opportunity to whack him in the face, making him curse. He clutched his bandaged nose.

Mix grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close. She glared straight into his streaming eyes, inches from her own. "[IMy friends are not losers.[/I."

Shoving him away, she fumbled with the doorknob; her hands were slippery with sweat. Jet spun her roughly around, eyes glinting.

"You'll never find that stupid Pokémon–"

"Shut up–"

"–unless I help you."

She stared. "Why do you even care?"

"I don't," he hissed. His gaze bored into her; he grasped her wrists again, pinning them against the door, by her head. He was so close, she could feel the moisture from his perspiration. For a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her.

Then, he said, "You owe me."

And, with that, he released her, pushing open the door; the hallway was deserted once again, although the siren still bleated loudly. Muscling her forward, Jet propelled the girl into a run.

"I'm not surprised you joined here," she spat, veering away from him. "Torture, murder; seems like your kind of thing."

Instead of replying, he forced her flat against he wall, shielding her with his back.

Two grunts ran past, scarcely sparing Jet a glance. Mix's face was pressed against his silvery-black uniform. She growled, shoving him forward so hard, he nearly fell. Luckily, the agents didn't look back.

Without so much as a sideways glance, he grabbed her hand, jerking her onward.

And the siren continued to blare…

The moment they were inside, Cynthia said, "Split up!"

"Wait!" shouted Seito, but the woman had already darted toward a long, curving metal staircase. The whole place seemed to be made of steel; it excluded an air of harsh cleanliness. Muttering angrily under his breath, he took a few steps forward.

Unfortunately, this was when the raging siren rent the air; Seito jumped, startled, as the loudspeaker began blaring.

"What fresh hell?" he groaned. When voices began to clamor through the hallway, he threw himself beneath the stairs, huddling in the sheltered shadows.

He had no idea where Mix was, Cynthia had deserted him, and now scores of people were sprinting past, yelling orders. Seito pressed harder against the grimy wall; apparently, Team Galactic didn't bother scrubbing the corners.

He needed to know where the others were.

That was it! Moving with sudden inspiration, he plunged a hand inside his pocket, feeling for Riolu's Poke Ball. Lucky Mix had let him carry it.

The usual flash of light bared the shadows, and Seito froze; but none of the panicked grunts had noticed a thing. The slender, foxlike Pokémon crouched against the floor, narrow eyes shining with suspicion.

"Riolu," said Seito quietly. "We… I need your help. You may not know me, but I was there when you hatched. Right now… you can sense auras, right? There's a girl, and a Pokémon. Mix and Mayfi. I don't know… if you understand me… can you try?"

Riolu bared his tiny teeth, obviously still fatigued from the fever. He scooted further along the wall.

Seito hid a sigh of frustration. He felt so [Ihelpless[/I – Cynthia was gone, and so was Mix… he remembered the way she'd crumpled after the sentry struck her on the head. He felt sick.

"[IPlease, Riolu.[/I I'm not gonna hurt you."

He stretched out one tentative hand. Riolu quivered in the darkness, fur raised, glaring at the pale fingers. As if he couldn't take it any more, the Pokémon snarled, clamping his blue-furred muzzle on Seito's hand. The sharp fangs sank into his skin.

"Agh!"

Seito forced himself to remain still, keeping his gaze steady. Dark red blood trickled down his wrist. "See? Nothing to be afraid of."

He wondered why Riolu seemed so vicious. He was just a baby Pokémon, after all. But he was nothing like Mayfi.

Riolu swished his tiny tail, still growling deep in his throat. He bit down harder, increasing the flow of blood. Seito shut his eyes momentarily.

"Look… fine, you don't have to work with me. But I have to get you outta here safely, okay? The people here, they'll do a lot worse things then I will. Just trust me."

Fraction by fraction, the muzzle loosened. The pearly fangs, finally visible, glistened with blood. Riolu licked at it curiously.

Seito gave a strained laugh, wiping his bleeding hand surreptitiously on his dark shirt. Hopefully, the stain wouldn't show. Moving slowly, he lifted Riolu; the Pokémon growled harder, but didn't bite. Tucking Riolu under his arm, Seito crawled from beneath the stairs. His hair was covered with dust.

He glanced left and right; there weren't any angry-looking men waving big guns, so he decided it was safe to keep going.

So he went.

Cynthia ran steadily, her golden tresses flowing behind her. A single grunt had passed, but hadn't said a word; amazingly, her black dress was close enough to the Galactic uniform that she hadn't been noticed. Admittedly, the dark veil was unusual, but she was hurrying down a deserted corridor. She wasn't about to be noticed.

It led to the experimentation labs. Cynthia remembered the course, from the blueprints her sister had once sent her. All the agents were on the ground floor, searching frantically for the intruder.

Luckily, the girl had enough sense to go straight up. Cynthia wondered at her luck. The Valley Windworks building was large, with plenty of twists and turns. Somehow, Mix had chosen the one correct route.

The girl's aura stood out, blazing blue, against the backdrop of gray. Thank heavens for Embodiments. She could only hope the boy would stay put until she got back. His aura – fainter than Mix's, but still strong – was pale gold. Wind. Remembering the prophecy, she couldn't help a twinge of pity for him. Of course, it was nothing to what she felt for the girl.

Mix Morissette. She was so oblivious, so happy. It almost seemed cruel.

Seito would suffer, but he would survive.

Mix, on the other hand…

Cynthia reminded herself that destiny was a myth; it was choices, not stars, which determined fate. However, at times, she almost believed the legend. She knew exactly why Galactic was loathe to harm Mix; the girl would be needed, as a sacrifice, to appease the Guardians.

Why must the past always repeat itself?

Shaking her head, Cynthia slid her thin hand along the silver walls. The end of the corridor was closed off, a blank stretch of steel. But that was impossible… Mix's aura pulsed just beyond this spot. She was a hairs-breadth away.

Crouching, the woman examined the line between the floor and the wall. Unlike the other corners, it was smooth and clean, not frosted with dust. Of course. There must a password, or some such indication.

Of course, Cynthia had no idea what it was.

"Fantastic," she grumbled, pressing her ear to the sleek metal.

She heard voices…

"Mayfi?!"

"Keep your voice down!" snapped Jet, slipping in beside her. This was the experimentation room, and despite his self-assuredness, he felt a prick of uncertainty at bringing in an outsider.

But then again, his mission had been to retrieve the Manaphy. No one said he couldn't let it go.

Mix wandered forward in a daze of fascination. The room was an enormous generator. Sparking wires entered through the ceiling, bringing wind energy to the large, steel contraption in the center of the room, which converted it to electricity. Tiny lights rounded the oval-shaped machine, blinking in coordination with the power.

Cages lined the walls, and it was to them that Mix now turned. Most of them were empty, and they were newly welded to the wall; Galactic had taken control here only recently. Apart from the flashing lights, the room was free of movement; or so she thought.

In the heavy iron cage furthest to the left, there came a stirring of shadows.

"MAYFI?!"

M-Mixy?! 

"Eeeep!" shrieked Mix, sprinting to the opposite end of the room. Jet leaned against the silvery wall, looking bored.

Mayfi was shivering in the far end of the cage, looking absolutely terrified. At the sight of Mix, she shot forward, face pressing hopefully against the bars.

"Mayfi!" said Mix, tears of happiness welling in her eyes. She fell to her knees, reaching out a hand to touch the cage.

Jet started up. "Don't–"

"AYIIIIIIII!!!"

Mix was thrown back by a sharp jolt of electricity; Mayfi skittered back in fear.

Mixy!! Mixy, are you okay!? 

"Oooooh," Mix moaned, clutching her hair, which puffed out in massive spikes. "NOT AGAIN!! How am I s'posed to get IN, ALREADY?!"

Jet reached out, pressing a small green button on the side of the generator. "Electric force field. It's off now; go ahead and open the door."

He looked moderately pleased, like he was doing her a huge favor and he knew it. Mix stuck her tongue out at him, then turned, touching the cool bars tentatively. There was no shock.

Mixy! cried Mayfi. Huge tears bubbled in her eyes. Get me ooooout of here! 

"Yea!! May, don't cry, okays?" said Mix encouragingly, yanking on the steel door. Thankfully, with the electric lock turned off, it slid open. Mayfi flew out with a cry, crashing into Mix's arms.

MixytheystolemejustlikethoseKIDNAPPERSyoutoldmeabout!!!!!! 

Mix crushed her in a huge hug. "Ooooh, I LOVE you!! Never never never talk to strangers!!! Even if they give you chocolate!!"

But, Mixy, you go with ANYONE who gives you chocolate! 

"Yeah, but I'm a sucky role model, aren't I? Do whatever Sei-kun says, he's not spazzy like me or Suki-kun."

"Touching," said Jet coldly, pushing himself off the wall. The mere mention of Seito was enough to set him steaming; he had planned to lead Mix out of the building, but now he decided she could risk it on her own. "I'm outta here."

"Eh?! Wait just one minute!" said Mix. She gave him an odd look, as if she wasn't sure to react. It was almost pleading. "Y-you can't be all bad!! I m-mean – if you took me here… it's not too late to change!"

"Change what?" snapped Jet. His eyes were blazing. "I'd never get anywhere near you, not after you've talked to that freak like he's a person. I hate you."

She stared at him, stricken. "B-but – you can't be ALL bad – I'm sure there's good in you somewhere! Can't you – um – look for it?"

She wasn't making sense; he gave her another cold look, then pressed a button on the opposite wall. A sheet of metal slid up, revealing an entrance to a corridor.

"Behind you," he said, "press the green button, and get out of here. Remember – [Iyou owe me.[/I"

And then the section of steel slid back into place, and he was gone.

Dejected, Mix slumped, cradling Mayfi. "Oooh!! Why is everyone – so – dmn – CONFUSING!!?"

Mixy, said Mayfi patiently, the door… 

"Oh! Right! Button, which button?" Mix examined the panel behind her. There was a small green button, but it looked boring. Positioned smack-dab in the center was a glowing scarlet one, with a small black X emblazoned on the plastic. Entranced, Mix reached out.

"Pretty…"

MIXY! Waitno, he said GREEN! 

But it was too late; she'd already jabbed at the big button. The satisfaction lasted about a second. The next, the siren's deafening wails were renewed, pulsing with twice as much fervor. The lights in the experimentation room flashed out, plunging them into darkness.

In the split-second remaining to them, Mayfi lashed out with one antennae, striking the green button. The wall behind them clanked loudly, drawing upward into the ceiling. Mix stumbled back into the light; the loudspeaker was blasting again.

"ROOM ONE-OH-ONE… REPEAT…."

Suddenly, she crashed straight into a very tall, very golden-haired someone.

"CYN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mix flung both arms around the woman's waist, knocking her back a few paces. Mayfi clung to Mix's shoulder, frightened.

Cynthia wormed loose. She gave Mix a dark look. "You idiot! Do you realize how LUCKY you are? You don't just go getting yourself captured! This isn't a cartoon!"

Mix shrugged happily. "How do YOU know? Maybe we are a cartoon. Maybe someone's watching us and eating popcorn at the same time!!"

"BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

The alarm continued to wail. Hugging Mayfi absently, Mix bit her lip. The silvery walls seemed to pulse with the noise. Cynthia's hard gaze flicked upward, towards the flashing red lights. Quickly, the woman seized the girl's arm and yanked her onward, forcing her into a stumbling run.

"Move!"

Clattering footsteps echoed around them; Cynthia pulled the girl around the hallway's sharp corner, their feet skidding on the smooth metal. The siren's echoes bounced off the walls around them.

Mix wondered why the Champion was acting so panicky. They had Mayfi, thanks to her daring actions. All that remained was to find Seito and get out.

Stupid Seito. She wished she knew where he was. [II don't need to be rescued, you idiot, and now we have to find you.[/I

She'd expected Cynthia to be proud of her, but she kept getting the cold, nauseating feeling that she'd done something wrong.

And Jet…

He had HELPED her. Really, really helped her. Although his "you owe me" made her uneasy, he'd helped her find Mayfi. She'd thought he'd betrayed her, that he was completely evil, but…

She couldn't deny it; she'd had a crush on him, back when she'd thought he was Seito's friend. He was so calm, so self-assured, so charming. When she'd discovered the truth, she'd masked her wrenching disappointment with rage.

Why was it that every time a boy liked her, something got in the way?

Cynthia's black-lace veil had blown back, exposing her fine features. Mix could have been looking a Janida. She felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. Would Cynthia care that'd she'd locked her sister away, leaving her at the mercy of Team Galactic?

Whoever the head honcho was of this operation, she'd like to have a few choice words with him.

Poor Mayfi was still sniffling, her antennae bouncing as Mix ran.

At the end of the hallway, the steel staircase curved downward. Cynthia took the steps two at a time; Mix slid her hand along the cold bar, leaping after her.

At the foot of the stairs, there stood a squadron of black-clad Galactic agents, all with mean-looking guns pointed straight at Mix and Cynthia.

"Aw sh," said Mix, banging into Cynthia, who had come to a full stop. Janida stood with her arms crossed, looking up at her older sister. Her dark eyes were slits.

Mix marveled at how alike they were. Their golden hair shone in exactly the same way, they both looked austere in black. With one fast motion, Cynthia moved the veil back to cover her face, but it was too late.

"So," sneered Janida, her voice quaking with anger. "My own sister, aligning herself with the snotnosed BRAT who's screwing up the Boss's plans."

"You're completely out of it, as always," said Cynthia archly, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder. "This girl isn't messing up any plans. She IS the plans."

This was clearly not the response Janida had expected. She clenched her fists, screaming at the uncomfortable-looking gunmen beside her. "Subdue them!"

"Waitwaitwait," Mix said, popping out from behind Cynthia's back. The woman rolled her eyes. "We're all hominids here, right? Janida, you have gorgeous hair. Absolutely GORGEOUS. There, I lied, now my soul is ruined and I have to wash it. Thanks a lot. Well, how do you feel about me now?"

She said all this very fast, with the air of solving a great problem. Cynthia groaned.

"Shoot her first!" shrieked Janida, flapping a hand at Mix. Obediently, the generic grunts took careful aim at the girl. She squeaked.

Suddenly, a deluge of knife-sharp, glowing, violet needles shot through the air, showering the agents with poison. They wailed, attempting to yank the needles from various body parts, but it was too late; they dissolved, injecting their poison. A familiar green blur zoomed from around the corner, chattering in a high-pitched voice.

Kill kill kill!! Aiyiyiyiyiyi!!! Noooooo mercy! 

The grunts hopped about in pain, dropping to the floor like flies. Janida snorted in disgust, seizing a fallen gun. She trained it on Mix, who was promptly pushed aside by Cynthia.

"Your own sister?" said the Champion coldly. "You wouldn't."

For a moment, the shimmering barrel wavered. By then, it was too late. A small, slinking creature had slithered rapidly across the floor, entwining his scaly body around Janida's ankles.

Ryuuu! squealed Mayfi in delight.

Ryu would have replied, but his mouth was full of Janida's socks. The woman flailed about, firing a noisy round into the ceiling, and finally fell to the ground with a crash.

"Woo! GOOOOO, team!" cheered Mix, punching the air. She jumped the last few steps, tripped over someone's leg, and fell flat on her face.

"Good lord," sighed Cynthia. She gave Janida a nervous look; her sister was grappling with Ryu, who suddenly began to spark with electricity. A Thunder Shock zapped through his body and into Janida's, paralyzing her instantly. Ryu unwound from around her stiff form, looking smug.

Cynthia knelt beside her sister's prone form. Janida's clothes crackled with static, and her hair stood on end. She couldn't move, but her eyes glowed with loathing.

"Come back," said Cynthia, so softly she could barely hear herself. "I… you don't want to mix with this gang. Come back."

Of course, Janida couldn't reply; but the look in her eyes was the only answer anyone would ever need.

Mix was face-to-face with the polished metal floor. She was struck with a sudden urge to lick it.

Thankfully, before she could follow through, someone pulled her roughly upright.

Mix steadied herself, licking her lips, and batted away Seito's hand. "Thank youuu, Mr. Chivalrous, but I can pick myself up perfectly well."

"I wasn't being chivalrous," he snapped. He looked extremely angry; sweat stood out on his brow, and he was glaring with enough venom to scald an elephant. "I wanted to do THIS."

And he gave her a hard shove; she stumbled back a few paces.

"Perpetually pissed off," she started, but Seito cut her off.

"You fing IDIOT. Do you have ANY brains in that freak tiny head? That was the most RETARDED thing I've ever seen in my LIFE. I don't know why I bothered saving you; obviously, you're just gonna go and run under a truck or something."

"For your information," she said huffily, trying to look dignified, "I knew what I was doing the whole entire time. I had a PLAN, unlike some morons who go around wrestling in bushes with girls when there's WORK to be done. And you didn't SAVE me. I had a perfectly good plan that saved me, and part of that plan was making you THINK you saved me. So ha."

Her logic gave him a headache. Angrily, he turned away, refusing to even look at her. "Oh yeah, your plan was amazing. Why don't you go shoot yourself in the head, round it all off."

"Jerk."

"Bch."

Over in the corner, Mayfi and Ryu were having a very different reunion.

Thankee thankee thankee, you SAAAAAAVED us!! squealed Mayfi, nuzzling Ryu furiously.

You can thank me by getting off my back, grumbled Ryu, pleased nonetheless.

But of course, Mayfi refused. Gimme a ride! Gimme a ride! 

No, you baby! 

Meanie. 

Well, maybe not that different.

With a massive effort, Cynthia turned away from her frozen sister. "Let's get out of here. More are sure to come soon… while they're confused, we can phone the police.

HahahahahaHAHAHAHA I LAUGH in the face of police!! Killkillkill!! I shall kill them ALLLLLLLL!!!!! 

Carcino made a swoop at Cynthia's head, tiny fangs bared.

"There's something mentally wrong with that bat," commented Mix, eyeing the little green creature.

Seito stuffed a Poké Ball into his back pocket. "There's something mentally wrong with your face. Let's get the hell out of here."

"YEAH?! There's something mentally wrong with your MOM'S face!!"

"No, just her head."

"Oh, great. Way to make a perfectly good insult awkward."

Cynthia interrupted; alarmed noises were beginning to be heard. "IT'S… TIME… TO… GO!"

Tatsuki loitered around the waiting room, watching the police comb the Pokémon Center.

After Roscoe had left, he'd lain there for some time, helpless. Eventually, Nurse Joy must have gotten loose – she'd been tied up in the girl's bathroom – and called up Officer Jenny. Joy had been jumped; all she knew was that her assailant had on a black mask.

Of course the police had questioned Tatsuki, but he'd been angry and irritable, and eventually an officer had threatened to take him in for insulting the police. Unsurprisingly, the interrogation had gotten nowhere.

He picked at the bandage on his wrist. It made him look interestingly emo. Did girls like that? Some of them liked emo guys, he knew – he'd read it in one of Mix's magazines. Perhaps he should call Robin, pretend he'd tried to commit suicide. Although he didn't know if she was into that kind of stuff.

He was trying to distract himself.

How the hell had he gotten involved with Team Galactic?

It was always like this. He made one little mistake, and then BAM, he was in over his head. He smacked his new Pokétch, all blue and shiny. Stupid thing. He considered trying to break it off again, but remembered what Roscoe had said about upping the shock level. Getting electrocuted wasn't all that fun, and he'd rather not be dead anyway.

He hoped Mix was all right; he didn't really give a crap about Seito. For all he cared, the stupid kid could go get himself killed. Tatsuki's only objection would be that he didn't get to do it himself.

If anyone else had spoken to him with half as much disrespect, he/she would be part of the pavement. Leave it to Seito to wait until he was helpless. Oh, Seito could play the abused-kid, beaten-up-once-too-often character all he wanted. He was at least as bad as Tatsuki.

At least as bad…

Feeling antsy, he threw a surreptitious look at Joy, who was talking animatedly with Jenny. He wasn't really supposed to leave the Pokémon Center, but he was bored.

He crossed the garish carpet, gave the old bench a satisfying smack, and pushed open the twin doors.

The bright sunlight made him squint; the gentle scent of flowers was a nice change from the hospital disinfectant. Gravel crunched beneath his sneakers, and he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Where the heck was Mix?

Suddenly, far in the distance, he spotted three figures. They were hazed with heat shimmers.

Obviously it wasn't them.

But then the smallest one waved an arm, her voice carrying even over the distance. "SUKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!"

And suddenly… it seemed ridiculous to worry.

The sun was shining. His best friend was there, running ahead towards him. He was a Pokémon trainer.

Despite his mistakes…

… he knew things would turn out okay.

THE END


End file.
